MLP: EL séptimo elemento de la armonia
by Mr.X0215
Summary: Una aventura mas sobre las mane 6, pero esta vez con nuevos y antiguos amigos, aqui descubriran un nuevo sentimientos, la amistad sera suficiente para salvar a Equestria? ese poni nuevo podra ayudarlas? un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo destino, una nueva aventura...
1. Chapter 1 Una inesperada visita

**Chicos este es mi primer fanfic y tal vez el único no lose, depende de cuánto les guste, este fanfic es nada más y nada menos que de My little pony: Frienship is magic, es una historia ficticia después de los eventos de la 4 temporada incluí a mi OC ya que SOLO es ficticia, pero eso no significa que todo se trate de el como muchos lo hacen, yo quiero poner mi punto de vista sobre la serie y lo grande que puede llegar hacer, también me gustaría incluir OC de otras personas con el tiempo así que espero que la disfruten**

**Capitulo 1 "una visita inesperada"**

Esta es la historia de cómo un poni Pegaso desconocido entre los demás puede cambiar el rumbo del la historia...Era un mañana como todas las demás en ponyville los pájaros cantaban, las flores aromatizaban al pueblo con su exquisita fragancia todo parecía perfecto. Twilight Sparkle Princesa de la amistad volaba rápidamente a su nuevo castillo en ponyville

–cielos!, por Celestia se me hace tarde - Twilight volaba a toda velocidad

Estaba apresurada por llegar a su castillo donde se reuniría con las mane 6, todo ponyville y ponis de toda Equestria estaban ahí para celebrar la victoria contra Tirek. Rarity estaba en el cuarto de Twilight dándole los toques finales al vestido de Twilight

–Donde estará esta poni? se le está haciendo tarde- dice Rarity con una mirada preocupada e irritada

Twilight va tan rápido que se golpea con la ventana –Auch! Perdón, ya llegue después de todo lo que paso ayer estuve muy agotada y me quede dormida Rarity lo siento-

Rarity le responde –¿Estás bien? No te preocupes cariño, ven a ver tu nuevo vestido es hermoso mi mejor obra hasta ahora y que mejor que dárselo a una de mis mejores amigas para esta gran fiesta-

Twilight estaba sonrojada por eso y le dice –Muchas gracias, Rarity eres muy amable al darme tu mejor vesti… -

Rarity le tapa la boca y le dice –Twilight no digas mas se que estas agradecida por todo, es para la ocasión querida – lo dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

En el enorme salón del castillo se encontraba Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy cada una con un vestido muy bello estaban muy emocionadas con la celebración ya que todos esos ponis que habían ayudado a las mane 6 para crear las llaves del cofre, estaban ahí, Cheese Sandwich y Pinkie Pie se unieron para crear un súper duper mega fiesta 10 veces mejor y más grande que la de Rainbow Dash, Pinkie llega con Rainbow y le pregunta

–Dashie! No has visto a AppleJack? Dijo que estaría rápido aquí pero no la veo-

Rainbow le contesto –Ohh hola pinkie, AppleJack dijo que tardaría más de lo esperado por que llego un primo o algo si-

Pinkie siguió sonriendo y dijo –O que bien dile que lo traiga y que no tarde tanto jajaja nos vemos tengo que ver que Cheese me deje un poco de pastel jajajaja- Pinkie se fue dando pequeños saltos de el salón.

**Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acres…**

AppleJack le pregunta pregunta a la abuela Smith –Abuela porque mi primo AppleGreen nunca nos visito en las reuniones Familiares? Porque lo hizo hasta ahora?-

–La abuela le explica y dice –AppleJack tu primo es un Pegaso y siempre estaba ocupado decía que tenía algo especial que hacer el día que nos reuníamos ami también me sorprende que ahora decida aparecerse por aquí-

AppleJack puso una cara confundida luego sonrió y dijo –se que nos llevaremos muy bien jejeje, AppleBloom ya estas lista? Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo te están esperando en la sala-

AppleBloom estaba arriba en su recamara cambiándose –Si AppleJack estoy lista ya voy a bajar-

AppleBloom baja con un vestido muy reluciente y bello, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo también lucían radiantes,

AppleBloom baja y dice –bien chicas como me veo? Ustedes se ven geniales, se imaginan tener nuestra cutie mark por ser muy lindas?-

Sweetie Belle le responde –te ves genial , si sería muy bueno tener una cutie mark por ser muy bella eso me recuerda…- Sweetie se puso muy entusiasta con lo que dijo AppleBloom y se miro su flanco para ver si tenía una cutie mark pero no hubo nada, pero eso no le quito el ánimo,

Scootaloo respondió –a mi no me gustaría wuak!- puso la cara de asco, pero pronto estaba feliz otra vez las tres potrancas estaban listas para salir corriendo hacia el castillo pero…

Se golpearon con algo que apareció de repente en su puerta cuando voltearon vieron a un semental un poco menos grande que Big Mac, tenía su cuero color verde, su cutie mark era un escudo plateado con una manzana verde en el centro, su melena y ojos eran café y tenia alas

–Lo siento niñas están bien?- Pregunto el misterioso poni, AppleBloom respondió –ehh si estamos bien quién eres tú?-

El poni respondió –Creo que soy su primo AppleGreen deja las ayudo-

El semental ayudo a las pequeñas ponis, dijeron gracias y salieron corriendo de ahí, mientras corrían AppleBloom voltio y dijo –no sabía que tenía un primo así- estaba confundida pero siguió corriendo hacia la fiesta.

AppleJack lo mira y dice –Hola! Primo nunca te habíamos visto por estos rumbos bueno que te trae por aquí?-

AppleGreen estaba nervioso y solo dijo –bueno yo…

- AppleJack lo interrumpió y dijo –bueno te presento a la familia ella es la abuela Smith, el Big Macintosh y la pequeña potra que se acaba de ir se llama AppleBloom y yo soy AppleJack encantada de conocerte, mira estoy retrasada ven conmigo a la gran fiesta que abra en el camino me lo cuentas todo, deja tus maletas por ahí y vámonos yeaaajaaaa!-

AppleJack estaba muy entusiasmada tomo del casco a AppleGreen y salieron rápidamente de ahí . Ya en el camino AppleGreen parecía tener mucha pena así que AppleJack rompió el hielo

–y cuál es tu historia AppleGreen?-

AppleGreen estaba pensativo y respondió –Eh? ..Digo…. mi historia?-

AppleJack reafirma y dice –si tu historia– ella seguía sonriendo-

AppleGreen estaba algo nervioso pero contesto –bueno yo estuve mucho tiempo separado de la familia Apple y me fui de casa e hice mi nueva vida como alguien solitario-

AppleJack se sorprendió un poco y le pregunto –¿Por qué te separaste de la familia Apple? Te paso algo malo? No entiendo porque alguien de los Apples aria eso, somos la familia más unida de toda Equiestria-

AppleGreen responde –bueno digamos que yo no era muy unido, pero déjalo así por favor –

Después de eso AppleJack confundida y curiosa por saber que pasaba dice –bueno luego me podrás contar todo, ahora te llevare con mis mejores amigas jajaja me creerías que una princesa es mi mejor amiga yo aun no lo puedo creer jejeje-

AppleGreen se sorprendió un poco y dijo con un poco de fuerza –Enserio? Woo es sorpréndete….digo jeje que bien- bajando la voz un poco.

Llegaron al enorme castillo AppleGreen estaba muy sorprendido y aunque estaba muy serio por dentro tenía unas ganas tremendas de saltar y bailar

-Veo que al fin llegan! Estaba muy asustada de que les hubiera pasado algo en el camino o se hubieran perdido o…- Pinkie estaba muy entusiasmada como siempre, AppleJack le puso una pesuña en la boca para poder detenerla

–jajaja claro que llegamos por nada del mundo me perdería esta fiesta, te presento a mi primo AppleGreen- Pinkie lo inspecciona y dice

–uhhh como estas amigo soy Pinkie Pie! Y bien venido a esta fiesta sabes que, mañana aremos una fiesta de bienvenida solo para ti

–AppleGreen estaba muy sorprendido y dice –Tu! eres Pinkie? La misma Pinkie Pie?-

Pinkie responde alegremente –Daa pues claro tontito lo acabo de decir-

AppleGreen deja a un lado la timidez y grita –Wooo! Entonces debes de ser la hermana de Maud Pie verdad? Jajaja tu hermana siempre me contaba cosas sobre ti decía que eras la poni mas fiestera que había conocido y que admiraba mucho-

Pinkie y AppleJack se sorprenden mucho y Pinkie muy feliz dijo –eso es súper duper genial como es que la conoces,

AppleGreen se sonroja un poco y dice –bueno yo trabaje un tiempo en la granja de piedras con Maud es una de mis mejores amigas-

AppleJack se sorprende mucho y dice –no lo puedo creer la hermana de Pinkie es muy seria acaso eres como pinkie?

AppleGreen responde ahora con una actitud muy feliz y activa –Woo! Jajaja no me confundas AppleJack , Maud y yo tuvimos muchas aventuras cuando trabaje haya….

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primero capitulo como saben los primero capítulos son tediosos porque apenas damos a conocer la historia de los personajes puesto que ahora conoceran la de mi OC, además de que en los primeros capítulos quiero unir a mis shipping favoritos jeje y como me gustaría que quedaran, les are un pequeño spoiler del tercer capitulo Pinkie x Cheese**


	2. Chapter 2 Aventura de rocas

**Aqui con ustedes el segundo capitulo eh decidido subir el Segundo y tercer capitulo seguido por que los dos son jejeje del mismo tema ;) y para continuar ya con lo nuevo subire los dos seguidos  
><strong>

**Capitulo 2 "una aventura de rocas"**

**-Relleno….(Flashback) También cuenta como PARTE del pasado de AppleGreen-**

Hace 5 años en la granja Pie mientras que la madre de Pinkie junto a Limestone y Marble (hermanas de pinkie) estaban en casa haciendo la cena Maud y su padre estaban en la granja labrando la tierra, entonces Maud vio que algo paso rápidamente en el cielo y se estrello contra el suelo, con un paso lento y esa mirada calmada que tiene fue a revisar, levanto un poco su mirada al sorprenderse lo que había caído en el lugar era AppleGreen se miraba muy lastimado, Maud se lo llevo a casa cuando llevo su padre como era muy desconfiado de los extranjeros le dijo

- Quien es ese poni que tienes en tu lomo Maud?-

Maud contesto –Es un poni que cayó del cielo-

su padre contesto –sabes que no me gusta que traigas desconocidos, pero se ve muy herido llévalo al granero tú te aras responsable de el ahora-

Maud lo miro y solo agito la cabeza en señal de gratitud en el granero Maud lo vendo y acomodo en un montón de paja que había ahí, Estuvo 5 días y 4 noches esperando a que despertara, de repente se levanto muy rápido AppleGreen y dijo

–¿qué paso, que estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué? Mis alas están rotas-

En ese momento entro Maud e intercambiaron miradas, Maud siguió caminando hacia él y dijo

–¿ya estas mejor? Al fin despertaste-

AppleGreen estaba algo confundido y pregunta –¿quién eres tú? que estoy haciendo aquí?-

Maud se sienta y le responde dejando un vaso con agua de el piso –No lo se te vi volando por el cielo como esas rocas brillantes de la noche y te traje aquí-

AppleGreen reacciona y recuerda lo que le había pasado –ahora lo recuerdo estaba caminando por un sendero y unos Grifos ladrones me atacaron trate de defenderme pero eran demasiados uno de ellos me dio una gran patada en el aire y salí volando de ese lugar, DEMONIOS! Perdí todas mis cosas-

Maud Pregunto –Cual es tu nombre? No te preocupes estarás bien aquí-

AppleGreen contesto calmado nuevamente- Soy AppleGreen y cuál es el tuyo?-

Maud con una actitud serena contesto –Soy Maud, Maud Pie, debes quedarte ahí unos 2 días más para que tus heridas sanen y puedas caminar otra vez-

AppleGreen acepto las palabras Maud y en esos 2 días de reposo Maud y AppleGreen platicaban todo el día se conocían uno al otro se llevaban muy bien a pesar de que la actitud de Maud era serena y muy calmada AppleGreen sabia como manejarlo y lograr por lo menos unos cuantos murmullos de risa en ella,

Cuando AppleGreen por fin se levanto dijo –Por fin puedo continuar pero no tengo ningún bit esos grifos me quitaron todo-

Maud le contesto –AppleGreen puedes trabajar en la granja si quieres mi padre estaría dispuesto a pagarte por tus labores, además aquí no necesitas volar ya que tus alas aun siguen rotas- Maud le decía con una pequeña sonrisa

AppleGreen estaba muy agradecido por toda la ayuda que le había otorgado Maud así que camino lentamente hacia ella y le dio un gran abrazo mientras le susurro en la oreja

–muchas gracias Maud si que eres una verdadera amiga-

Maud se sorprendió mucho, sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo

–No me lo agradezcas solo quiero ayudarte- al día siguiente Maud le dio una lista de labores que ella y el realizarían

–AppleGreen con que quieres comenzar- dice Maud con un toque de entusiasmo en ella algo muy raro de ver

-AppleGreen contesta algo confundido por la repentina y extraña sonrisa en ella –jejeje, veamos mmmm numero 1° labrar la tierra el campo, podemos empezar con eso-

Ya en el campo árido como de costumbre AppleGreen le pregunta a Maud que cultivaban aquí ya que no parecía ser una tierra fértil.

Maud le responde –cultivamos pierdras ellas son la base de nuestros ingresos-

AppleGreen estaba sorprendido y respondió –como? Piedras? Bueno yo… sabes que, solo hagámoslo jejeje- AppleGreen contesto así para no ofender a Maud

ya en medio del campo había una gran roca de 2 ponis de altura AppleGreen quiso quitarla de muchas maneras pero solo la movía unos cuantos metros, Maud lo vio y pregunto

– ¿necesitas ayuda?-

AppleGreen respondió arrastrando muy lenta mente la piedra –Ehh no gracias ya casi acabo jejeje-

Maud se acerco a la piedra y la empujo con mucha facilidad hacia un granero, AppleGreen está muy sorprendido y dijo

–Woo! Maud eres muy fuerte, ¿cómo es posible que tengas esa fuerza?-

Maud solo respondió –es una granja de piedras ellas no se van a mover solas- AppleGreen aun estaba muy sorprendió y continuaron haciendo sus deberes, 2 meses pasaron AppleGreen ya podía volar y tenía una pequeña bolsa de bits que le había dado el padre de Maud, Maud se encontraba en busca de piedras para cosechas así que se adentro en un bosque árido con árboles muertos y algo de niebla de repente 5 lobos de piedra acorralaron a Maud a pesar de que Maud era muy fuerte eran muchos lobos , uno de ellos le dieron una patada a Maud y otro le mordió un casco parecía el fin de ella, pero entonces como rayo apareció AppleGreen dándole una patada a el lobo que la mordía, Maud estaba en el suelo, alzo la vista y lo miraba como peleaba con los lobos, AppleGreen tiraba patadas y golpes a los lobos, ellos no podían atacarlo ya que era muy rápido por las alas, aparecía detrás de un lobo y lo golpeaba tan fuerte que este se destrozaba, todos los lobos huyeron dejándolos a ellos solos, Maud quedo inconsciente y despertó en su cama miro a los lados y miro a AppleGreen dormido en el sofá, Maud se levanto y se acostó a un lado de el, AppleGreen sintió la acción de Maud pero no hizo nada, después de dormir unas horas los dos despiertan abrazados sin saber porque se abrazaban solo se miraron, AppleGreen beso a Maud metiendo su legua a su boca Maud jamás había sentido algo así pero le gustaba dieron unos pasos y se acostaron en la cama, AppleGreen empezó suavemente a acariciar la melena de Maud mientras se besaban, Maud noto que el miembro de AppleGreen se endurecía, pero ella sabía que hacer ya que su hermana encontró una revista para ponis adultos donde explicaban que hacer en la primera noche de pasión, ella tomo el pene del semental y lo acaricio suavemente, AppleGreen con su casco empezó a frotarlo contra la vagina de ella mientras se besaban era algo nuevo que ninguno de ellos había probado ambos se sentían una llama, que aun que era la primera vez sabían exactamente qué hacer, Maud tomo el pene del semental y empezó a lamberlo despacio, AppleGreen hizo lo mismo y lambio su vagina ambos estaban con el corazón agitado, AppleGreen volteo a Maud para seguir besándola con tanta pasión rodeando su melena con sus patas delanteras mientras que su pene se ponía más duro y grande que hacia contacto con la intimidad de Maud, Ambos estaban muy excitados sus intimidades se frotaban una a la otra provocando mucho placer, Maud se acomodo en el pene del semental, dio un pequeño suspiro mientras hacían contactos sus intimidades.

AppleGreen pregunto –Estas bien? Si quieres lo podemos dejar de hacer-

Maud suspirando dijo –no querido, quiero continuar-

la noche se convirtió en algo que jamás olvidarían AppleGreen estaba ahora introduciendo y sacando su pene de la vagina de Maud rápidamente, Maud entro en su punto y AppleGreen también, de repente el fluido de ambos salieron, el miembro de AppleGreen se corría dentro de Maud mientras ella se sentía como en el cielo, quedaron agotados mirándose uno al otro con mucha excitación, después de algunas horas de tener relaciones quedaron dormidos. AppleGreen se quedo dormido en la cama con Maud, se levanto rápidamente ya que la hermana de Maud se dirigía a verla se acostó en el sillón, cuando su hermana los vio se regreso ya que quería dejarlos dormir mas, Maud despertó con una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo sucedido. Ese día AppleGreen decidió quedarse en la Granja Pie por 4 años en ese tiempo AppleGreen tomo mucha fuerza por el trabajo duro y una que otra noche Maud y el repetían lo sucedido en el cuarto de Maud o en el granero, a pesar de tener relaciones solo se consideraban amigos. Después de 4 años AppleGreen tenía mucha más fuerza que Maud pero no lo sabía siempre creía que Maud era la más fuerte AppleGreen se despidió de Maud para emprender de nuevo el viaje Maud solo dijo

–Visítame pronto AppleGreen- con una sonrisa y un giño de Maud.

**Espero que les haya gustado recuerden, que solo es el comienso de una gran aventura ;)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Dulce como el queso

**El tercer capitulo como lo prometi, el primero y el segundo son algo cortos, pero los personajes tienen su propia historia por eso decidi volverlo capitulo pronto publicare el capitulo 4 que viene con extra dosis de accion jajajaja  
><strong>

**Capitulo 3 "Dulce como el queso"**

Regresando a la gran celebración donde todos estaban muy entusiasmados por la gran fiesta, la noche había caído, AppleGreen se sentía muy bien al dejar a un lado su timidez y sonreír, no quería separarse mucho de AppleJack por que no conocía a nadie,

AppleJack le dijo –por fin dejas esa actitud tímida tuya ya creía que eras como Fluttershy jajaja-

ApplGreen le responde –jejeje quien es Fluttershy?-

AppleJack sonríe y contesta –jajaja no te preocupes mira haya están mis mejores amigas te las presentare-

AppleJack le hablo a las chicas para que voltearan Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Twilight estaban todas reunidas y AppleJack dice

–Como están amigas el es mi primo AppleGreen-

Rainbow Dash dice –hola amigo soy Rainbow Dash la poni más genial de ponyville, mmm? Eres un Pegaso, no sabía que había pegasos en tu familia AppleJack-

AppleJack responde –jajaja la verdad yo tampoco lo sabia-

Fluttershy dijo –ohh hola AppleGreen mucho gusto-

Twilight dice –hola AppleGreen es un gusto-

Pinkie como ya sabía de el dice –hola AppleGreen espero que te estés divirtiendo-

Rarity responde –Mucho gusto querido-

AppleGreen se sorprendió al ver a Rarity dejándolo con la boca abierta y unos ojos tan grandes como platos,

Rarity cambio a una mirada confundida y pregunto – ¿estás bien querido?-

AppleGreen quedo embobado por la belleza de Rarity lo que provoco que todos se rieran de él,

Cuando reacciono dijo –que? Cómo? Que decían?-

AppleJack rio y dijo –Jajajajaja caramelo te nos fuiste por unos segundos-

AppleGreen estaba apenado y respondió –Jejeje lo siento, es que me pareció una poni muy linda-

AppleJack con una carcajada le respondió –jajajaja no eres el primero, esa poni deja a todos los sementales boca abierta jajajaja y bueno por ahora que te parece si nos divertimos un poco Yeeeejaaaaa!-

La fiesta empezó todos festejaban en grande los más notables eran Pinkie y Cheese quienes estaban tan felices juntos que no se dieron cuenta que algo estaba pasando

–Pinkie, Woo! Jajajaja si que eres la mejor fiestera de todas veamos si puedes brincar mas alto que yo en ese trampolín- dice Cheese corriendo hacia el trampolín,

pinkie le dije –Jajajaja ya verás que si Cheese-

ya en el trampolín ambos saltaron y saltaron muy alto de pronto una de las patas del trampolín colapso y se dieron un gran golpe ambos

–Auch! Eso si que dolió estas bien Pinkie- dice Cheese sobándose la cabeza

pinkie quedo aturdida por el golpe, pero reacciona y ve a Cheese –Si estoy bien Auch! me duele la cabeza, Cheese yo…-

cuando miro a Cheese se lo imagino más guapo que nunca y se imagina a ellos 2 mientras se tomaban de los cascos saltando por un campo de paletas en medio de una lluvia de choco leche.

Pinkie se dio cuenta de algo que sentía algo mas haya que una amistad entre ella y Cheese, Cheese la miro con una cara preocupada y confundida –Pinkie estas bien?- volvió a preguntar

Pinkie respondió –si ahora lo estoy- con cara de enamorada, Cheese fue por un botiquín para los dos, se pusieron vendas

Cheese le dijo –Pinkie deberías de ir a casa y yo igual ese golpe que nos dimos nos provocara jaqueca

Pinkie sonrojada y con el corazón a tope respondió muy alegre –Cheese quieres quedarte conmigo el Sr. y la Sra. Cake están ocupado con los aperitivos y no quiero estar sola quien sabe necesite algo vienes?-

Cheese algo sonrojado, pero muy alegre responde –claro que si Pinkie para que son los amigos-

Se tuvieron que ir temprano por el accidente ya en Sugarcube Corner, Cheese Ayuda a Pinkie para llegar a su cuarto Ella sentía el cálido abrazo de su semental que la lleva a su cama y Pinkie se acuesta mientras que Cheese se retira se voltea en la entrada y le pregunta a Pinkie

–¿Pinkie quieres que te Traiga algo?-

Pinkie estaba muy sonrojada y no sabía que decir, así que responde –Ehh….si ¿me puedes traer ese Frasco que esta debajo del ropero?-

Cheese fue por el frasco sin saber que era lubricante erótico cuando regreso al cuarto de Pinkie miro algo que lo sorprendió, pinkie estaba sentada en la cama recargando su espalda con las patas abiertas haciendo que se mirara toda su intimidad

–¿Pinkie….que….estas…haciendo?-

Cheese estaba muy sorprendido por la repentina posición de Pinkie, pero al verla no pudo evitar la erección de su miembro, Pinkie lo ve y le habla de forma muy seductora

–Cheese…. Siempre he pensado que somos como almas gemelas, ahora solo quiero jugar a algo muy especial contigo-

Cheese no lo pensó dos veces se acerco a ella empezó a saborear la dulce intimidad de Pinkie que literalmente sabia muy dulce, Pinkie empezó a gozar del momento dando unos gemidos sonriendo

–Cheese te amo mucho eres muy especial para mí-

Cheese dejo de saborear su intimidad y le dijo –Pinkie yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti el día que me fui prometí que cuando fuera conocido por toda Equestria regresaría y viviría feliz contigo, Pinkie al escuchar esto beso a Cheese rosándose las intimidades, Cheese acariciaba su melena y besaba a Pinkie mientras introducía su miembro lentamente, la cama empezaba a crujir cada vez que Cheese sacaba y metía su miembro, ambos estaban muy excitados Pinkie abrió el frasco con lubricante y lo rego por su vagina y el pene de Cheese lo que hacía que llegaran a un nuevo punto de excitación tan alto que la princesa Celestia se dio cuenta mientras comía un pastelillo el glaseado cayó sobre su pecho e hizo que uno de los guardias lo lambiera, después los llevo a sus aposentos reales, de regreso con Cheese y Pinkie llegaron al Clímax de su juego después de 5 horas probando distintas formas de darse placer ya que ambos eran súper activos y 1 ni 2 horas bastaba para ellos, la mañana siguiente Pinkie y Cheese despertaron para enterarse de una noticia que traería un nuevo caos a ponyville…

**Espero que les haya gustado recuerden, que solo es el comienzo de una gran aventura ;)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4 El salto del sentimiento

**Chicos aqui con ustedes el 4 capitulo, es hora de la verdadera accion ya di una jugosa entrada de 3 capitulos aqui comienza lo bueno ;) disfruten  
><strong>

**Capitulo 4 "El salto del sentimiento oculto y El sueño de un extraño pony"**

Regresando el tiempo antes de lo sucedido de Cheese y Pinkie, AppleJack bailaba como nunca alado de Fluttershy y Rarity, Spike mira a Rarity y empieza a babear más que otras veces ya que se miraba muy deslumbrante, sin querer empiezo a hablar en voz alta por lo que Rarity, AppleJack y Fluttershy lo escucharon todo

–Woo! Sin duda mi amada Rarity es la poni entre las ponis, sé que soy un poco más pequeño, pero sé que sería perfecto para ella, se que ella no se da cuenta pero yo tomo nota de cada cosa que a ella le gusta, soy 10 veces más atento con ella que con Twilight, se que algún día se fijara en mí y yo estaré esperando y feliz de sostenerla en mis brazos- Atrás de el, se encontraban las 3 ponis muy sonrojadas

pero Rarity estaba aun mas ya que nunca había notado ese lado tan dulce de Spike, ella sabía que era muy atento y se embobaba con ella a veces pero no sabía que él estaría dispuesto a esperar a que ella se fijara en él, el tiempo que fuera necesario, las chicas miraron tiernamente a Spike y Applejack dijo

–Caramelito tienes a un dragón a tus pies y tienes mucha suerte, sabes muy bien como yo que no aquí muchos machos que sean tan serviciales y amables como el-

Fluttershy también le dijo a Rarity –AppleJack tiene razón Spike aunque no es un poni pero es un gran amigo y ayudaría a todos, pero tú eres muy especial para el-

Rarity miraba muy sonrojada a AppleJack y Fluttershy y dijo –amigas se que atraigo mucho a mi Spiki-waiki pero él es un dragón y yo no puedo salir con un dragón, aun sea tan servicial tan… atento… tan romántico….y tan tan….- mientras decía eso su cara quedaba encantada por el pequeño dragón y ella sentía que su corazón se habría más a él.

En la fiesta AppleGreen buscaba a Twilight para contarle el propósito por el cual llego a ponyville –Twilight me puedes acompañar unos momentos a solas- Twilight estaba confundida pero acepto

–Claro que si AppleGreen en que puedo ayudarte-

AppleGreen un poco nervioso por lo que iba a decir, puso una cara triste y dijo –Twilight si tengo entendido tu venciste a Tirek no?-

Twilight dice –si pero no fui yo sola mis amigas me ayudaron, ellas son la razón de porque estoy, donde estoy ahora- lo dice mientras mira a sus amigas platicando entre si y riendo( aun estaba pinkie ahí)

AppleGreen pregunto -¿Cómo fue que lo derrotaste?-

Twilight le responde –pues yo tenía el poder de Celestia, Luna y Candace en mis cascos cuando pelee contra Tirek estábamos muy anivelados pero el tenia a mis amigas y a Discord, que bueno ahora lo considero un buen amigo, el me dijo que si le daba el poder de los alicornios el dejaría ir a todos, no tuve otra elección así que acepté, nuestra única esperanza era el árbol de la armonía pero aun faltaba mi llave, Discord se acerco a mí y me dijo que ahora comprendía que no existe nada mas valioso que la amistad y me regalo el medallón que le dio Tirek como una muestra de la verdadera amistad era todo lo que nos faltaba llegamos a un cofre y el medallón se transformo en una llave, el cofre se abrió y tuvimos una transformación que bautizamos como Rainbow Powers, y pudimos derrotar a Tirek-

AppleGreen se que muy sorprendido del relato de Twilight y pregunta –entonces lo derrotaron con el poder de la amistad, verdad- con una mirada triste

–al parecer si, ¿Por qué quieres saber todo esto? – con una cara curiosa dijo Twilight

AppleGreen responde –bueno Twilight como eres una princesa supongo que está bien que te lo cuente, cuando Tirek estaba consumiendo el poder todos pensé que era mi oportunidad de hacerme notar y ser un poni reconocido por toda Equestria así que fui a pelear contra él, cuando solo tenía el poder de los ponis terrestres y unicornios, supuse que sin magia sería inútil mi ayuda, pero cuando dijeron que todos los pegasos se reunirían para atacar asumí que si era posible, así que llegue antes que los pegasos atacaran por seguridad por si alguna razón perdían que no fuera más fuerte, pero no sabía que el mismo dios del caos estaría ahí…

**Flashback de la pelea**

Tirek había terminado de consumir el poder de los ponis terrestres –(risa malévola) jajajajajaja pronto el poder de los alicornios será mío! Y Equestria caerá ante mi poder!-

Discord estaba acostado en un sillóncama con un jugo de manzana –no quedras decir que caerá ante "nosotros" ehh-

Tirek con cara enojada y malosa –Jajaja claro que si Discord- de repente algo llega del cielo y le da una tremenda patada a Tirek que lo saca volando hasta que se estrella contra una piedra

–que fue eso!? Quien se atreve a atacarme- del polvo sale la sombra de un pegaso que solo dice

–yo! Algún problema cabeza de tenedor-

Tirek se enfurece y tira su rayo para interceptar al poni pero ya no estaba, apareció en el aire dispuesto a dar otro ataque pero Tirek lo esquivo, el poni revoto contra el piso, luego tomo impuso en una piedra y le metió gran golpe con el casco, Tirek tomo conciencia en el aire y tiro un rayo hacia el poni, el poni esquivo el rayo y cuando le iba a meter otro golpe algo lo detuvo, era Discord, todo el polvo se disolvió y miro quien era, era AppleGreen quien a pesar de solo dar unos cuando golpes estaba muy agotado por el gran poder que había aplicado en ellos

–que!? Que pasa!? Porque no puedo moverme- decía AppleGreen mientras intentaba zafarse

–vaya, vaya pero que poni tan mas intrepidito tenemos aquí – dice Discord con una expresión feliz y burlona

–Bien hecho Discord, veamos que tenemos aquí- dice Tirek mientras se frota la mandíbula

–Ahhh! Esos golpes sí que me dolieron a pesar del poder que ya poseo jajaja, serás un buen aperitivo, para empezar con los pegasos… - de repente absorbió las energías del Pegaso dejándolo en el suelo todo O.K (noqueado)

**Fin de Flashback **

–Entonces eso es lo que paso? Estoy sorprendida no supe de ningún poni que pudiera contra Tirek cuando absorbía el poder de todos, bueno aunque no sirvió de mucho, Pero...cual es la razón por la cual estas aquí AppleGreen- dice Twilight sorprendida pero también confundida

AppleGreen le responde –siempre he soñado con encontrar a una familia y alguien con quien compartir mi vida entonces creí que si derrotaba a Tirek alguien me notaria y quisiera conocerme-

Twilight se sonroja y por la noble causa pero estúpida acción de AppleGreen, Twilight tenía muchas dudas ya que era de la familia Apple y la familia Apple era la más unida de toda Equestria, cuando Twilight se disponía a preguntar la razón de un sueño tan extraño para ser quien era AppleGreen, una ventana del castillo se rompió apagando toda luz del castillo y solo se apreciaban unos ojos rojos que salían de la oscuridad de la ventana.

**Espero que les haya gustado compartanlo con sus amigos animense a ver este fanfic ;)**

**FAN- Mr.X cuando terminaras el siguiente episodio?**

**Mr.X- bueno amigo la verdad es que ya lo tengo listo jejeje**

**FAN- QUEE!? y por que no lo subes?**

**Mr.X- bueno la verdad es que soy una muy mala persona y quiero verlos sufrir :)**

**FAN-que manchado eres ya no voy a seguir tu fanfic me largo x(**

**Mr.X- jajajaja mentira solo que quiero avanzar mas con el fanfic y si decido cambiar o agregarles algo mas ahi estara listo para ser editado ;)**

**FAN-ohhh bueno estonces estare aqui sentado esperando :3**


	5. Chapter 5 Consecuencias imprevistas

**Hola mis queridos lectores aqui esta el nuevo capitulo como les dije lo siento por no haber subido antes, pero ya no volvera a pasar (creo)**

**Capitulo 5 "Consecuencias Imprevistas"**

Todo el salón de baile se oscureció y solo se escucho una risa malvada

-Jajajajajaja, ¿quién es Twilight Sparkle?- dijeron esos ojos rojos

Twilight y AppleGreen estaban muy y sorprendidos, Twilight se levanto y su cuerno se ilumino y respondió –Yo soy Twilight Sparkle, ¿Quién eres tú?- con un tono molesto

Los ojos salieron de la oscuridad para darse cuenta de quién era, era un poni de cuero café claro con melena negra quien era portador del talismán del alicornio

-solo soy el mejor poni de todo el mundo! Mi nombre es Hody!- iluminando su cuerno, apuntando directamente hacia Twilight

Ambos se vieron cara a cara todos los ponis de la fiesta salieron huyendo excepto AppleJack, Rarity, Spike, AppleGreen y Fluttershy (ya no estaba pinkie), Entonces cuando Twilight se disponía a atacar otro poni la empujo quien era nada más y menos que Trixie entonces Grito

-Hody! Es tu turno hazlo ahora!-

Entonces Hody se apunto su cuerno contra Twilight disparando un rayo mortal, pero Spike reacciono rápidamente interponiéndose entre el rayo y Twilight, Spike recibió el rayo y cayó al suelo, le estaba saliendo mucha sangre por la herida, todos estaban completamente sorprendido Rarity grito

–SPIKEEEE! – Ella se dirigió rápidamente para tratarlo, al ver a Spike mal herido empiezan a llorar lo levanta con su magia y lo sostiene y dice

–S….pi…ke, Spike! Por favor despierta mi querido Spiki-wainki – mientras lo abraza muy fuerte y mucho cariño, Spike le quita la lagrima de un ojo a Rarity y dice

–Rarity… todo….estará bien….yo te….- y queda inconsciente

–Spike! No no no no!- Empieza a llorar en el abrazándolo

–Spike….. por….favor no me dejes…-

AppleJack miro a Trixie y rápidamente con mucha furia le dio una gran patada dejándola inconsciente Y Hody con una sonrisa dijo

–Jajajajaja (risa malévola) bueno es tu turno-

Apunto contra la Alicornio que no podía moverse de lo traumatizada que estaba por mirar a Spike en el suelo y dispara dejando gravemente herida a Twilight y no solo eso sino que el amuleto absorbía el poder de ella dejándola al borde de la muerte, Hody después de eso dijo

–Ahora que eh demostrado mi poder solo me faltan 3 princesas mas Jajajajajaja! Y a esa yegua que esta inconsciente ya no la necesito y ahora Te matare Twilight ya absorbí tu poder y no quiero que seas un estorbo más adelante ahora tengo hacer unos asuntos antes de que Equestria caiga ante mi Jajajajaja!-

–No estés tan seguro de eso hijo de…...-dijo Rainbow Dash que llego rápidamente dándole una patada con el poder de la Rain-plocion sónica

Hody salió volando, se sostuvo con su magia en el aire, escupió sangre y dijo enojado

–como te atreves a golpearme tu! Muere!- apunta hacia Rainbow Dash amenazando disparar pero….

Recibe un gran golpe que incluso sale una onda de polvo pequeña, era AppleGreen con gran rabia en su mirada, Hody se estaba aturdido por el golpe mira que AppleGreen va volando con gran velocidad hacia el, Hody en un segundo de pánico se teletransporta hacia la ventana donde había llegado y dice

–Malditos!, ya me las pagaran los destruiré a todos- muy enojado y golpeado se va teletransportandose

Todos fueron a ayudar a Twilight y Spike que estaban muy mal heridos, los médicos llegaron y se dirigieron directamente en el hospital, después de muchas horas llego la mañana y con ella también la princesa Celestia y Luna a ver a Twilight y a Spike cuando llegaron vieron que solo Fluttershy estaba en la sala de espera, llegaron y vieron a Fluttershy estaba muy preocupadas y Celestia dijo

–Fluttershy como se encuentra Twilight, estoy muy preocupada hace poco me entere del accidente y llegue lo más rápido que pude-

Con una cara muy preocupada y triste pensando que su mejor estudiante está al borde de la muerte, Luna mientras consolaba a su hermana mayor dijo

–¿Fluttershy exactamente que paso? Anoche pase por la fiesta y todo estaba bien, me fui a unos lugares lejanos de Equestria para ver que todo estaba en orden, sentí la presencia de un problema pero no le tome mucha importancia porque era en ponyville y como ahí estaban tú y tus amigas pensé que ustedes se harían cargo, lo siento en verdad chicas-

Luna baja la cabeza con tristeza en señal de disculpas

Fluttershy está muy triste y preocupada –Princesa Celestia ayer…-de repente llego pinkie y Cheese y Pinkie pregunto

–Princesas, ai no, si es verdad entonces Twilight y Spike están muy heridos?- con una mirada muy triste frente a sus amigos ella era consolada por Cheese que guardaba silencio en señal de respeto

Fluttershy, Pinkie, Cheese y las princesas se dirigen a ver a Twilight y a Spike, Rarity se encontraba a un lado de Spike muy triste con los ojos llorosos y pensado

–mi amado Spike, si te recuperas yo te prometo ya no ignorarte mas, mi amor recupérate pronto-

Entraron las princesas, Cheese, Pinkie y Fluttershy

Celestia mira a Twilight vendada en la cama y se le sale una lágrima

–mi querida estudiante, perdóname por no estar cuando más lo necesitabas, te juro que buscare el responsable de esto y lo haré pagar-

Luna mira con interés a Rarity y le dice

–Rarity no te preocupes se que Spike se recuperara muy pronto, los dragones son las criaturas mas resistentes del mundo- Rarity se queda sorprendida sonrojada por lo que dice Luna y se exalta y dice

–princesa Luna yo no…- Luna le tapa la boca y dice

–no te preocupes no diré ninguna palabra- mientras le giña el ojo

Fluttershy les cuenta lo que había pasado en la fiesta, Celestia estaba muy enojada y dice

–Hody yo misma me encargare de hacerle el juicio- poniendo los cascos firmes

Luna de percata que solo ellas 3 y Cheese están en el hospital y pregunta

–Flutteshy ¿Dónde están AppleJack y Rainbow Dash?-

–Ellas están interrogando a Trixie, me pidieron que cuidara a Twilight, Rarity por algún motivo prefirió quedarse-

**Mientras tanto en el castillo de twilight en los rincones más oscuros y donde ningún grito se puede oír….**

Le dan un golpe con el casco a Trixie…

–muy bien Trixie dinos todo antes de que te de un golpe con la Rain-plocion sónica- dice Rainbow Dash muy enojada a un lado de ella, esta AppleGreen y AppleJack quien dice

–mira no estás en buenas condiciones de mentirnos más vale que nos digas todo!-

Trixie estaba con una risa y con el labio sangrando y dice –la gran y poderosa Trixie no dira nada, mi Rey vendrá por mi y todas ustedes se pudrirán en el calabozo- mientras estaba atada de todos los cascos

Rainbow Dash estaba muy irritada y le dice a AppleJack –AAAHH! ya me tiene harta que diga que es grande y poderosa cuando hasta un bebe la podría vencerla

Trixie la mira y con indignación dice –como te atreves a insultarme de esa forma, Hody vendrá a rescatarme y suplicaras por tu salud-

AppleJack le dice calmada –mira ese Hody no se saldrá con la suya además el dijo que tu ya no le serbias para nada y por eso te dejo, no debí a verte noqueado para que cerraras tu boca-

Trixie enojada y preocupada dice –estas mintiendo el me prometió que yo gobernaría a su lado, solo lo dicen para que les cuente todo-

AppleGreen quien estaba recargándose en la pared voltea rápidamente y ve a Trixie a los ojos con una mirada seria y muy intimidante y dice

–AppleJack, Rainbow Dash salgan de aquí yo la voy a interrogar- Rainbow Dash lo mira y dice

–AppleGreen estás seguro de que….- voltea a verlo y queda sin habla

–Mmm ya veo AppleJack ven conmigo- AppleJack estaba confundida y dice

–que!? Por qué quieres que nos vallamos- lo dice mientras Rainbow la empuja y le responde

–te lo diré haya afuera vamos-

AppleJack confundida le dice a Rainbow

–Rainbow por que nos salimos del cuarto que paso?-

Rainbow estaba sorprendida y dice

–viste su mirada? Esa mirada es como la de Flutteshy pero la forma en la que el la usa es… diferente, tu primo sí que es raro y se nota que es fuerte, cuando golpeo a Hody el tipo salió volando más lejos que cuando yo lo patee con la Rain-plocion sónica y se muy bien distinguir cuando alguien es más fuerte o ágil-

AppleJack estaba confundida así que dice

–bueno no se mucho de él, pero parece un buen chico dejémoslo a ver que hace- las dos ponis tomaron asiento, por unos momentos no se escucho nada solo murmullos….

**Que abra pasado en el cuarto con Trixie? por que AppleJack y Rainbow son tal geniales? todas tus preguntas se responderan en el siguiente capitulo chao! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 susurros de la verdad 1?

**Heyyy! buena no? jajaja continuamos con el capitulo 6, ahora nos centraremos mas en nuestro amigo Hody que es un total misterio de donde salio y por que hacer lo que hace, asi que en los proximos capitulos respondere estas preguntas, pero eso no quiere decir que nos perdamos de la accion  
><strong>

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**Capitulo 6 "susurros de la verdad 1/?"**

**"La triste pony odiada "**

En el cuarto

–La gran y poderosa Trixie no se dejara intimidar por ningún poni- dijo Trixie atada y luego murmullo

–Aun que me das un poco de miedo, con tu mirada- lo dice con una mirada muy triste

AppleGreen se dirige a ella lentamente con una mirada fría, Trixie tenía mucho miedo de que le iba a hacer, cuando se acerco totalmente Trixie cerró los ojos y escucho que la cuerda que la sostenía la estaban rompiendo los abrió y se dio cuenta de que AppleGreen la estaba desatando

Trixie seguía con su típico ego y dice –la gran y poderosa Trixie no necesita la ayuda de nadie para liberarse- deja su ego a un lado y pregunta con una voz suave

–y dime ¿Por qué me liberaste, poni desconocido? Mirando con delicadeza al semental

AppleGreen la libera y cambia esa mirada enojada y poderosa por una cara feliz con una cuerda en la boca dice

–Jejeje se nota que has sufrido bastante incluso más que yo, me sorprende que haya momento que dejes tu ego a un lado- lo dice mientras la desata y le da el casco para poder levantarla

Trixie estaba muy confundida y no sabía que decir, agito su cabeza y dijo

–se nota que eres un poni muy idiota jajajaja, ahora con un hechizo te noqueare y escapare de aquí jajaja- lo dice con una gran determinación mientras ase que su cuerno se ilumine

–no lo harás- con una cara seria en el rostro de AppleGreen

–Ehh! Como estas tan seguro que no lo are poni tonto!- empieza a ponerse nerviosa y hace que su cuerno se ilumine aun mas

–porque no tienes a donde ir….. y no lo digo por las dos ponis de allá afuera lo digo porque no tienes ningún lugar donde vivir, lo que te dijo Rainbow Dash es cierto Hody te traiciono y te dejo a tu suerte-

Trixie se sorprendió por lo que le había dicho AppleGreen, aunque no quería creerlo ella sabía que Hody la traicionaría, su cuerno dejo de iluminarse y una lagrima salió de su ojo, de repente se enfureció y empujo a AppleGreen al suelo los dos cayeron Trixie estaba arriba de el, y dijo con el cuerno nuevamente iluminado muy cerca de AppleGreen

–y tu! Como te atreves a dudar de Hody el…el… me prometió que sería feliz por siempre y si tengo que asesinarte para serlo, entonces no lo dudare ni un segundo!-

Trixie estaba a punto de matar a AppleGreen, el estaba con una mirada enojada, aunque podía zafarse muy rápidamente el simplemente no se movió estaba dispuesto a recibir el disparo de Trixie cuando de pronto...

Un gran estruendo sonó afuera del castillo, eran sin duda simuladores de la Reina Chrysalis Rainbow Dash y AppleJack salieron y vieron que estaban rodeados eran como 20 simuladores uno de ellos se acerco y dijo

–entréguenos a la poni de azul y melena blanca jejeje- con una cara siniestra

Rainbow Dash enojada dijo –para que la quieren-

Todos los simuladores se vieron entre ellos y solo hicieron una risa malvada, AppleJack enojada pero con una sonrisa malévola dice

–Rainbow si ellos quieren a esa poni de pacotilla ¿por qué no se la damos?-

Rainbow Dash se sorprendió por lo que dijo AppleJack, entonces AppleGreen y Trixie aparecieron, Trixie miro a los simuladores entonces empujo a AppleGreen y dijo

–vez te dije que Hody nunca me traicionaría jajajaja-

Entonces se acerco con los simuladores y vio que todos estaban apuntándole con sus cuernos Trixie estaba aterrada

–chicos que les sucede, que no venían a rescatarme?-

Entonces todos los simuladores empezaron a carcajearse del comentario de Trixie un simulador dijo

–Jajajaja eres una inútil y además ingenua Lord Hody nos envió para deshacernos de ti! Iba a eliminarte antes pero dijo que algo salió mal y solo tuvo tiempo de escapar así que nos ordeno que te elimináramos para que no digieran ni una palabra jejeje- con una risa malévola todos apuntaron y dispararon su rayo contra Trixie

Trixie estaba en shock y no podía mover ninguna pesuña, entonces AppleGreen la envolvió en sus alas haciendo que el recibiera el daño

–AppleJack, Rainbow Dash ahora- entonces las los ponis brincaron por arriba de AppleGreen y Trixie

Ellas 2 se enfrentarían contra los veinte simuladores y AppleJack dijo

–Apuesto a que puedo patear mas traseros de simuladores que tu- con una rostro muy retador

–acepto el reto jajaja- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras despega rápidamente hacia los simuladores

Unos simuladores estaban confundidos porque solo eran dos ponis otros, tenían una risa macabra ya que solo eran dos, lo que no sabían era que esas dos ponis eran las mas rudas de todo ponyville, AppleJack golpeo a un simulador tan fuerte que este salió volando Rainbow Dash lo atrapo en el aire y lo regreso de una patada golpeando a otros simuladores todos estaban muy enojados y empezó la pelea unos tiraban rayos y las dos agiles ponis los esquivaban otros trataban de golpearlas o seguirles el paso y no las alcanzaban, empezaron a caer simulador por simulador hasta que solo quedaron dos, AppleJack estaba muy emocionada y algo cansada de tanto patear y dice

–Yeeejaaa! Uno mas llevare diez- mirando a los dos simuladores que faltaban

–no tan rápido a mi también me falta uno para los diez- dice Rainbow quien también estaba agota

Miran con una mirada perversa a los dos simuladores, mientras que ellos estaban muertos de miedo de repente los dos salieron huyendo uno por aire y otro por tierra, Rainbow siguió al de aire rápidamente hasta que se interpuso en su camino, entonces dijo

–sabes se me acaba de ocurrir una nueva técnica de vuelo-

entonces empezó a girar muy rápido alrededor del simulador creando un tornado que lo saca de vuelo haciendo que caiga dando muchas vueltas quedando inconsciente, AppleJack siguió al de tierra tomo una cuerda y lo lazo haciendo nudo sus cuatro patas.

Mientras tanto AppleGreen se levanta de el daño que recibió a pesar de ser muy poderoso no le hizo tanto daño ya que él era tan duro como una roca, le pregunta a Trixie

–¿Estás bien?- mientras la levanta con su casco

–Ehh si estoy….bien- con lágrimas y mucha confusión

AppleGreen la mira con una sonrisa y dice

–me alegro mucho, ahora crees que puedas contarme todo?-

Trixie estaba muy confundida pero no tanto como triste no podía hablar por el nudo en su garganta, no podía ver por las lágrimas y solo agachaba la mirada ocultando su rostro con su sombrero

–yo….Sssshh(sonido que haces cuando lloras)Sssshhh…. Yo….-

AppleGreen levanta su mirada con su casco y le dice

–mira esta bien vamos para adentro comeremos algo, descansaremos y platicaremos como amigos…-

Esas palabras dejaron impactadas a Trixie solo miro a AppleGreen y dijo

–GRACIAS!- mientras lloraba abrazándolo

AppleGreen se sonrojo y la abrazo también, mientras que AppleJack y Rainbow Dash los miraban con la boca abierta, AppleGreen las miro y dijo

–heyy! Es algo privado no lo creen? Jajajaja solo bromeo, chicas pueden traerme a una de esas cosas raras con agujeros con las que pelearon?- con una sonrisa mientras consolaba a Trixie

Las dos ponis estaban muy sorprendidas de lo que estaban viendo AppleJack le responde

–deje a uno atado hay ire por el- y se va muy rápido dejando su sombra que luego está la sigue

Rainbow Dash que también estaba muy sorprendida y aun no cerraba la boca se sacudió la cabeza y dijo

–AppleGreen para que quieres a ese simulador?- con una mirada confundida

AppleGreen con una mira retadora da una pequeña risa y dice

–jejeje, para darle un pequeño mensaje a Hody-

–bueno chicos aquí esta, un simulador fresco para llevar jajajaja- dice AppleJack arrastrando el simulador que llevaba atado

El simulador tenía mucho miedo no quería que le hicieran daño y grita

–PORFAVOR! PIEDAD! Ya no volveré hacerlo! No me hagan daño-

AppleGreen lo toma con los cascos y lo levanta y le dice

–Escucha insecto! Iras con Hody y le dejaras este mensaje...

"TE ENCONTRAREMOS Y CUANDO LO HAGAMOS TE ARREPENTIRAS!"

(imagina canción motivadora súper épica)

El simulador miro a su alrededor y miro a AppleJack y a Rainbow Dash con una risa enojada Rainbow Dash estaba topando sus cascos y AppleJack Golpeaba una piedra sacándola muy lejos de ahí, el simulador estaba muy atemorizado y dijo

–Oh demonios, está bien, está bien! Suéltenme por favor-

AppleGreen lo mira con una sonrisa y dice

–Sabes te miras algo cansado, te ayudare a que llegues sano y salvo-

Entonces lo eleva y lo saca volando de una patada

–AHHH! El equipo de los simuladores ha sido vencido otra vez…..

**Si, si lose  
><strong>

**FAN: Mr.X este capitulo no trato nada sobre Hody**

**Mr.X: es la intruduccion Trixie nos contara todo lo que vivio con el, en el proximo capitulo sabremos un poco mas de el**

**FAN: pero dijiste que...**

**Mr.X: Sssshhhh dije que en el proximo capitulo se tratara de el**

**FAN:pero...**

**Mr.X:Ssshhh! **

**Mr.X: tengan paciencia chicos :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Susurros de la verdad 23

**HOLA! como todos los viernes aqui la increible y fantastica historia que los hara flipar(sorprendidos para los que no sepan) estan listos para continuar con esta increible historia de drama, accion y chicas :3 okey no, disfruten y comenten me ayudaria mucho**

**Capitulo 7 "susurros de la verdad 2/?"**

**Desesperación de la sombra**

Regresando al hospital con Twilight, Spike y los demás

–Hermana sentiste eso? Dijo Luna en estado de alerta

–Sí, se sintió como una explosión, que vino desde el castillo de Twilight-

Las dos princesas estaban en posición de alerta mirando hacia la ventana, Twilight y Spike estaban inconscientes luchado por sus vidas Pinkie estaba muy triste y Cheese trataba de consolarla

–Pinkie no te preocupes estarán bien, que paso con esa pony fiestera?- lo dice Cheese con una sonrisa tímida

–Se que estarán bien mi amor, pero es que no estuve ahí para ayudarlos y me duele mucho no haber ayudado- lo dice Pinkie en estado medio Pinkamena con la melena de Pinkie pero el color rosa oscuro de Pinkamena

Fluttershy mira lo devastada que estaba Pinkie y llega a consolarla

–Pinkie emm yo solo quiero decirte que no es tu culpa Hody fue quien la hirió**,** todos estuvimos muy sorprendidos nadie pudo hacer nada y veo que tu y Cheese se convirtieron en pareja me alegro por ustedes se ven muy bien y felices juntos- lo dice con una pequeña sonrisa

Pinkie se seca las lagrimas y sonríe un poco –gracias Flutteshy, si por el lado bueno me alegro de que yo y Cheese estemos juntos y más en una situación así- mientras mira a Cheese y lo abraza mas fuerte

Rarity dormía a un lado de Spike, esperando que su amado dragón despertara, por primera vez en su vida su corazón seguía a la persona por sus sentimientos y no por su glamor o su belleza, Rarity sentía en su corazón que Spike era la persona indicada para ella, mientras tanto Celestia y Luna estaban mirando por la ventana en dirección al casillo, Observaron que rayos salían disparados hacia arriba, de repente vieron que un simulador por los aires como si alguien lo fuera aventado bruscamente,

–Celestia has visto eso? Un… simulador significa que…-dice luna con un poco de preocupación mientras que es interrumpida por Celestia

–Significa que la Reina Chrysalis ha regresado, pero que está haciendo aquí, ella siempre prefirió atacar el imperio de cristal por ser la fuente más Grande de amor en Equestria- con una mirada seria

Flutteshy escucha a Celestia y entra en pánico, todos estaban muy confundidos Celestia y Luna decidieron ir al castillo de Twilight a investigar

–Hermana deberíamos ir a ver qué está ocurriendo- dice Luna de forma seria

–Sí, vamos, amigas tendremos que irnos, si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo en unas horas más llegaran mis mejores doctores de Canterlot para atender a Twilight-

Flutteshy se puso alegre por la gran noticia y dijo –muchas gracias princesa Celestia se que Twilight y Spike despertaran muy pronto-

Luna y Celestia se miraron y volaron juntas hacia el castillo preparadas para lo que sea cuando llegaron solo miraron muchos simuladores inconscientes y abatidos

–Hermana mira- dice Luna sorprendida

Llegaron y aterrizaron al lugar pasando por los simuladores derrotados

–me pregunto si Rainbow Dash y AppleJack fueron las que derrotaron a todos estos simuladores- dice Celestia con un poco de sarcasmo

–Eso crees?-dice Luna sin haber entendido

–olvídalo hermana- poniéndose el casco en la cara

Entraron al castillo y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron….

Estaban en el gran comedor, Trixie estaba muy triste con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba sentada con un sándwich de margaritas enfrente de ella Rainbow Dash y AppleJack estaban sentadas y AppleGreen con una mirada seria, había un gran silencio todos guardaban silencio hasta que Celestia hablo

–Chicas queee está pasando aquí? Las dos princesas estaban confundidas no sabían nada de nada

AppleGreen mira a Celestia y pasa de serio a dar un gran salto de sorpresa

–OHH POR LOS CIELOS! Las grandes hermanas del sol y la luna están aquí! Frente ami!- mientras estaba sorprendido con la boca abierta suspendido en el aire

–Mmmm Gracias mi querido pony quien eres? Dice Celestia quien estaba confundida por ver a un pony desconocido en el castillo

–Yo!? Ehh bueno soy soy AppleGreen primo de AppleJack estoy de visita y ocurrió este incidente-

–No estés nervioso AppleGreen- lo dice Celestia con una pequeña sonrisa

–AppleGreen? yo te conozco**,** te había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo- dijo Luna sorprendida

Todos se sorprendieron, al escuchar a Luna decirlo AppleJack le pregunto

–princesa Luna usted lo conoce?- quien estaba confundida

–bueno no lo conozco en persona, pero si en los sueños, como soy la encargada de cuidar los sueños de todos los ponis de Equestria conozco a todos los ponis, pero no donde están y siempre he querido encontrar a AppleGreen para preguntarle sobre sus sueños que tiene, trato de consolarlo en sus sueños pero siempre hay una sombra que ni siquiera yo puedo detener-

Todos estaban sorprendidos volteando a ver a AppleGreen, el estaba sorprendido y aliviado ya que no sabía que luna podía ver los sueños

**(En mente de AppleGreen)**

–Que porque me miran así? Bueno algo mas importante gracias a Celestia que no vio mis sueños húmedos – mientras sonreía preocupado

Luna se acerca a él y le pregunta

–Tienes algo que decirme AppleGreen- con un tono serio

AppleGreen se sonroja y dice

–bueno…yo…que ya nos conto todo Trixie-

Todos pusieron serios otra vez el silencio regreso AppleGreen miro a Trixie y le dijo

–amiga sabes con todo esto aun no se tu nombre podrías decirme cual es? Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

– bueno yo….soy Trixie y tú debes de ser AppleGreen cierto?- estaba sonrojada y de forma tímida

Todos en el lugar menos AppleGreen esperaban que Trixie dijera su nombre gritando y diciendo que es grande y poderosa, pero para su sorpresa Trixie se mostro de forma agradable y humilde

–Exactamente soy AppleGreen bueno Trixie podrías contarnos lo que nos dijiste hace unos momentos-

–Claro AppleGreen con mucho gusto- con una sonrisa mientras se sonroja

**Flashback**

En el bosque Everfree 2 ponis unicornios buscaban a una chaman

–Hody a donde vamos, la gran y poderosa Trixie no tolera este paisaje tan horrendo?- decía Trixie mientras caminaba

–descuida casi llegamos preciosa, solo mantén la boca cerrada y deja de decir tu nombre en tercera persona sii!?- decía Hody mientras seguían caminando

–que!, como te atreves a hablarle a así a la mejor poni de todas yo….- es interrumpida por Hody

–sssshhhh, cállate hemos llegado-

–hiuuu, quien vive ahí, seguro no sabe de modas-

Llegaron a la casa de la cebra Zecora quien estaba haciendo unas pociones sanadoras, entonces escucha que tocan la puerta

–Quien toca la puerta, un poco me deberá esperar, ya que mi poción pronto estará- decía Zecora mientras se concentrada revolviendo y agregando cosas a su poción

Volvieron a tocar la puerta pero esta vez un poco más fuerte

–si mi paciencia no quieren acabar un poco de silencio deberán guardar- dice Zecora quien estaba un poco molesta y seguía haciendo su poción

Ahora en lugar de solo tocarla la golpearon muy fuerte que arruino la poción de Zecora

–Espero que preparado estés**,** porque mi ira llegara en un dos por tres- Zecora abre la puerta con enojo

Entonces se sorprende de lo que mira, sin duda era Trixie quien era acompaña por Hody, entonces Hody invistió a Zecora estrellándola contra la pared de su casa, Zecora tomo un frasco que tenía cerca y golpeo a Hody con él, entonces Hody se transformo en un poni de 10 centímetros, Zecora volteo a ver a Trixie y esta le disparo con su rayo dejándola inconsciente, cuando despertó estaba atada colgando desde una rama los dos ponis estaban enfrente ella y dijo

–Trixie pensé que tu lección habías aprendido, cuando contra Twilight habías perdido-

Trixie la miro con enojo y respondió

–Twilight no solo me arruino mi vida si no fuera por ella yo sería la poni más poderosa de todas – mientras agacha la cabeza

El efecto de la poción de Hody había terminado y regreso a su estado normal

–Calma chicas dejen de pelear, ahora mi querida Zecora así es cómo te llamas?, Trixie me conto que tienes algo que yo quiero, es un amuleto…

–Que te hace pensar que el amuleto te lo voy dar?- decía Zecora enojada

–Jajajajaja mi querida Zecora, para ser una cebra siento que tu y yo tenemos algo especial y me…. Atrae, me pregunto que se sentirá hacerlo con una cebra- decía Hody con mucha seguridad mirando a Zecora

Zecora estaba sonrojada, pero muy enojada y dice

–hazme lo que desees, de ninguna forma conseguirás lo que quieres-

Trixie estaba sonrojada por lo que dijo Hody y dijo

–espera enserio quieres hacerlo con ella, pensé que tú me preferías a mi- lo dice triste y enojada

Hody mira con una risa a Trixie le seca las lágrimas y le dice

–querida yo te prefiero a ti pero, a veces ese tipo de cosas se tienen que hacer para conseguir lo que uno desea- mientras suelta a Zecora de la rama, pero aun con las cuerdas en las patas para que no pudiera moverse

Trixie estaba muy triste y enojada por lo que Hody pensaba hacer entonces dice

–ESPERA! Si en verdad me amas, no quiero que lehagas nada de eso-

Hody se enoja y con una mirada siniestra le dice

–mira estu….ahhhhh(toma aire y se relaja) está bien no le haré nada, pero si esto!-

Entonces golpea fuertemente a Zecora quien suelta un grito de dolor, empieza a golpearla sucesivamente dejándola toda moreteada y con sangre por todos lados, sin duda Zecora estaba muy herida, Trixie no podía creer lo que veía cerro sus ojos y solo escuchaba los golpes y los gritos de Zecora, Trixie no aguanto más y sostuvo a Hody

–PARA POR FAVOR! Ya no aguanto más, por favor detente!- mientras que Trixie lloraba por la vida de Zecora

Zecora escucho lo que había dicho, no podía moverse ni abrir los ojos, pero aun estaba consciente y pensó

–ohhh Celestia que dolor! Pero…. aunque mis heridas son graves y no puedo moverme, puedo escuchar a la poni azul que parece ayudarme-

Hody quien estaba muy enojado por la acción de Trixie le dio una cachetada y le dijo

–pequeña insolente! Necesito el talismán y solo ella me lo puede dar o tu sabes donde esta! Si no me lo dices te pasara lo mismo que a ella!-

Hody tenía mucha furia y desesperación estaba dispuesto a golpear a Trixie mas pero…

–Espera! (Empieza a toser sangre) te diré donde está el talismánsi a la chica dejas lastimar- decía Zecora que estaba abatida en el suelo

Hody cambio su enojo a su mirada segura de sí mismo, Trixie no sabía que pensar, solo miraba a Zecora salvándole la vida Hody dijo**:**

–Qué bueno que decidiste cooperar ya me estaba impacientando- mientras se acomoda la melena

Zecora respondió**:**

–El talismán que buscas esta mi casa adentro de un baúl de madera escasa-

Hody se dirigió a buscar el talismán en un baúl muy viejo y polvoriento, mientras que el lo buscaba Trixie fue a desatar a Zecora ya que no tenia caso que estuviera atada por el daño que tenia

–ya no vale la pena que estés atada solo te liberare para que sepas lo compasiva que puedo ser- decía Trixie que se tallaba sus lagrimas y trataba de hablar con su típico ego

–Trixie se que es lo que buscas, pero esta manera correcta no es y de ti depende saber cual es- decía Zecora acariciando su cachete con el casco

–POR FIN LO ENCONTRE! Después de todo este tiempo al fin es mío!-

Entonces una explosión se escucho adentro de la casa de Zecora, rompiendo la puerta salió una bola de fuego rojo que rebotaba por todos los arboles la bola exploto y apareció Hody mas fuerte y mágico que nunca

–por fin la pieza clave de mi plan, para demostrarles a todos quien es el mejor poni de ¡todos!-

–Woo! Como hiciste eso?- se sorprendió ya que ella nunca logro algo así con el talismán

–JAJAJAJAJA! Fase uno de mi plan completa ahora vámonos tenemos que visitar 2 lugares más-

Hody y Trixie emprendieron su viaje a Canterlot para encontrar a una Reyna de pocas palabras…

**Trixie si sigues con el te ira mal por que no entiendes? bueno chicos hasta aqui el episodio de hoy espero que les haya gustado, encantado, genializado y todo lo bueno que termine en "ado" nos vemos el proximo viernes n.n!**


	8. Chapter 8 Susurros de la verdad 33

**Muy buenas mis amigos como cada semana un nuevo capitulo me alegro mucho tenerlos aqui, los mas fieles siempre seran recompensados ;) se los aseguro  
><strong>

**Capitulo 8 "susurros de la verdad 3/3"**

**La aliada exiliada **

Hody y Trixie llegaron a Canterlot todos los habitantes eran felices todos eran amables con todos, cuando llegaron decidieron ir un bar de sidra por información, cuando llegaron miraron a muchos ponis festejando y bailando, llegaron y se sentaron en el mostrador

–Que les sirvo a usted y a su encantadora novia?- dijo el cantinero

Trixie se sonrojo y dijo

–qué? El no es mi…- Hody la interrumpe

–Denos 2 tarros de sidra señor y tú hermosa…- Hody toma a Trixie y la besa

Trixie estaba sonrojada y solo siguió besándolo sus lenguas se enrollaban una con la otra dejándolos sin respiración, Trixie sin duda lo amaba, Hody se despega del beso y le dice

–Tienes mucha suerte de ser tan linda, por favor ya no metas la pata si?- en un tono serio

–aquí tienen dos tarros de la mejor sidra- dijo el cantinero

–Disculpe señor tengo que preguntarle algo- dijo Hody mientras bebía la sidra

–si dígame hombre-

–escuche hace tiempo que la Reina Chrysalis quiso atacar Canterlot y sabotear la boda de la princesa Candace y que con el poder del amor o algo así la desterraron a un lugar lejano, lo que quiero saber… a donde la desterró?-

El cantinero quedo muy sorprendido por la pregunta tan rara del poni y dijo

–bueno yo no sé mucho la verdad, unos dicen que salió volando tan lejos que llego a las tierras frías otros dicen que cayó en el bosque un poco antes de las tierras frías, reuniendo su ejército para atacar de nuevo pero a nadie le importa ya que la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna están aquí para protegernos- casi no le tomo importancia la extraña pregunta

–Mmmm interesante, era todo lo que quería saber, Trixie vámonos-dijo Hody quien puso los bits en la mesa y se retiraba

–Pero acabamos de llegar, la Gran y poderosa Trixie necesita descansar- quien estaba un poco ebria por la sidra

–Woo! Solo tomaste medio tarro y ya estas algo ebria? Jejeje bueno sacaremos provecho de eso, cantinero otra ronda por aquí!- dijo ansioso

Hody decidió tomar un descanso ambos ponis festejaron toda la noche y Trixie quedo totalmente ebria, Hody la llevo a un hotel a descansar

–La gran y "hip" poderosa "hip" Trixie se "hip" mejor que nunca! Ya verán todos esos hijos de p…"hip" de ponyville que se rieron de mi "hip"- decía Trixie quien estaba siendo cargada por Hody

–jejejeje querida estas cansada? O quieres algo de acción?- dijo Hody con una mirada pervertida

–cállate! "hip" tú me vas a dar duro contra el muro esta noche!-

Trixie lo besa y lo empuja a la cama, se sube arriba de el y empieza a pasar su legua por el cuello de Hody, el solo se dejaba llevar y dejaba que Trixie hiciera el trabajo duro, Trixie frotaba su intimidad con la de Hody, no aguanto más y dejo de acariciar su cuello y se dirigió suavemente a la parte intima del semental, empezó a hacer fricción con sus cascos y la empezaba a acariciar con su lengua introduciéndola dentro de su boca, Hody se canso de que ella solo se divirtiera se levanto y la empujo a la cama la tomo de los cascos traseros y empezó a saborear la flor de Trixie, Trixie no aguanto más y se corrió, Hody se molesto porque se había corrido muy rápido pero aun así siguió saboreando la intimidad de Trixie, cambio de posición y se subió arriba de ella introduciendo su pene, Trixie dio un gran grito que despertó a muchos inquilinos del hotel, Hody estaba muy enojado porque le faltaba todavía para correrse y sabia que por el grito pronto tocarían la puerta, Trixie ahora sentía más que placer dolor ya que era su segunda vez (si yo también creo eso Att:Mr.X) Hody empezó de forma brusca para terminar rápido, logro venirse rápido adentro de Trixie ella ya no podía hacer mas porque estaba quedando inconsciente, entonces uno de los guardias toco la puerta.

**De regreso en el comedor donde Trixie contaba la historia**

–Espera un momento Trixie!, no nos tenías que contar todos los detalles- dijo Rainbow Dash quien estaba muy sonrojada

Todos en el comedor estaban muy sonrojados por esa última parte, AppleGreen no podía evitar sentirse un poco excitado y mas porque Trixie a cada rato lo miraba con una mirada provocativa, las Princesas no estaban tan sorprendidas pero si sonrojadas

–Terroncito creo que deberías controlarte te está saliendo algo que empieza ponerme incomoda jajajaja- dijo AppleJack mientras miraba y se burlaba de AppleGreen

AppleGreen se dio cuenta y no paso un segundo cuando empezó a calmarse y taparse con sus cascos

–La Gran y…. digo yo solo quiero que mi amigo AppleGreen sepa todo lo sucedió ahora si me permitieran seguir…

** Continuamos con el Flashback de Trixie**

*toc* toc*(si, si se lo que piezas Atte:Mr.X)

–disculpe pueden abrir la puerta?- dijo el guardia del hotel

–si, si solo espere un momento estoy acomodando mi melena?- dijo Hody quien estaba en el baño limpiándose rápidamente y desesperado

Dejo a Trixie en la cama quien estaba dormida de tanto cansancio, Hody abrió la puerta y dijo

–buenas noches Sr. Guardia en que le puedo ayudar-

–Bueno unos inquilinos se quejaron por que escucharon muchos gritos de este cuarto y decidí venir a investigar- mientras trataba de mirar adentro del cuarto pero Hody lo tapaba

–Jajajaja bueno lo que pasa es que estaba preparando la cena y me queme-

–Enserio? Mmmm pero si son las 3 de la noche- con una mirada de sospecha

–Es que acabo de llegar- dice Hody con una sonrisa preocupada

–Mmmm bueno que tenga una linda noche Señor-

–Muchas gracias buenas noches- decía Hody con una sonrisa

Cerró la puerta y cambio de estado feliz a uno muy enojado

–maldita sea por poco y me descubren esta yegua ingenua ara que la gente levante mas sospechas y no podre pasar desapercibido, es muy linda y la quisiera a mi lado, pero eso no vale el peligro que puede ser para mi plan- mientras se dirige a la cama a un lado de Trixie

Un poco antes de que Hody dijera eso Trixie se despierta pero escucha la voz del guadia y de Hody se hizo la dormida y empezó a escuchar luego escucho lo que dijo Hody, no lo podía creer pero ya había sufrido tanto, que se engaño a sí misma para seguir con esa farsa dejando que una lagrima de sentimientos callera.

La noche paso Luna revisaba y cuidaba los sueños de los ponis y el sol de Celestia se levanto dando inicio a un nuevo día, Hody se levanto con mucha flojera se dirigió a lavarse los dientes y se fue a comprar suministros, Trixie igual estaba levantaba sin recordar nada más que lo último que escucho en la noche se preguntaba donde estaba Hody entonces este abrió la puerta y dijo

–Trixie toma estas manzanas y estos pays que compre es hora de irnos-

Trixie estaba confundida de por qué tan rápido pero no pregunto y lo obedeció, ya en el camino se encontraron con un vagón viejo para bajar de la montaña de canterlot estaba muy inclinado Trixie lo miro y dijo

–La gran y poderosa Trixie no bajara por ahí- quien estaba muy temblorosa

–Jajaja te da miedo un poco de altura pequeña?, bueno tampoco te lo estoy preguntando jajaja-

Hody levito con su magia a Trixie y la puso en el vagón el subió también y se lanzaron hacia abajo,

–No espera AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Trixie grito tan fuerte que muchos pájaros salieron de los arboles en el fondo no había más rieles más que unos cuantos inclinados hacia arriba lo que apuntaba a que saldrían volando por los aires,

–Hody por favor no quiero morir!- dijo Trixie en el aire

Hody no se mostraba asustado si no miraba para todos lados como si buscara algo finalmente rio y dijo mientras aun estaban volando por los aires

–Jajajaja por fin lo encontré, toma mi casco Trixie-

–está bien sálvame por favor- mientras gritaba toda aterrorizada

Entonces Hody la abrazo y con su magia los envolvió en una bola de magia que aterrizo como si fuera un meteorito ambos salieron ilesos pero el corazón de Trixie estaba todavía muy agitado, llegaron a un bosque lleno de una cosa verde y pegajosa frente a ellos estaba un templo donde alguien descansaba, miro a hacia abajo por lo que había caído y dijo con unas suaves palabras:

–vaya, vaya….. que tenemos aquí, te estaba esperando….. HODY!- con una sonrisa macabra

Un cráter se formo donde habían caído Hody y Trixie todo el lugar estaba lleno de polvo, no podía verse nada al interior de este, y unos entes negros rodearon el lugar de impacto con intenciones de atacar, cuando el polvo se disperso y todos dispararon, haciendo que la cortina de polvo se levantara otra vez, la Reina Chrysalis grito:

–ALTO!- y todos pararon

La cortina de humo se disperso y aparecieron Hody y Trixie rodeados por un escudo mágico, Trixie estaba agachada tapándose con su sombrero temblando, Hody dijo

–Levántate ya paso- mientras miraba hacia Chrysalis con una pequeña sonrisa determinante

–veo que es verdad lo que mis exploradores dijeron, un poni extraño acompañado de una yegua me estaban buscando, mi pregunta es…. Por qué?- dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa

–me impresionas ya sabias que llegaríamos, no crees que es obvio por lo que vengo? Quiero…. Una pequeña alianza- respondió Hody

Chrysalis se sorprendió y se soltó a carcajadas

–Jajajajajaja! si, si claro que si, cuando quieras y no quieres pudin de chocolate?-

–Supuse que no ibas a aceptar a la primera, y prometerte poder y canterlot sería tonto- dijo Hody mientras se volteaba

Trixie estaba muy asustada por la horrible apariencia de le los simuladores, cuando escucho lo que Hody dijo quedo muy sorprendida y pensó

–Que? Enserio es verdad lo que estoy escuchando quiere conquistar canterlot? Esa poni o lo quesea que sea, no parece alguien bueno, por Celestia en que me ehh metido-

Trixie siguió sin decir nada y siguió a Hody, pero unos simuladores los detuvieron.

–Jajajaja creen que los voy a dejar ir tan fácil, y más cuando un poni sin cerebro viene y me dice que lo ayude y que me dará a Canterlot?...Matenlos!- dijo lo ultimo con un tono serio Chrysalis

Los simuladores empezaron a disparar sus rayos todos lo hacían al mismo tiempo levantando una gran cortina de humo, los rayos pararon la gran cortina de humo se despejo, Hody y Trixie seguían sin ningún rasguño gracias al escudo de Hody, el miro a los ojos a la Reyna quien estaba sorprendida y dijo:

–que mal que hayas tomado esa opción- con una sonrisa malvada

mientras los ojos de Hody se hacían blancos y la esfera que tenían de escudo se convertía en una bola de energía color roja esta destellaba rayos y centellas, todos estaban muy sorprendidos entonces la bola empezó a disparar rayos pero no los disparaba al azar cada rayo que disparaba dejaba mal herido o inconsciente a los simuladores de Chrysalis, todos los simuladores cayeron y Hody miro con una mirada penetrante a Chrysalis, ella estaba sorprendida y un poco aterrara, entonces Hody se teletransporto a un lado de ella dándole una gran patada sacándola a volar, Hody volvió a teletransportarce y la regresa al suelo de otra patada, en el aire Hody recarga una bola de magia en su cuerno disparándola a Chrysalis, ella no podía hacer nada cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto de la esfera de poder, pero unos centímetros antes de golpearla la esfera se detuvo y se desvaneció.

–Que? Que es esto!? Pensé que iba a…-es interrumpida por Hody

–Morir! Jajajaja mi hermosa Chrysalis como crees que podría yo hacerte algo asi?- decía Hody quien estaba a un lado de ella gracias a la teletransportacion

Chrysalis estaba muy sorprendida y dijo:

–que es lo que quieres entonces?- decía enojada

–solo quiero tu ayuda mi querida Chrysalis, veras quiero ser el mejor poni de todos y que es lo que todo mejor poni de todos los tiempos tiene? Un ejército claro, y tu ejercito es el mejor, con tu ayuda seré imparable, ni siquiera esos elementos de la armonía que la princesa Celestia usa jajajaja(risa malvada)-

Chrysalis queda impresionada y confundida y pregunta

–y como piensas hacerlo genio?- con un poco de burla

–la clave es este amuleto que tengo aquí, te otorga el poder de un alicornio pero no solo eso… también tiene el poder de duplicar el poder, un detalle que su servidor agrego o sea yo, si absorbo el poder de cualquier alicornio mas, el poder del alicornio no aumenta, se duplica, lo que solo con un alicornio seré cuatro veces más fuerte que cualquier alicornio, el precio de este increíble poder es muy alto ya que me quita 20 años de vida pero disfrutare todo el tiempo que lo tenga como el mejor poni de los tiempos-

–Interesante me has convencido- dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa macabra

–pero antes que nada…. Toma esto- dijo Hody se dirigió a la bolsa que Trixie tenía saca un collar de color gris con una gema color rojo y una extraña escritura alrededor

–este collar es parecido pero solo te un aumento de poder-

–Mmmmm interesante me gusta, está bien te prestare mi ejercito de hermosos simuladores y cuando tu cumplas tu objetivo yo tomare Canterlot y mi venganza estará completa- dijo Chrysalis mientras reía de forma malévola

–qué? Perdón estaba reacomodando a mis nuevas tropas- dijo Hody en estado de ignorancia

La Reyna Chrysalis sorprendió a ver a todo su ejército formado en líneas ni siquiera ella sabía que tenía tantos simuladores

–Mmmm esperen, si es un gran ejercito pero no es muy fuerte Chrysalis los numero no siempre son la clave, Tu! ten este collar y ve a buscar al Rey de los perros diamante y ofrécele nuestros servicios…..

**Fin de la historia de Trixie**

**espero que les haya gustado mucho dejen sus comentarios, me gusta mucho que pongan sus criticas ya que me alientan a mejorar no olviden de compartir esta magnifica historia los quiero nos vemos la proxima semana :D  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9 El comienzo de algo grande

**Hola mis amigos como cada semana aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta epica aventura que tiene el motivo de entretenerlos a todos disfrutenlos  
><strong>

**Capitulo 9 "El comienzo de algo grande"**

Regresamos al comedor donde todos se encontraban en silencio

Trixie tenía mucho miedo de que la encerrar por lo que hizo y solo dejaba caer las lágrimas de angustia, dolor y tristeza, Celestia se acerco a ella y seco sus lágrimas y dijo**:**

–Querida, olvídalo yo y mi hermana logramos ver en tu interior, más mi hermana, y llegamos a la conclusión que más que una delincuente o una cómplice…eres una víctima- decía Celestia con una pequeña sonrisa

Trixie dejo a un lado el llanto y dijo**:**

–Princesa yo… no sé qué decir todo el mal que está pasando y creo que soy la responsable y usted me perdona…..juro que jamás volveré a fallarle- decía con una sonrisa

AppleJack y Rainbow estaban aun en silencio mientras que AppleGreen miraba con felicidad a la nueva Trixie, entonces AppleJack dio un gran salto y grito**:**

–ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!- dijo exaltada

–Que pasa querida- dice luna

–Si todo lo que nos estás contando es verdad entonces….(se pone pálida y asustada) Zecora corre un grave peligro!-

Todos cambiaron su expresión de tranquilidad y felicidad por una seria y enojada Rainbow también exaltada dice**:**

–entonces que estamos esperando! Vamos por nuestra amiga antes de que sea más tarde-dijo decisiva** mientras volaba hacia la puerta, **AppleJack la detiene y dice:

–Espera aun tenemos que saber que instrucciones nos darán las princesas-

–les diré rápido sus indicaciones para que no pierdan más tiempo, primero irán con su amiga Zecora , yo haré un campo de fuerza por todo Ponyville y Luna ira a Canterlot y ella ara uno haya para protegerlo, la princesa Candace protegerá el imperio de cristal, llamaremos a todos los ponis de Equestria para que vengan con proviciones y se refugien en Canterlot, Ponyville y el imperio de cristal- dijo Celestia muy decisiva

–si Hody tiene un ejército de simuladores y perros diamante estaremos en problemas y más si ahora tiene el poder de cuatro alicornios necesitaremos a Candace para poder hacerle frente pero sin Twilight no podremos hacer mucho, vayan rápido no se detengan- dijo Luna preocupada

AppleJack, Rainbow Dash y AppleGreen estaban decididos a ir, cuando iban a salir AppleGreen se detuvo y dijo:

–Qué esperas no vienes con nosotros?- mientras le daba el casco a Trixie

–Que, como yo? Pero…-dijo Trixie sonrojada y timida

–Pero nada jajajaja vamos! Una gran aventura nos espera-dijo AppleGreen mientras la toma y la sube a su lomo ella empezó a gritar y despegan para alcanzar a AppleJack y Rainbow

–tiempos oscuros se avecinan, mi querida hermana- dijo Luna agachando la cabeza

–No te preocupes hermana si nos mantenemos todos juntos podemos superar cualquier cosa- dice Celestia consolando a su hermana

AppleGreen sale a toda velocidad con Trixie en su lomo, ella estaba asustada pero en su mente estaba Feliz porque abrazaba ese poni que la hizo sentir de una manera diferente de la cual creía que nunca volvería a sentir, volaban por el aire y Trixie se sentía más cálida cada segundo que pasaba en su espalda, AppleGreen alcanzo a Rainbow y ella se dio cuenta que llevaba a Trixie en su espalda y dijo:

–oye porque llevas a esa poni con nosotros- dijo algo molesta

–oye! Porque la llamas así!? Ella tiene nombre!- dijo AppleGreen regañando a Rainbow

–bueno por esa Poni! es que Twilight está herida y eso no es algo que perdone con facilidad- dijo Rainbow enojada mientras que Trixie se puso triste al escuchar eso

–bueno tienes razón pero gracias a ella sabemos lo que se pasando y además como dijo Celestia ella solo es una víctima y es mi amiga y la protegeré a toda costa!- Respondió AppleGreen con determinación

Trixie sintió que su corazón latía con más rapidez al ver como AppleGreen la defendía y pensó:

–que es esto siento es algo que jamás había sentido ni siquiera por Hody, me…..estoy…enamorando...- mientras se sonrojaba

Trixie seguía abrazando a AppleGreen**,** Rainbow estaba confundida, respiro profundo y dijo

–está bien lo siento Trixie, pero aun no me caes bien y lo siento AppleGreen lo olvide es verdad que ella fue utilizada y Hody es el culpable- en forma de disculpa mientras seguían su camino

AppleJack iba por el bosque a toda velocidad mientras AppleGreen y Rainbow volaban sobre ella, llegaron a toda velocidad a la casa de Zecora, cuando estaban ahí vieron que la casa estaba hecha un desastre y no había rastros de ella:

–AppleJack tú crees que…- dijo Rainbow de forma triste

–no lose, hay que buscarla rápido debería estar por aquí- quien buscaba por todos lados

Todos incluyendo a Trixie buscaban a Zecora pero no la encontraban, Trixie se adentro un poco más al bosque buscándola entonces miro que unos arbustos se movían y empezó a temer un poco pero luego ilumino su cuerno y dijo:

–Quien esta ahí salga ahora si no quiere salir herido!-

Entonces de la nada, salto Zecora sobre ella, amarrándola de las cuatro patas

–Mmmm? Que es esto? No eres la presa que necesito para mi conjunto-

Zecora estaba de forma diferente no se le notaba ningún rasguño o cicatriz, pero estaba vestida como si estuviera prepara para una guerra, con vendas de algas en sus muñecas, tenía una cinta de algodón en su frente y cubierta por una extraña manta de chaman con símbolos de su tribu en sus lados tenía todo un kit de supervivencia, pociones de curación, de ataque y efectos negativos y positivos todo un arsenal, mira que era Trixie y la desata y la ayuda para levantarse

–Querida veo que regresaste, tu relación con Hody a terminado y veo que nuevos amigos has formado- decía ella mientras escuchaba la voz de Rainbow Dash y AppleJack buscándola

–estoy confundida pensé que me arias algo malo, por bueno…. Lo que te hice- dijo Trixie apenada y con la cabeza agachada

Zecora da una pequeña carcajada:

–Jajajajajaja mi querida poni, cuando me defendiste contra Hody mi compasión obtuviste- con una sonrisa

–Me siento tan mal, todo mundo esta perdonando mis pecados y yo siento que merezco un castigo- aun con la cabeza agachada

–Todos cometemos errores y los errores son para aprender, tu mi niña eres la única que no se ha perdonado a si mismo, cuando tus dudas estén resueltas tu camino estará libre para seguir adelante, por cierto vámonos tus amigos aun deben estar buscándonos y desesperados no queremos toparnos- mientras recogía una planta de lado de Trixie y se dirigía a la casa de ella

AppleJack, Rainbow y AppleGreen seguían buscando a Zecora

–Oye y como dices que es este poni?- dijo AppleGreen confundido

–es una cebra no un poni, la reconocerás cuando la encuentres- dijo Rainbow

–sigan buscando mis queridos ponis, seguro esta en graves aprietos- dice AppleJack

Por el otro lado del bosque en la casa de Zecora estaban ella y Trixie**:**

–Chicos aquí! Encontré a Zecora! Vengan!- grita Trixie pero no la escuchan

–Ahhh! Porque no me escuchan? Nose que hacer soy una inútil!- dijo enojada

–porque no utilizas un hechizo para que nos vean- dice Zecora quien estaba poniendo muchas pociones diferentes en muchos frascos

–bueno yo…. No soy muy buena con la magia- dijo Trixie algo triste

–Inténtalo, por tu Cutie Mark deduzco que esa es un talento especial-

–Esta bien lo intentare-

El cuerno de Trixie empieza a iluminarse con una chispa y luego con muchas más, estaba a punto de lograr lanzar un rayo cuando su magia desapareció y se apago su cuerno:

–Que? Ahí, no se lo dije, soy un desastre- dijo Trixie y baja su cabeza

–un consejo te voy a dar, cuando tu magia vas a ejecutar en seres queridos debes pensar- dice Zecora

–Seres queridos….no recuerdo a alguien que me quiera y que me apoye (se le sale una lagrima)-

–seguro hay alguien que bien te a tratado y tu cálida y cómoda has estado- dice Zecora

Trixie se sonroja y recuerda como AppleGreen la defendió en varias ocasiones, su corazón se empieza a acelerar, en su mente se miraban imágenes de AppleGreen y recuerda lo que paso cuando volaban con Rainbow (**es mi amiga y la protegeré a toda costa!)** entonces su cuerno empieza a iluminarse llegando al punto, como cuando Twilight manipulaba a la ursa menor entonces tiro un rayo al cielo y este exploto en muchos colores AppleGreen, Rainbow y AppleJack lo vieron:

–Wow! Vieron eso!?-dijo Rainbow

–Eso estuvo asombroso, quien creen que habrá sido? Jamás había visto algo así de genial- dijo AppleGreen sorprendido

–Jajajaja se nota que no has visto mi Rain-plocion sónica es 10 veces mas genial- dijo Rainbow con los cascos cruzados con una sonrisa

–Si, realmente fue hermoso, vino de la casa de Zecora, vamos para haya- dijo AppleJack

Los tres se dirigieron rápidamente a la casa de Zecora, cuando llegaron miraron a Trixie agotada tomando una poción que Zecora le dio, miraron a Zecora y todos quedaron boca a abierta:

–Zecora te vez asombrosa, me encanta tu nuevo estilo yo quiero uno!- dijo Rainbow muy asombrada

–Ella es Zecora? Wow se ve genial es como si estuviera lista para una guerra yo quiero algo asi!- dice AppleGreen muy entusiasmado

–Wow te vez genial y a que se debe ese cambio tan radical dulzura- dice AppleJack

–Mis queridas ponis temo decirles malas noticias, pues tiempos difíciles con ansias se avecinan -

Todos quedaron en silencio sin saber que hacer ahora Rainbow rompió el silencio y dijo:

–Zecora, Trixie nos dijo que estabas en muy mal estado como es que te recuperaste tan rápido?- con cara de confundida

–Una pregunta fácil acabas de hacer pues mis conjuros y pociones mis heridas rápido empezaron a deshacer- dijo mientras en una bolsa tenia con varias botellas rosadas

–Espera Zecora, esas pociones pueden curar heridas graves?- dice AppleJack entusiasmada

–claro que si mi querida poni y no solo eso la fuerza de quien la consuma regresaría mejor que nunca- mientras le da una poción a cada uno, mas una agarradera para la poción que se ataba en la pata delantera

–Zecora me puedes dar 2 pociones mas, Twilight y Spike fueron heridos gravemente por Hody y esto nos ayudaría para que Twilight y Spike nos ayuden contra el- dice AppleJack

–Temo que malas noticias tengo, por qué las que en sus cascos son las ultimas que tengo, si a sus amigos quieren ayudar 2 de sus pociones tienen que donar- le respondió Zecora

–Bueno yo no creo necesitarla AppleJack tomala para Twilight o Spike- dice AppleGreen con una sonrisa

–Muchas gracias AppleGreen eres tan generoso como Rarity-dice sonriente

–Rarity es la poni blanca de melena lila no?- responde AppleGreen entusiasmado

–Ahh si- dice AppleJack confundida

–Excelente entonces háblale bien de mí, me interesaría conocerla mejor jejeje- dice AppleGreen con una sonrisa y sonrojado

–Jajajajaja claro que si terroncito- mientras se echa unas risas

Trixie escucha lo que dice AppleGreen se enoja e infla sus mejillas sonrojándose y dice en tono alto:

–OYE!- y todos voltean

–Que pasa Trixie necesitas algo?- dice AppleGreen

–no nada, no necesito nada- mirando con enojo a AppleGreen

–AppleJack toma el mio jajaja yo tampoco lo necesitare- dice Rainbow

–Entonces está decidido vamos rápido a Ponyville para darles la poción a Twiligh y Spike- dice AppleJack decidida

–Yo también los acompañare y con mi ayuda los compensare- dice Zecora lista para el combate

(inserte canción epica)

Todos se miraban con sonrisas ya que todo estaba mejorando, todos salieron rápidamente del bosque EverFree y la tarde había caído desde lo lejos se miraba el gran escudo dorado que la princesa Celestia había creado todo iba muy bien

–AppleJack dame los frascos si voy sola llegare más rápido con Twilight- dice Rainbow

–Yo te acompaño, quien sabe puedas necesitar una ayuda extra- dijo AppleGreen

–está bien trata de seguirme el paso entonces- mientras despega a toda velocidad

–Wow si que es rápida, tratare de seguirle el paso- que también sale disparado

–ESPERA!- grito Trixie

–Mmm que pasa?- dice AppleGreen

–Mmm yoo… buena suerte- dice sonrojada

–Ustedes también buena suerte los estaremos esperando- mientras AppleGreen se aleja

Rainbow iba adelante y AppleGreen le seguía el paso pero sin rebasarla todo estaba muy bien entonces un Simulador salió de la nada sorprendiendo a Rainbow sacándola de equilibrio y empezó a caer, AppleGreen reacciona y la atrapa:

–Muchas gracias AppleGreen-

Entonces muchos simuladores empezaron a rodearlos no tenían salida entonces AppleGreen sonrio:

–creo que es mi turno…. Rainbow llega a toda velocidad con Twilight yo me encargo- con mucha determinación

–que oye puedo ayudarte!- dice Rainbow enojada

–sabes que no hay tiempo además tengo ganas de estirar los músculos-

–Está bien buena suerte-

Estaban rodeados entonces AppleGreen apareció de la nada detrás de algunos simuladores entonces golpeo rápidamente a uno lo tomo por los cascos y empezó a estrellarlo contra otros usándolo de bate, Rainbow quedo sorprendida salió volando a gran velocidad del lugar dejando a AppleGreen rodeado de simuladores.

**Que pasara? que quedra decir AppleGreen con "estirar los musculos"? Rainbow llegara a tiempo con Twilight? que esta pasando averiguenlo en el siguente capitulo de... MLP: El Septimo elemento de la armonia!**

**¡Spoiler!**

**Capitulo 10 "Un nuevo amanecer"**

**Todo paracer mejorar para las mane 6 y Todos se reunen otra vez**


	10. Chapter 10 Un nuevo amanecer

**Perdon por la espera chicos, tuve un largo dia pero aqui esta listo este capitulo recien sacadado del horno  
><strong>

Capitulo 10 "un nuevo amanecer"

Mientras tanto en Ponyville se encontraba Celestia ayudando y ordenando a todos los ponis para protegerse mejor, Twilight y Spike no presentaban problemas estaban estables en el hospital y Celestia solo esperaba que Twilight despertara:

–Princesa Celestia todo ponyville está listo- dijo uno de los Guardias Reales

–Gracias querido ahora solo queda esperar que las chicas regresen para ponernos de acuerdo, lo último que quiero es una guerra- dijo Celestia en un tono triste

–Ammm princesa Celestia perdón que la moleste, pero no sabe si las chicas ya llegaron? por que la casa de Zecora no esta tan lejos pero ya se tardaron mucho- dice Fluttershy preocupada

–no Fluttershy aun no llegan, pero no te preocupes pronto llegaran, por ahora debemos cuidar de Twilight y Spike que están en una situación grave-

En el bosque Everfree se encontraban AppleJack, Trixie y Zecora dirigiéndose rápidamente a Ponyville

–vamos chicas muevan esas pesuñas yeeejaaaaa!- mientras corrían a toda velocidad

–Un mal presentimiento tengo, seamos cautelosos- dice Zecora

Ellas corrían a gran velocidad salieron del bosque Everfree y vieron un circulo negro en el cielo se acercaron rápidamente y vieron que era AppleGreen rodeado de simuladores ellas se detuvieron unos momentos para saber que sucedía pero…

Arriba con AppleGreen y los simuladores

Pequeñas risas salían de los simuladores burlándose porque eran muchos y el solo uno:

–jajaja que estúpido poni si tu amiga estuviera aquí tal vez si nos hubieran derrotado ya que varios de nosotros nos enfrentamos a ella en Canterlot y nos metió un paliza pero tú solo que piensas hacer- todos caían a carcajadas

–buena pregunta…..pero no la correcta ¿la pregunta es si ustedes sesearan mi sed de pelear-jejeje

–Que! Poni insolente! Ataquen!- dijo un simulador

Entonces todos volaron rápidamente hacia AppleGreen a punto de ser golpeado pero desapareció, uno de los simuladores alcanzo a verlo que estaba debajo de ellos y encamara lenta miraba como sonreía AppleGreen, no le dio tiempo de hablar AppleGreen salió disparado del montón de simuladoras de un golpe, saco volando a todos y paso lo inimaginable en el aire los simuladores ya estaban casi derrotados y AppleGreen no escatimo en asegurarse, cada uno de ellos estaba desequilibrado cayendo al suelo pero AppleGreen con una velocidad increíble golpeo a cada uno de ellos varias veces y antes de que los simuladores cayeran al suelo AppleGreen ya había terminado de golpearlos y aterrizo en el suelo rápidamente haciendo que una gran cortina de polvo se levara AppleJack , Trixie y Zecora no podían explicar lo que estaba sucediendo ya que solo duro unos cuantos segundos lo único que lograron apreciar con detenimiento era a los simuladores cayendo en la gran bolsa de polvo, el polvo empezó a disolverse un poco y se lograba apreciar a AppleGreen en medio de todos los simuladores en el suelo Trixie estaba muy feliz de encontrase rápidamente con él se acerco y grito:

–AppleGreen! Me alegra mucho verte mi….-

Entonces a centímetros del rostro de Trixie se encontraba el casco de AppleGreen y atrás de el un agujero en el polvo y un segundo después todo el polvo se dirigió a las chicas de una forma brusca:

–A…AppleGreen es…estas bien- decía Trixie asustada

Entonces AppleGreen reacciono y bajo su casco de la cara de Trixie y dijo:

–Qué demonios? Trixie perdóname es…estaba algo entusiasmado y…y algo se salió de control yo no quería…- disculpándose rápidamente por su acción Trixie le puso el casco en la boca y dijo:

–Sssshhh disculpa aceptada- mientras lo miraba de una forma delicada

Trixie no aguantaba la necesidad de tocas sus labios se acerco a él lentamente cuando de pronto:

–Ehhh que te pasó terroncito, jamás había algo así ni siquiera Rainbow es tan rápida - decía AppleJack muy confundida

Trixie reacciono apartándose a un lado, algo triste y enojada porque casi lo lograba

–bueno no lose estaba arriba con ellos les dije que no les permitiría pasar y luego Trixie me hizo reaccionar gracias Trixie- con una sonrisa

–Pensé que tu y Rainbow se dirigían a Ponyville y ella?- dice AppleJack

–ella se adelanto, vez te dije que ella tal vez ocuparía una ayuda extra, bueno hay que apresurarnos no creo que esas cosas feas sean los únicos que lleguen- dijo AppleGreen sonriendo

Todos se apresuraron hacia ponyville.

Mientras tanto Rainbow volaba a toda velocidad

–vamos, vamos ya casi llego-

Rainbow iba a toda velocidad y escucho que algo se acercaba voltio y se sorprendió a ver lo que venía una oleada de simuladores y perros diamante se dirigían a ponyville

–Que! O por Celestia- mientras apresuraba el paso

Rainbow llego a Ponyville y se dirigió al hospital donde se encontraban Twilight y Spike

–Rainbow me alegra verte como les fue?- dijo Fluttershy alegre

–no hay tiempo Fluttershy debemos apresurarnos donde está Twilight? - dijo muy desesperada

–Está en esa habitación, pero dime que esta…-

–muy bien vamos- tomo el casco de Flutteshy y rápidamente se dirigieron con Twilight

Celestia, Rarity, Pinkie y Cheese se encontraban en el cuarto cuidándolos cuando llego Rainbow de repente:

–Princesa Celestia, en este momento se dirigen muchos simuladores y Perros diamante hacia nosotros- dijo Rainbow exaltada

–O no debemos prepararnos y proteger ponyville y pensar en algo para ocultar a Twilight y Spike-dijo Celestia enojada

–No será necesario- dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa

Entonces le muestra a Celestia las pociones

–que son esas pociones Rainbow?- dijo Celestia confundida

–Solo mire su majestad-

Entonces Rainbow con mucho cuidado le dio a beber a Twilight la pócima, unas franjas rosas mágicas empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Twilight entonces las franjas empezaron a cambiar de dirección hacia la herida central debajo de las vendas que tenía puestas, de repente Twilight abrió los ojos y salto de la cama volteando a los lados muy confundida miro sus cascos y su cuerno empezó a rodearse de pequeños rayos amarillos luego se ilumino formando una esfera que rodeaba su cuerpo la esfera se redujo rápidamente directo al cuerno de Twilight y una pequeña explosión pero inofensiva sacudió el cuarto, todos quedaron muy sorprendidos, Twilight estaba confundida por lo ocurrido:

–Que…que paso?- dijo Twilight

Todos en la sala se dirigieron rápidamente hacia a ella para abrasarla

–TWILIGHT!- dicen todos abrazándola

–chicas me alegra mucho verlas, pero que paso recuerdo que Spike….-entonces un escalofríos recorre su cuerpo

–SPIKE! DONDE ESTA SPIKE!- dijo mientras buscaba por todos lados

Todas cerraron los ojos, pusieron cara triste y se apartaron y vio que Spike estaba todavía él, la cama vendado luchando por su vida mientras Rarity estaba a un lado de el sin despegarse en ningún momento:

–Spike….Spike como pude permitir esto- mientras lloraba a un lado de el

–lo mismo digo, por tu culpa mi Spike lucha por su vida- dijo Rarity molesta

–Disculpa!? Tu Spike? Te recuerdo con quien vive, además el se sacrifico por mi y…- responde Twilight molesta y Rarity la interrumpe

–por tu culpa Hody ataco a Spike y por tu culpa esta así, eres una desconsiderada por no hacer nada!- dice Rarity muy molesta

Entonces las dos ponis se ponen cara a cara y ambas iluminan sus cuernos a punto de atacarse entre ellas, Celestia con la voz real de Canterlot grita:

–YA BASTA!- y su golpea con fuerza su casco contra el piso haciendo grietas en el

Toma a las dos por la cola con magia y las levanta en el aire cambia su a voz normal pero aun molesta:

–chicas no es tiempo para discutir, Rarity se que estas molesta por lo que tiene Spike y sabes muy bien que Twilight no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo y Twilight así no se comporta una princesa-

–Lo siento princesa y lo siento Rarity no debí ponerme así- dijo con la cabeza baja

–No te preocupes Twilight, yo soy la que lo debe disculparse, te acabas de recuperar y me porto muy mal contigo lo siento- dijo Rarity muy apenada

–bueno ya basta de tanto hablar en unos cuantos minutos Ponyville será atacado, tenemos que curar a Spike- dice Rainbow desesperada

Se dan un abrazo y Twilight nota algo muy extraño en sí:

–Me siento algo diferente como si mi magia hubiera aumentado ciento un poder muy grande-

–Zecora dijo que después de que bebieras la poción no solo se curarían tus heridas si no que magia incrementaría, bueno ahora le toca a Spike- dijo Rainbow volando hacia el

Todos estaban algo nerviosos de que efecto aria en el, Rainbow se acerco y le dio a beber la poción entonces sucedió lo mismo que con Twilight de su cuerpo unas franjas de magia color rosa empezó a pasar por todo su cuerpo, entonces las franjas empezaron a cambiar de dirección hacia la herida, Spike dio un gran suspiro y abrió los ojos:

–wuaa! Uff que paso todo me da vueltas, chicas tuve una horrible pesadilla soñé que alguien trato de herir a Twilight y….-

Todos se echaron arriba de Spike dándole un gran abrazo grupal, entonces Spike empezó a brillar sus escamas purpuras y verdes empezaron a brillar, Todos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y se apartaron estaban confundidos y asustados, Spike dijo:

–Chicas que me está pasando- decía asustado

Unos rayos amarillos y un fuego verde envolvió a Spike el fuego y los rayos empezaron a desaparecer y empezaron a notarse las extremidades de Spike pero se miraban diferentes se miraban brazos y piernas más largas y garras mas afiladas, tenía unas pequeñas alas en su espalda y su hocico era más ancho, cuando acabo su transformación se miraba más alto y mas adulto su voz era la de un adolecente todos estaban muy sorprendidos:

–ohh mi cabeza que fue eso, chicas que….que pasa- mira sus garras

–Wow, no recuerdo tener garras tan grandes- se paro

–chicas desde cuando se encogieron? No esperen yo… soy más alto?- estaba muy sorprendido

Spike se mira en un espejo estaba mal alto y noto que tenía unas alas atrás de el, se sentía diferente

–S…Spike te encuentras bien?- dijo Twilight tímida

–sentirme bien….jejejeje me siento estupendo chicas Wow! Esperen Ra…Rarity?- dijo sonrojado

–Si mi Spiki-Wiky- dijo sonrojada

Entonces la toma del casco y la besa apasionadamente recorre sus brazos por la espalda de Rarity tocando su melena, ella se dejo llevar por qué era lo que esperaba, pero como Spike era un chico ella tenía que esperar bastante tiempo y se alegro de la transformación de Spike, todos estaban sonrojados incluso Celestia ya que era un dragon quien besaba un poni, pero nadie lo miro raro y menos Twilight y Pinkie quien eran las que sabían de su secreto más que nadie, entonces a las afueras se escucha un gran Explosión que todos se ponen alerta:

–Que fue eso?- dijo Twilight

–o no ya llegaron, me pregunto si AppleGreen estará bien, no lo deje en buenas condiciones- dice Rainbow

–Rarity prométeme que estarás a mi lado todo este tiempo- dice Spike decidido

–Claro que si Spike- dice algo atarantada por el beso pero feliz

–o por Celestia, no me lo puedo creer estamos casi todos juntos, si! Cheese mi amor esta será la mejor fiesta de todas! Estoy tan Feliz que creo que Explotare- dice Pinkie muy alegre

–Heyy! Claro que si querida señorita es hora de mostrarles a esos sujetos de que somos capaces tu y yo- responde Cheese

–Chicos tenemos que ir a buscar a AppleJack, AppleGreen, a Zecora y a Trixie se quedaron muy atrás y no sé si estén bien- dijo Rainbow Preocupada

Estaba decidido Celestia estaría organizando a todos los ponis para poder defender Ponyville y Twilight, Spike, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Cheese irían a buscar a los chicos.

Mientras tanto AppleJack, AppleGreen, Zecora y Trixie

–vamos chicos ya casi llegamos al campo de energía ahí estaremos a salvo- dijo AppleJack mientras corría con los otros a toda velocidad

Detrás de ellos a solo unos cuantos metros se encontraba una jauría de perros diamante, uno de los perros estaba a punto de alcanzar a Trixie, pero antes de recibir la mordida del perro AppleGreen llega volando dándole un golpe al perro, luego varios simuladores se acercaban y AppleGreen solo defendía a las chicas golpeando y empujando a todo el que se le acercara:

–ya casi, ya casi- AppleJack y todas dan un gran salto a la barrera protectora

AppleGreen estaba aun lidiando con los simuladores y Perros diamantes que se le echaban encima todos a la vez:

–chicas me alegro de que estén a salvo ahora vayan con la Princesa- mientras seguía golpeando si lograr acercarse al escudo,

–no digas tonterías te sacare de ahí! Yeejaa!- AppleJack toma una soga y atrapa a AppleGreen

–Que!? Que es esto? No espera….AHHH!- dice AppleGreen mientras AppleJack lo jala hacia el escudo

–Estas bien Terroncito jajajaja perdón por la arrastrada que te di era la única cosa que se me ocurrió-

–si auch, auch- decía mientras se le miraban algunas rapadas en todo el cuerpo

–Bueno ahora que juntos estamos, a nuestros amigos debemos encontrarnos- dice Zecora

Entonces miran a un grupo de ponis dirigiéndose hacia ellos, eran Twilight y todos los demás

–Ahí están, los veo los veo!- dice Pinkie

–me alegro de que estén bien estaba preocupada- dice Flutteshy

–es un alivio que estén bien, estaba preocupada- dice Rainbow

–Chicas! Estamos aquí!- Grito Twilight

Se acercaban rápidamente a ellos, Pinkie fue la primera en llegar y se avienta arriba de AppleJack, todos llegaron y se abrazaron entre si excepto Trixie y AppleGreen porque ellos no conocían mucho a todas ellas:

–HEY! Que hace esa rufián- dice Pinkie molesta

Se acerco cara a cara con Trixie quien estaba algo asustada

–Debería golpearte por hacerle eso a Twilight!- dice Pinkie

–Espera …. Yo no…- dice Trixie

–Tranquila Pinkie está de nuestro lado, esta arrepentida de lo que hizo y nos conto todo lo que teníamos que saber, pero aun así no confió en ella del todo- dijo AppleJack apartando a pinkie

–Twilight yo… yo lo siento- decía llorando frente

Twilight se sonrojo por que se estaba humillando para ser perdonada, ella recuerdo lo que dijo Celestia de comportase como una princesa y dijo:

–Trixie está bien te perdono, levántate además nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo-

AppleGreen miraba con felicidad como Twilight perdonaba a Trixie y dijo:

–Chicos no conozco a muchos de ustedes y quiero conocerlos mejor, pero creo que tenemos mayores problemas- dirigió su casco al escudo como muchos Perros diamante y simuladores trataban de entrar empujando y golpeando el escudo…

**Se que diran Mr.X es otro tonto que hace a su OC mas rapido que Rainbow, pero no es asi AppleGreen no es mas Rapido que Rainbow Dash! se los digo de primeras jajaja bueno no olviden dejar sus comentarios me ayudan muchisimo nose ustedes pero esto se pone super interesante**


	11. Chapter 11 Un largo dia

**Chicos gracias a todos los que miran mi fanfic sin duda cada vez que veo un comentario o una critica construtica me ayudan a seguir subiendolo espero que les guste y no olviden de comentar, por cierto como ya entramos a clases tendre menos tiempo para elaborar el fanfic no se preocupen tratare de no defraudarlos ;) los quiero y saludos**

**Capitulo 11 "Un largo dia"**

–Tienes razón AppleGreen, debemos ir con la princesa Celestia ella sabrá que hacer- dice Twilight decidida

Todos van rápidamente hacia el castillo de Twilight a juntarse con Celestia y mientras corrían surgió una conversación:

–por cierto, gracias AppleGreen si que eres un poni fuerte, tenía mis dudas por haberte dejado con tantos simuladores- dice Rainbow

–Jajajaja estas bromeando mi primito es genial, incluso creo que es más rápida que tu Rainbow- esto último lo dice en forma de burla AppleJack

–Quee!?- dicen todos menos Zecora

–Jajajaja eso es ridículo AppleJack soy muy torpe jajaja bueno vámonos no perdamos más tiempo- dice AppleGreen algo avergonzado y sonriendo

–Zecora me agrada como estas vestida, te ves impresionante- dice Twilight

–Es verdad querida te queda ese estilo y mas por que combina con el bosque Everfree- dice Rarity

–Me alagan sus comentarios pero este traje no es de agrado, un atuendo de combate es lo que llevo para los golpes que han de venir poder resistir- dice Zecora de forma seria

Todos se miraron unos a otros confundidos y pinkie dijo:

–yo también quiero uno de, de chocolate con, con nueces- dice de forma alegre

–Pinkie es un traje de combate es para luchar- dice Twilight

–Daaa! Lo sé yo quiero uno así para camuflajearme con el lodo, eso sería muy divertido- dice muy feliz mientras que todos la miraban raro

Twilight, Spike, AppleJack, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow y Fluttershy estaban reunidas otra vez, más sus amigos AppleGreen, Cheese, Zecora y Trixie, preparados para lo que venía, fueron rápidamente a el Castillo de Twilight y se encontraron a Celestia quien tenía a una gran tropa de cientos de guardias y habitantes de toda Ponyville:

–Mis queridos ponis, hay un ser de odio y maldad haya afuera, nose cuanto tiempo resista el escudo que puse sobre ponyville, pero hoy ganaremos esta lucha para que la paz y la armonía prevalezcan durante otra eternidad- dice Celestia motivando a todos los ponis

Todos estaban listos para la lucha los pequeños potros estarían en túneles subterráneos para que no fueran lastimado:

–Princesa Celestia! Hemos llegado!- decía Twilight abriendo la puerta rápidamente

–Twilight me alegro que todos estén bien, pronto Hody entrara con su ejército y tenemos que estar preparados, chicas no podemos tomarnos a la ligera esta pelea Hody es un ser de maldad y rencor, ni siquiera Tirek es tan inteligente para hacer lo que el hizo, tienen que utilizar sus más grandes poderes los Rainbow-powers- dice Celestia muy seria

–Los…Rainbow-powers? Pero solo los hemos usado una vez y nose como activarlos- dice Twilight

–Confió en ti Princesa de la amistad se que lo lograras-

–Lo intentare….Lo intentaremos- lo dice mientras que mira a todas sus amigas

Todas se ponen en medio de los tronos, Twilight utiliza su magia y un gran resplandor sale de su cuerno entonces un brillo blanco empieza a rodear a las chicas, este empieza a girar sobre ellas, un rayo de arcoíris sale de cada una de las chicas que se dirigen al centro, se forma una esfera que atrae a todas y empieza su transformación, cada una de ellas sale con un gran brillo y colores hermosos que rodeaban al lugar estaban listas para combatir, AppleGreen queda muy asombrado jamás había visto algo así, igual Trixie y Zecora estaba muy feliz, el brillo de todas ellas desapareció pero aun tenían esos colores tan brillantes y el pelo largo sus Cutie Mark estaban en sus cascos y tenían gran resplandor.

–Estamos listas- dice Twilight con una gran sonrisa y decida

**Mientras tanto en medio de la nada donde todo el ejército de Hody se juntaba**

Todos estaban listos para el combate Hody era el líder de todo el ejercido y a uno de sus lados se encontraba Chrysalis y al otro el Rey de los perros diamante llamado Samael un perro de 4 ponis de altura que portaba un collar a igual que Chrysalis:

–Grrrr! Estoy arto Hody me prometiste gemas a más no poder en poco tiempo y no soy de esperar- decía Samael

–Paciencia idiota que ya comenzaremos no me hagas repetir lo que paso esta mañana jajaja- decía Hody burlándose de el

–Jajajaja incluso yo sentí esa paliza jajajaja- decia Chrysalis muriendo de risa

Samael estaba enojado y avergonzado

**Esta mañana cuando Samael llego con Hody y Chrysalis**

–Donde estoy que es esto!?- dijo Samael

–bienvenido nuestro humilde refugio Rey de los perros diamante- dice Hody

Chrysalis Estaba impresionada por el gran tamaño del perro rey, Samael estaba molesto y dijo:

–Tu has de ser Hody cierto una de esas cosas horrendas dijo que querías que me uniera a ti y bueno sabes mi respuesta, luego me dijo que con este collar iba a aumentar mi poder, me lo puse y llegue aquí me engañaste! Prepárate para ser mi comida GRRRRRRRR!- le gruñe muy fuerte

Hody dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo:

–Acaso te mentí? No sientes algo… mas?-

Samael se miro a sí mismo y noto un gran cambio en el, se miro a si mismo y se acerco a una gigantesca roca la tomo, y la lanzo a una gran distancia:

– Jajajaja con este poder tendré todas las gemas del mundo entero!- dice muy feliz con risa malvada

–Sí, si bien por ti ahora dame mi parte- dice Hody

–Jajajaja tu parte con este poder solo eres un pequeño tonto, te aplastare como a una mosca!- se dirige a Hody queriéndolo aplastar

Hody mira la acción de Samael y con su magia hace un campo de fuerza que lo rodea, Samael trata de atravesar el escudo lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas haciendo destrosos en el suelo pero sin poder romper el escudo, después de unos momentos este se agoto un poco y Hody dijo:

–Por que a todos los que deseo como aliados dicen que no y me quieren matar?- dice enojado

Entonces se teletransporta a un lado de la cara de Samuel y carga su cuerno dándole una super descarga eléctrica que lo deja inconsciente:

–Que paso? Ehh tu! pensé que estaba muerto- dice sorprendido

–Descuida yo no mato a mis compañeros- dice dándole el casco

–Que es lo que quieres?- dice Samael enojado

–Solo quiero control total de tu ejército tu recompensa el collar que llevas y las gemas de toda Equestria-

–Está bien pero cuando todo acabe me separare de ti-

–Como quieras jejeje-

Samael mira hacia el horizonte toma aire y da un gran aullido, entonces la tierra empieza a temblar y los arboles a lo lejos empezaron a moverse y una gran jauría de perros diamante se acercaba rápidamente cientos de perros diamantes se hacían presentes ante ellos

–Genial esto es fabuloso! No puede esperar a estrenar a mi nuevo ejército- dice Hody entusiasmado

**Fin de FLASHBACK**

–Bueno señor y señora este es plan que ehh estado planeando durante bastante tiempo- dice Hody enojado pero con una sonrisa

–Como saben juntos tenemos un enorme ejército y tengo pensado atacar 3 ciudades al mismo tiempo Canterlot, el imperio de cristal y el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville- dice Hody

–Ponyville? Que tiene de especial ese pueblo insignificante?- dice Chrysalis

–Para tener tantos espías no puedo creer que no leas el periódico Chrysalis jajajaja- dice Hody burlándose

–no soy fanática de la lectura- dice enojada

–Jajajaja seguro no sabes leer- dice Samael

Chrysalis ve a Samael y le apunta con su cuerno, Samael también se pone en guardia listos para pelearse, Hody se interpone y levita a ambos con magia y dice:

–Dejen de pelear, Practique este dialogo toda la noche y no lo arruinaran ahora escuchen jajajajaja-

–bueno como decía, Chrysalis te pondré al tanto de la situacion Ponyville se volvió el hogar de la alicornio mas reciente la princesa Twilight pero ella ya no es un problema mayor, supongo que ella está muerta….pero si se salvo no tendrá tiempo de recuperarse y por eso invadiremos ponyville, estoy seguro que habrá muchos guardias reales y tal vez una princesa y que mejor el trabajo que para alguien como tú! Samael-

Samael pone cara de felicidad y se lo restriega en la cara a Chrysalis burlándose mientras ella infla sus mejillas y se enoja, Hody sigue explicando su plan:

–bueno tu Chrysalis atacaras el imperio de cristal, si tengo entendido tienen una cita pendiente con cierto semental y a mí no me engañas, tal vez no lo amabas pero si te hacía sentir…. Especial, todos tendrán un ejército del mismo tamaño, si alguien sobra asesínenlo-

Chrysalis y Samael dicen simultaniamente:

–QUE!?- asombrados

–solo bromeaba jajajaja, bueno atacar al mismo tiempo causara caos…. Entre la multitud y desconcentrara a las princesas, me avisaran con sus collares de la situación- dice Hody muy alentado por su plan

Chrysalis lo mira y dice:

– y cállate mi relación con el era solo laboral nada especial, aunque no era nada feo y me alegraba que me abrasara en las noches antes de la boda jejeje- dice lujuriosa

–Espera y como piensas combatir tu solo contra Luna y Celestia, y no solo ellas sino los elementos de la armonía por culpa de ellas los más grandes villanos han caído- dice Chrysalis

–mi querida Chrysalis me encanta tu sentido del humor jajajaja yo mismo me voy deshacer de ellas una por una….- dice Hody con una risa malvada

–cuando cualquiera de las princesas este en mi poder, utilizare mi magia para un hechizo que tengo preparado, después de miles de fallos ya sé lo que me hacía falta y era poder el poder es la clave del éxito, ahora que conocen el plan….. LARGO! Todos vayan a sus puestos que no quiero esperar mas!-

Entonces Chrysalis se dirigió al imperio de cristal y Samael a Ponyville, cada uno de ellos seguido por su parte del enorme ejercito Hody se dirigía Canterlot y atrás de el su parte del ejercito, solo era cuestión de horas para que atacaran los 3 ejércitos, cada uno corría en dirección a su destino.

**Volvemos con a ponyville donde las chicas estaban en su máximo poder**

–Dios que hermosas se miran, esos colores se ven fantásticas- dice AppleGreen lleno de felicidad

–AppleGreen!- grita Trixie

–Mande amiga mía jajajaja- dice AppleGreen

–No hagas eso- dice Trixie sonrojada con los cachetes inflados y enojada

–Hacer qué?- responde AppleGreen confundido

–Eso, digo olvídalo- y se voltea molesta con los cachetes inflados

–Emm okey- dijo AppleGreen muy confundido

–Me siento más rápida que los Wonderbolts, si me presentara así seguro seria la líder- dice Rainbow

–Es muy divertido estar así, incluso haría una fiesta cada vez que nos transformáramos, con golosinas, pastelillos y un gran trampolín amo los trampolines aunque en la fiesta me caí de uno verdad Cheese- dice Pinkie muy animada

–Claro que si Pinkie, tal vez si les hacemos una fiesta a esas cosas feas ya no nos quieran atacar- dice Chesee quien abrazaba a pinkie muy alegre

–Me agrada mucho este estado, siento que puedo cosechar todos los arboles de manzana yo sola- dice feliz y llena de energía

–Me alegra estar en esta forma sin duda le va a muy bien a mi melena- dice Rarity

–Sin duda- dice AppleGreen y Spike al mismo tiempo mientras babean

Trixie se pone muy enoja pero sonrojada, Spike y AppleGreen se ven las caras y Spike dice:

–Oye amigo apártate ella ya es mía- dice Spike de forma seria

–Pero tu eres un dragón, además sigo sorprendido jamás había visto un dragón de cerca aunque tu seas pequeño aun-

–Aun así yo y Rarity somos novios y no puedes hacer nada- dice Spike burlándose

–QUEEE! Demonios siempre lo ehh dicho y siempre será así "las mas lindas siempre cae primero"- todo sorprendido pero también decepcionado

–Oye!- dicen todas las chicas

Todos miraban con ternura a Rarity porque por fin eran pareja y ella se sentía muy feliz y dijo:

–Me alagas AppleGreen pero Spike obtuvo mi corazón de una forma que jamás creí, seguro encontraras un yegua que te haga feliz o quien sabe ya la encontraste y no te has dado cuenta- dice consolando a AppleGreen

–Rarity te sorprenderían las veces que me han dicho eso, pero está bien gracias por decirme- dice con una pequeña sonrisa

Cuando Rarity dijo eso Trixie se sonrojo viendo a AppleGreen y en su mente solo pensaba en cómo hacer que a él le gustara si solo la veía como amiga y pensó:

–Juro por Celestia que estaré en tus brazos mi querido, tú me enseñaste que podía ser algo mejor y que solo necesitaba a alguien que me mostrara ese camino y me alegro que seas tú- dice en su mente Trixie mientras mira de forma enamorada a AppleGreen

–Mis queridas ponis este día durara más que otros, los simuladores son unos expertos ocultándose en la oscuridad por eso hasta que la guerra termine no caerá la noche le dije a mi hermana y ella estuvo de acuerdo- dice Celestia de forma seria

–Princesa no se preocupe con estos poderes nadie nos vencerá ya lo verá- dice Twilight decidida

–espero que sea así me querida estudiante, no falta mucho para que escudo se rompa y todos esos simuladores y perros diamante nos invadan ahora estén preparados- dice Celestia

Todos salieron del castillo y se unieron a los guardias reales y habitantes de Ponyville Derpy con moffins para tirar, el Dr. Hooves con una extraña maquina, Octavia con un violín blindado, Viny con su cañón de musica, Bon Bon y Lyra con cintas negras de karate, los señores Cake con pasteles a montón que tenían cosas desagradables, todos estaban listos para combatir, el escudo que impedía el paso se rompió y todos los los simulados y perros diamante se acercaban con mucha furia y rapidez la pelea era inminente.

**Mr.X- ESTAN LISTOS PARA LA GRAN GUERRA!  
><strong>

**Fans- Siii!**

**Mr.X- PUES TODAVIA NO ESTA, ESPERENCE HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA :TROLL:**


	12. Chapter 12 La guerra de los elementos 1

**Chicos otra semana otro genial, poderoso, vigoroso y corpurento capitulo nivel 99 a punto de evolucionar a una pelicula jajajaja, bueno aqui lo tienen espero que les guste no olviden de dejar su super valioso comentario eso me ayuda y me anima a seguir  
><strong>

**Capitulo 12 "La Guerra de los elementos 1"**

**"El comienzo"**

Todos los habitantes de Ponyville estaban listos para enfrentarse a los perros diamante y los simuladores, ambos bandos estaban a punto de chocar:

–Derpy, si algo llega a pasarme… quiero que sepas que yo…..- el Dr. Hooves fue interrumpido por Derpy quien lo besa

El Dr. Hooves se dejo llevar por el apasionante beso que le dio Derpy tiro el pequeño aparato que tenía en su casco y acaricio su melena y con el otro casco la tomaba de la cintura, fue un corto beso, pero para ellos fue toda una vida, se despegan del beso con delicadeza y Derpy dice:

–Doctor yo siempre lo ehh admirado mucho, y no nos pasara nada ya verá que en unas cuantas horas estaremos en mi casa comiendo unos deliciosos moffins- dice Derpy con una mirada y voz inocente

El Doctor mira con mucha felicidad a Derpy y se le sale una lágrima de los ojos dice:

–Si mi hermosa Derpy claro que si- mientras la abraza

Por otro lado la Princesa Celestia, Las mane 6, AppleGreen, Zecora, Cheese y Trixie estaban listos para pelear, Trixie estaba algo temblorosa por temor a que algo malo sucediera, AppleGreen lo nota y dice:

–Trixie estas bien?-

–Ehh si, si por que lo preguntas…- dice Trixie temblorosa

–Bueno te están temblando las pesuñas- dice AppleGreen con una pequeña risa

–Está bien lo admito tengo miedo de que algo malo nos pase, apenas te acabo de conocer, eres la primera cosa buena que ha entrado a mi vida en mucho tiempo, me has hecho cambiar en tan poco tiempo y no quisiera que te pasara nada malo- dice Trixie mirando a los ojos a AppleGreen

AppleGreen estaba sonrojado por las dulces y conmovedoras palabras de Trixie y respondió:

–Bueno yo no sé qué decir, la verdad es que me recordaste a la persona que yo solía ser y no quiero que le pase lo mismo a alguien más, desde el primer momento en que te vi actuar de esa forma, supe que en el fondo lo único que necesitabas era un amigo….. y me dispuse a ser yo tu amigo- con una sonrisa

Trixie no sabía que decir, en las noches cuando se ponía a pensar sobre la mala suerte que tenia y que nadie la quería, ella se ponía a pensar que era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz nunca pensó que un amigo de verdad era la respuesta entonces se acerco lentamente a AppleGreen y el también, ambos se acercaron lentamente y se besaron, un beso de amor que hizo que ambos se sintieran llenos de energía, el beso termino y AppleGreen dijo:

–Wow ehh yo lo siento Trixie- dice AppleGreen sonrojado

–por qué? No te gusto- dice Trixie de forma decepcionada

Antes de que AppleGreen contestara se escucho el gran choque de la pelea, AppleGreen voló alto y miro como los ponis luchaban contra los perros y simuladores:

–ATAQUEN! AAAHHHHH!- grita Twilight

–Yeeeeejaaaaa! Ahora verán lo que pasa por toparse con ponyville- Dice AppleJack

–Que comience la fiesta!- dicen Pinkie y Cheese con sus cañones y tanques de fiesta

–Chicas yo me quedare aquí a curar a los heridos- dice Fluttershy

–está bien Flutteshy, yo pateare traseros de perros diamante y simuladores por ti- dice Rainbow

–yo y mi Spiky-wiky les mostraremos lo que es pelear con estilo verdad mi hermoso dragón- dice Rarity lista para pelear

–Claro, quiero saber que puedo hacer con mi nueva forma- Responde Spike sacando fuego por su nariz

La pelea comienza los perros diamante y simuladores llegan con furia y rompen la barrera de guardias que estaba enfrente, muchos guardias eran golpeados, mordidos y pisoteados por los perros diamante, la sangre escurría por todo el lugar, los simuladores quemaban y herían a muchos ponis en el combate, algunos perros eran tan fuertes que lograban arrancar extremidades de ponis con los brazos, otros rasgaban la piel de los ponis con sus filosas garras, pero no todo era para los guardias muchos guardias atravesaban con sus lanzas a los perros dejando un salpicadero de sangre otros aplastaban a los simuladores y les arrancaban las alas, por desgracia los simuladores y perros diamante eran mas y lograron matar a todos los guardias solo pocos quedaban con vida, los habitantes de ponyville no aguantaron ver el masacre y con furia chocaron contra ellos, Twilight no se quedaba atrás y con su rayo sacaba volando a muchos simuladores a la vez, AppleJack era más fuerte que nunca y podía dejar al borde de la muerte de una patada, Rarity utilizaba su magia y los envolvía como si fueran regalos dejándolos sin aire, y lanzaba miles de rubís y diamantes que atravesaban a todo perro que estuviera al alcance, Spike con sus nuevos poderes podía a cargar a 20 simuladores a la vez y formar una bola con ellos luego los aventaba tan lejos como podía haciendo que muchos de quebraran las patas incluso que muriesen, Zecora aunque no podía utilizar magia era toda una alquimista aventando pociones a todos lados haciendo que los perros diamante y simuladores quedaran siegos o tuvieran un efecto al azar por la flor de broma, otros olían un veneno que los paralizaba y los dejaba a merced de otros ponis y terminaban siendo pisoteados, Pinkie y Cheese no se quedaban atrás pues sus cañones y tanques no solo lanzaban confeti y serpentinas sino que también piedras y todo tipo de material pesado, dejando a sus enemigos en el suelo mientras ellos miraban la pelea como una fiesta muy salvaje, Celestia era quien más se notaba en el combate con su solo rayo desintegraba a sus enemigos y utilizando hechizos que aprendió en su vida, con uno de sus hechizos controlaba a voluntad a un pequeño grupo de simuladores y o perros diamante haciendo que luchen contra otros de su equipo, otro hacia que los simuladores y perros diamante estuvieran en su peor pesadilla matándolos del miedo, Rainbow utilizo su Rain-plosion sónica para acabar con los perros diamante más grandes y fuertes, AppleGreen miro como Rainbow utilizaba su Rain-plocion sónica y quedo fascinado, miro el gran poder que otorgaba esa gran acrobacia, él y Trixie estaban juntos luchando juntos, Trixie no era tan hábil con la magia así que solo utilizaba un hechizo de ceguera temporal y luego los golpeaba a más no poder, AppleGreen miraba como Trixie peleaba y el solo por sorprenderla decidió utilizar una de sus técnicas especiales, fue donde estaba Trixie y en el aire golpeo a todos los que la rodeaban dejándolos en el suelo con la cara llena de sangre:

–Trixie te quiero enseñar una habilidad que aprendí en mis viajes- dijo AppleGreen sonrojado

–Ehh? Si claro AppleGreen- dice Trixie algo confundida

Entonces AppleGreen volteo de una forma tan brusca que el polvo se levanto, miro que un grupo de perros diamante y simuladores que juntos eran más de treinta, AppleGreen abrió sus alas pero no despego y dijo:

–**Velo de sombras-**

Salio disparado tan rápido que solo se vio el polvo detrás de el, mientras volaba hacia ellos a alta velocidad susurro otras palabras:

–**Cascos de aire ráfaga-**

Entonces ráfagas de puños empezaron a sonar dando golpes tan fuertes que dejaba la marca del golpe donde fueron heridos, se apreciaba a ver como los simuladores y perros diamante gritaban de dolor muchos perdiendo los dientes y sangrando de la nariz, incluso algunos sufrían de fracturas en sus costillas y o en sus piernas del severo daño que recibían, esta escena solo duro unos cuantos segundos AppleGreen apareció detrás de todos ellos deteniéndose en seco sin derrapar ni nada, entonces todos cayeron al borde de la muerte, Trixie que impresionada por lo que había visto pero también asustada, ApplGreen regreso rápidamente con ella para saber si le había gustado esa habilidad, pero cuando llego solo miro a una Trixie con una cara de miedo:

–Trixie…. Que tienes?- dice algo preocupado

–Qué? Bueno yo…. Nada, ehh ahí que seguir luchando AppleGreen- dijo algo nerviosa

AppleGreen vio que la reacción de Trixie no fue la que él esperaba y solo agacho la cabeza con las alas hacia abajo, como si estuviera deprimido, se volteo y siguió luchando, Trixie después de lo ocurrido pensó:

–Eso fue tan horrible, aunque solo quería impresionarme pero creo que se paso, espero que no esté enojado conmigo- algo triste

Los dos seguían peleando juntos pero ahora casi no se volteaban a ver, tenían miedo de que alguno estuviera enojado con el otro.

La lucha continuaba Ponyville llevaba la delantera y estaba expulsando a los perros dimanante y simuladores, Celestia aprovecha y se comunica telepáticamente con su hermana Luna para saber cómo estaban haya:

–Luna, Luna…. Puedes oírme?- dice Celestia

–Si hermana como están haya?- dice Luna

–estamos bien llevamos algo de ventaja creo que lo lograremos- dice Celestia algo feliz

–Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo hermana están arrasando con nosotros los pocos ponis que quedan están en el castillo es la ultima defensa que nos queda necesitamos ayuda- dice Luna muy preocupada

–NO! Hermana no te preocupes enviare a Twilight y las chicas para poder ayudarte trataremos de llegar lo más rápido posible- dice Celestia enojada y preocupada

Entonces se comunica con su telepatía con las chicas para que regresaran al castillo y poder decirles de la situación:

–Chicas! Chicas! Las necesito devuelta en el castillo al parecer las cosas están saliendo mal- dice Celestia

–Por los corrales! La princesa Celestia nos necesita vamos Pinkie y Cheese- dice AppleJack quien se dirige rápidamente hacia el castillo

–Claro princesa vamos para haya, Rainbow acompáñame- dice Twilight

–Spike La princesa Celestia nos necesita, debemos apresurarnos- dice Rarity

–claro haya voy adelántate yo te cubriré- dice Spike quien con su aliento prendía fuego a todo

AppleGreen vio como AppleJack corría rápidamente al castillo y fue rápidamente donde para alcanzarla:

–AppleJack a dónde vas con tanta prisa?- mientras golpeaba a un simulador

–no hay tiempo que bueno que me tope contigo vamos la princesa Celestia nos necesita- dice AppleJack desesperada

–Está bien vamos, ehh Trixie nos necesitan en el castillo no sé si quieras acompañarnos- decía como si hubiera perdido toda la confianza y le decía sin mirarla a los ojos

–Ehh? Si, si está bien…- respondió Trixie confundida de por qué actuaba así AppleGreen

AppleJack, Pinkie, Cheese, AppleGreen y Trixie se dirigían en medio de la pelea rápidamente al castillo, cuando llegaron todos estaban reunidos nuevamente, Celestia estaba por informales de la situación:

–Chicas al parecer no contamos que atacarían 2 reinos al mismo tiempo, Canterlot está siendo atacado y necesita de su ayuda, yo me quedare aquí para seguir peleando, la pregunta es como lograran llegar a canterlot rápidamente- dice Celestia preocupada

–que tal si utilizamos el Tren?- dice Pinkie

–No lose Pinkie la estación seguro está llena de simuladores y perros diamante- dice Rarity

–Mmmm pero es la única alternativa que tenemos, tenemos que intentarlo- dice Twilight

–entonces yo las cubriré hasta que lleguen a salvo al tren- dice Celestia

–Yo también las cubriré tienen que llegar todas, Trixie deberías ir con ellas tal vez puedas ayudarlas y lo siento- dice AppleGreen con la cabeza baja

Todo estaba listo las mane 6, Cheese y Trixie salieron corriendo rápidamente del castillo en dirección a la estación de tren, Celestia y AppleGreen los cubrían, Celestia tiraba rayos hacia los lados despejando el camino, AppleGreen difundia golpes sin cesar un perro diamante estaba detrás de el apunto de golpearlo con su garra, pero Spike lo vio y disparo su flama quemándolo y dejándolo en el suelo, estaban a medio camino cuando un fuerte rugido sonó a lo lejos era un perro diamante más grande que los demás, pasaba pisando y empujando a tanto ponis como simuladores y otros perros, entonces grito muy fuerte:

–ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA MORIRAN EN MIS GARRAS!-

Todas estaban atemorizadas, Excepto Rainbow y AppleJack, Celestia y AppleGreen lograron limpiar la estación de Tren las chicas, Trixie y Cheese estaban a punto de llegar pero de pronto el perro diamante gigante les bloqueo el paso y dijo:

–Jejejeje ustedes a donde van?-

–Quítate grandísimo tonto!- dice Rainbow

Luego se avienta a él queriéndole dar una patada pero el gran perro la tapa con su garra, aventándola al suelo:

–mi nombre es Samael el Rey de los perros diamante y me ordenaron deshacerme de ustedes pequeñas ponis-

Entonces levanto su gran garra y aplasto a las chicas, Samael reía por que fue muy fácil pero de pronto una luz salía de su pata, quemándosela las mane 6 estaban a punto de disparar su rayo de la amistad más poderoso, pero antes de hacerlo AppleGreen y Celestia golpearon tan fuerte a Samael que lo aturdieron por unos segundos:

–Chicas no utilicen su poder mas fuerte contra él, el verdadero enemigo está en canterlot y no deben perder fuerzas, yo y AppleGreen nos aremos cargo de este perro tonto, ahora vayan!- dice Celestia con una sonrisa determinante:

–Que!? Espera AppleGreen no vendrás con nosotros, conmigo?- Grita Trixie

–Claro que si querida, estaré haya en menos de lo que canta un gallo- le dice AppleGreen en el aire guiñándole un ojo

–PROMETEMELO!- grita Trixie

–Te lo prometo- y sale disparado golpeando a Samael

Todas las chicas y Cheese, salen en el Tren rápidamente dejando a Celestia y a AppleGreen luchando contra Samael.

–Espero que AppleGreen regrese sano y a salvo- dice Trixie triste

–No te preocupes lindura ese chico, es de los que cumplen sus promesas, no creo que te decepcione- dice AppleJack

–Si debo admitirlo, desde que lo conocí supe que tenía grandes habilidades, bueno no tan grandes como las mías pero si tiene su estilo- dice Rainbow tratando de alegrarla

–Espero, espero que así sea- dice Trixie mientras mira como él y Celestia combaten contra Samael

**Espero que les haya encantado por que ami me fasino es una de las cosas que mas me orgullecen hacer y que ustedes me apoyen mucho mas! nos vemos la proxima semana  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13 La guerra de los elementos 2

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aqui con ustedes un capitulo mas esta emocionando, asombrosa y chocolatosa historia no olviden dejar sus comentarios los quiero un saludo  
><strong>

**Capitulo 13 "La Guerra de los elementos 2"**

**"Romance entre las nubes"**

Las chicas se alejaban rápidamente de Ponyville directo a Canterlot, mientras tanto Celestia y AppleGreen estaban luchando contra Samael, Samael trataba de golpear y aplastarlos pero ambos eran demasiado rápidos, Celestia tiraba Rayos y AppleGreen lo golpeaba por todos lados, entonces en un descuido ambos fueron golpeados y cayeron al suelo, AppleGreen dio muchas vueltas pero logra estabilizarse derrapando en el suelo, Celestia antes de golpear el suelo se teletransporta y aparece en el suelo a salvo:

–JAJAJAJAJA! Eso es todo lo que tienen? Puedo hacer esto todo el día- decía Samael

AppleGreen y Celestia estaban agotados entonces Celestia dice:

–Alguna idea AppleGreen?-

–No lose Princesa, tengo una idea pero no sé si funcione- dice AppleGreen algo nervioso

–enserio? No importa que necesitas?- dice Celestia

–bueno si fallo, todo dependerá de usted princesa trate de atacarlo con todo su poder en el momento en que se distraiga- dice AppleGreen

Entonces AppleGreen se dirige al cielo a lo más alto posible, Samael mira como se y dice:

–Jajajajaja que patético está escapando, bueno espero que tu no hagas lo mismo princesa Celestia- Mientras trata de atraparla

–Que trata de hacer AppleGreen? Espera trata de….- mientras se sorprende

–Bueno no se cuanta altura necesito, pero creo que esta será suficiente (toma aire) está bien estoy listo, Gracias Rainbow sin ti no se me hubiera ocurrido esto- Dice AppleGreen nervioso

AppleGreen estaba en lo más alto, su corazón latía con rápidamente y empezaba a sudar, su objetivo era imitar la habilidad de Rainbow, entonces se lanzo en picada tomando una gran velocidad logrando que aparezca la barrera, miraba al suelo como Celestia distraía a Samael para un ataque sorpresa, AppleGreen seguía bajando con una velocidad increíble pero a solo un paso de lograr la Rain-plocion Sónica de Rainbow Dash este es empujado por la barrera cayendo desorientadamente, Celestia mira el fallo que tuvo AppleGreen y se sorprende, Samael nota su mirada hacia tras de él y voltea a solo un segundo de haber volteado, AppleGreen cae arriba de golpeándolo en la cabeza y luego rebota hacia otro lugar, Celestia aprovecha la confusión de Samael, Entonces con todas sus energías hace aparecer una esfera gigante de energía muy parecida a un micro-sol y ella dice:

**–Impacto resplandeciente-**

La esfera de energía impacta directamente contra Samael dejándolo gravemente herido y destruyendo el collar que llevaba, su tamaño empieza a reducirse a solo 3 Ponis de altura, lleno de quemaduras graves callo, a punto de morir dijo:

–(escupe sangre) tu….. me, meee has derrotado… cómo es posible….. yo…- se desmalla

AppleGreen estaba cubierto de heridas y polvo, recupera el conocimiento y se pone alerta rápidamente:

–Que paso? O no falle no logre hacerlo- dice de forma triste

–AppleGreen? Estas bien?- dice Celestia con rasguños y llena de polvo también

–Si estoy bien, lo siento Princesa falle- dice AppleGreen con la cabeza baja

–De que hablas si no fuera por ti Samael nos hubiera derrotado, no salió como esperabas verdad? No te preocupes por suerte caíste arriba de Samael desorientándolo y eso me dio tiempo para atacarlo- dice Celestia

–ya veo, jajajajaja Princesa ahora vamos a alcanzar a las chicas- dice AppleGreen muy feliz

–No, tu iras a alcanzar a las chicas-

–Qué? pero por qué? No me acompañara?- Responde AppleGreen sorprendido

–yo me quedare a luchar, la guerra aun no termina y los ponis necesitan toda la ayuda posible, tú tienes que ir con ellas, esta vez ellas 6 no podrán hacerlo solas- dice Celestia en tono serio

–Está bien Princesa le prometo que todo estará bien otra vez- dice AppleGreen luego sale volando

Las chicas, Spike y Cheese ya estaban a medio camino entonces una horda de Simuladores se acerca volando hacia ellas, pero ellas aun no se daban cuenta:

–Chicas algún plan para cuando lleguemos- dice Rainbow

–Pues por lo que dijo la Princesa Celestia, esta todo invadido y repleto de simuladores y perros diamante, yo diría que no hay que llamar la atención- respondió Twilight

–Chicas es normal que muchos puntitos negros se dirijan a nosotros?- dice Cheese

–QUE!?- dijeron todas y se dirigen a la ventana

Ven a muchos simuladores en el aire disparando al Tren:

–Wow! Auch, están bien chicas, el tren no soportara tanto debemos hacer algo- dice Twilight

–Yo me encargare de ellos- dice Rainbow y sale por una ventana

Rainbow llega y empieza a golpear a todo simulador que ve pero eran demasiados y empiezan a golpearla, entonces un rayo lila la libera de muchos simuladores, voltea al tren y mira a todas las chicas arriba del tren, entonces Twilight empieza a golpear a los simuladores con sus rayos, Spike con su fuego los derrumbaba, Pinkie y Cheese con cañones de fiesta, AppleJack con una soga lazaba a una y golpeaba a los demás con él, Trixie trataba de ayudar pero ni una chispa salía de su cuerno:

–Diablos por qué no puedo hacer lo que Twilight hace, soy una inútil- dice Trixie frustrada

–No eres una inútil, ni débil, digo tu no debes temer nada- dice Flutteshy quien estaba observando a las demás pelear con mucho miedo

–Tú que sabes, todo el tiempo ehh buscado la manera de hacer crecer mi magia y solo conseguí trucos baratos-

–pues yo no sé mucho de magia y soy muy tímida, recuerdo cuando había un dragón cerca del pueblo yo tenía mucho miedo, los dragones me aterran pero cuando vi a mis amigas en peligro algo surgió en mi algo que pensé que no tenia y pude regañar al poderoso y terrible dragón- dice Fluttershy

–Entonces al ver a tus amigas en peligro te volviste mas fuerte?- dice Trixie con curiosidad

–Amm bueno, si algo así tuve mucho valor en ese momento-

Trixie cambia su cara por una más calmada y se pone a pensar:

–Mmmm recuerdo que cuando estaba en el bosque con Zecora no podía disparar un rayo hacia arriba y cuando lo dispare fue cuando pensé en AppleGreen protegiéndome y cuando lo bese sin darme cuenta estuve peleando sin temor a su lado y mis rayos eran tan poderosos como los de Twilight- dice Trixie feliz

–Muchas gracias ehh…- dice confundida

–Soy Fluttershy- en tono serio

–a si claro perdón Fluttershy no lo olvidare- entonces se pone a un lado de Twilight

Twilight la mira y dice:

–Que estás haciendo Trixie te pueden lastimar- mientras disparaba su rayo

–No esta vez Twilight-se pone firme y respira profundo

–Piensa en el, piensa en el-

En su mente empieza a ver imágenes de ella y AppleGreen recordando el beso y sus momentos juntos entonces los ojos de Trixie se ponen blancos y empieza a iluminarse su cuerno muy fuerte, Twilight la mira y se sorprende igual que todas, entonces Trixie dispara muchos rayos al azar que derriban a muchos simuladores casi a la mayoría, cuando acabo queda algo mareada y su cuerno se apaga totalmente, derrotaron a todos los simuladores y tuvieron que llevar a Trixie cargando por un repentino desmayo que tuvo, todas estaban sorprendidas por la gran aportación de Trixie después de un rato ella despertó y dijo:

–Ehh? O rayos solo fue un sueño- dijo algo desanimada

–De que estás hablando Terroncito eso fue genial- dice AppleJack

–Fue genial como derrotaste a casi la mitad de los simuladores- dice Rainbow

–Desde ahora eres una de mis mejores amigas Trixie- dice Pinkie

–quien te enseño ese hechizo Trixie jamás lo había visto- dice Twilight

–no lose solo seguí el consejo de Fluttershy y pensé en cosas lindas-

–a mí se me hace que pensaste en cierto semental color verde- dice Rainbow burlándose

Todas ponen cara de confundida, Spike y Cheese se hacen miradas y Trixie pone los ojos como platos y luego se sonroja:

–de que estás hablando Rainbow- dice Trixie apenada

–No te hagas vi cuando lo besaste- con una risa burlona

–Que!? Yo no…- súper sonrojada

Todos en el vagón estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo Rainbow:

–Wow Trixie debo admitirlo, no me sorprende, desde que el entro a interrogarte en el castillo supe que algo pasaba entre ustedes dos- dice AppleJack

–sí, yo igual cuando AppleGreen te defendió cuando íbamos hacia la casa de Zecora- dice Rainbow

–Miren chicas ya casi vamos a llegar- dice Spike

Se estaban acercando cada vez más hacia la parada de trenes, miraban humo saliendo de Canterlot y justo en la parada estaban varios simuladores y perros diamante que vieron que el tren venia hacia ellos:

–Debemos hacer algo, no deben saber que estamos aquí- dice Twilight

–Ya se, qué tal si nos vestimos como ellos así creerán que somos de ellos- decía Pinkie quien traía un traje de simulador y Cheese uno de perro diamante

–Pinkie de donde sacaste eso?- dice Rainbow

–Daa pues siempre lo llevo conmigo, Cheese también tenía el suyo- responde Pinkie

–Eso nunca funcionara- dice Rarity

–Entonces que hacemos estamos a punto de llegar!- dice Fluttershy desesperada

Entonces el tren llego a la estación y se paró los perros diamante y simuladores estaban listos para atacar, se abrió la puerta del vagón y todos estaban confundidos, entonces salieron simuladores y Perros diamante del vagón:

–Ustedes que hacen aquí- dice un perro diamante

Se pone enfrente de Twilight vestida de Simulador y trata de hablar diferente(como hombre simulador)

–qué? Digo….*voz poco más grave* ehh el Rey perro diamante nos ordeno que viniéramos, así que decidimos tomar el tren para llegar más rápido- dice Twilight nerviosa

Todos miraban raro a los simuladores y perros diamante que bajaron del tren ya que se miraban algo diferente entonces un simulador empieza a ver a Pinkie de cerca:

–oye porque me miras así quieres jugar a un combate de miradas?- dice Pinkie

Entonces se ponen ojo a ojo mirándose entre si, el simulador empieza a sudar y luego aparta la mirada, sonríe y se aleja pacíficamente:

–Ya veo, seguro tienen un mensaje importante para Lord Hody-

Twilight se sorprende y piensa:

–Que Hody está aquí, que hace aquí si Celestia está en Ponyville que estará planeando-

Vuele a hablar con el perro diamante con voz grave:

–aaa si, si eso es, ahora si nos permiten iremos rápidamente con el- dice Twilight

Twilight avanza un poco y de tras de ella avanzaban los demás lentamente

–Espera!- dice el perro diamante

Twilight se pone muy nerviosa y el perro diamante dice:

–Nosotros los escoltaremos, vamos chicos debemos llevarlos al castillo-

Entonces todos avanzan lentamente siendo rodeados por simuladores y perros diamante al adentrarse en la ciudad miran muchos ponis peleando contra ellos, Twilight y los demás no podían hacer nada porque estaban rodeados y no querían que supieran que estaban aquí, estaban en una zona controlada por perros diamante miraban cadáveres de ponis y sangre por todo el lugar, Fluttershy no lo soportaba así que AppleJack le tapo lo ojos y le dijo:

–Piensa en cosas felices pastelito-

Fluttershy estaba muy temblorosa, Twilight sabía que necesitaban salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero no podían por que estaban completamente rodeados, entonces una onda de aire recorrió a todos rápidamente, de la nada salieron muchos ponis atando y golpeando a todos los simuladores, un poni de melena azul oscuro y cuero color azul cielo con un traje de los wonderbolts se acerco rápidamente golpeando a el perro diamante más grande del grupo, todos los simuladores y perros diamante del lugar habían sido atados y noqueados las chicas, Spike y Cheese estaban rodeados por ponis con lanzas:

–Esperen!- dijo Twilght

Todas se quitaron los trajes aventándolos para arriba

–Princesa Twilight? Es la princesa Twilight todos bajen sus armas- dijo un guardia real

–Que está pasando- dice Rainbow

–esta batalla está siendo perdida los superamos en número pero son muy fuertes y Luna está peleando contra su líder tienen horas peleando y aun no se define la pelea- dice el guardia

–debemos ir con Luna y ayudarla a derrotar a Hody- dice Twilight

–Si, pero antes deberíamos ayudar a estos ponis para que tengan ventaja- dice Rainbow

–Esa voz, yo la conozco RAINBOW!- dice un poni de ahí

–Que, esperen Soarin?- dice Rainbow

Entonces ambos pegasos se acercan uno al otro y se dan un fuerte abrazo de entretienen tanto en el que no se despegan hasta que se miran a los ojos, luego se separan ambos sonrojados:

–Rainbow, Wow! Te vez diferente y radiante que te paso?- dice Soarin

–Es el efecto de los Rainbow-power, estaba algo preocupada por si sabes- dice Rainbow

–Bueno después de que te fuiste rápidamente de donde estábamos, me puse algo desanimado y regrese volando a Canterlot pensé que estabas enojada conmigo o algo así- responde Soarin

–claro que no, nunca me enojaría contigo además tu me….*reduce su tono de voz* gustas- dice Rainbow apenada y sonrojada

**Flashback**

**Regresamos a la fiesta poco antes de que Hody atacara **

Rainbow estaba bailando con Fluttershy, divirtiéndose en la fiesta a lo grande entonces Rainbow mira que llegan sus ídolos los wonderbolts y dice:

–O por Celestia, no sabía que estarían aquí- muy emocionada

–Si quieres puedes ir a verlos yo iré a ver como están las chicas- dice Fluttershy

Rainbow vuela rápidamente hacia ellos y se topa con Spitfire:

–Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, la chica que ayudo a salvar a Equestria en más de una ocasión, estoy feliz de verte linda como has estado?- dice muy alegre

Rainbow se pone nerviosa y da un gran suspiro:

–muy bien gracias, qué bueno que vinieron, solo si quieren saber he estado practicando unas nuevas maniobras- dice con alegría

–Interesante quisiera verlas un día de estos- dice spitfire

–Hola chicas, Rainbow como estas amiga- dice Soarin abrazando a ambas ponis

Rainbow se sonroja por tener el abrazo de Soarin

–Soarin te estás divirtiendo?- dice spitfire

–Jajaja claro, estaba disfrutando de unos pays de manzana estoy lleno- dice de muy contento

–Bueno los dejo a los dos tengo que ir con fleetfoot para ver si ya nos encontró pareja para las 2- nos vemos luego

Ambos se quedan bailando, juntos como amigos y Soarin dice:

–Oye te mueven bien, me recuerda cuando estuvimos juntos en la boda de la princesa Candace, recuerdo que estabas muy nerviosa y aun no se por qué- mientras bailaban

–jajaja oye son mis ídolos y me sentía algo torpe, pero ya lo supere estoy realizando nuevas maniobras y trato de ser más rápida- dice Rainbow

–Eso es genial que tal si hacemos una carrera?-

–Que!? Tu y yo en una carrera?- dice Rainbow sorprendida

–si me siento con mucha energía y me agradaría competir con una talentosa amiga como tu-

–Está bien, no creo vencerte pero acepto-

–vamos esa no es la actitud debes de ser más positiva y creer que puedes hacer cualquier cosa-

–Tienes razón lo siento Soarin- con la mirada baja pero una sonrisa

–bueno que te parece desde la punta de aquel edificio (apuntando al ayuntamiento de Ponyville) y de regreso a la punta del castillo-

–Me parece muy bien, estoy lista- dice Rainbow quitándose el vestido y poniéndose en posición

Soarin la mira desde la parte de atrás y se sonroja:

–Wow!-

–qué pasa?-

–Nada, nada jejejeje- se quita su traje y se pone en posición también

La carrera comienza ambos despegan con mucha velocidad a mitad del recorrido Rainbow alcanza a Soarin y toma la delante, llega primero al ayuntamiento y enseguida llega Soarin, Rainbow dice:

–Es todo lo que tienes Soarin?- dice Rainbow

–Jajajaja ahora te demostrare porque soy un Wonderbolt- con una sonrisa

Soarin seguía con la misma velocidad, pero en un momento deja de aletear, perdiendo velocidad entonces da una vuelta para atrás y abre sus alas dando un aleteo muy fuerte que le da un impulso extremo y deja atrás a Rainbow, ella mira como pasa sobre ella Soarin y se detiene, Soarin llega primero a la punta del castillo y Rainbow segundo:

–Wow eso fue asombroso- dice Rainbow

–ven volemos a mas altura- dice Soarin mientras la toma del casco

Rainbow estaba confundía y sonrojada y lo sigue:

–como hiciste eso fue impresionante-

–Rainbow todos tenemos alguna habilidad propia, cada wonderbolt tiene una diferente y está es la mía- dice mientras vuelan juntos

–Eso es genial, me pregunto cuál será la mía?-

–no lo sabes? Pensé que lo tenias claro tu habilidad especial es la Rain-plocion sónica, me encanta tiene mucho estilo y cuando lo haces te ves…. muy hermosa- dice Soarin mirando la luna

–Que!? Her….hermosa?- dice Rainbow sorprendida y sonrojada

–Que!? Digo, oh creo que me deje llevar lo siento- dice Soarin sorprendido y algo preocupado

–Mmmm, que tal si damos una vuelta jejeje para divertirnos un rato- responde Rainbow sonrojada y le toma del casco

Entonces ambos pegasos empiezan a brincar sobre las nubes, pasan de lado a lado siempre topándose y mirándose a los ojos, Rainbow comete un pequeño error y pierde el equilibrio y choca con Soarin, Soarin cae arriba de una nube y Rainbow cae arriba de el:

–Auch! Lo siento Soarin no sé porque perdí el equilibrio- dice Rainbow sobándose la cabeza

–jejeje no te preocupes, deberi…..- Soarin mira a los ojos a Rainbow

–Wow, que hermosos ojos tienes- sin dejas de mirarlos

–que? Yo… yo….- Rainbow queda hipnotizada por la mirada de Soarin

Se acercan lentamente, ambos con la misma intención estaban a punto de besarse cuando de pronto, Rainbow escucha el nombre de Spike en el castillo:

–Que!? Que fue eso?- dice Rainbow levantándose

–No lose, yo no escuche nada- dice Soarin mirando hacia abajo

–o no están en problemas debo ir ayudar- dice Rainbow volando en picada hacia abajo

La pegaso salto hacia abajo dejando a Soarin solo arriba tomo la velocidad necesaria y logro hacer una Rain-plocion sónica:

–Ahora que eh demostrado mi poder solo me faltan 3 princesas mas Jajajajajaja! Y a esa yegua que esta inconsciente ya no la necesito y ahora Te matare Twilight ya absorbí tu poder y no quiero que seas un estorbo más adelante ahora tengo hacer unos asuntos antes de que Equestria caiga ante mi Jajajajaja!- dice Hody con mucha determinación

–No estés tan seguro de eso hijo de…...-dijo Rainbow Dash que llego rápidamente dándole una patada con el poder de la Rain-plocion sónica

**Fin de flashback**

Regresando con las chicas

–Chicas debemos apresurarnos y llegar al casillo- dice Twilight

–Si, yo y un grupo de guardias los escoltaremos hacia el castillo- dice Soarin

–la ciudad está invadida muchos de nosotros han caído, todo es un caos, espero que puedan ayudar a la princesa Luna-

Las chicas, Spike y Cheese corrían y volaban rápidamente hacia el castillo, no podían volar tan alto por que los simuladores atacarían, miraban entre las calles y solo podían miraban como ponis y simuladores y perros diamante peleaban, cadáveres por todos lados solo podían apartar la mirada y seguir adelante.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo sin duda estube muy inspirado por esa pareja de tortolos me gusta mucho esa pareja y a ustedes? recuerden un comentario o un consejo de parte de ustedes me hace seguir adelante  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14 La Guerra de los elementos 3

**Hola amigos como estas, aqui con este nuevo capitulo que enserio les prometo una batalla tipo dragon ball con explociones y golpes en la cara espero que les guste por que ami me fasino no olviden dejar su comentario que me ayuda demaciado  
><strong>

**Capitulo 14 "La Guerra de los elementos 3"**

**"Un nuevo enemigo"**

**AppleGreen se dirigía volando rápidamente hacia Canterlot para ayudar a las chicas **

**–**Rayos debo apresurarme, las chicas seguro tuvieron problemas al llegar- volando a toda velocidad hacia Canterlot

**Regresamos con las chicas quienes se dirigían rápidamente al castillo**

–Soarin que paso aquí y los demás Wonderbolts?- dijo Rainbow curiosa

–(tomo aire) cuando empezó el ataque nosotros estábamos a cargo de proteger el cielo, las chicas y yo peleamos con todas nuestras fuerzas pero eran demasiados pronto ellas fueron heridas y yo fui quien las tuvo que llevar al castillo, Luna nos informo de que ustedes llegarían pero no sabíamos como por eso es que estábamos fuera del castillo- dice Soarin con la cabeza baja

–Rayos! Esta lucha está cobrando la vida de muchos ponis debemos apresurarnos a toda costa- dice Twilight con una lagrima el ojo

Todos corrían ya estaban por llegar, cada pasó que daban los perros diamante y simuladores trataban de detenerlos pero los guardias con sus lanzas los atravesaban y les impedían el paso, cuando llegaron a la entrada del castillo, no había nadie todo estaba en ruinas y de repente se escucha una gran explosión, todas estaban alteradas por el gran ruido:

–Chicas vamos ya no queda tiempo- dice Twilight muy desesperada

Entonces las chicas miran a un poni de melena azul cayendo en forma de meteoro al suelo:

–Por Celestia, que fue eso- dice Flutteshy

Las chicas se percatan de que fue Luna quien estaba en el suelo, llena de rasguños y golpes, fueron rápidamente con ella para ayudarla:

–Princesa Luna!- dice Twilight

–Twilight…. Veo… que por fin llegan- mientras trata de levantarse

–Chicas Hody… es muy fuerte deben detenerlo- dice Luna toda herida

–Vamos adentro del castillo ahí podremos cuidarla mejor- dice AppleJack

Entonces las chicas se dirigen hacia el castillo y miran que esta todo destruido.

**Flashback Luna vs Hody**

–Princesa Luna nos informan que hay un poni que está ayudando a los simu….. (Lo atraviesan con una lanza)- dice un guardia y luego muere

–Que! o no, no puede ser!- Dice Luna muy enojada

-QUIEN ES EL CULPABLE DE ESTO, RESIBIRA UN GRAN CASTIGO POR ESTO!- con voz real de Canterlot

Un poni camina tranquilamente hacia ella:

–Hola hermosa Princesa Luna soy Hody, Wow eres más linda en persona, pensé que tu y Celestia protegerían a Canterlot juntas, es una lástima que Celestia no esté aquí para verte... morir- dice Hody con mucha confianza

–Tu maldito mataste a ese inocente poni ahora tendrás mi furia!- mientras sus ojos se ponen blancos y empiezan a correr fuertes corrientes de aire

–Excelente, menos charla y más acción-

La pelea comienza Luna comienza lanzando un rayo letal pero Hody lo evita con un escudo mágico, Hody se teletransporta a un lado de ella y lanza una esfera de energía, Luna se sorprende y sale volando por el impacto recibido, en el aire se detiene y se dirige en picada hacia él con una carga de magia muy potente en el cuerno que destellaba rayos, Hody sonrió y dijo:

–Quiero ver qué puedo hacer con mi poder actual- mientras se pone en posición

Entonces una Luz color Rojo emanaba de su cuerno, se formo como un pequeño remolino de magia alrededor de él y Luna choco contra ese remolino, el impacto fue tan fuerte que destruyo parte del castillo, rompiendo todos las hermosas ventanas, ruidos de choques sonaban por doquier Luna estaba peleando con toda su fuerza, Hody la miro a sus ojos y sonrió entonces el remolino absorbió su magia y se la regreso mas el poder del remolino dando un golpe directo dejándola toda debilitada y con sangre en la frente como cortadas por los vidrios:

–Eso es todo el poder que tiene la princesa de la noche?- dice Hody en tono de burla

–Tu…(empieza a toser) no conoces mi verdadero poder….- entonces Luna se teletraporta a donde estaba Hody y dice:

**–Golpe de luz lunar-**

Y utiliza un rayo que de cero se vuelve muy grande que golpea a Hody directamente en la cara sacándolo a volar, Hody cae y se golpea con una piedra, queda desorientado, pero después de unos segundos recupera el control-

–con que quieres jugar así? Entonces vamos a jugar- dice Hody limpiando la sangre de su boca

Entonces empieza una pelea de Teletransportaciones, Hody se teletransportaba en el aire para alcanzar a Luna y dispara su rayo, Luna se Teletransporta arriba de él y le da una gran patada que lo manda al suelo, luego se Teletranporta a un lado de el con la intención de herirlo con la misma técnica, Hody se percata y con su magia convierte el piso en hielo donde ella estaba parada y la tumba dándole un gran golpe con el casco, luego se Teletransporta al lugar donde ella lo golpearía y con un rayo muy parecido al de ella pero color rojo, la golpea dejándola en el suelo, Luna queda muy herida sin poder levantarse ni poder hacer nada:

–Veo que esto ha terminado- dice Hody algo decepcionado

Entonces apunta con su cuerno, Luna en su mente:

–Recuerda esa maldad y úsala como bondad Luna, Recuerda que Nightmare Moon, el monstro que vivía dentro de ti, te dio a entender de todo tu potencial, es ahora o nunca!-

Hody dispara pero su rayo es repelido y revota golpeándolo a él, entonces mira a Luna y ve como empieza a brillar, se vuelve como la noche misma, las estrellas y la noche se apreciaban en ella como si fuera un mismo pedazo de noche en el cielo, Entonces dice:

–Prepárate para ser castigado yo soy Luna Universal prepárate…-

**–Galaxia de Estrella Creciente-**

Un rayo 5 veces más grande que el de antes se dirige hacia Hody, el no tiene más remedio que ponerse en marcha y dice:

**–Escudo capa de 10 puntos-**

Entonces un escudo Rojo parece sobre él, pero este tenía franjas negras corriendo alrededor de el con rayos rojos que lo envolvían, el ataque de Luna Universal choca contra el poderoso escudo de Hody con un gran impacto que todo Canterlot empieza a temblar, Luna Universal deja de lanzar su rayo y entre el polvo una luz roja empieza notarse y un escudo intacto alrededor de el sigue protegiéndolo entonces la mira con una sonrisa macabra dice:

–y yo que quería pasar un buen rato contigo-

Entonces el escudo se convierte en rayo en forma de torbellino rojo y negro golpea a Luna sacándola volando, donde las chicas escucharon esa terrible explosión

**Fin de Flashback**

Las chicas junto con Spike, Cheese y Soarin llegan en la sala donde Luna y Hody habían peleado y se enfrente cara a cara contra el…

–QUE ES LO QUE MIS OJOS VEN…..Twilight Sparkle- dice una voz en el trono del castillo

–Esta vez te venceremos Hody!- dice Twilight muy enoja

–Chicas! Ahora!-

Entonces todas ellas cierran sus ojos y se concentran, una esfera de magia y luz muy hermosa las rodea a todas, empiezan a levantarse en el aire, miran con mucho valor a Hody y disparan:

**–Luz de la amistad- **dicen todas al mismo tiempo

Disparan su rayo contra Hody pero lo repele con facilidad, todas quedan en shock de lo que paso nadie sabía que hacer ahora pues su arma más poderosa había sido un completo fracaso, Trixie estaba muy asustada y piensa:

–Desearía que AppleGreen estuviera aquí-

Hody rompe el silencio que yacía en ambiente:

–Jejejeje chicas, eso fue todo? Yo esperaba algo más de rivalidad no lo creen?-

Todos estaban en pánico, entonces Luna llega toda herida muy lentamente y dice:

–Chicas(tose sangre) yo peleare contra el ustedes huyan de aquí- apenas poniéndose en pie

–Que dice Princesa Luna ya no hay nada que hacer los….los elementos de la armonía fallaron ya no hay esperanza- dice Twilight llorando

–Déjate de decir tonterías, siempre hay esperanza, ahora váyanse- dice Luna

–Princesa Luna creo que esto tal vez te ayude, por los corrales como pude olvidar que lo tenía si estaba atado a mí todo el tiempo- dice AppleJack dándole la poción a Luna

–Que es esto?- dice Luna

–Es verdad esa poción nos ayudara a derrotarlo, aumenta todos tus poderes y cura todas tus heridas- dijo Rainbow muy feliz

Luna se toma la poción y el manto rosa corría por su cuerpo ella sentía una sensación muy agradable, todas sus heridas se curaron y abrió sus alas como si fuera renacido, solo en su presencia se sentía un poder tan grande como los Rainbow Power, las chicas estaban muy sorprendidas de el gran poder que emanaba de ella:

–Interesante veo que has recuperado totalmente, creo que es hora de dejar el calentamiento- dice Hody muy seguro

–Si así lo quieres hacer, perfecto- dice Luna con una ahora color azul debajo de ella cada paso que daba en el suelo se marcaban grietas

El segundo asalto empezó Luna se teletransporto a un lado de Hody y lanzo un rayo color blanco, Hody reacciono y lo esquivo dando un salto en el aire, Luna voló hacia él con el rayo nuevamente cargado y disparo, Hody se teletransporto suelo, sonrió y su cuerno empieza a brillar pero el manto de magia que normalmente esta en el cuerno, recorría todo su cuerpo entonces Luna lo miro en el suelo y desde el aire recargaba su cuerno con una luz muy resplandeciente color negro y una ahora azul blanca, Hody esta vez no estaba dispuesto a solo pelear a la ofensiva esta vez ambos ponis dispararon su rayo mortal:

**–Golpe de luz lunar-**

**–Incinerador espectral-**

Ambos rayos chocaron, las chicas salieron volando, Spike, Cheese y Soarin las lograron sostener para que no cayeran, una luz resplandeciente salía del castillo muchos de los ponis que protegían a este miraban como la luz salía de ahí, Twilight estaba muy sorprendida por el gran poder de Luna, Hody solo estaba algo agota y dice:

–Princesa Luna, puedo decir que eres más de lo que yo espere, sin duda eres más fuerte que Celestia así que voy a adsorber todo tu poder- Dice Hody con una mirada macabra

Entonces el rayo de Hody se empieza distorsionar y empiezan a salir rayos estáticos color negro y el poderoso rayo de Luna entro por el ataque de Hody como si fuera una especie de túnel, que no dejaba escapar energía , se miraba como el rayo de luna pasaba por el rayo de Hody, cuando este llego a Hody se empezó a notar como estaba aprovechando la energía de Luna para volverse mas fuerte, Luna trato de zafarse pero era tarde Hody adsorbió todo el poder de luna, entonces los ojos de Hody se volvieron como los de un dragón y el pelo empezó a crecer más en el, sus colmillos se volvieron más grandes y unas alas salieron de el convirtiéndolo en alicornio:

–Princesa Luna!- gritan todas mientras se dirigen a ella

–O no! Debemos irnos de aquí Rainbow ayúdame con Luna- dice AppleJack muy desesperada

–Está bien- se apresuraron y tomaron a Luna para huir

Twilight miraba con temor a Hody por la terrible transformación que estaba tomando

–Que está pasando….esta….esta!? Convirtiéndose en alicornio- dice Twilight Enojada

–Twilight que esperas vámonos!- dice AppleJack

–A donde creen que van…- dice Hody con una voz con eco y bloquea la puerta con su magia

–Rarity, siempre te voy a amar nunca olvides mi promesa- dice Spike

–Mi Spiki-wiky no digas eso te prometo que saldremos de esta- dice Rarity con una lagrima en el ojo

Spike la mira con una sonrisa y la besa un gran beso que Spike lleno de energía

–Pinkie mi amor, me temo que ya no podre festejar mas contigo, te amo mucho- dice Cheese

–Que!?- dice Pinkie alterada

Cheese la toma del casco le besa con mucha ternura dejando algo mareada a Pinkie del dulce beso

–Rainbow- dice Soarin y Rainbow voltea con el

–yo…yo… Te amo!- mientras cierra los ojos

Rainbow se sonroja y se enoja y dice:

–Qué? Oye no debes de ser tan cursi la última vez que te vi eras un chico rudo- dice Rainbow, pero por dentro estaba muy feliz y emocionada por lo que dijo Soarin

–Pensé que te gustaba lo siento- dice Soarin y se da la vuelta

Entonces Rainbow lo detiene y lo besa, Soarin se suelta y dice:

–Wow, eres grandiosa no solo sabes volar- dice Soarin y se voltea

Entonces Spike, Cheese y Soarin se miran unos al otro con determinación y se ponen al frente de las 8 ponis:

–Que!? Spike? Que estas asiendo- dice Twilight

–Tú siempre me enseñaste que la amistad es lo más importante Twilight y que hay que dar lo mejor por ellas….- dice Spike

–Que tratas de decir?- dice Twilight muy confundida

–Twilight gracias por todo... –

Entonces los 2 ponis y el dragón corren directamente contra Hody, este los mira con facilidad y les avienta una onda de magia muy poderosa, entonces Spike forma una barrera de fuego que anula una parte de la onda de magia para poder pasar, Twilight mira la onda y hace un escudo para proteger a las chicas, la onda choca contra la pared y hace una crietas, Soarin vuela por arriba de el y con su habilidad especial sale disparado con una pequeña onda de aire detrás de el, para golpearlo, Hody voltea con el y levanta su casco con intención de hacer un choque, pero no se da cuenta que Cheese llega con toda velocidad y le pone un pastel en la cara entonces los 3 hacen una combinación de ataques sacándolo a volar:

–Muy bien chicos lo hemos logrado- dice Soarin

Hody se enoja y con una velocidad enorme se pone enfrente de los 3 sacándolos a volar con un rayo enorme, los 2 ponis y el dragón caen, con muchos rasguños y golpes en frente de las chicas:

–SPIKE!- Gritan Twilight y Rarity

–SOARIN- Grita Rainbow

–CHEESE- Grita Pinkie

–lo….lo siento Twilight- dice Spike y se desmalla

Twilight se pone muy triste y enojada

–Jajajajajaja ahora es su final- dice Hody mientras vuelve a lanzar su rayo

Una barrera mágica color morado protege a todos, fue obra de Twilight quien estaba muy enfurecida

–que!?, pensé que ese ataque sería suficiente, ahora que lo recuerdo me entretuve mucho y ustedes me han hecho enojar! Mucho! Así que les permitiré ver el día del apocalipsis!- dice Hody sorprendido

–QUE!?- dice Twilight muy sorprendida

Entonces Hody empieza a concentrar todo su poder y un aura color rojo lo empieza a rodear, empieza a decir unas extrañas palabras y tira un rayo a la nada, de repente de forma un portal que empieza a distorsionar el espacio tiempo y dice:

–Ahora prepárense para ver mi ejercito de miles y miles de demonios!- grita Hody riendo como maniático

Las chicas estaban aterradas, no sabían qué hacer ni los Rainbow power pudieron detener a Hody y ahora un ejército de demonios sin duda era el fin de Equestria, Twilight empieza a enojarse mucho mira a su alrededor a sus amigas y a sus amigos en el suelo, sin darse cuenta su cuerno empieza a iluminarse y su magia empieza a fortalecerse, Entonces del portal sale disparada una esfera de color blanco y negro y el portal se cierra, todos estaban sorprendidos incluso Hody, la esfera de fuego derrapo y se detuvo dejando un rastro de llamas en el suelo entonces las flamas se apagaron y empezó a notarse un poni de pelo negro y puntas blancas, de pelaje blanco, un cuerno y un par de alas haciéndolo alicornio, con un símbolo desconocido como Cutie Mark y unos ojos verdes que cuando abrió brillaban con mucha intensidad:

–Que!? Y mi ejército de demonios, ese estúpido portal, calcule algo mal- dice Hody muy enojado

–Que!? Donde estoy que…que este lugar!? Chicas!?- dice el poni misterioso

Las chicas se sorprenden pues parecería que el las reconoció:

–Bueno siento una energía muy grande en el incluso casi como la mía….me servirá- dice Hody con interés

Entonces en un parpadeo Hody se acerca con mucha rapidez y le pone uno de los collares al poni:

–QUE RAYOS!? Que es esto!? Quítamelo! AAAAAAHHHHH- dice el poni quien es electrocutado por el mismo collar

–Tu ahora me sirves a mí y nadie más!- dice Hody con mucha fuerza

–(toma aire) yo no obedezco a nadie! Tu maldito- responde el poni y se avienta con mucha rapidez contra Hody

Hody con su cuerno hace que le de una poderosa descarga dejándolo en el suelo:

–dije TU ME OBEDESES A MI, ESCORIA-

Entonces el collar empieza a brillar y hace que los ojos del poni aparezcan de color rojo y forma de lagarto, pero luego se cambian solo a color rojo:

–AAAAAAAHHHH! (Pone sus cascos en la cabeza )MIERDA duele mucho… yo… yo lo obedezco mi señor- dice el atormentado poni

–Ahora ven aquí a un lado de mi, ahora matare a cada una de ustedes y tu Twilight serás la ultima veras como cada uno de tus amigos caerán ante mi-

Entonces apunta contra AppleJack su rayo letal AppleJack no tenia escapatoria y dispara y un segundo antes de que el rayo la matara el misterioso alicornio se atravesó recibiendo el impacto, la espalda se la dejo llena de sangre y dijo:

–AppleJack yo soy….- nuevamente cae bajo el control de Hody

–Veo que necesito más poder del que pensé para controlarte, pero eso será un problema para después por ahora…..si en que estaba?-

Esta vez apuntaba a la poni de melena blanca que era Trixie para matarla, Twilight no podía evitarlo y estaba muy furiosa por no poder hacer nada, su cuerno empezaba a ponerse mas y mas brillante no resistiría verla morir, en rayo fue disparado y un segundo después llega AppleGreen dándole una muy poderosa patada a Hody sacándolo a volar, Twilight en un momento de enojo se pone enfrente del rayo y lo bloquea con su cuerpo pero no le pasa nada y ella se confunde entonces se da cuenta y mira que su cuerpo es todo iluminado las chicas empiezan brillar también y los Rainbow Powers de cada una de ellas es transferida a Twilight aumentando su magia, Twilight se sentía con mucho poder todas las chicas regresaron a la normalidad excepto ella, AppleGreen voló rápidamente con ellas, Trixie lo vio y corrió hacia él:

–AppleGreen!-

–Trixie- entonces se dan un gran abrazo

AppleGreen se dio cuenta de todo y entonces quedo en estado de Shock:

–Ese maldito!, espera quien es el!-

–No lo sabemos y yo nose como pero siento que acabo de recibir mucho…- dice Twilight

–AAAAHHH! Ya me tienen arto!, uno tras otro llegan como moscas! Tu! como te llames mata a ese poni color verde-

–Si mi señor- dice el poni blanco

–Yo me encargare de ella!- dice Hody muy enojado

–Chicas salgan de aquí, esta vez…. No podrán ayudarme saquen a todos de aquí yo peleare con el-

–Twilight no lo hagas por favor- dice Fluttershy

–Trixie sal con ellas también por favor yo me reuniré después junto con Twilight- dice AppleGreen

–está bien, te prometo que regresare por ti- dice Trixie

–Twilight toma esto en caso de que lo necesites- se dirige Trixie con Twilight y le da su poción

Entonces las chicas toman a Spike, Cheese, Soarin y a Luna y se van por un camino secreto del castillo, AppleJack voltea mientras corre y dice:

–Ese extraño poni dijo mi nombre- dice muy curiosa

En el salón solo se encontraban 4 ponis Hody y el poni blanco, Twilight y AppleGreen este iba a ser el principio del fin.

**EN FINNNN espero que les aya gusto o por lomenos entrenedo no olviden dejar su comentario su reseña su critica lo que quieran mandarme pues eso me ayuda a mejorar chicos ;)  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15 La guerra de los elementos 4

**Hola EveryPony, gracias por todo el apoyo recibido sin duda me alientan a crecer, aqui esta el capitulo 15 como se los prometi sin duda este es muy especial pues aparece un invitado, Gracias lml Darklight lml por dejarme utilizar tu OC, el tambien hace fics si gustan le pueden echar un ojo a sus trabajos, espeor que les guste y no se olviden de comentar  
><strong>

**Capitulo 15 La guerra de los elementos 4**

**"Corazones Valientes"**

Cuatro ponis estaban en el castillo de Canterlot 3 alicornios y un Pegaso una pelea de dos contra dos Twilight y AppleGreen estaban enfurecidos Twilight no dejaba de resplandecer, Hody con una sonrisa y el extraño poni sin ninguna expresión:

–AppleGreen crees poder contra él?- dice Twilight

–no lose es un alicornio pero veo algo en el, que no me parece normal- responde AppleGreen

–Tu…..(una pequeña sonrisa) mátalo- dice Hody

Entonces el poni misterioso ataca a AppleGreen este sale volando fuera del castillo hacia el acantilado entonces de pone firme y empieza a sacudir sus alas para no caer y el poni lo sigue hacia fuera….

–Mi hermosa Twilight veo un cambio radical en ti pero….. ¿crees que puedes vencerme?- dice Hody

–No! Pero les daré el tiempo a mis amigas para escapar ti maldito!- Dispuesta a dar el primer golpe

Twilight con mucha furia se teletransporta a donde esta Hody y le lanza un rayo tan potente que lo saca volando en el aire se teletransporta y vuelve a lanzar su rayo haciendo que Hody caiga al suelo:

–Como demonios…. Pero si tengo un poder extremadamente grande y aun así me causo mucho daño al parecer me causara muchos problemas- dice Hody muy sorprendido

Twilight vuela rápidamente hacia él y con una esfera en su cuerno lista para ser detonada Hody se percata y vuela hacia ella entonces Twilight se teletransporta a un lado de el, Hody no caería en el mismo truco así que esquiva el rayo de Twilight y le da un gran golpe con el casco, Twilight tenía el casco de Hody en su cara pero no cedió y lanzo un poderoso ataque enfrente de el:

**–Rayo de la amistad- **con lagrimas y una cara de furia

–Que chinga….- dice Hody

**–Escudo capa de 10 puntos-**

Entonces el ataque de Twilight choca contra Hody, el logra resistir el ataque pero su escudo queda desecho un poco mas y fuera muerto con ese poderoso ataque, Hody se enfurece y da un gran grito vuela rápidamente contra ella y le da una tacleada sacándola volando, Twilight se pone firme y se pone en posición con su magia levita piedras enormes que lanza contra Hody y el las empieza a romper con sus cascos, Twilight y Hody empiezan una pelea de velocidad y teletranportaciones chocando de un lado al otro ninguno de los 2 se daba por vencido Hody se detuvo y dijo:

–ESTOY ARTO!-

–Que!? No puedes con una poni- dice Twilight burlándose

**–Oscuridad Apocalíptica- **

Entonces Hody con todo su poder lanza un rayo mediano pero que al disparar suena una onda de sonido tan fuerte como 10 Rainplociones sónicas totalmente negro con un resplandor rojo, Twilight se sorprende y con un escudo mágico trata de resistir el ataque este es tan fuerte que empieza a romper el escudo, Twilight empieza a hacer su escudo más potente y mientras lo hace decide atacar pero de frente sin sorprenderlo:

**–Luz de la armonía celestial-**

**….**

**Mientras tanto afueras del castillo en los acantilados **

–Eso si me dolió, que…? Rayos!- dice AppleGreen mientras esquiva el rayo del extraño poni

El poni empieza a atacar a AppleGreen con mucha frecuencia solo tiraba rayos y golpes a todos lados, AppleGreen en estado serio los esquivaba con facilidad y le da un gran golpe con casco trasero:

–Si sigues peleando así no conseguirás nada- dice AppleGreen

El poni no dijo nada y si siguió haciendo lo mismo, AppleGreen estaba enojado y le da una gran patada fue directo a su collar haciéndole una grieta el collar empieza tener chispas y el poni reacciona:

–Qué demonios? que está pasando?-

–Vaya hasta que decidiste hablar- Responde AppleGreen

–Quien eres tú!?- dice el extraño poni

–Yo soy AppleGreen y tú?- dice de forma seria

–Yo soy…Dark Light Guerrero de Equestria protector de las puertas del tártaro- dice de forma imponente

–Eres una especie de Dios?- dice AppleGreen con curiosidad

–NO! soy un guerrero y yo….y yo…..MIERDA te matare!- dice mientras sacude su cabeza

–Que!? No podemos conversarlo?- dice AppleGreen confundido y una risa burlona

–NO! Yo….Este lugar…. Se me hace familiar pero… pero…- responde Dark Light con sus cascos en la cabeza

Entonces en su mente aparece una imagen de Hody con una mirada enojada pero sonriendo:

–Entonces eres Dark un ser de otra dimensión, ya veo, controlar tu mente no será divertido que tal si te doy un poco de maldad-

–NO! Yo…a mi no me puedes volver más malo yo….- seguía sacudiendo su cabeza

–Que te sucede?- dice AppleGreen mientras mira como habla y se retuerce Dark

–Dark Light quien es este sujeto que hace en nuestra mente- dice un poni en la mente de Dark Light muy parecido a el pero la diferencia que este tenía el pelo blanco con putas negras y cuero negro, Dark Light da una pequeña risa y dice:

–No es nadie….no es nadie- mientras sus ojos se vuelven rojos

Mientras AppleGreen solo mira con mucha ignorancia

–Hermano!?- dice esa extraña figura en su mente

–sabes siempre he peleado contigo por hacer lo correcto que tal si ahora nos divertimos un poco-

–Me parece bien jejejeje- dice el poni en su cabeza

Los gritos y las palabras se fueron de Dark Light y solo quedo con la cabeza baja la levanto despacio y sus ojos se pusieron rojos con forma de dragón, AppleGreen noto el cambio repentino y se puso serio sabía que algo estaba mal en el, bajaron despacio sin quitarse la mirada de encima y en el suelo AppleGreen dijo:

–Nose de donde mierda llegaste o porque sigues al idiota de Hody pero Dark Light preparé-

La pelea comenzó Dark L con una miraba muy tenebrosa voló rápidamente hacia AppleGreen, el lo espero ahí mismo y cuando Dark L llego para darle un golpe con el casco AppleGreen lo detuvo con el suyo y le dio una patada en el estomago Dark L solo se sacudió un poco y voló con rapidez hacia el, comenzó un combate cuerpo a cuerpo AppleGreen lograba esquivar los rápidos ataques de Dark L a pesar de ser un Pegaso Dark L golpeaba a AppleGreen pero este seguía peleando se repartían golpes uno tras otro sin cesar ambos estaban lastimados pero AppleGreen algo agitado se le hizo raro que Dark L no estuviera igual pues parecía que no haber hecho algún esfuerzo:

–Te mueves muy bien AppleGreen debo reconocerlo pero esto llego a su fin, no me mal interpretes por usar magia pero tengo ordenes de asesinarte-

Entonces un aura color rojo rodeo su cuerpo, un brillo empezó a salir de su cuerno preparando su magia para atacar entonces lanzo un poderoso rayo:

**–Lanza de luz blanca-**

Un rayo color rojo y blanco se dirigió rápidamente hacia AppleGreen este dio una pequeña sonrisa y susurro:

**–Velo de sombras-**

Una pequeña onda de aire salió detrás de él y desapareció el rayo fallo e inmediatamente apareció aun lado de Dark L, el estaba sorprendido de la enorme velocidad de AppleGreen que no le dio tiempo de esquivar y recibió un golpe critico que lo saco volando, Dark L se detuvo y miro como AppleGreen apareció a un lado de el dándole otro golpe con su casco trasero esta vez lanzándolo para arriba AppleGreen estaba arriba esperando dar el golpe más fuerte, pero Dark L uso un escudo para repeler el golpe de AppleGreen, Se teletransporto atrás de él y con un gran rayo lo saco volando, AppleGreen trato de salir del rayo antes de chocar contra el suelo, logro salir del rayo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Dark L apareció a un lado de el volviendo a hacer su rayo lanzándolo muy lejos, fue volando rápidamente hacia él, AppleGreen se enojo y con una mirada retadora hizo que Dark L se detuviera ambos estaban en el aire por un segundo y al siguiente desaparecieron a igual que Hody y Twilight, AppleGreen y Dark L parecía que habían desaparecido pero aun se miraban cuando chocaban sus golpes y los rayos de Dark L, gracias a la habilidad de AppleGreen podía casi seguirle el paso de la teletransportacion a Dark L, pero este siempre tenía un poco de ventaja, AppleGreen tenía que reaccionar rápidamente en donde apareciera pues un solo error significaría su perdición, Dark L tenia la delantera lograba darle con sus rayos y golpes mientras el esquivaba muy apenas los golpes de AppleGreen, parecería que el combate estaba decidido pero AppleGreen no se daba por vencido:

–Demonios (estaba agitado) si… me descuido por un momento me hará un daño muy grande- decía AppleGreen

Dark L se le apareció con mucha furia, AppleGreen se sorprendió se agacho y le dio la vuelta y logra golpearlo Dark L salió volando y pronto se estabilizo ambos se detuvieron de nuevo ahora AppleGreen estaba con mucha sangre en su cuerpo y Dark L igual tenía sangre pero no tanta como AppleGreen, Dark L estaba con una sonrisa y dijo:

–Eres el primer poni que me ha dado problemas a pesar de ser un Pegaso te mueves como el viento y pegas como un trueno así que tendrás el honor de ver una de mis mas grandes habilidades-

Entonces Dark L se elevo a una gran altura, AppleGreen estaba confundido hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba dispuesto hacer:

–ENSERIO! ENSERIO! Piensa hacer lo mismo que Rainbow! Maldita sea!- dice AppleGreen enfurecido

–Está bien no esta tan mal, mmmm yase!- dice de forma sarcástica y desesperada

Dark L empieza a bajar en picada logrando tocar la barrera del sonido mientras tanto AppleGreen empieza a levantar el polvo del lugar ocultándose en el, Dark L se da cuenta y dice:

–buen intento, pero no funcionara-

Entonces con su magia hace un hechizo para que sus ojos miren el calor, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la barrera empieza hacer giros, empieza a aparecer un tornado entonces logra romper la barrera dándole un gran impulso y los giros logran hacer que fuera 3 veces más rápido que Rainbow Dash:

**–Tornado sónico-**

AppleGreen se quedo quieto en medio del polvo Dark L estaba a punto de golpearlo con el tornado sónico pero una milésima de segundo antes de que lo golpeara AppleGreen desapareció entonces golpeo el suelo tan fuerte que hizo un enorme cráter, el polvo se disolvió y no había rastros de AppleGreen y de la nada apareció pero de manera muy extraña como si hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo dándole un golpe a Dark L muy grave pues lo había agarrado desprevenido, empezó a revotar por el suelo lastimándose haciéndose heridas por todos lados cuando logro tener el control quedo algo desorientado y el extraño poni que estaba en su mente hablo:

–Viejo estas bien? Esa estuvo buena pensé que quedarías inconsciente-

–Claro que no idiota (escupe sangre)- dice Dark Light

–Enserio estas diferente me agrada pero ese no eres tu aunque yo soy tu lado malo recuerda que compartimos el deber de restablecer el orden- dice el extraño poni en su mente

–Cállate Dark Shadow! Yo haré lo que me plazca tu solo eres parte de mí y yo te domino-

–imbécil haz lo que quieras entonces!- mientras se desvanece en su mente

–Quien es Dark Shadow?- dice AppleGreen en frente de el

–(da una pequeña risa) que te importa lo importante es que tu morirás aquí!-

–Está bien pero prepárate el calentamiento acaba de terminar- dice AppleGreen

–Qué? el calentamiento?- dice Dark L sorprendido

**Saliendo rápidamente del castillo muchos ponis se dirigían hacia el tren**

–Que hacemos ahora- dice Pinkie

–Tenemos que salir de aquí regresemos a Ponyville haya nos defenderos- dice Rarity

–Espera que pasara con demás ponis de aquí?- dice Rainbow

–Hay que avisarles de la retirada y llenar todos a los vagones así podremos salvar más vidas- dice AppleJack

Las 6 ponis llevaban encima a Luna, Spike, Cheese y Soarin pues estaban muy heridos e inconscientes, empiezan a avisarle a todos los ponis que encontraban que era hora de retirarse pronto se reunieron muchos ponis, las chicas están sorprendida pues creían que ya no había ponis vivos, mas de mil ponis aparecieron haciendo un circulo entre ellas uno tras otro se defendían entre si para llegar rápido a la estación de tren:

–Que felicidad de ver a tantos ponis juntos- dice Fluttershy

–Chicas! Dejen las ayudarles- dicen unos guardias

–Muchas gracias terroncitos- dice AppleJack

Los guardias toman a Luna, Spike, Cheese y a Soarin para protegerlos, en el camino apaleaban con cada horda de perros y simuladores que se les atravesaba, las calles estaban destrozadas igual los edificios todo un caos pero aun así parecía que había esperanza. Trixie no dejaba de pensar en AppleGreen sentía que algo estaba mal pero siguió su trayecto, las chicas miraban las luces y los fuertes sonidos que venían del castillo pero no solo del castillo en los acantilados también se escuchaban fuertes explosiones nadie sabía que era lo que estaba pasando pero no podían detenerse a averiguarlo, los ponis que rodeaban a las chicas golpeaban a cualquiera que se les acercaba, las chicas también hacían su parte despejando el camino, todo el trayecto hacia la estación de tren estaba repleta de simuladores y perros diamante parecía que nunca acababan, uno tras otro sin cesar:

–(de forma agitada) uff echo de menos los Rainbow Power sin duda nos echaban un buen casco- dice AppleJack

–Si lose (empieza a jadear) pero ya vamos a llegar, parece que estos perros diamante cada vez son más rudos- dice Rainbow

–TOMA ESTO Y ESTO!, si! esta pelea me está arruinando mi melena- dice Rarity mientras lanzaba piedras enormes para despejar el camino

–Twilight….Rarity que paso?- dice Spike todo adolorido

Spike estaba desorientado sin poder moverse ni levantarse, solo podía mirar a los lados como todas las chicas y los ponis abriéndose camino hacia la estación y luego vuelve a desmayase

–Genial ya casi llegamos puedo ver la estación- dice Pinkie feliz

A lo largo del camino se lograba apreciar una fuerte barrera de simuladores y perros diamante los más fuertes y grandes del lugar, AppleJack mira como se amontonaban para que fuera imposible el paso:

–Rainbow dame impulso!-

–Está bien prepárate- volando a toda velocidad

Entonces AppleJack corre a toda velocidad contra el gran ejercito, Rainbow volando a toda velocidad hacia ella entonces AppleJack salta y Rainbow le da un súper impulso lanzándola como un misil hacia la barrera:

**–Jet Pony-**dicen las dos al mismo tiempo

AppleJack llega con una súper patada y todos los que estaban ahí salen volando despejando el camino, Rainbow sale volando en posición contraria y Trixie la levita con su magia para que no se golpee:

–Gracias Trixie, no me lo esperaba-

–Está bien es lo que hacen los…..amigos- dice Trixie con una sonrisa

–Tienes razón ahora vámonos- saliendo las dos

Todos llegan hacia el Tren los vagones estaban repletos y el Tren avanzaba los simulados volaban para alcanzar el tren pero arriba de los vagones muchos ponis se encargaban de defenderlo:

(Todos estaban agitados y cansados)

–(respiración rápida)lo logramos no puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado!-dice Fluttershy

–Gracias a Celestia estamos bien, ahora debemos llevar a los chicos para darles tratamientos médicos-

–Chicas creo que nos falta alguien- dice Rainbow

–Quien!?, a ver 1 poni, 2 ponis, 3 ponis, 4 ponis, 5 ponis pero si estamos todos!- dice Pinkie

–Te olvidas de Trixie, estaba a un lado de mi hace un momento y desapareció- dice Rainbow buscando a los lados

–No te preocupes seguro esta en otro vagón- dice Rarity

–Pero….estaba a un lado de mi, enserio se los juro chicas- dice Rainbow

–No te preocupes dulzura seguro esta por ahí- dice AppleJack

**En el castillo con Twilight y Hody**

Dos poderosos ataques chocaban entre si no se definía un ganador pues estaban a nivelados, Hody en su forma de alicornio mas poderoso que nunca y Twilight con los Rainbow Power al máximo, Hody enfurecido por todo lo que le estaba costando la pelea aumenta súper a más de lo que el soportaba, Twilight trataba de superarlo pero en un parpadeo Twilight es arrollada por el poderoso ataque de Hody, cae al suelo golpeándose la cabeza haciendo que esta le sangre, Hody se acerca con mucha furia dispuesto a asesinarla de alguna forma cruel, Twilght estaba en el suelo sin poder levantarse y solo podía pensar que este era su fin:

–Este es el fin?- se pregunta Twilight es su mente

–Hace unos días estaba con mis amigas en Ponyville riendo y platicando con ellas, como….es que todo eso se acabo tan rápido, quisiera poder hacer mas, poder detenerlo…..Pinkie, AppleJack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity…..Spike como los Extraño, ustedes me enseñaron lo que era la amistad si no fuera por ustedes yo no sería nadie, gracias a ustedes por enseñarme que la amistad es la fuerza más poderosa de todas, GRACIAS A TODOS! Siempre los amare- dejando correr la ultima lagrima que amistad que le quedaba y una sonrisa de la felicidad más pura de este mundo

–TWILIGHT!- dicen muchas voces en su cabeza

–TWILIGHT!-

–No te rindas dulzura, siempre estaremos ahí para ti-

–Claro! Siempre podrás confiar en nosotros eres increíble-

–Si…amm eres una gran amiga…me enseñaste a no ser tan tímida-

–Claro querida sin ti no sabría tolerar los gustos de los demás-

–Eres la mejor amiga que una poni fiestera podría tener-

–Twilight yo siempre estaré ahí para ti….tu asistente numero 1 lo recuerdas?-

Twilight empieza a ver y recordar cada uno de los momentos más fuertes que unieron a ella y a sus amigas cada enemigo que vencieron juntas, cada problema que resolvieron y cada….cosa que aprendieron, Hody se acercaba a dar el golpe final entonces Twilight Toda herida empieza a brillar como el Sol, Hody queda cegado y como un rayo de luz Hody es golpeado por el casco de Twilight soltando una onda de aire este sale volando y ella se teletransporta regresándolo con su golpe más poderoso:

**-Luz de la amistad! Golpe de los 6 elementos!-**

Dejando a Hody todo desorientado y herido, Twilight brillaba como un arcoíris golpeándolo de un lado al otro sin dejarlo caer cuando todo termino Twilight estaba toda agotada sin fuerzas para defenderse el polvo se disolvió y Hody todo golpeado dejando un charco de sangre dio una pequeña sonrisa y se teletransporta y lanza una pequeña esfera de luz detrás de Twilight atravesándola, Twilight sin poder hacer nada cae al suelo en un charco de sangre soltando la pócima que Trixie le había obsequiado, Hody la mira y decide beberla entonces sus heridas sanan y su magia se restaura pero no solo eso su magia se había fortalecido de una forma inimaginable.

**En los acantilados donde AppleGreen y Dark Light se encontraban**

Con gran velocidad Dark Light golpeaba a AppleGreen lanzándolo lejos, AppleGreen solo regresaba y sonreía para ser lanzado otra vez, empieza de nuevo una pelea cerrada golpeándose con sus cascos AppleGreen lograba dar un golpe y Dark L se lo devolvía se teletransportaba y lanzaba su rayo sacando a volar, AppleGreen sabia la ventaja que este tenía y no podía hacer nada:

–Jajajaja eso es todo lo que tienes idiota!?- dice Dark L

–Oye no te sientas tan especial, eres alicornio y tienes más poder que yo en todo los sentidos, pero eso no te hace superior imbécil- dice AppleGreen agitado y con una sonrisa

–Pero si estas todo lastimado y yo apenas sangro un poco me estas aburriendo creo que ya es tiempo de terminar con esto- mientras se pone en posición para lanzar un rayo

–Si no puedo vencerte….significa que no puedo proteger a nadie, significa que tu iras directamente con las chicas y las mataras y si yo pierdo…..no podría verme….yo mismo…..a la cara…..si tan solo tuviera más fuerza…..si tan solo existiera una manera…..no importa si tengo que dar mi vida a cambio de poder derrotarte yo….yo…..-

–tu petición esta…..aceptada- dice una voz ronca en la cabeza de AppleGreen

Entonces AppleGreen empieza a tener un extraño manto de magia color oscuro y morado se envuelve en una sombra y sale de ella con los ojos color morado oscuro:

**–Sombra de demonio-**

AppleGreen sale de las sombras con una velocidad increíble Dark L se sorprende y apenas logra esquivar el golpe, trata de golpearlo pero solo golpea su sombra, AppleGreen vuelve a aparecer y le da golpes tan graves que dejan con el cuerpo adolorido, Dark L se pone firme y esquiva el ataque de AppleGreen y lanza su rayo pero lo esquiva vuelan de un lado al otro ahora Dark L sentía cada vez mas y mas lo golpes:

–Se… se está volviendo más fuerte? Mierda eso no lo permitiré- dice Dark L

**–Luz incandescente-**

AppleGreen es atrapado por el rayo y este empieza a quemarlo causándole un gran dolor pero empieza a volar por dentro del rayo y logra llegar hasta Dark L golpeándolo tan fuerte en el suelo haciendo una enorme grieta en el suelo, Dark L se enfurece y queda todo herido y desorientado:

–Qué bueno que te están dando esa paliza, para que aprendas idiota- dice Dark Shadow

–Cállate estoy arto ahora te toca a ti pelear!- responde Dark Light

–Excelente-

Entonces Dark Light empieza a brillar, un humo empieza a salir de su cuerpo y empieza a cambiar de colores como si fuera un camaleón esta vez Dark Shadow se hacía presente melena color blanco y puntas negras, pelo color negro, ojos rojos con pupila de dragón, alas de dragón y colmillos crecidos parecía un demonio, el suelo se estremecía el viento corría con mucha rapidez se sentía la muerte presente, AppleGreen estaba de forma seria sin mostrar ninguna reacción solo se puso en posición:

–AHORA PREPARATE YO SOY….DARK SHADOW-

–puff solo eres un idiota mas con problemas de personalidad-

–vamos a ver si vuelves a contar esos chistes tan malos- salseándose contra el

El 3er round comienza, Esta vez Pegaso y alicornio tenían sus poderes a lo máximo más que una pelea normal parecía un pelea de dioses cada golpe que brotaba sacaba ondas de aire, Dark S tenia la delantera pues su poder no tenia limite tenia acorralado a AppleGreen pero el seguía luchando como si los golpes que recibía no los sintiese, Dark S golpeaba sin más a AppleGreen lo aventó contra el suelo y lanzo un fuerte rayo que dejo lleno de heridas a AppleGreen, el empezaba a marearse por perder tanta sangre y su fuerza empezaba a disminuir:

–Esta vez morirás en serio!- dice Dark Shadow

De un fuerte rayo lo lanza hacia arriba tan alto entre las nubes, AppleGreen se estabiliza y piensa:

–Aunque mi fuerza haya aumentado parece que estoy peleando contra un dios, si con esto no lo derroto entonces nadie lo hará o por lómenos espero Twilight lo haga-

Empieza a caer empicada y hace la Rain-plocion sónica con éxito:

–No lo puedo creer que lo logre jajaja, ahora prepárate Dark Shadow- Dice AppleGreen muy feliz

En el suelo Dark S mira como AppleGreen logra hacer la Rain-plocion sónica se pone en posición y una enorme esfera negra con rojo empieza a aparecer:

**–Explosión Sombra!-**

Disparando un rayo tan poderoso que el suelo se parte de manera radical, en el aire AppleGreen decide experimentar y gira como lo hizo Dark Light haciendo el tornado sónico:

–hacer el ataque que él hizo no será suficiente necesito más velocidad mucha más velocidad- dice de forma desesperada

Con mucha fuerza trata de levantar sus alas que peleaban contra el viento entonces empieza perder velocidad pero logra levantarlas y combinado su habilidad velo de sombras de un aleteo tan fuerte logra hacer otra Rain-plocion sónica girando con el casco levantado:

**–**Crees que eres el único que puede hacer ese tipo de cosas?-Dice AppleGreen enfurecido

**–TALADRO SONICO!-**

Un gran choque de poderes extrémese la tierra nuevamente esta vez el viento salía con mucha fuerza Dark S aumentaba su poder a cada segundo a igual que la velocidad de AppleGreen, Dark S da una pequeña sonrisa y dice:

–Fue un gusto pelear contra ti-

**–Mega Explosión Sombra-**

Un poder inimaginable sale del cuerno de Dark S, AppleGreen solo logra resistir durante 10 segundo y sale volando el taladro sónico de AppleGreen dejo totalmente inútil el cuerpo del poni alado que cae al suelo todo herido y al borde de la muerte AppleGreen no podía hacer mas, más que esperar su muerte, Dark Shadow se acerco lentamente hacia él para dar el golpe final:

–Me sorprendes pudiste resistir mi Mega Shadow Blast durando unos segundos es mi ataque más poderoso ahora este es tu fin AppleGreen-

**–Explosión Sombra-**

Haciendo el poderoso ataque a solo 2 metros de AppleGreen una enorme explosión hizo un cráter en el suelo y en ese mismo momento el Sol bajo y la Luna apareció, Celestia sintió las desaparición de Twilight y AppleGreen, Celestia miro al cielo mientras se encontraba en el castillo de Twilight y una lagrima callo de su ojo sabia que muchas cosas cambiarían después esta terrible batalla.

**O por Celestia esto es una locura total que pasara ahora, Twilight tu eras la unica que podia salvarnos y ahora AppleGreen murio? asesine a mi propio OC? chicos muchas gracias por estar a mi lado en este fic, no es muy famoso ni nada pero me gusta darle a algunos cuantos algo de entretenimiento n.n gracias chicos  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16 Memorias

**Fan- Mr.X por que no me matas de una vez! ya mataste a tu propio OC y tambien a Twiligh  
><strong>

**Mr.X- Oshe seria buena idea *Saca una escopeta***

**Fan- QUE! espera era broma**

**Mr.X- *le dispara en la rodilla* yo no *se pone lentes a lo termination***

**Bueno chicos aqui el Capitulo 16 no olviden de dejar su comentario, agregar a favoritos eso me sube el entusiasmo y me hace seguir adelante :D**

**Capitulo 16 "Memorias"**

Las chicas estaban en el tren a salvo, llevaban a muchos ponis consigo estaban muy felices todos pues habían salido de la desesperación, el miedo, la tristeza y la guerra, pero las chicas aun estaban preocupadas por Twilight y AppleGreen tenían miedo que algo les pasara, el viaje se hacía largo por esa preocupación, en el vagón se encontraban acostadas pues estaban muy cansadas los chicos y Luna eran atendidos en otro vagón del tren:

–Chicas que hacemos ahora?- dice Rainbow

–No lose, debemos ir con Celestia y esperar a que todo esto termine en este momento no podemos hacer mucho el destino de Equestria está en los cascos de Twilight y AppleGreen- dice AppleJack

–Solo espero que estén bien, Hody y ese extraño poni alicornio blanco eran muy aterradores- dice Fluttershy

–Chicas no debemos perder la fe y que es eso de bajar la mirada sabemos que Twilight derrotara a ese horrible monstruo- dice Rarity

–Tienes razón! Si lo logra prometo hacer una súper duper fiesta de pastel….bueno hasta que Cheese se recupere- dice Pinkie muy motivada

–Hablando de Cheese….Querida hace cuanto que salen nunca lo….bueno si me lo imagine pero cuando Cheese se fue, pensé no lo veríamos en un largo tiempo- dice Rarity

–uuuyyyy pues que te puedo contar sentí que había algo especial entre nosotros el día de la fiesta así que decidimos celebrar en privado, estar con él fue como comer pasteles de chocolate con una receta de los mismísimos dioses!- dice Pinkie con baba en la boca

Todas las chicas estaban sonrojadas y se miraban unas a las otras por el comentario de Pinkie.

**En castillo de Canterlot donde estaba Hody**

Un ser de odio y maldad estaba en el trono de Celestia sus caprichos estaban cumplidos y su poder estaba completo:

–Ahora que logre derrotar a Twilight nada me impedirá gobernar a Equestria ya he demostrado ser el mejor pero ahora quiero más!- dice Hody muy feliz

–Bueno ahora solo me comunicare con mis aliados para saber de la situación-

Entonces se concentra y hace brillar su cuerno:

–Samael, Chrysalis me escuchan!?-

–Como esta mi poni favorito- dice una voz con un poco de eco

–Chrysalis? Como te esta yendo preciosa?- dice Hody con una risa

–Estupendo Muajajajaja-

–Excelente, Samael responde perro sobre desarrollado, Samael! Perro estúpido-

–Probablemente lo derrotaron esas ponis de pacotilla- dice Chrysalis

–Creo que si, pero no importa era un inútil, además tengo a mi mano derecha jejeje-

–OHH es un honor Hody me alegro que con….- Chrysalis es interrumpida

–Tú no, jajajaja es un nuevo poni que encontré, por ahí, pronto lo conocerás-

–Idiota- dice Chrysalis molesta

–Jajajaja- Hody ríe a carcajadas por la broma

**En ponyville todos los simuladores y perros diamante estaban siendo expulsados**

–Ese fue el ultimo princesa- dice un guardia de seguridad quien encarcela a un simulador

–Me alegro mucho mis leales súbitos, ahora puedo decirles que la guerra….a terminado!- dice Celestia con una pequeña sonrisa

Celestia entra adentro del castillo y tu cara cambia de una sonrisa a una muy triste al punto de dejar caer lágrimas:

–Twilight por que no puedo sentir tu presencia? Acaso….te pasó algo terrible y la presencia del valiente poni AppleGreen tampoco la siento, espero que estén bien- dice con lágrimas en los ojos

–Princesa nos informan que un tren lleno de ponis llego al pueblo y en ellas las portadoras de los elementos y la princesa Luna están a bordo- dice el guardia real

–Me parece estupendo querido por favor díganles que vengan de inmediato- con su voz dulce y serena

Las chicas habían llegado a ponyville todo era felicidad todos estaban celebrando excepto ellas que solo una pequeña sonrisa se les llegaba a apreciar, los chicos y Luna fueron llevados inmediatamente al hospital los potrillos que estuvieron bajo la tierra para protegerte salieron para abrazar a sus familiares:

–Hermana! Regresaron!- Grita una potrilla de melena roja

–AppleBloom! Mi dulce y tierna hermanita te extrañe mucho!- dice AppleJack

–Rarity! Por fin llegaste- dice la potrilla de pelo blanco y ojos verdes

–Sweetie Belle, dulzura! Me alegra mucho verte- dice Rarity

–Wow es la primera vez que te veo despeinada en público hermana jajajaja- dice Sweetie Belle con una risa muy dulce

–SWEETIE BELLE!- dice Rarity con las mejillas infladas y sonrojada

–Rainbow! Por fin llegaste! Te extrañe…digo sabia que lo arias- dice La pequeña Pegaso de pelo naranja

–Scoot me alegro de verte, campeona choca esos cascos- dice Rainbow

Las tres chicas abrazaban a sus hermanas con mucho cariño y ternura un guardia real llego inmediatamente:

–Chicas la princesa Celestia requiere de su ausencia ahora por favor-

–Vamos en seguida amigo!- dice Pinkie

Las chicas dejan los abrazos por un momento y se van rápidamente al castillo con algo de angustia y preocupación:

–Chicas me alegro de verlas, me entere que luna esta en el hospital en unos minutos ire a verla y quería preguntarles….Twilight vino con ustedes?- dice de forma triste

–No princesa ella se quedo en Canterlot en este momento está peleando contra Hody- dice Rainbow

–Si seguro que ya está en camino para decirnos como le pateo el trasero a ese mal sujeto- dice Pinkie

–Cuanto…..cuanto tiempo tienen que se separaron de ella- dice Celestia

–Es difícil decir creo que 2 horas- dice AppleJack

–Chicas….tengo unas muy tristes noticias espero estar equivocada pero….-

–Twilight probablemente a…..fallecido- dejando correr una lagrima

El cuarto quedo en silencio por unos segundo, todas estaban muy impactadas, después de unos cuantos segundos Rarity no resistió mas y cayó en un terrible llanto de ahí todas cayeron en el, Celestia solo dejaba caer lagrimas con la mirada baja, Rainbow se tiro al piso y puso sus cascos en su cabeza, AppleJack daba grandes golpes al piso haciendo varias grietas, todas tenían un gran llanto:

–NOO! NOO! NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO!- decía Rainbow con mucha tristeza y rabia

–ESTO NO ES POSIBLE SABIA QUE DEBIAMOS QUEDARNOS CON ELLA!- gritaba AppleJack

–Ella…Prometió…regresar con nosotros….- decía Pinkie en estado de Pinkamena

–Yo….Yo…Ahí…..- Fluttershy simplemente no podía hablar del enorme nudo en la garganta

–Princesa Celestia dígame, cree que AppleGreen esté bien- dice AppleJack queriendo recibir por lo menos una buena noticia

–Me temo que también sufrió el mismo destino, unos minutos antes de que dejara de sentir la presencia de Twilight, deje de sentir la de AppleGreen- dice Celestia

–No! O NOO!- gritaba AppleJack

Después de varias horas todas las chicas volvieron a tranquilizarse Pinkie regreso a su estado normal pero sin brillo, todas estaban sin ese brillo que las hacia ser felices, Celestia solo estaba sentada mirando hacia la Luna, no sabía qué hacer, jamás había sentido ese sentimiento tan triste desde que desterró a su hermana, estaba perdida sin saber a dónde ir, así que decide visitar a su hermana al hospital corre rápidamente y se tira de lo alto del castillo luego extiende sus alas y con un aleteo muy fuerte se sostiene en el aire:

–Hermana….- dice Celestia

–Hermana, (tose) que…que haces aquí- dice Luna

–Vine a verte querida- dice Celestia

–Ya veo…..espera cuanto tiempo ha pasado, de…derrotamos a Hody- dice Luna quien se exalta un poco

–Relájate hermana, ya han pasado 5 horas desde que llegaron, pero… hemos perdido la batalla- dice Celestia con la cabeza baja y una lagrima a punto de salir

–Espera…Porque…..porque no puedo sentir la presencia de Twilight ni la de AppleGreen-

–Ellos fallecieron en la batalla, pero gracias a ellos podemos pudimos rescatar a muchos ponis que esperaban su muerte- dice Celestia

–Hermana lo siento mucho, si necesitas algo…..cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmelo- dice Luna recostada en la cama

–Lose hermana no puedo creer, que….que ella- empezando a entrar en llanto

Celestia empieza a llorar como cualquier poni, nunca nadie vería esa escena más que su hermana, Luna se levanta de la cama y se sienta junto a ella:

–Hermana no te preocupes, las cosas mejoraran, Twilight siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones-

–Hermana debo admitirlo Hody fue muy inteligente en separarnos, si lo hubiéramos atacado todos juntos seguro lo fuéramos vencido, Candace no estuvo presente en la batalla será que también envió simuladores y perros diamante contra ella?- dice Luna

–Creo que si, ella debe cuidar a su reino, Canterlot fue destruido y ahora es propiedad de Hody, Ponyville es el único pueblo donde podemos estar tranquilos, he advertido a cada poni de Equestria, revise cada pueblo que estuviera preparado para lo peor, pero parece que solo atacaron Ponyville, Canterlot y el imperio de cristal- dice Celestia algo deprimida

–Por cierto, Luna cuéntame más de ese Poni AppleGreen, es demasiado fuerte para ser un Pegaso común, incluso casi logra hacer una Rain-plocion sónica como Rainbow Dash- dice Celestia

–En cierta forma, he descubierto que trabajaba en una granja de piedras (con una pequeña risa) y sabes lo fuertes que son esos ponis terrestres- responde Luna

–ya veo de ahí la fuerza, pero por qué estuviste tan ansiosa de interrogarlo?-

–Hay algo extraño en el, es como si estuviera triste en su interior, no todo el tiempo pero si en muchas ocasiones a soñado lo mismo, con diferente situación pero…..siempre el mismo resultado y cada vez que lo trato de ayudar de consolarlo de hablar con él una extraña sombra me lo retiene y me aleja de el- dice Luna pensando

–ya veo y de que trata ese extraño sueño-

–Siempre comienza con una situación normal el va, caminando con o sin compañía y de repente aparece una poni, siempre es una poni diferente y esa poni está siendo golpeada por un semental yo no puedo hacer nada pues es un sueño pero si puedo cambiarlo, cuando el mira que están golpeando a esa poni, vuela rápidamente hacia él y lo golpea con toda su fuerza lo deja en suelo y lo sigue golpeando lo golpea y lo golpea muchas veces hasta que se cansa AppleGreen, pero luego…empieza a llorar el poni que había golpeado empieza a reírse de él y empieza a decir cosas extrañas como, "eso es todo lo que tienes", "crees que puedes proteger a alguien si eres débil", "morirás y serás olvidado", "no puedes hacer nada para defender a los que amas" me sé de memoria todas esas palabras pues siempre las escucho cuando trato de ayudarlo una sombra me atrapa y termino despertando del transe- dice Luna

–Mmmm, crees que….. AppleGreen, no eso es imposible si fuera así, no estuviera de nuestro lado o bueno estaría- dice Celestia

–a que te refieres hermana?- dice Luna curiosa

–Recuerdas cuando, tapamos esa puerta que dejaba salir demonios y convertía en monstruos a los ponis o animales?-

–Si, revisamos por un año que no hubiera demonios sin capturar, crees que haya tenido un demonio dentro?- dice Luna confundida

–No lose y no lo creo sus acciones eran nobles y su forma de ser eran como la de un poni normal, incluso era un poni muy alegre-Dice Celestia pensativa

–ya veo, era un buen poni, que descanse en paz igual que Twilight mañana pensaremos es algo buenas noches hermana- Dice Luna acurrucándose a un lado de ella

–Buenas noches mi pequeña hermana-

**En Canterlot el nuevo hogar de Hody**

La ciudad estaba completamente desecha simuladores y perros diamante peleaban entre sí apostaban a quien era más fuerte y dormían en lados opuestos de la ciudad no se llevaban bien pero estaban obligados trabajar juntos, en el castillo, Hody hizo una remodelación reparando todo el castillo pero esta vez de una forma más oscura sin brillo y solo oscuridad, un poni alicornio llego momentos después de la última batalla

–Veo que has llegado como te fue Dark Light- dice Hody convertido en un alicornio y con aspecto de monstruo

–Que mierda te importa! Déjame solo- dice el alicornio blanco de ojos rojos

Hody miraba raro a Dark pues este era rebelde pero aun así obedecía todas las órdenes por el collar:

–Qué extraño, es un poni bastante extraño, bueno me lo traje de otra dimensión quien sabe que cosas haya ahí, pero….. Cuando tenga el control total abriré nuevamente el portal y conquistare esa dimensión, muajajajaja!- dice Hody con mucha felicidad

Dark se sentirá muy raro, con mucho odio en sí:

–Mierda, porque siento deseos de asesinar y por que obedezco las ordenes de Hody- Dice Dark Light

–no te preocupes descansa un poco yo también estoy un poco cansado y aun no creo lo que paso, ese maldito collas que llevamos puesto, te esta corrompiendo pero no podemos quitárnoslo, nos da una súper descarga eléctrica que creo podría matarnos a ambos-

–Tienes razón me largo a dormir-

**En el imperio de cristal regresaremos en el tiempo para saber lo que paso haya**

–shining, La princesa Celestia me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciéndonos que estemos preparados para una ¿guerra?- dice Candace muy sorprendida

–Qué? Guardias prepárense cierren las puestas del castillo, ayuden y oculten a todos los habitantes del reino, amor donde esta mi armadura- dice shining armor de forma seria

–No es esa que está detrás de ti cariño?- dice Candace con una pequeña sonrisa

–Ups jajaja lo siento-

–yo activare el escudo del corazón de cristal, eso nos dará tiempo- dice candase quien se dirige al corazón que estaba flotando en medio del castillo

**A las afueras del imperio la Reyna de los simuladores se hacía presente en su reino**

–mi Reyna atacamos ya?, están totalmente desprevenidos podemos hacer un ataque sorpresa- dice un simulador ansioso de pelear

–No idiota, quiero que estén listo para pelear así mi venganza será más dulce y ese poni de melena azul será mío muajajajajaja-

**De regreso en el imperio**

–Señor, nuestros pegasos exploradores no informan de un gran ejercito comandado por la Reyna Chrysalis- dice un guardia con mucha prisa

–Espero que Candace active el corazón de cristal pronto es nuestra defensa mas poderosa-dice Shining algo preocupado

Debajo del castillo la aliconio se disponía a lanzar un hechizo para proteger a su amado imperio

–Muy bien estoy lista- mientras se iluminaba su cuerno

Entonces toco el corazón de cristal con su cuerno y empezó a girar con mucha rapidez todos los ponis se volvieron de cristal a igual que Candace, un domo de magia rodio por completo el imperio

**A las afueras del reino**

**–**Mi señora han activado un poderoso escudo ahora no podremos atacarlos- dice un simulador muy nervioso

Muchos perros diamante y simuladores se acercaban y golpeaban el escudo sin éxito alguno todos al mismo tiempo lo empujaban pero no lograban hacer nada

–Háganse a un lado- dice Chrysalis

Se acerca con mucha calma al poderoso e impenetrable escudo lo toca con su cuerno un manto verde se mescla con el escudo este de va directo al corazón de cristal y el escudo termina en muchos pedazos.

–Ahora hijos míos acaben con ellos!- dice la Reyna con mucha maldad

**Chysalis regresa hacer sus fechorias podran Shining y Candace proteger su reino? muchas gracias chicos dejen su comentario que esta muy chachipistache :3 espero que les haya gustado amigos mios nos vemos la proxima semana  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17 Sed de amor

**Hola amigos mios me alegro mucho que aun sigan conmigo pues eso alienta mucho, antes recuerdo que hacia 4 hojas por capitulo ahora le meto mucho power y ahora son 9 hojas por capitulo espero que les este gustando mi trabajo no se olviden de comentar y agregar a favoritos**

**Capitulo 17 "Sed de amor"**

En el imperio de cristal ponis de cristal peleaban por la victoria contra simuladores y perros diamantes una pelea incesante con mucha sangre derramada, los guardias de cristal eran muy poderosos rara vez caía uno pues eran entrenados por Shining Armor quien era un maestro con la magia y combate espada a espada, Los ponis ciudadanos se ocultaban en túneles ocultos otros se ofrecían para luchar a lado del Príncipe Shining:

–Señor nuestros guerreros se están agotados no paran de llegar….son demasiados, nuestros espías de las nubes nos informan de una Simuladora más grande que los demás, esta camina despacio hacia acá- dice un guardia de cristal

–Como demonios rompieron el escudo es…. Impenetrable toda maldad es repelida por el escudo, bueno no puedo pensar en eso ahora, dile a mis guardias de elite que tomen el lugar de los guardias de cristal así recuperaran fuerzas para derrotarlos- dice Shining de forma seria

–Mi amor, necesito que te quedes a proteger al castillo todos nuestros conocimientos de los ponis de cristal toda nuestra historia yace en este castillo, yo estaré a fuera combatiendo yo…- Shining es interrumpido

Candace mira la preocupación de su amado semental y lo besa para tranquilizarlo pronto Candace se despega del maravilloso beso de forma lenta

–No olvides mi vida, tu y yo tenemos la magia más poderosa y nadie cambiara eso nunca- dice Candace decidida

Shining queda algo mareado por el beso y pronto los cuernos de los dos se iluminan indicando un extravagante aumento en su magia:

–(suelta aire) jejejeje lo olvide, amor que paso con el escudo por que se rompió?-

–No lose venia a avisarte eso mismo, el cristal está en una especie de capullo verde impenetrable seguro Chysalis tiene algo que ver! – dice Candace algo enojada

–Bueno tú averigua como liberar al corazón, yo iré a combatir- dice Shining y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla

Shining sale corriendo del castillo dirigiéndose justamente hacia donde estaba Chysalis para detenerla.

–Espero que Twilight y las princesas estén bien- mientras se dirige rápidamente hacia el corazón debajo del palacio

Candace empezó a utilizar distintos hechizos purificadores en el corazón de cristal pero ninguno pudo limpiar la corrupción que había plantado Chysalis, utilizando toda su magia dejándola agotada:

– (jadeando) o no….como podre liberal el corazón es impenetrable, bueno espero que esto funcione- dice mientras se coloca en posición de combate

Candace cambia de hechizo esta vez iba a atacar el capullo con la esperanza de romperlo y liberar el corazón, a punto lentamente, su cuerno se ilumino y disparo:

–**Flechas de amor-**

Enseguida ráfagas de flechas de rayos azules con una punta rosa en forma de corazón fueron directamente hacia el capullo, el capullo se movía de todo el impacto que estaba recibiendo pedazos del viscoso capullo salían volando en señal que se estaba rompiendo:

–(disparando sus flechas esforzándose) solo…. Un poco mas….vamos….AAAHHHH!- aumentando la potencia y la rapidez

Candace dejo de disparar y un hoyo en medio del capullo se formo adentro de él se miraba como el corazón era detenido con muchas cuerdas viscosas del mismo capullo, Candace estaba feliz pues logro abrirlo, camino hacia el cristal pero de pronto el capullo empezó a regenerarse Candace se percato entonces corrió y lanzo un rayo para reactivarlo pero fue tarde el capullo se cerró completamente:

–Que!? (Suspiro) o no, ahora que puedo hacer- dice Candace preocupada

Candace se dirigió al castillo rápidamente sin voltear para atrás, la guerra continuaba ningún bando retrocedía era una pelea pareja pues los guardias de cristal eran menos pero mucho más agiles, mas fuertes y más inteligentes que los perros diamante y simuladores pero estos venían en gran cantidad, la batalla se hacía cada vez más duradera, Shining se abrió camino hacia las avenidas más grandes de la ciudad donde Chysalis se encontraba asesinando a cualquier poni que se le ponía enfrente su cuerno lleno de sangre de valientes ponis escurría por su cara y ella la saboreaba con mucha felicidad, Shining miraba como brincaba arriba de los ponis y les encajaba el cuerno o los colmillos y luego los aventaba como si fueran simples objetos sin vida, les aplastaba el cráneo y se reía como una pequeña niña mimada, Shining no soporto mirar tales actos y entro en acción:

–Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí…..hola dulzura mía- dice Chysalis

–Que estás diciendo!? No me llames así soy Shining Armor comandante del ejército real- dice Shining molesto

–Crees que puedes vencerme muajajajaja te engañe la ultima vez y obedeciste todas mis órdenes, dime aun recuerdas esas noches….- dice Chysaris fantaseando con Shining

–HUT! Qué, que noches….? No me digas que tú me….- dice Shining preocupado

–Muajajajaja tal vez, pero puedo decirte que eres un semental prodigioso digno de mi-

–Eso nunca!- con su cuerno toma su espada y se lanza contra Chysalis

Chysalis esquiva sus ataques y saca una lanza con dos puntas a cada lado muy afiladas, el combate comienza Chysalis es una maestra en el combate mixto utilizando cualquier estrategia ya sea cobarde o no para derrotar a su rival, Shining esquivaba con astucia y determinación ambos rivales eran rápidos Shining sonrió:

–Eres buena que tal si dejamos de jugar?-

–Me parece bien, al final serás mío muajajaja-

–Por Celestia que locuras abre hecho con esta loca- piensa Shining con la cara de asco

Shining da el primer paso y se teletransporta a un lado de ella, trata de encajar su espada pero fue tarde Chysaris esquiva el ataque y estaba dispuesta a penetrarlo cuando un escudo mágico rodio al semental:

–creíste que seria a así de fácil- mientras se ríe

Sus espadas chocan una y otra vez Chysalis no dejaba de sonreír como si estuviera disfrutando la pelea, Shining también la disfrutaba pero sabía que debía terminar rápido con esto:

–(empieza a reír bajo) jajaja Chysalis debo terminar con esto así que tendré que ir a otro nivel-

–Otro nivel?- dice Chysalis confundida

Entonces Shining hace brillar su espada, pero esta era del interior y no el superficial que salía por levitación entonces se dirige contra Chysalis:

–**Garra de grifo-**

Shining lanza un disparo de magia en forma de onda haciendo que la espada de volviera a distancia larga golpeando a Chysalis esta es cortada en un costado de su hombro y hace que se enfurezca:

–MALDITO, PAGARAS POR ESTO!-

Chysalis aumenta su velocidad de manera radical Shining apenas podía descifrar los ataques, Chysalis en un movimiento falso le lanza tierra a los ojos dejándolo indefenso aprovecha la oportunidad y tira su espada doble, se acerca a él y lanza un rayo sacándolo a volar, Shining se desmaya y Chysalis se limpia la sangre que había derramado.

–Que peste, esto pasa por confiarme como la última vez, ahora que tengo a mi lindo esposo solo hace falta deshacerme de viuda muajajajaja-

**En el castillo donde estaba Candace**

–bien (se ajusta una prenda) esto está listo, es la primera vez que uso esto(con su magia se amarra unos cordones) bueno estoy lista, Shining espero que estés bien mi amor- dice Candace

Candace se había preparado para el combate una armadura plateada con líneas rosas y en su pecho un cristal azul en forma de corazón un casco en forma de corona y una espada muy brillante digna de la realeza. La batalla estaba tomando otro rumbo sin Shining Armor los guardias tenían que improvisar lo que causaba disputas entre ellos.

**Zona en batalla**

–NO idiota tenemos que controlar la zona este ahí se encuentra la mayor concentración- dice uno de los guardias

–si no van nuestras tropas a la zona sur entraran y nos aniquilaran de adentro hacia afuera!- dice otro guardia

Ambos guardias discutían para saber cuál sería la mejor estrategia un joven semental pegaso de pelo azul y cuero naranja con armadura dorada se interpone en la discusión de los guardias:

–Miren pedazo de imbéciles, me informaron que una tal Reina Chysalis esta abriéndose paso por el tramo norte pongan a las fuerzas de elite haya y todos los demás contengan hasta que la reina sea derrotada-

–Quien te crees para darnos ordenes novato?- dice guardia enfurecido

Entonces 4 perros diamante apareces desde debajo de la tierra rodeando al poni de cuero naranja, este se pone en marcha y da un impulso hacia arriba los perros diamante chocan entre ellos y el poni los acuchilla con su espada dejándolos en el suelo de manera rápida, los dos ponis guardias quedan sorprendidos:

–TODAS LAS UNIDADES DE ELITE BAYAN A LA ZONA NORTE!-

–Los demás síganme- dice el poni naranja

–Cuál es tu nombre novato?-

–Mi nombre es…Flash, Flash Sentry-

Todos estaban de vuelta en el combate, luchando incansablemente, en la zona norte se acercaba cada vez más una poni con forma de insecto que para cualquier poni normal sería asqueroso o aterrador se acercaba lentamente con un poni en su espalda, se acercaba mas y mas, acabando y marchitando desde adentro a cada poni de cristal que se le ponía en frente, la pelea se hacía cada vez más tensa para los guardias reales pues eran demasiado, Chysalis llego al castillo y lo miro de arriba abajo:

–Me gusta mi nueva casa, me pregunto si are sirvienta personal a esa estúpida- dice con mucho enojo

La pelea se perdía muchos guardias eran asesinados y pocos lograban escapar el reino, se mancho de sangre, fuego y destrucción por doquier el resultado aparentaba ser el mismo que en Canterlot.

**En el castillo**

–Princesa Candace no podemos detenerlos están a punto de entrar- decía un guardia trastornado

–y el Príncipe Shining?- dice Candace preocupada

–No se ha visto desde que peleo con la líder de estas bestias horribles-

–Que!...(empieza a salir una lagrima) no me digas que… Guardias- dice de forma imponente

–Salgan de aquí vayan a los refugios y pónganse a salvo-

–Pero princesa….-

–Es una orden!- dice muy enojada

–NO!- dice un poni naranja

–NO me iré su majestad, nosotros confiamos en usted, confié en nosotros lo que venga de esa puerta lo enfrentaremos juntos….-

–Tú debes de ser Flash Sentry, el novato prodigioso, está bien, gracias a todos- con una pequeña sonrisa

La puerta del castillo es aventada por perros diamante de los más fuertes, de inmediato Flash y varios guardias mas chocan sus lanzas y espadas contra sus fuertes armaduras, una risa demoniaca se escucha por todo el castillo y de la nada aparece Chysalis en frente de Candace con Shining abatido en su espalda:

–Mi amor!, GRRR! Tú que le has hecho a mi amado esposo- dice Candace enfurecida

–Jajajaja tu amado esposo? Lo siento pero el ya es mío-

Chysalis toca los limites de Candace y con furia se avienta a ella como un misil, Chysalis lanza un rayo contra Candace y chocan, una poderosa fuerza se sentía en ambiente, ninguna de las dos se rendía Shining cae al suelo inconsciente, ahora la gran batalla estaba en el castillo, Los guardias defendían con fervor la puerta para que nadie ayudara a la reina Chysalis, Candace repele el rayo de Chysalis y con su magia levita la espada que estaba en su trono pero es detenida por la doble hoja de Chysalis, Candace sonrió y se aparto un poco luego su espada empezó a brillar como la de Shining y lanzo una onda que logra cortar hasta el concreto, Chysalis se percata de esa habilidad y la esquiva:

–No caire dos veces en ese juego- dice enfurecida

Golpean sus espadas sin detenerse cada vez mas y mas fuerte ninguna utilizaba rayos pues no les daba tiempo para hacerlo, Chysalis se aparto y voló a lo alto del castillo

–**Nube toxica-**

Un humo verde salió de su cuerno empapando a Candace dejándola algo siega y envenenada Chysalis aprovecha la oportunidad:

–**Apuñalada neurotóxica-**

**–Segundo aliento- -Escudo del romance-**

Candace repele el veneno con sus alas y purifica su cuerpo sanándose completamente y se rodea en un escudo azul muy potente Chysalis da justo en la parte alta del escudo donde se encontraba la cabeza de Candace, ella se pone firme y cruzan ataques Candace sale volando hacia arriba y Chysalis cae al suelo con heridas en su cuerpo:

–Crees que eres suficientemente fuerte para vencerme! Tu eres solo una perra! Ahora te demostrare lo que puedo hacer con mi poder- dice Chysalis con sus ojos rojos

–Nunca lograras derrotar el amor y la amistad, bruja- dice Candace

Entonces su cuerno empieza a emanar magia color rojo y tira su arma, Candace se prepara para el ataque:

–**Rayo del veneno corrompido-**

Chysalis lanza un rayo rojo y negro muy distorsionado como si no lo pudiera controlar, Candace toma aire y termina de cargar completamente su cuerno:

–**Amor de amanecer-**

Un rayo azul con ondas alrededor de Candace es lanzado con una magnitud inimaginable de poder ambos rayos chocan pero el poder de Chysalis es tan fuerte que atrapa por completo a Candace ella cae a un lado de su amado y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se arrastro hacia él:

–Lo siento mi amor, no pude defender el reino no….. no pude defenderte a ti-

Flash se da que Chysalis va directamente a matar a la princesa, vuela rápidamente detiene el ataque de Chysalis y la empuja hacia atrás:

–Maldición estuve cerca- mientras se pone en posición de pelea Chysalis

Chysalis se pone cerca del poni naranja sin que se dé cuenta y lo atraviesa con su espada, Flash sin más se retira lentamente y cae al suelo, Shining empieza a reaccionar y mira todo el castillo destrozado a Flash en el suelo lleno de sangre y a un lado a Candace derrotada llena de heridas en el cuerpo, Chysalis se disponía a matar a Candace tomo su lanza de nuevo lista para matarla un segundo antes de hacerlo:

–ESPERA!- dice Shining en el piso

–Ah? Ho veo que has despertado listo para ver morir a esta tonta- decía con mucha felicidad

–Si no la matas…me casare contigo (se trata de levantar)- dice Shining muy débil

–Casarte….Conmigo- deja confundida a Chysalis

–Si casarme….no la mates y me casare contigo voluntariamente- con una sonrisa y respiración fuerte

–Jajaja idiota y porque me casaría contigo?, tengo todo lo que quiero-

–No….no lo tienes todo….si bien en mis pesadillas veo…. Cosas de cuando estaba en transe por tu culpa, vi y escuche algunas cosas, dime comer el amor de otros te ha satisfecho? Jejeje-

Chysalis queda impactada por el comentario de Shining tanto que hace que tire su espada y se enfurece

– Tu! Maldito que sabes!? Te matare a ti también!-

–Se mucho….(seguía caminando muy apenas) sueño cuando estábamos en el cuarto real y después…. De divertirnos me contabas cosas, cosas muy personales y te lo propongo en este momento si dejas a mi Candace viva, además de ser tu esposo seré tu esclavo personal- con una sonrisa

Chysalis queda sorprendida y luego empieza a reír a carcajadas:

–Jajajajaja Me agradas Shining no lo hice contigo solo por des aburrirme jejeje solo porque eres tú lo haré- dice Chysalis sonrojada

Deja de levitar el arma y se da la vuelta, Shining se alegra de que Candace esté bien pero Chysalis voltea rápidamente:

–Una cosa más…-

Entonces aparece una jaula y un poso se abre adentro del castillo una sustancia verde muy caliente y en medio de la jaula aparece Candace inconsciente, En los cascos traseros de Shining aparecen brazaletes atados a dos enormes bolas de acero que le dificultaban caminar se enfurecese y se confunde de lo que estaba pasando:

–Mi juego mis reglas querido- dice Chysalis

–Maldición! Chysalis esto no era parte del trato!- dice Shining

–Tampoco dijimos que no podía hacerlo muajajaja-

Los guardias que combatían en la puerta fueron levitados y enjaulados por Chysalis el único que quedo libre fue el cuerpo de Flash en el suelo y Shining que se movía con mucha dificultad, Chysalis estaba en el trono entonces su collar empezó a sonar:

–Samael, Chrysalis me escuchan!?-

–Como esta mi poni favorito- Responde Chysalis sentada en trono

–Chrysalis? Como te esta yendo preciosa?- dice Hody con una risa

–Estupendo Muajajajaja-

–Excelente, Samael responde perro sobre desarrollado, Samael! Perro estúpido-

–Probablemente lo derrotaron esas ponis de pacotilla- dice Chrysalis

–Creo que sí, pero no importa era un inútil, además tengo a mi mano derecha jejeje-

–OHH es un honor Hody me alegro que con….- Chrysalis es interrumpida

–Tú no, jajajaja es un nuevo poni que encontré, por ahí, pronto lo conocerás-

–Idiota- dice Chrysalis molesta

Termina la charla entre ellos dos y Chysalis se molesta pero se pone curiosa mientras se acomodaba de mal forma en el trono:

–un nuevo poni? Qué extraño mmmm bueno por el momento no importa-

La ciudad estaba completamente destruida no quedaban rastros de vida solo simuladores y perros diamante por el lugar revisando y matando cualquier cosa que se moviera, en el castillo prisioneros sin ninguna esperanza, todo estaba perdido en ese lugar, Flash el poni que aparentaba estar muerto, logra reaccionar mira que todos estaban enjaulados y se topa con Shining en el trono, Chysalis decide tomar una siesta y empieza a roncar:

–O por Celestia, me duele mucho….no sé cuanto resista, Mmm? Qué? Comandante Armor que, que paso?- dice Flash sorprendido

–No hay tiempo tienes que salir de aquí y pedir ayuda cuanto antes- dice Shining

–Venga conmigo que se lo impide? Solo rompa sus cadenas con su magia-

–Eso es imposible las cadenas están encantadas y no me dejan usar magia- con la cabeza baja

–Tienes que salir de aquí cuanto antes, pide ayuda diles…..- se sorprende

–Que, quien eres tú! Poni de pacotilla- dice Chysalis despertando de su sienta

El poni herido no podía hacer nada, estaba muy débil para correr o esquivar cualquier ataque solo podía esperar la muerte, Chysalis lo mira como un insecto y hace resplandecer su cuerno listo para matarlo, Flash cierto los ojos y….:

–Que!? Como que no me conoces, soy amigo de Chysalis déjame pasar-

–Esperar? No puedo esperar, aun lado perrito!- dice una voz del otro lado de la puerta

Chysalis y Flash quedan sorprendidos y confundíos de la voz, se abre la puerta y un ser deforme entra flotando con lentes de sol y un sombrero y muchas maletas, tenía cara de poni y un ala de murciélago con otra de pegaso, una garra de león y otra de agila:

–Chysalis amiga mía cuanto tiempo, como has estado?- dice el deforme animal

–Que, que haces aquí Discord? pensé que eras una estatua en el jardín de Celestia- dice Chysalis

–Bueno estaba tomando unas vacaciones cuando mis sensores de magia se dispararon y tuve que regresar volando- mientras aparece unas enormes alas en el

–Ya veo sentiste mi magia, y que quieres, no volverás a estafarme como la ultima vez verdad? Además nunca terminaste el trabajo- mirando provocativamente a Discord

–Hee nooo, temo decirte que tengo malas noticias y otras no tan malas, las no tan malas son que, soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca y las malas que ahora soy un chico nuevo- chasquea sus dedos y libera a todos

Chysalis mira como libera a todos del hechizo y los teletranporta a un lado de el, los Guardias, Candace, Shining y Flash:

–Que estás haciendo?- mientras ilumina su cuerno

–Te lo dije ahora soy un chico bueno, si me disculpas tengo una cita importante-

–**Insecticida mortal-**

Lanza un rayo contra Discord, este hace un escudo pero el rayo empieza a romperlo rápidamente lo repele hacia arriba con mucho esfuerzo:

–(agitado) lo siento querida, pronto nos volveremos a ver-

Discord truena sus dedos y todos son teletransportados en un bosque pacifico lejos de el imperio de cristal, Shining va directamente a ver a su amada para despertarla, Candace despierta muy débil y mira a Discord en frente de ella:

–Princesa…..Tenemos que hablar- con un tono serio

**Discord! hasta ahorita se te ocurrio aparecer pudiste aver ayudado a todos :c bueno espero que tengas una buena razon, los quiero mucho y no se olviden de comentar amigos mios, su critica o su comentario sera bien recibido n.n  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18 Cuentos ancestrales

**Una vez mas nos vemos chicos muchas gracias por seguir aqui conmigo aunque sea un inadactado que apenas sabe y escribir bien jajajaja disfrutenlo mucho y no olviden de comentar n.n y agragar a favoritos  
><strong>

**Capitulo 18 "Cuentos ancestrales"**

Canterlot y el Imperio de cristal cayeron bajo el mandato de Hody, las princesas Celestia y Luna estaban de luto a igual que las portadoras de los elementos y todo poni de Equestria, pues la mas joven princesa pero también la más querida había fallecido, con los ánimos abajo la princesa Celestia solo tenía fuerzas para proteger a Ponyville quien se había convertido en el nuevo reino, pero menos que un reino era una la única defensa donde estaban seguros gracias a la colaboración de miles de ponis expulsados de sus tierras, pero regresaremos un poco antes después del desastre donde Discord se hacía presente:

–Discord, que haces aquí?- dice Shining poniéndose delante de Candace

Discord vuelve a sonreír y dice de forma seria:

–Supongo que a los 2 les tengo que decir ambos son los responsables-

–Res…Responsables- dice Shining confundido

–Amor (trata de levantarse) dejalo, no te preocupes- dice Candace muy débil

–Amor espera…(la sostiene para que no se caiga) está bien Discord que quieres- dice Shining sin confiar tanto

–Bueno primero que nada, creo que aquel poni es más urgente- dice Discord

El poni al cual apuntaba era Flash Sentry quien estaba en el suelo a punto de morir, Candace se acerco lentamente y lo toco con su cuerno, utilizando la poca magia que le quedaba logro sellar la herida de Flash pero no del todo, los feroces guerreros que estaban con ellos eran siete incluyendo a Flash, fueron los únicos guardias de cristal que lucharon hasta el final y lograron escapar gracias a Discord, cada uno de ellos no les daba importancia la extraña criatura que hablaba con Candace pues estaban cansados y triste por la muerte de sus compañeros ellos solo estaban en el suelo alrededor de la princesa y el príncipe escuchando viendo todo:

–Veo que no tienes suficiente magia, princesa tendremos que descansar hasta que todos nos recuperemos, incluso yo que aunque solo fue por unos instantes Chysalis hizo que utilizara todos mis poderes solo para protegerlos- dice Discord con un garra de tigre lastimada y con un poco de sangre

–Lose, por cierto donde estamos- dice Candace

–En un bosque muy lejos del Imperio de cristal, no puedo llevarlos hasta Ponyville, no estoy acostumbrado a llevar ponis y menos que son 9- dice Discord sentado en un sillón que apareció

–Bueno este bosque nos mantendrá a salvo, y que es tan importante?- dice Shining

–Chicos podrían ir a buscar madera para prender una fogata pues ya es noche y bueno…muchas gracias a todos sin duda son la mejor guardia que un poni puede tener- dice Shining haciendo reverencia a los guardias

–Haa! Buena pregunta mi amigo, seré breve, como saben a pasado una semana y 2 días desde que derrotamos a Tirek aproximadamente y yo decidí tomarme unas vacaciones pero hace 4 días percibí un temible poder, no le tome importancia pues estaban las chicas y ellas ya tenían un poder que pensé ilimitado hasta que…..- su cara se pone muy triste

–Hasta…..Que…?- dice Candace levantando la ceja

–presentí la pelea de un poni llamado Hody, el es el responsable de todo el convenció a Chysalis y al parecer a Samael para que se unieran sus ejércitos y derrotar a todo lo que estuviera a su alcance-

–Pero aun así las chicas podrían detener a Hody no?...no?- dice Candace preocupada

–(toma aire) al parecer el poder de las chicas fue un fracaso total-responde Discord

–Pero eso es imposible las chicas! Eso quiere decir que per…..perdieron?- dice Shining

–Déjame terminarles de explicar, tienen que enterarse de todo, en cuanto sentí el terrible fracaso de las chicas, mi misión como la última vez fue investigar nuevos poderes para combatir este peligroso enemigo-

– Ultima vez?- dice Candace confundida

–Sí, no creas que Twilight es la única cerebrito, yo le di la clave incompleta para abrir el cofre del árbol de la armonía, ella solo descubrió lo que hacía falta, impresionante verdad?- dice Discord con una pequeña sonrisa

–Wow, y que descubriste?- contesta Shining sorprendido

–En estos 2 días he buscado por toda la tierra, pergaminos que danta de la era de los padres celestiales-

–Estás hablando de….los padres de Celestia y Luna?- dice Shining con la boca abierta

–Exacto y me encontré con….una leyenda pero creo que ustedes ya la conocen- dice Discord mirando a Candace

–Leyenda? Mmmm no creo conocer ninguna que date de esa era- responde Candace

–no lo recuerdas es un cuento de niños….-

–Un cuento de niños….. Mmmm bueno recuerdo un cuento que me contaban cuando era una potrilla-

–HA! Perfecto! Cuéntanosla- dice Discord quien aparece una sesta de palomitas

**Cuento de Candace**

Hace mucho tiempo, milenios para ser un poco más precisos seis poderosos alicornios que eran hijos de los padres celestiales eran los portadores originales de una misteriosa magia llamada los elementos de la armonía, ellos mismos no sabían en sí, que los activaba, lo que si sabían es que con ellos lograban mantener la paz en el universo, eran amantes de las aventuras de la justicia defendiendo a todo aquello que no podía defenderse por si solo, en un tiempo presintieron la llegada de un dios legendario mismísimo enemigo de los padres celestiales, los alicornios pusieron cascos a la obra y se dirigieron como estrellas fugases para derrotarlos, la pelea fue intensa grandes ataques con la magia de los elementos lograban hacerle frente pero aun así con todo su poder los alicornios fueron derrotados con facilidad y enviados a un planeta llamado tierra, Una alicornio despertó en un granero, algo asustada pues pensaba que estaba muerta miro a un poni semental entrar con una pequeña sesta de manzanas y se oculto en la paja, el poni miro como sus ojos salían de la paja, dio una sonrisa y dijo:

–Hola Soy AppleShield, quien eres tu (voz de campesino)- con una gran sonrisa y dándole una manzana

–Soy…. Soy… Andrómeda, muchas gracias AppleShield- decía comiendo con pena una manzana

–No puedo creerlo la princesa Celestia herida, no quise llevarla a otro lugar porque seguro los demás no sabrían que hacer además este es el único lugar donde hay medicinas- decía AppleShield algo sorprendido

–Princesa Celestia?- Dice Andrómeda confundida

–Si ella (apuntando a Celestia)-

–Wow al parecer mi hermana ya había estado aquí-

–Her….hermana!- escupiendo la manzana

–Si todos nosotros somos hermanos- dice Andrómeda moviéndose el pelo con su casco

AppleShield mira con asombro a la alicornio mirándola con mucho brillo y perdiéndose en su mirada

–Wow es tan linda- dice con corazones en sus ojos

–Quien?- dice Andrómeda

–Ehh…nada jajaja las manzanas jejeje- decía nervioso

–hoo Si son lindas jejeje- con una pequeña risa

–Bueno mi señorita Andrómeda quiere desayunar, no por nada me dicen que soy un excelente cocinero- decía haciendo una reverencia de caballero

–Eso seria esplendido, pero sabes que sería más esplendido que te ayudara hacerlo- dice con una hipnótica mirada

–Ha…ha…hacerlo?- dice AppleShield nervioso

–Si hay que preparar el desayuno juntos, vamos- dice Andrómeda alegremente

AppleShield estaba sonrojado y la siguió sin más, mas tarde regreso para ver cómo estaban los alicornios y una alicornio que gustaba de ir de planeta a planeta ya lo conocía y era su favorito pues había ponis con los que convivía, ella les enseño a utilizar correctamente su magia, como despejar el cielo, como labrar la tierra para sembrar y ella levantaba el sol y la luna, cuando los seis alicornios despertaron estaban empapados de una muy antigua medicina en un granero:

–Princesa Celestia está bien- dice AppleShield

–Como es que sabe tu nombre hermana Celestia?- dice una alicornio azul

–Bueno…yo…- empieza a tartamudear

–Con que aquí era donde te metías por años hermana- dice la poni azul mirando a su alrededor

–Si lose Luna, perdónenme por no decirles- con la cabeza baja

–no lo puedo creer seis alicornios, sei….seis Princesas?- dice el semental sorprendido

–Hey! A quien le dices princesa- dice un Alicornio macho color naranja y una melena mística de nebulosa color naranja

–Lo siento su majestad, yo….yo no quería- dacia el poni haciendo reverencia tembloroso

–Descuida amigo dime StarFire a sus órdenes- levantando al poni y haciendo un saludo

–Auchh, (suelta aire) me duele todo el cuerpo, ese monstruo casi nos mata por cierto dónde estamos?- sobándose la cabeza

–En la tierra hermano mayor, al parecer aterrizamos aquí después de…- Celestia es interrumpida

–Después de Perder!…..- dice otro alicornio macho color azul marino y melena blanca y azul como los astros

–Veo que has despertado Orion, como te sientes?- dice Luna

–Como si alguien me hubiera aventado al espacio miles y miles de años luz- con una sonrisa

–Por mis padres eso no fue divertido, siento que el universo me da vueltas- dice una alicornio blanca de melena con forma de una nebulosa rosa (Celestia la tenia de arcoiris) con brillos a su alrededor

–Stellar has despertado, me alegro que estés… bueno….. en una pieza- dice StarFire

–Menos mal todos están bien, esperen falta nuestra hermana pequeña Andrómeda- decía Celestia

–Si me lo permite su majestad, ella está en la casa ya había despertado- dice AppleShield

–Me alegro mucho, cuál es tu nombre pequeño amigo?- dice Celestia

–Soy AppleShield madan- haciendo reverencia

–Bueno vamos a verla no?- dice Orion

–Seguro está haciendo el desayuno- dice Stellar saboreándose

Los 5 alicornios y el poni terrestre se dirigían a la casa, una vez que llegaron un olor agradable llego a la nariz de los alicornios, todos estaban saboreándose pues olía delicioso, adentro de la casa una alicornio rosada con melena de distintos rosas y mechones rubios se hacía presente:

–Andrómeda tus hermanos despertaron!- grito AppleShield

–HERMANOS! Qué bueno que despertaron, AppleShield y yo les hicimos el desayuno- mientras se lanzaba abrazándolos a todos

–Nunca se te acaba la fuerza hermana, aun lastimada siguen apretando fuerte- dice Celestia adolorida

–Ups, lo siento es que me emocione, AppleShield muchas gracias por dejarme usar tu cocina- decía haciendo reverencia

–No me lo agradezcas lo mío…..es tuyo (suspirando)- El poni la miraba con ojos enamorados jamás había visto una poni más dulce que el azúcar

En la mesa todo un banquete de comida, todos comían alegremente jamás habían probado algo tan delicioso, a excepción de Celestia quien ya había probado hace tiempo, Andrómeda estaba muy feliz de ver a todos sus hermanos juntos y AppleShield el poni que la rescato le sentía mucha simpatía, todos estaban descansados y alegres, pasaron semanas, meses paso un año los 6 alicornios comprendieron mas afondo ese poder que los hacía inseparables y muy poderosos, los llamaron los "elementos de armonía", descubrieron que cada uno de ellos tenía algo especial que los separaba de los demás elementos pero que los hacía más fuertes, StarFire se dio cuenta que el era un poni muy honesto y justo sus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo y su elemento fue nombrado **Elemento de la honestidad**, Stellar la mas juguetona de todos le encantaba hacer reír a todos y que nunca estuvieran tristes así que fue nombrado **El elemento de la risa**, Onion un ser de calma y serenidad y un compañero inseparable juro lealtad a todos aquellos que lo merecían su elemento **El elemento de la lealtad, **Andrómeda una poni muy juguetona y amable con todos, en algunos momentos era tan amable que los animales más hostiles se le acercaban para ser acariciados por ella su elemento **El elemento de la Amabilidad**, Luna la poni de forma serena y divertida, ayudaba a todos en todo momento incluso regalo todas las manzanas de AppleShield a los ponis que lo necesitaban y ella pago con trabajo por eso, su elemento es **El elemento de la Generosidad**, Celestia no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que predominaba en ella pero algo si sabía que la magia representaba la amistad que hay en los corazones de todos lo ponis y lo llamo **El elemento de la Magia**, en el tiempo que estuvieron en la tierra la única que se dejaba ver al publico era Celestia y por un inconveniente Luna los demás no querían ser reconocidos pues les causaba molestias, AppleShield y Andrómeda eran muy unidos todos los días salían a caminar nunca se cansaban de hablar, Andrómeda empezó a sentir algo por él, algo que no podía explicar más que una amistad ella sentía que no podía vivir sin él, por otro lado AppleShield sentía lo mismo, aunque sabía que Andrómeda era mucho más poderosa y fuerte que él, el hacia lo que fuera para protegerla, ese mismo día el cielo se torno negro la oscuridad llego ferozmente, los 6 alicornios nunca pensaron que los encontrarían y el dios legendario se hizo presente:

–vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, pensaron que se esconderían de mi!?, pensaron que no los buscaría hasta los confines del universo!?- decía el dios omnipotente

–Rayos, está aquí chicos, es la hora de la revancha- dice Luna

Todos movieron la cabeza en señal que sabían qué hacer, Andrómeda se encontraba con AppleShield este no sabía qué hacer más que ver a su amada pelear con esa horrible criatura:

–Prométeme que lo derrotaras- dice AppleShield triste

–Lo prometo! AppleShield- dice Andrómeda preparándose para volar

–Andrómeda espera!-

AppleShield no resistió mas y le declara su amor a Andrómeda dándole un beso que rompió una puerta que impedía el paso de una magia mucho mayor, Andrómeda estaba sonrojada pues esperaba ya hace tiempo eso, sin darse cuenta su magia aumento rápidamente y salió disparada hacia el combate:

–Aaaahhh! Veo que todos están aquí, pensé que por lo menos uno moriría, veo que me equivoque ahora todos morirán con mi propia esencia jajajaja- reía como maniático

Los 6 alicornios se pusieron enfrente del terrible monstruo, de pronto aparecieron cristales mágicos junto a una armadura plateada y tan brillante como el diamante:

–Que es esto veo que ahora saben utilizar mejor sus poderes pero es no cambiara nada!- haciendo una esfera negra apocalíptica

**–Luz de Justicia!-**

–**Erradicardor atómico!-**

Un rayo de magia con los colores de arcoíris chocó ferozmente contra una esfera negra de pura maldad, el poder era tan grande que el planeta no podía soportar tanto en su órbita, los 6 alicornios se dieron cuenta de esto y llevaron el choque hacia el espacio donde exploto causando un hermoso pero aterrador espectáculo en el cielo, los alicornios estaban agotados utilizaron todo su poder para poder detener esa magia tan terrible, el ser de maldad flotaba a unos cuantos metros de la tierra mientras que los alicornios estaban en el suelo casi abatidos:

–Veo que eso fue todo, bueno AHORA LOS MATARE ATODOS!- dijo con furia lanzando un rayo hacia Andrómeda

Inesperadamente una piedra enorme cayo enfrente de ella reduciendo el impacto, el dios estaba confundido volteo a un lado y miro como se acercaba un poni común saltando desde un acantilado dándole un fuerte golpe con el casco en la cara, los alicornios estaban sorprendidos de la valentía de aquel poni, era AppleShield enfurecido luego cayó al suelo rodando y lastimándose se puso firme frente al dios:

–(escupe saliva) estas moscas nunca dejan de fastidiar, sabes…- lo levita con su magia al poni terrestre

–Que estás haciendo! Suéltame!- decía AppleShield quien no podía liberarse

–Que haces libéralo!- grito Andrómeda

–Lo….lo siento hermana no….no puedo hacer nada…..estoy muy débil- decía Celestia

–Muajajajajaja veo que este insignificante poni vale algo para ti…sería una pena que alguien….-

Entonces con su magia aparece un tridente y atraviesa a AppleShield con mucha facilidad, el poni moribundo apenas podía mantenerse consiente, el terrible dios lo encajaba mas y mas, esparciendo sangre del pobre poni a todos lados, Los alicornios no podían creer tanta crueldad, tratar a una vida como si fuera un pedazo de excremento, una mancha de sangre callo en Andrómeda en su cara traumatizada, sorprendida sin mover ningún musculo, lo único que paso después de eso fue el poni cayendo al suelo golpeando su cara contra las rocas, Andrómeda no lo soporto mas y grito con toda su ira, de pronto una explosión de magia, poder y sentimientos fueron liberados esto asusto al poderoso dios un poco, los alicornios recuperaron sus poderes mas radiantes que nunca, Andrómeda con lagrimas en sus ojos estaba en un estado de magia pura se acerco lentamente hacia el cuerpo de AppleShield y beso su mejilla de pronto este empezó a brillar y regreso a la vida, la magia fluía constantemente por el cuerpo de los alicornio, Andrómeda y AppleShield se hicieron miradas pues sabían que hacer ahora, con una cantidad de magia inimaginable lograron exterminar al terrible dios haciéndolo explotar en miles de pedazos los más grandes se distribuyeron en el mundo esparciendo su poder sin que nadie se diera cuenta excepto Luna pues una pequeña pisca le había caído en su flanco y se adsorbió rápidamente, pero los fragmentos pequeños fueron purificados y el mundo se empezó a llenar de felicidad, después del desastre nadie sabía cómo es que lograron obtener tanto poder si ya estaban completamente derrotados:

–Hermana como fue que logramos derrotarlos?- pregunta Luna

–Al parecer algo igual de fuerte que los elementos se unió a nosotros sin darnos cuenta- con una sonrisa

Celestia Solo miraba como AppleShield y Andrómeda sentaban cabeza viendo el amanecer, paso el tiempo y Andrómeda salió embarazada del mismo AppleShield nadie lo podía creer se hizo un escándalo entre los 6 alicornios y solo pudieron llegar a una conclusión, 2 Alicornios deberían quedarse en la tierra para proteger a la pequeña Alicornio y el poni terrestre, Andrómeda quería quedarse con todo su corazón pero… sabia que la única manera de mantener a sus pequeños hijos a salvo era irse del planeta pues sabía que habría otros seres de maldad o antiguos enemigos que seguro buscarían venganza y el nuevo poder que Andrómeda poseía ayudarían a combatirlos, Onion, Starfire, Stellar y Andrómeda estaban a punto de partir:

–Mi amor, yo no quiero…irme pero… (Salen lágrimas)- AppleShield seca sus lágrimas

–Mi dulce manzanita, no te preocupes…(Salen lagrimas, con una sonrisa) estaremos bien, tus hijos serán un gran alicornio y un gran poni, Celestia, Luna y yo nos encargaremos de eso, cuídate mucho y por favor….nunca me olvides ni a mí ni a tus hijos te amo mi dulce manzanita-

–Te amo mucho mi amor- Andrómeda lo besa con mucha ternura y pasión un beso que nunca olvidaría ninguno de los dos

El beso termina y Andrómeda se acerca a Celestia y Luna:

–Celestia, Luna les agradezco mucho cuiden a mi hija (empieza a llorar) como si fuera suya…- dice Andrómeda muy triste

–No te preocupes hermana Celestia y yo cuidaremos con nuestras vidas a estos pequeños- dice Luna sonriendo y con lagrimas

–Muchas…muchas gracias… los amo a todos-

–Andrómeda vámonos ya….es hora- dice Starfire con lagrimas en los ojos

Antes de irse Orion se acerca lentamente a Celestia:

–Celestia-

–Si Orion-

–Toma esto- levitando una bolsa

Celestia abre la pequeña bolsa y se da cuenta de que son los elementos de la armonía y queda muy sorprendida:

–Orión…. Pero ustedes lo pueden necesitar- dice Celestia confundida

–Sí pero no más que ustedes, como veras nosotros dependemos de Andrómeda ahora y ustedes no tienen ningún poder para defenderse- dice Orion con una sonrisa

–Dudas de nosotras hermano?- Dice Celestia frunciendo el enseño

–Claro que no pero…puede que haya la necesidad de….- Orion es interrumpido

–NO!, Hermano ustedes viajaran al infinito espacio los poderes de los elementos deben ir con ustedes!- dice Celestia enojada

–Eres muy testaruda hermana, está bien- dice Orión algo enojado y un plan en mente

Orión es el último en irse convirtiéndose en magia pura viajando rápidamente hacia el espacio, pero una vez en el espacio se teletransporta nuevamente hacia la tierra en un acantilado:

–Perdón por desobedecerte hermana, pero tengo la corazonada de que serán muy útiles en el futuro….- dice Onion con una pequeña sonrisa

Toma una pequeña semilla de manzana y la rodea con los elementos luego estos empiezan a brillar como un arcoíris y la semilla se convierte en una semilla transparente un poco más grande, entonces la entierra y levita un poco de agua a la semilla, con su magia golpea a la semilla y de pronto esta semilla se convierte en un árbol muy grande y en las ramas del árbol los elementos yacían en él, el elemento de la magia se coloco en el medio, Onion vio como resplandecía el poderoso árbol y decidió dejar unas pequeñas marcas en el, en el árbol tallo con su magia las Cutie Marks de Celestia y Luna en señal de que eran para ellas y si algún día los necesitaran estarían ahí para ayudar, el árbol no solo guardaba a los elementos sino que le daba vida a todo a su alrededor fortaleciéndola. Onion dio una pequeña sonrisa y se volteo dejando el resplandeciente árbol:

–Celestia, Luna les dejo este obsequio para ustedes…."El árbol de la armonía" espero que algún día lo encuentren, no sé cuánto tiempo pase pero los elementos se estarán fortaleciendo y cada vez son más fuertes, me pregunto cuál será su próxima evolución? - convirtiéndose en luz hacia el espacio y dejando pistas en distintos lugares de Equestria

Celestia, Luna, AppleShield y dos pequeños protillos una alicornio y un terrestre, estaban mirando al cielo poco después de que los alicornios se fueran:

–Celestia- dice AppleShield con la cabeza baja

–Usted y yo sabemos que mi pequeña…..strongHeart debe quedarse con ustedes, tiene que aprender a ser una princesa-

–Lose AppleShield, pero sabes que siempre podrás visitarnos sin ninguna interferencia- dice Celestia

–Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver su majestad, hija mía te amo mucho nunca me olvidare de ti- dice AppleShield con lagrimas y una sonrisa

El paso y los caminos de los seres celestiales y el poni terrestre se separaron, pero aunque parecería que nunca volverían a unirse siempre se supo que en esa numerosa y unida familia de los Apple había un poni entre todos ellos que descendiera directamente del hijo de AppleShield pues el hijo de AppleShield heredo el misterioso poder de su madre sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, o por lo menos eso era lo que mi madre StrongHeart me decía.

**Fin del relato**

Era de madrugada la historia había durado toda la noche solo Discord y Shining seguían despiertos y Candace se sentía muy cansada después de ese relato

–Wow nunca pensé que Celestia y Luna tuvieran más hermanos- dice Shining sorprendido

–Ni siquiera yo lo sabía, jajajajaja imagínate cual fue mi cara cuando lo descubrí- dice Discord

–Solo es un cuento que mi madre me contaba cuando era una bebe antes de que ella…(baja la cabeza) – dice Candace

–y que tan segura estas de que lo es- decía con misterio Discord

–Bueno es imposible que haya un poni con los poderes de mí antepasado por ahí, además es imposible que lo encontremos probablemente esta muerto- dice Candace

–En estas circunstancias todo es posible querida bueno tenemos que descansar, hay que estar 1 día mas aquí antes de ir a Ponyville, nos teletransportaremos lo más cerca posible de ahí nos iremos caminando- responde Discord con una pequeña sonrisa

–Discord-

–Si?-

–Gracias por sacarnos de ahí fue muy buen gesto de tu parte sin duda desde que derrotaron a Tirek eres un poni diferente- dice Candace

–Un…..poni..-dejándolo confundido y pensativo

–bueno los chicos pronto despertaran mi amor, iremos por comida y regresaremos antes del desayuno- dice Shining quitándose su armadura

**Mientras tanto en un bosque de Equestria**

–Mi amor mejórate pronto, por favor- dice una poni dejando correr algunas lágrimas

**Nose ustedes pero esto me genera mas preguntas que respuestas Discord que traes bajo la manga bueno si tuvieras mangas jajaja muchas gracias por leerlo siempre ayudan a seguir con este trabajo  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19 Cascos a la obra

**Despues de editar 2 veces aqui esta el nuevo capitulo salido del horno de las ideas jajajaja okey no, espero que les guste chicos en este cap, las chicas recuerdan por que son amigas  
><strong>

**Capitulo 19 "El legado del mago, Cascos a la obra" **

Un día más llega a Equestria, un día mas de esa terrible batalla, los guardias reales no dormían pues su deber era proteger a su gente, todos se apoyaban unos a otros, repartían las raciones de comida y agua, pero…..nadie tenía ánimos para pelear:

–Spike, recupérate pronto mi amor, tienes que ser fuerte eres un poderoso dragón- dice Rarity a un lado de el

–Los tres fueron muy valientes lograron protegernos por unos momentos- dice Fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa

–Tienes razón Shy, pero a que costo…casi los matan- dice Rainbow algo desanimada y enojada

–los tres lo hicieron muy bien cuando se recuperen aremos una fiesta grande- dice Pinkie tratando de animar

–Pinkie….sabes que no podemos celebrar- le responde AppleJack con sus orejas bajas

Pinkie cambia su sonrisa por una mucho más pequeña al recordar esa pérdida, las chicas seguían tristes por la pérdida de su mejor amiga, en el castillo de Twilight se encontraba Celestia mirando al cielo, pensando en que podría hacer ahora, pensaba en sus hermanos, nunca había vivido un mal así de poderoso:

–Miro a todos lados….. Miro a todos mis ponis llenos de amistad, todos se apoyan unos al otro como una gran familia, Twilight mi fiel estudiante…. Nos enseñaste a todos que la amistad es la magia más poderosa de todas….. Porque esta vez fallo?, bueno debo dejar de pensar en eso, no quiero sentirme más mal, tengo que recordar las palabras de ese poni que considere maestro pero también lo considere un gran padre, Starswirl jamás olvidare esas palabras, cuando estabas a punto de irte al paraíso…. Pensé que nunca iba a poder con la responsabilidad del reino y la perdida de mi hermana…..

**Flashback**

Celestia lloraba cerca de Starswirl quien estaba a punto de fallecer:

–Porque lloras princesa Celestia, las princesas no lloran- dice Starswirl acostado en su cama

–(se agita y no deja de llorar) pero Starswirl….yo….yo no sé qué haré sin ti- dice Celestia llorando

–Mi princesa, no se preocupe yo siempre viviré en su corazón, siempre estaré ahí para apoyarla en todo-

–No quiero que mueras! No lo soportare!- grita Celestia con lagrimas en sus ojos

–Deja de llorar!(Empieza a toser) Princesa yo se que lo hará muy bien usted es una gran chica, yo también he aprendido mucho de ti, mi estadía en este mundo ha terminado pero es natural a todo mundo le llega en algún momento-

–Pero yo…-

–A todo mundo le llega en cualquier momento! Dije (empieza a toser y se ríe) jejejeje princesa usted será la mejor princesa de todas, se que algún día recuperara a su hermana, hay algo que nunca debe olvida, "**No pienses en lo que has perdido sino en lo que aun tienes"** ha sido un honor servirle su majestad, la quiero mucho princesa….te amo mucho hija mía (acariciando su melena)- dice Starswirl como sus últimas palabras

–NO….espera! Starswirl MAESTRO! Yo….También te amo padre-

Celestia hecha un gran llanto a lado de Starswirl

**Fin de flashback**

–"**No pienses en lo que has perdido sino en lo que aun tienes"- **dice Celestia tranquila en su cuarto

– Starswirl…..padre a pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo sigo siguiendo tus consejos, muchas gracias- dice Celestia con una sonrisa

Celestia sale de su habitación esta vez con una sonrisa caminando lentamente se dirige al pasillo principal del castillo y habla con un guardia:

–Princesa!? Se….se siente mejor!?- dice el guardia preocupado

–Mucho mejor querido muchas gracias por preocuparte, necesito que me hagas un favor reúne a las portadoras de los elementos de armonía-

–Claro que si princesa- el guardia sale corriendo rápidamente

La mayoría de las chicas se encontraban en el hospital cuidando a Spike, Luna, Cheese y Soarin, mientras esperaban en silencio a que por lo menos alguno de ellos despertara, el guardia llego rápidamente con ellas:

– Señoritas la princesa Celestia les solicita su presencia- dice el guardia cansado

–La princesa Celestia? Pero quien estará cuidando a los chicos!?- dice Fluttershy

–No se preocupen yo lo haré, ustedes vayan- dice el guardia decidido

–Muchas gracias terroncito, chicas vamos- caminando lentamente todas

–Vamos por Rainbow no hemos sabido nada de ella desde la terrible notica- dice Rarity

Cada una de ellas caminaban lentamente con los ánimos bajos, con expresiones muy pequeñas incluso Pinkie, fueron a las afueras de Ponyville que eran vigiladas solo por guardias y algunos ponis de apoyo, en busca de Rainbow:

–DEJAME PASAR!- dice la poni de arcoíris

–Lo siento señorita le pido que regrese- dice un guardia

–AAAHH! DEJAME PASAR O SI NO….YO- intenta golpear al guardia

El guardia recibe el golpe pero este no se mueve o se queja por el golpe

–Wow sí que son chicos rudos, no me importa me escapare!- dice Rainbow

–Jeff! Ven aquí intenta huir otra vez!- dice el guardia gritando al Pegaso arriba de la torre

–Okey haya voy- dice el guardia Jeff

Antes de que Rainbow saliera volando las chicas gritan su nombre:

–RAINBOW DASH!- gritan las chicas

–Que quieren!- dice Rainbow molesta

–La princesa Celestia necesita nuestra ayuda- dice Pinkie

–No me importa!- responde Rainbow enojada

–QUE!?- dicen todas

–Iré por ese maldito de Hody y le pateare el trasero y vengare a Twilight y AppleGreen!-

–Rainbow….- dice AppleJack en tono bajo

–Dulzura no podemos hacer nada, Hody es demasiado poderoso- dice Rarity

–No me importa Hody nos quito la razón de que todas seamos amigas! Y lo pagara- Sale volando rápidamente hacia arriba

Todos miran lo veloz que es, el guardia de la torre Jeff la intercepta para que no pudiera escapar Rainbow lo rodea pero otra vez vuelve a ponerse en su camino:

–Como diablos haces eso!- dice Rainbow sorprendida

–Son habilidades de la academia linda- dice el guardia Jeff

–Linda! Grrr! Yo te enseñare lo que es ser linda- Rainbow le da un golpe en la cara

Todos quedan impresionados por el golpe que le había dado con toda su fuerza, Jeff agacho su mirada, Rainbow se da cuenta de lo que hizo:

–Lo siento, lo siento no quería hacer eso- responde Rainbow preocupada

–No te preocupes, he recibido peores- Mirándola fijamente

Ambos bajan y en el suelo todas estaban reunidas otra vez AppleJack se pone al frente de Rainbow y le da una bofetada, mientras todos quedan sorprendidos:

–AUUSSHHH! Porque hiciste eso- sobándose la mejilla

–Eres una idiota- con lágrimas en sus ojos

–Que!?- dice confundida

–Ya es una perdida la de Twilight y ahora tu también quieres morir!- dice AppleJack molesta

–Pero yo…- se enoja, toma aire y se relaja

–Tienes razón lo siento AppleJack-

Las chicas van al castillo calladas sin casi hablar ninguna de ellas tenía ganas de mirarse en sí, lo único que las mantenía unidas era la tristeza cuando llegaron miraron a Celestia feliz:

–Hola chicas, me alegro de tenerlas aquí- dice Celestia en buena posición

–Hola princesa Celestia- dicen todas sin animosa

–Me he dado cuenta que todas están muy tristes por lo de Twilight y yo también lo estoy el simple hecho de que casi pierdo a mi hermana ya es malo ahora la…muerte de Twilight me siento justamente como ustedes…. Un vacio en mi corazón, por eso las reuní aquí chicas- dice Celestia con una sonrisa

–Princesa Celestia yo….yo no creo poder seguir sin Twilight- dice Fluttershy

–Mi querida Fluttershy, chicas todas ustedes las necesito a todas, ustedes son las únicas que pueden ayudarme a derrotar a ese despreciable de Hody-

–Y cómo crees que podamos a hacer eso princesa!- dice Rainbow de forma arrogante

–ustedes como yo sabes que Twilight no se hubiera dado por vencida y yo…- Celestia es interrumpida por Rainbow

–y que te importa lo que le haya pasado a Twilight, Prin-ce-sa Celestia- responde Rainbow enojada

–Discúlpame!?- Celestia se enoja

–Rainbow Dash que estás haciendo- dice Rarity sorprendida

–Si tu ni siquiera estuviste cuando Twilight lo necesitaba, siempre ha sido así, mandas a Twilight a hacer tu sucio trabajo, ella está MUERTA y tu rostro no muestra ni un solo rastro de angustia o tristeza, dudo mucho que te importe- dice Rainbow de forma retadora

–Rainbow Dash, se que estas molesta por lo de Twilight yo estoy igual de triste que ustedes y sabes muy bien la razón por la que no pude ayudarles- dice Celestia algo molesta

–NO ES VERDAD SI PUDISTE AYUDARLA!- se lanza salvajemente hacia Celestia

Todas quedan sorprendidas por lo que estaba haciendo Rainbow tratando de golpear a la princesa Celestia, Celestia hace un escudo sobre ella para detener el ataque de Rainbow y la levita con su magia:

–Si no fuera por tu estúpida magia te aria pedazos- dice Rainbow furiosa

–Rainbow….(toma aire)..-

–vamos! Qué esperas tu y….- es interrumpida

–CALLATE!- grita Celestia

Todas estaban asustadas por lo que podría pasar pero no podían hacer nada pues era la princesa quien estaba enojada:

–Rainbow Dash debes dejar de acerté daño a ti misma y superar esto-

Las palabras de Celestia hacen llorar a Rainbow

–Tu….(empieza a dar respiraciones forzadas)yo… Somos patéticos! Convertirme en una Wonderbolt?…..(empieza a llorar mucho mas) en que estaba pensado son patética!- Celestia la suelta y Rainbow cae al suelo y llora en el

Todas miran con preocupación a Rainbow por lo que estaba pasando, no sabían exactamente qué hacer, el estado de Rainbow había llegado al límite de una depresión mucho más fuerte que el estado de Pinkamina, Rainbow empezaba a golpear el suelo, llorando y gritando:

–Rainbow, las llame por una razón, Twilight cuando iba a Canterlot me contaba grandes aventuras con ustedes, me decía que ella aria cualquier cosa por sus amigas, se sentía muy aliviada al saber que podía contar con ustedes, date cuenta en estos momentos tu, ustedes todas están dudando de la confianza que las unía, Twilight y todas estaban seguras de sí misma y daban lo mejor de todas ustedes pero no era porque querían proteger a Equestria, lo hacías porque sabían que su verdadera amistad podría con cualquier cosa- dice Celestia triste

Pinkie deja correr sus lagrimas y da una pequeña sonrisa, Rarity baja la cabeza dejando correr una lagrima, AppleJack se quita su sombrero y agacha la cabeza, Fluttershy se tira al suelo y empieza a llorar, Rainbow seguía en el suelo llorando, Empiezan a recordar esos males que por poco las vencían que dudaban de su amistad que creían fácilmente que podían romper esos lazos:

–Es difícil superarlo, pero…. Tienen que salir de ese con fin de lamentos y culpa, tienen que vencer esos sentimientos, no podemos hacer nada, Twilight se fue y llorar no cambiara eso, "**No piensen en lo que han perdido sino en lo que aun tienen"- **dice Celestia decidida

Todas con un miradas tristes abren sus ojos y poco a poco levantan su mirada incluso Rainbow, todas se miran unas a las otras, cosa que no habían hecho desde entonces, esta vez las lagrimas que empezaron a soltar eran de felicidad todas se juntaron y se abrazaron tiernamente con sonrisas a todos lados, empiezan a recordar esos momentos que pasaron con Twilight, cada momento que estuvieron con ella, cada momento lograron superar adversidades sabían que Twilight siempre estaría en sus corazones:

**–Chicas lo están haciendo muy bien las amo mucho- **Una sombra purpura se escucha alrededor

Todas voltean a los lados pero no miran nada, Celestia también se percata de lo sucedido y voltea a los lados, las chicas estaban felices ahora su color brillante estaba regresando se secan las lágrimas y voltean todas a ver a Celestia:

–Muchas gracias princesa Celestia, gracias por todo- dice AppleJack haciendo reverencia

–Princesa….Lo siento mucho por mi comportamiento- dice Rainbow con miedo y cabeza baja

–No te preocupes querida no eres la única que se puede poner en ese estado- dice Celestia y le giña el ojo

–No me lo puedo creer me siento más feliz que nunca yupi, vamos a patearle el trasero a Hody!- dice Pinkie entusiasmada

–Hody sabrá lo que es meterse conmigo (toma aire) grrr(gruñido bajito)- dice Fluttershy feliz

–me alegro de que se sientan mejor chicas, el mundo está lleno de maldades una más fuerte que la otra, su magia de la amistad debe ser más grande que todas ellas que dicen chicas- dice Celestia incitando a las chicas

–Cuente con ello princesa Celestia, nuestra magia será la más grande de todas!- dice Rainbow haciendo musculo

Las chicas se ponen cascos a la obra, salen felices del castillo:

–Chicas están listas, saben qué hacer?- dice Rarity

–Ser más divertidas!- dice Pinkie arreglando su cañón de fiestas

–Ser mas Fuerte- dice AppleJack haciendo musculo

–Ser más veloces- dice Rainbow volando a toda velocidad

–Ser mas… amm grandes?- dice Fluttershy levantándose en dos cascos

–Jajajajaja que estamos esperando vamos- dice Rarity

Las chicas salen corriendo del castillo con grandes sonrisas listas para los nuevos retos

**Mientras el castillo de Canterlot fúnebre y negro**

–SUPER FIESTA!- vamos DJ dice Hody con una gran sonrisa y sidra en sus cascos

Hody estaba celebrando la victoria y como celebrarla mejor si no con una fiesta, perros diamante y simuladores estaban celebrando con sidra felices escuchando música con la simuladora DJ y el perro diamante DJ, DarkLight estaba tratando de dormir pero no podía por la fiesta, la fiesta duro toda la mañana en la noche todos regresaron a sus puestos en Canterlot:

–Hody si que sabe hacer fiestas- dice un simulador medio ebrio

–ni que lo digas hermano "Hit"- responde un perro diamante ebrio

**Mientras tanto Pinkie**

–Mi Pinkie sentido me dice que alguien se cree mejor para las fiestas- dice Pinkie quien hacia unos cupcakes y volteando a los lados

**En Canterlot**

–Ahh esto era lo que me hacía falta una buena fiesta, son algo roñosas las simuladoras y perras diamante nimodo es lo que hay pronto me conseguiré una buena princesa jejejeje- dice Hody con una sonrisa malvada

DarkLight se acababa de levantar y se dirige hacia Hody:

–Veo que has despertado Darky, te fueras unido a la fiesta- dice Hody comiendo un pastelillo

–No me dejaron dormir! Imbécil- responde DarkLight molesto

–No tienes por qué estar así- responde Hody enojado

–Yo…(su collar empieza a fallar) yo… mierda te matare por hacerme esto- dice DarkLight con sus ojos rojos de dragón

–Interesante, veo que eres muy fuerte a pesar de estar en mi control puedes liberarte de mi poder en tiempos, que será lo que ocultas?- dice Hody con curiosidad

Hody sonríe y con su magia le quita el collar a DarkLight y se pone en posición de pelea

–Que…que paso tu! Maldito, te recuerdo fuiste el idiota que me controlo- dice DarkLight

–Viejo ese idiota nos hizo algo y nos quito el collar es un pendejo no sabe lo que hace, déjame asesinarlo- dice la voz en su interior DarkShadow

–Vamos transfórmate en esa interesante forma tuya que tienes quiero ver de que estas echo- dice Hody

–Ahora sabrás.. jajajaja prepárate para saber que es el infierno- dice DarkLight

DarkLight se lanza contra Hody y en el aire se transforma rápidamente en Shadow en luces y sombras rojas y negras este con toda su poder da un golpe al escudo que había hecho Hody, el golpe era tan fuerte que hace una onda de aire que sacude el polvo y el castillo:

–Que poder! Sin duda me agradas chico, ahora déjame enseñarte porque soy mejor que tu- con una mirada retadora

–Deja de decir mierdadas!- se lanza con inmensa furia

Hody cierra sus ojos y esquiva el poderoso golpe de DarkShadow, este empieza a tirar golpes a todos lados pero todos fallan, Hody abre sus ojos y le da un golpe rápido que extrañamente le hace un muy duro daño en el estomago a DarkShadow:

–AAAHHH mierda! Como es que tan fuerte (escupe sangre)-

La fuerza no es la ganadoras de victorias Darky pequeño y veo que tienes un buen potencial ahora…. - Sin que DarkShadow se dé cuenta le vuelve a poner el collar y cae en control otra vez:

–Mierda con que esto fue lo que sintió DarkLight- dice DarkShadow volviendo a ser DarkLight

–veo que ha cambiado otra vez, impresionante, ahora dime quien eres y de dónde eres DarkLight-

–Yo soy DarkLight guerrero de Equestria defensor de las puertas del tártaro-

–Equestria!? Dices que hay otra Equestria!?- sorprendido

–Si idiota-

–que me llames idiota por cualquier estupidez, no es muy tolerable tendré que hacer un collar más potente, pero bueno eso será un problema para después y eso es genial otra Equestria significa otro mundo que gobernar jajajajajaja y dime tu eres el más poderoso?- dice Hody con curiosidad

–No, mi hermana es la más poderosa-

–(salta del trono)HERMANA! Jajajajaja mas que perfecto, y se puede transformar como tú?-

–Si mi lado malvado se llama DarkShadow maldito animal!- sin expresiones en su rostro

–Eso es esplendido ya sé quien se convertirá en mi esposa y como dices que se llama-

–SpaceTime y lado malvado DownTime- responde DarkLight sin expresión alguna

–Esto se pondrá muy interesante- dice Hody con una mirada siniestra

**En Ponyville**

Las chicas se encontraban con los ánimos arriba, ayudaban a todos en el pueblo con sus múltiples tareas AppleJack estaba jalando unos carros unidos llenos de manzanas entonces Rainbow hace una nube con lluvia:

–Rainbow quita esas nubes de aquí no es tiempo para que llueva- dice AppleJack empapada

–Oye! Tranquila solo las puse ahí por un momento- dice Rainbow acomodando una nubes

–**Rainbow porque pones las nubes a ese lado ahí no estorban a nadie-** dice la sombra morada

–Está bien Twilight la señorita AppleJack está muy fanfarrona hoy-

–Yo!? Fanfarrona Twilight dile a Rainbow que….- se quedan mirando una a la otra

Voltean y solo miran un poste y se avergüenzan las dos e inflan sus cachetes de lo avergonzadas, Ponyville era normal la única diferencia es que los guardias cuidaban todos los alrededores, Celestia preparaba un plan para recuperar Canterlot y Discord, Candace y Shining aun no aparecían en ningún lado, las fuerzas de Hody y Chysalis no atacaban pareciese como si estuvieran en paz, pasan 1 semana y un poco mas y la calma vuelve a Ponyville las chicas hacen sus tareas normales y cada una por su cuenta trataban de mejorar sus habilidades, Luna, Spike, Cheese y Soarin ya habían despertado pero seguían en el hospital recuperándose sus heridas eran demasiado fuertes, en el pueblo una extraña poni aparece de la nada con una bata negra opacada se dirige lentamente y se encuentra con Fluttershy, tienen una conversación y la misteriosa poni se va, dejando extremadamente sorprendida a Fluttershy:

–Celestia no lo puedo creer….- dice Fluttershy muy sorprendida he impactada

**Wow sin duda es cap, en lo personal me puso la piel de gallina, la verdad es todo un reto hacer los capitulos ahora que la trama se intensifica chicos muchas gracias por estar aqui conmigo se los agradesco no olviden dejar su comentario o su critica que me ayuda mejorar mucho  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20 Tenemos que llegar a ponyvill

**Tengo varios problemas consentracion jajaja perdon si la proxima semana no hay fic, pero bueno aqui esta un buen capitulo disfrutenlo mucho  
><strong>

**Capitulo 20 "Tenemos que llegar a Ponyville"**

Dos semanas antes de que Fluttershy recibiera una extraña noticia, Discord, Shining, Candace, Flash y seis guardias más seguían en el bosque recuperando fuerzas, todos los guardias y Shining menos Flash por su herida fueron a conseguir algunas moras y hierbas comestibles, regresaron algo agotados y con poco éxito pero suficiente para unas cuantas horas para el camino, quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Discord tenía un bufet que el había aparecido de la nada, Flash ya estaba comiendo frotando sus mejillas con sus cascos, pues se miraba que lo disfrutaba, Candace estaba en un sofá tomando algunos pastelillos y te, los guardias y Shining solo se quedaron con la boca abierta:

–Que tal chicos disfruten- dice Discord comiendo un algodón de azúcar

–Discord si fueras aparecido la comida antes de que nos fuéramos…..- dice Shining algo frustrado

–Jajajaja bueno estabas tan inspirado que no te quise detener- disfrutando un batido de fresa

Candace y Flash no aguantaron las risas, Candace se reía como toda una princesa con grandes modales y Flash bueno se tiro al piso y de las risas casi vomita, Candace se levanto y se dirigió a su despeinado y cansado esposo:

–Mi amor una vez más te vas sin pensar las cosas- con una pequeña risa

–Pero es que yo…..(toma aire y se sienta) aaahhh(suelta el aire)-

Candace lo besa en la mejilla y lo toma del casco

–Vamos chicos vengas a comer- dice Candace feliz y calmada

Los guardias no lo pensaron dos veces y fueron rápidamente a llenar sus estómagos, Candace se sentía con más energías se dirigió a Flash para curarlo:

–Mmmm ahora que lo recuerdo, Twilight te vio con buenos ojos- dice Candace pensativa

Flash estaba comiendo y traga –Como dijo su alteza!?- dice algo nervioso

–Bueno, has demostrado ser un buen poni tal vez te de el día libre para que la vayas a ver cuando todo esto termine- dice Candace contenta

–Amor!- Candace le grita a Shining

–Que pasa tesoro?-

–Recuerdas a este chico?-

–Mmmm pues el es Flash el novato prodigioso muy buenas skills (Habilidades)- dice Shining

–No te lo había dicho pero tu hermanita miro con lindos ojos a este chico-

Shining comía un pay y de pronto lo escupe –PPPPPPRRRR! QUE!?-

Flash se sentía algo nervioso él no sabía que esa poni con la que soñaba era hermana del capitán de la guardia real:

–O por Celestia (traga saliva)- dice Flash nervioso

–Bueno…..está bien- dice Shining

–QUE!?- dicen Candace y Flash sorprendido

–Sí, conozco a todos y a cada uno de los guardias se como es su actitud y hasta donde pueden llegar y Flash…. Solo te diré algo (se acerca cara a cara) trátala como una diosa! (se separa) bien es todo, si me disculpas mi amor- Shining se fue a comer con los demás guardias

–Wow no conocía eso de mi Shining, por cierto…- ilumina su cuerno y cicatriza la herida de Flash

–Gracias princesa me siento mucho mejor- lo dice frotando una gran cicatriz en su pecho en forma de estrella

La noche volvió a llegar todos estaban satisfechos y sanos, Shining estaba sentado debajo de un árbol mirando hacia adentro en el bosque, todos dormían, Discord apareció cómodas casas de campaña para todos, Shining estaba vigilando a los alrededores hasta que un guardia llego a su lado:

–Que haces despierto SilverStone?- dice Shining en la fría noche

–Señor estaba pensando, si nosotros fuimos atacados también abran sido atacados los de Canterlot, es que mi hermano menor se encuentra haya y estoy preocupado por el- dice el guarida Silver

–Te comprendo Silver, Discord nos dijo que las portadoras de los elementos fueron derrotadas y yo, estoy muy preocupado por mi hermana- dice Shining bajando la cabeza

–E…eeso es posible?- dijo Silver sorprendido

–Si, no te preocupes mañana temprano nos dirigiremos a Ponyville, será un largo camino ya que será a cascos, deberías dormir y estaré vigilando-

–Señor…. Yo cuidare la noche es mi turno-

–Estás seguro?-

–Completamente-

La noche estaba sobre ellos todos descansaban y reponían energías, la mañana siguiente todos se preparaban para salir Discord desapareció todas las cosas y llamo a todos:

–Pequeños ponis es hora de irnos…. Este no será un lindo viaje si salen sin una pata o les falta una extremidad solo son efectos secundarios-

–QUE!?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

–Es broma jajajaja bueno no tanto- con una sonrisa mañosa

Todos se juntan y se toman de los cascos, Discord hace su magia de pronto todos aparecen en un vórtice interdimencional mágico empiezan a gritar y cae en una pradera:

–Celestia, jamás volveré a hacer eso- dice uno de los guardias

–Debo admitirlo pensé que no lo lograríamos y que moriríamos todos- dice Discord sobándose la cabeza

–Dónde estamos?- responde Candace

Todos se levantan y miran el castillo de Canterlot nubes negras con rayos lo rodeaban y en lugar de ese resplandeciente color blanco era negro con puntas escalofriantes la montaña humeaba todo el alrededor estaba siendo afectado por una terrible oscuridad, miraban el pueblo de Ponyville y se encontraba lleno de barricadas incluso un escudo gigante lo rodeaba obra de Celestia:

–Como….como pudo pasar todo esto en tan solo 3 días?- dice Candace con una lagrima en su ojo

–Wow esto esta terrible más vale que mi dulce Shy esté bien- dice Discord chocando sus puños

–Bueno chicos si no nos topamos con nada en el camino llegaremos en siete días- Dice Shining quitándose la armadura

–Señor por que se quita la armadura?- dice un guardia

–Necesitamos pasar desapercibidos, prefiero evitar pelear, les recomiendo hacer lo mismo- Responde Shining

Los guardias se quitan las armaduras incluyendo a Candace su armadura plateada toda rota, el corazón de cristal del medio quedo completamente destrozado después de la feroz batalla:

–lleven solo algo para defenderse-

–Discord deberías de ir con Celestia para que sepa que estamos bien- dice Candace

–ohh no, no, no, no, no estoy completamente agotado, como les dije antes no estoy acostumbrado a teletransportar tantos ponis conmigo y menos a distancias largas, si fuera yo solo puedo ir incluso a otros lugares más allá de las estrellas, gastando la mínima energía pues toda la eternidad la he usado solo en mi y bueno no tengo mucho que hice nuevos amigos- dice Discord iluminado por una sonrisa

–Bueno tal vez podamos descansar a que tu magia este restaurada y…- Candace es interrumpida

–Lo siento princesa no me puedo arriesgar a teletransportarnos otra vez, no era broma el tema de perder extremidades o morir en el intento- mirando hacia al suelo

–oh entiendo Discord-

–Están listos todos? Okey vámonos- dice Shining

Todos se ponen en marcha, caminaban constantemente se escondían de las numerosas guardias de simuladores que pasaban constantemente, ellos sabían que Chysalis los estaba buscando, Discord les daba la suficiente magia para ocultarse de cualquier peligro el viaje estaba saliendo a perfeccion pasaron tres días y lograron llegar a Cloudsdale la ciudad del cielo, no se miraba ningún poni a los alrededores, las fuentes de arcoíris estaban vacías simuladores paseaban por el lugar, divirtiéndose rompiendo todo y destruyendo la ciudad poco a poco:

–Cloudsdale, que habrá pasado con los pegasos de aquí? No veo rastros de batalla ni tampoco a ningún poni eso me alegra un poco el saber que aquí no hubo una masacre como…(toma aire) solo espero que todos estén bien- dice Candace

Shining la mira muy preocupada y lo único que puede hacer es abrazarla:

–Mi amor no te preocupes todo estará bien, seguro todos están en Ponyville, con Twilight y las chicas solo es cuestión de tiempo-

Salieron de Cloudsdale y subieron las montañas, pasaron tres días más, todos estaban agotados el viaje fue muy extenso sin descanso:

–Muy bien chicos duerman bien mañana por la mañana saldremos temprano y estaremos en Ponyville para el desayuno- dice Shining

–Mi amor, no puedo creerlo lo estamos logrando- dice Candace emocionada

–Lose, no puedo creer lo mucho que a cambiado Discord ahora sé que puedo comer tranquilo cerca de…el mi amor que…. Estas haciendo- dice Shining sonrojado

–Bueno mañana iremos a Ponyville, que tal si nos extra cargamos de la magia más poderosa que tenemos- decía la alicornio sonrojada acariciando las orejas de Shining

Shining la besa y juntos van a la cama abrazados, se dan unas miradas traviesas y empiezan a reírse compartiendo su respiración, Shining empieza a acariciar su lomo con su casco, excitando poco a poco a Candace, Shining toma la delantera y baja a la flor de Candace, empieza a saborear delicadamente la flor de su amada, el cuerno de Candace empieza lanzar pequeñas chispas y destellos, dejándola con una mirada de satisfacción, Shining se sube arriba de ella y empieza a introducir su miembro, poco a poco tocando los labios vaginales, rosando sus partes intimas para mayor placer lo introduce lentamente y Candace da un pequeño suspiro y dice:

–Wow olvidaba lo rudo que podías ser mi tesoro- con una mirada hipnótica

–Ya sabes, tengo que complacer a mi dama- con una sonrisa

Candace se acomoda arriba de Shining y empieza a cabalgar encima de el, los dos se sentían en el paraíso todas las preocupaciones pasadas de habían ido por unos momentos, su amor estaba fortaleciéndose a cada segundo, Shining empieza a abrazar sacudir más fuerte la cama, este estaba preparándose para correrse, Candace también estaba a punto de correrse junto con el:

–Ya no aguanto más Shining-

–ni yo-

Ambos se corrieron juntos Shining adentro de Candace, sus fluidos empezaron a correr por toda la cama, en sus caras una sonrisa de satisfacción, con respiraciones fuertes aun sin despegarse ambos se detuvieron para descansar un poco pero sin desconectarse, Candace estaba con una mirada provocativa y Shining supo lo que quería en ese momento:

–Lista para la segunda ronda? Mi amor-

–Apenas estoy comenzando-

Una noche muy intensa para el semental y su yegua, en una pequeña esquina de la casa de campaña donde estaban unas cuantas masetas con flores un pequeño Discord grabando con una cámara:

–Shining, Shining, Shining si que te sacaste la lotería, jajajajaja jamás me imaginé que lo hicieron en medio de problemas puedo decir que su amor es uno de los más fuertes jajajaja- decía Discord alegre con su cámara en posición

La mañana siguiente todo estaban preparándose para seguir estaban a muy poco de llegar, Discord se levantaba de su cama de nubes entonces su cuerpo empezó a sacudirse:

–Que es esto!? Siento que algo muy poderoso se acerca…..será Hody!? Si lo es estaremos perdidos-

Se levanto rápidamente y se teletranporto con los ponis:

–Chicos tengo malas noticias, algo se acerca debemos ocultarnos- dice Discord nervioso

–Que!? Quien podrá ser?- dice Shining en alerta

–No lo se pero debemos irnos rápido de aquí antes de que….- Discord es interrumpido

Algo cae a unos cuantos metros de ellos el polvo se levanto y miraron la sombra de un alicornio enfrente de ellos:

–Que es eso!?- dice Candace

El polvo de empezaba a disolver mostrando unas alas blancas y unos brillantes ojos rojos, Discord estaba sorprendido jamás había visto a alguien así y un terrible miedo llego a su cuerpo

–Debemos salir de aquí rápido- dice Discord nervioso

–Un….un alicornio!?- dice Shining

–Quien eres tu identifícate!- grita Candace al poni

El polvo por fin se disolvió en el solo se podía ver al alicornio DarkLight con una sonrisa macabra todos estaban en posición de pelea, Discord solo estaba paralizado del miedo Shining y los guardias de cristal se pusieron al frente, DarkLight miro a todos con sus temibles ojos:

–Todos…..morirán!-

De repente de convirtió en una luz blanca y voló a toda velocidad contra ellos, Shining saco su espada con una mirada muy fría:

–No permitiré que nadie más….MUERA!-

Su espada empezó a iluminarse como con Chysalis dando a entender que la magia corría por la espada volviéndola una espada verdaderamente mágica:

**–Tajo Real-**

El destello blanco choco contra la espada de Shining, mostrando que el casco DarkLight era quien choco contra la espada el choque de dos poderes enormes hizo que el viento soplara intensamente, DarkLight estaba sorprendido de que su espada no se hubiera roto y de que el aguanto tan poderoso ataque, Shining se puso firme despego su espada y la tomo con su boca:

–Shining que está haciendo?- dice Candace

–Creo que la magia me ara mas falta para otras cosas- con una sonrisa

–Eres un idiota jamás me podrás vencer, ahora me has hecho enojar un poco-

La pelea empezó los guardias estaban sorprendidos de la gran batalla que ambos tenían, Shining se teletranportaba para evitar ser sorprendido lograba rajar pero nunca atravesar a DarkLight:

–Este es el nivel de un General de guardia real?- dice uno de los guardias

–Claro, Shining es un gran sujeto por eso lo respeto- dice SilverStone

DarkLight esquiva los ataques de Shining y se propina un golpe en el estomago, Shining sale volando y suelta su espada, se levanta y salta en esos pocos segundos DarkLight golpea el suelo haciendo un gran agujero donde estaba Shining, DarkLight lo tenía previsto y lo golpea de nuevo esta vez con sus cascos traseros rompiéndole 2 costillas, Shining queda en el suelo, Candace mira lo sucedido con unos ojos muy perturbados, estaba a punto de intervenir cuando todos los guardias incluyendo a Flash se pusieron al frente para protegerlo, DarkLight solo sonrió y atravesó a todos los guardias de un ataque rápido, todos salieron volando, Flash abrió sus alas y logro sostener a Silver lo bajo con cuidado y voló con mucha rapidez trato de golpear a DarkLight pero este lo esquivo rápidamente, Candace fue rápidamente a atender a su amado, sorprendentemente Shining seguía consiente:

–Vamos amor tenemos que huir, Discord ayúdanos….Discord? DISCORD!?- Grita Candace desesperada por ayuda

Discord jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, tanta maldad en un solo ser, percibió todo el poder que ocultaba a DarkShadow, el grito de Candace hizo que reaccionara:

–Que, que, que, qué?- volteando a todos lados

–Tienes que ayudarnos a escapar!?-

–Ha sí, si voy-

DarkLight te estaba propiciando una buena paliza a Flash dejándolo lleno de sangre, iba a dar el golpe final entonces Flash se transforma en una pesa de acero puro, DarkLight la golpea sin querer y la deja con una buena abolladura, Flash aparece a un lado de Discord, Discord chasquea sus dedos y todos los guardias aparecen a un lado de el, Discord se pone enfrente de DarkLight dejando el miedo a un lado, Candace deja a Shining al cuidado de los guardias, DarkLight voltea con mucha furia pero de pronto sus ojos empiezan a volverse verdes otra vez:

–Discord!? Candace!? Que les pasa ustedes son enemigos- Dice DarkLight

–Enemigos?- dicen los dos sorprendidos

–Como es que sabe nuestros nombres?- dice Candace

–No lose, algo está mal con él, lo presiento-

–HAAA! LOS MATARE- sacudiéndose la cabeza como un loco volviendo sus ojos rojos otra vez

DarkLight sale disparado, volviéndose de nuevo una esfera de luz blanca, Candace mira a Discord y le dice:

–Déjame esto a mí- dice Candace en posición

**–Coraza de Cupido-**

Un escudo color azul cristalino como el diamante se enrolla en ellos, el escudo soporta el impacto de la esfera de DarkLight, Discord chasquea sus dedos y aparece un cañón gigante que golpea a DarkLight sacándolo a volar, Candace aparece un arco de magia pura y apunta al cielo:

**–Flechas de amor- **

DarkLight choca contra una enorme piedra y logra detenerse, sacude la cabeza un poco y mira el reflejo del agua las flechas del cielo, miles de flechas mágicas empiezan a caer cada una con un enorme poder destructivo, DarkLight rápidamente hace un escudo sobre el pero los impactos son demasiado repetitivos y se teletranporta a una zona segura cuando vuelve a la zona de batalla ya no había nadie.

**Gracias por ver este capitulo, cada capitulo que hago es muy dificil ahora pues ahora tengo otros compromisos me ayudaria que me dijeran como voy o como puedo mejorar una buena critica siempre es bien recibida, no olviden dejar sus comentarios  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21 Sorpresas

**Hola amigos como estan? debido a la poca actividad en mi fic les pido de favor que si lo leen comenten que les parecio cualquier critica sera bienvenida gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura**

**Capitulo 21 "Sorpresas"**

El día llego a Ponyville todos estaban muy asustados pues pareciera que Hody solo fue una pesadilla, ningún ataque ninguna alarma pero todos seguían alertas por si algo pasaba:

–Chicas! Unos ponis necesitan ayuda para levantar algunas herramientas- dice Pinkie feliz con manchas de tierra

–Pinkie! Nosotros te ayudamos- dice una pequeña potrilla de pelo rojo

–Oki doki loki-

–CMC AYUDANTES DE CONSTRUCCION!- gritan las simpáticas chicas

– Oye AppleBloom donde está AppleJack? Tengo rato buscándola-

–Creo que esta en el granero-

Pinkie se lleva un casco a su cara por no haber buscado ahí primero –Jajajaja gracias AppleBloom-

Pinkie se dirige muy alegre, dando sus típicos saltos hacia Sweet Apple Acres, en esa dulce granja de manzanas se escuchaban fuertes golpes dentro del granero:

–AppleJack? AppleJack estás aquí?- dice Pinkie sonriendo

Un costal de arena muy grande y pesado cae a un lado de ella y se sorprende:

–Hola Pinkie que te trae por aquí tengo días sin verte- dice AppleJack con una toalla secándose el sudor

–Bueno estaba buscándote algunos chicos necesitan nuestra ayuda para levantar unas piezas muy pesadas

–Está bien solo deja descanso unos cinco minutos, todos los días he estado quitando las manzanas para el pueblo y no sé porque pero no me siento agotada, recuerdo que cuando Twilight apenas había llegado el huerto de manzanas no podía recogerlo sin ayuda de Big Mac y ahora mírame ayer acabe con la mitad y sigo de pie- dice AppleJack sentada como toda una vaquera

–Eso es genial yo también me he sentido con muchas muchas energías, deberíamos ir por Rainbow ella también es muy fuerte-

–Tienes razón, sabes no necesito esto- AppleJack se quita la cinta que tenia para agarrarse el cabello y un hermoso y pelo lacio se le acomoda a ambos lados

Pinkie y AppleJack se dirigen pacíficamente hacia la casa de Rainbow una vez que llegaron quedaron sorprendidas al ver lo que flotaba en el cielo, una sorprendente pista de obstáculos que nadie había imaginado tan difícil incluso para los Wonderbolts, miraron como Rainbow trataba de pasar los obstáculos a una velocidad impresionante las chicas no lograban ver donde estaba de lo rápido que iba, Pinkie miraba de un lado para el otro y grito:

–RAINBOW DASHH!-

Rainbow reacciona y se desconcentra sale volando y choca contra unos arbustos, las chicas van rápido a revisar si todo estaba bien:

–Está bien Dashy?- dice Pinkie

–Te encuentras bien pastelito? eso fue una fuerte caída-

Rainbow se levanta con algunos raspones y toda agotada de la frente le empieza a correr sangre y luego sonríe, las chicas la ayudan a levantarse:

–Eso es… sangre debemos llevarte rápido a la enfermería- dice Pinkie quien se pone un gorro de enfermera y saca un botiquín de primeros auxilios

–Pinkie de donde corrales sacas…- AppleJack fue interrumpida

–Jejejeje no se preocupen estoy bien chicas, no me lo crean pero me siento muy diferente- dice Rainbow mirando su casco

–Rainbow necesitamos tu ayuda para levantar unas piezas muy pesadas en Ponyville- dice Pinkie quien le cura su herida y le pone un parche

–Piezas muy pesadas? Que están construyendo?- dice Rainbow confundida

–DAA! Están construyendo defensas y casas para los ponis que escaparon de todas las ciudades y se refugiaron con nosotros-

–Es verdad no se qué hacer con tantos Apples en la granja hoy tuve que dormir con Winona- dice AppleJack con una sonrisa

–Por cierto AppleJack, como está tu familia? Que dijeron de AppleGreen- responde Rainbow curiosa

AppleJack baja la cabeza y su sonrisa se va completamente:

–Si te soy honesta Rainbow le pregunte a todos y parece que solo la abuela Smith y la abuela Apple Rose conocen a AppleGreen, es muy extraño es como una rama perdida del árbol Apple, ellas dos empezaron a llorar cuando les dije y bueno de mi también corrieron algunas lagrimas, todo lo que sé es que no era muy unido a la familia- responde AppleJack

–Ya veo, ese chico me caía muy bien y era un pegaso muy rápido me hubiera gustado retarlo a una carrera aunque sabríamos el resultado Jajajaja- dice Rainbow con una sonrisa mirando hacia el cielo

–Lose Rainbow a mí también me hubiera gustado que el siguiera con nosotros, fue por muy poco tiempo que lo conocimos pero fue una gran ayuda- responde AppleJack sonriendo un poco

–Sii ese chico era súper duper divertido, Celestia me dijo que gracias a él pudieron derrotar a ese feo perro gigante-

–Y cómo fue que lo derroto?- dice Rainbow curiosa

–Quiso imitar tu Rain-plocion sónica jajaja pero no lo logro y cayó en la cabeza del feo perro y luego Celestia utilizo su súper magia y lo pudieron derrotar- responde Pinkie haciendo sonidos de explosiones

–Jajajajaja Wow, yo soy la única que puede hacer esa increíble maniobra es mi habilidad especial, nadie más la puede hacer- levanta un brazo y hace musculo

–Bueno chicas deberíamos ir a ayudarlos ya nos tardamos demasiado- Dice AppleJack dirigiéndose caminado Pinkie y Rainbow la siguen

Ya en Ponyville todos construían nuevas casas cultivaban la tierra arreglaban el cielo, varios ponis se juntaron para formar una mini fabrica de nubes como en Cloudsdale para que la lluvia callera sobre los cultivos, Rarity traía un montón de telas pues estaba encargada de hacer los uniformes de los ponis que trabajaban en la pequeña fábrica, Ponyville era diez veces más grande y se estaba convirtiendo en un reino como Canterlot:

–Necesito un poco de Café, mi Spiki-wiky recupérate pronto gracias a Celestia en unas semanas más te recuperaras y estaremos juntos otra vez- dice la hermosa poni blanca de melena morada

–Muy bien chicas sigan así un poco más, mas, mas, menos, mas, menos, menos, mas mas…-

–PINKIE!- gritan AppleJack y Rainbow

–Uups lo siento chicas- decía con algo de pena

–Hola Pinkie no las he visto en días como están?- dice Rarity

–Hola Rarity como has estado, te había extrañado mucho-

Rarity y Pinkie conversaban mientras que Rainbow y AppleJack cargaban un gigantesca pieza muy pesada todos los demás ponis estaban ocupados y no podían atenderlas de pronto Rainbow resbala y hace que todo el peso caiga sobre AppleJack, Rápidamente es aplastada, todos quedan muy asustados y van a ayudar un segundo antes de que ayudaran empiezan a ver como AppleJack levanta la pieza con algo de esfuerzo:

–Wow AppleJack, de donde sacaste esa fuerza?- dice Rainbow asombrada

–No lose he estado pateando arboles últimamente jajaja- dice AppleJack sosteniendo la pesada pieza

–Deja te ayudo con eso- dice Rainbow

–Gracias Rainbow-

–Wow AppleJack te va muy bien que te hayas quitado la cinta de tu pelo se mira mucho más hermoso- dice Rarity con una sonrisa

–Gracias Rarity, yo también veo algo diferente en ti, pero no sé que es, oye cuando te hiciste eso- dice AppleJack mirando detenidamente a Rarity

–Esto no te preocupes me resbale con unas telas y me corte con las tijeras nada grave y tonterías querida, sigo totalmente igual- dice con un poco de pena y tapándose la herida con una venda

–Chicas me alegra tenerlas juntas- dice Pinkie muy feliz

–Chicas después de ir a mi casa a dejar estas cosas iré a ver a Spike, quieren venir?- dice Rarity

–Me parece bien, Soarin seguro le dará gusto verme- dice Rainbow algo sonrojada

–Créeme linda tu y Soarin hacen la pareja perfecta, solo imagínalo uno de los mejores voladores de Equestria y además buen chico con la mejor voladora de Ponyville y aspirante a Wonderbolt, de solo imaginarlo hasta escucho campanas- dice Rarity imaginándose una boda

–Jejeje, Rarity me estas avergonzando, no digas tonterías yo y Soarin bueno creo que somos novios pero no soy muy buena en ese tema tal vez te pida algunos consejos- dice Rainbow sonrojada con una sonrisa

–Querida solo déjamelo ami- dice Rarity con su casco en su pecho

–Bueno chicas tengo que regresar a la casa, tengo que ayudar para hacer la comida y me están esperando las veré en el hospital- dice AppleJack dirigiéndose hacia la granja

–Nos vemos luego AppleJack- dice Pinkie sacudiendo su casco

–Si yo también tengo que irme, quiero seguir entrenando las veré en el hospital- Dice Rainbow quien sale volando a toda velocidad

–Veo que solo quedamos tu y yo Rarity, tengo un poco de tiempo libre te puedo ayudar con tus cosas-

–O si claro querida muchas gracias-

Rarity y Pinkie toman las cosas y se van directo a la casa de Rarity una vez ahí, miran los hermosos trabajos de Rarity vestidos muy impresionantes:

–Donde lo pongo Rarity-

–Junto a esa pila de cajas- Dice Rarity quien va a la cocina por algo de te

Pinkie se dirige a dejar las cosas en su lugar pero tropieza con una tela en el piso y tumba todas las cajas por accidente, todas cae arriba de ella y sale de entre muchas cajas, Pinkie se percata de una puerta que no había visto antes por las cajas que siempre estaban ahí, la puerta estaba abierta le gana la curiosidad y entra adentro todo estaba oscuro, de su melena saca una lámpara de aceite y la prende luego se sorprende de todo lo que había en ese cuarto oscuro, llena de curiosidad mira de un lado al otro, en una parte de ese lugar se encontraba una pila de libros, Pinkie lee la portada de un libro:

–"Magia de nivel medio" Rarity está aprendiendo a usar la magia? Huuyy que es eso-

Pinkie suelta el libro inmediatamente y va una extraña sala con costales de arena colgados y muchas gemas brillantes y filosas algunas estaban incrustadas en el suelo como si fueran sido arrojadas con mucha fuerza, otros costales estaban totalmente destruidos por estas:

–Rarity tiene un campo de diversiones aquí adentro y no nos invito! Eso es indignante- dice Pinkie enojada e infando sus cachetes

–Pinkie que haces aquí?- dice Rarity algo nerviosa y toca un interruptor para que se ilumine el cuarto

El cuarto donde estaba era nada más y nada menos que un formidable cuarto de entrenamiento para unicornios, Pinkie estaba sorprendida de todo lo que había, incluso algunas manchas de sangre en el suelo:

–Rarity, que es todo esto?- dice Pinkie curiosa

–Bueno…..yo…. am am es…..mi cuarto de entrenamiento- bajando la cabeza

–Wow esta genial, me sorprende siempre has sido una poni de muchos modales no sabía que te gustaba lo atlético- dice Pinkie muy entusiamada

–Querida me sorprendo de que no te hayas preguntado como tengo esta figura (hace una pose) jajaja bueno no estaba así, antes solo eran unas cuantas cosas para estar con este cuerpo firme que miras- dice Rarity haciendo un pequeño musculo sarcástica

–Jajajaja ya veo y porque hay manchas de sangre, es por esa venda que traes verdad?-

–(toma aire y lo suelta) escucha Pinkie yo…bueno desde que paso esa terrible guerra sentí que debía estar preparada para lo que viniera, todo esto que miras lo hago todos los días, porque simplemente no quiero perder a nadie- dice Rarity con lagrimas en sus ojos

–Rarity no te sientas triste, yo también me sentía fatal, pero Celestia tenía razón y me alegro de que tu, AppleJack, Dashy y Fluttershy estén a mi lado nada me hace más feliz que ustedes- dice Pinkie secando las lagrimas de Rarity

–Tienes razón querida, bueno se nos hace tarde debemos ir al hospital- Dice Rarity con una sonrisa

Ambas ponis van rápidamente al hospital para ver a sus amados, una vez ahí saludan a AppleJack y Rainbow y entran juntas al hospital, cuando entran miran a los ponis y al dragón conversando:

–Hola chicas como están ya tenía tiempo sin verlas, Hola…..Rarity - dice Spike muy alegre y ilusionado por su amor tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de vendas

–Hola mi Spiki-wiky como te sientes, te traje una deliciosa gema- dice Rarity dándole un beso en el cachete

–Rarity eres tan linda, ni la gema o el diamante más delicioso se compara contigo-

–(pone su casco en su frente) o por Celestia si tan solo estuvieran curado me lanzaría arriba de ti y te abrazaría con todas mis fuerzas- dice Rarity acurrucándose a un lado de el

–Pinkie estaba pensando en hacerte una pequeña fiesta, pero las enfermeras son muy aguafiestas y no me dejan levantarme jajaja- dice Cheese igual con vendas por todo el cuerpo

–Jajajaja tontito debes recuperarte y yo sé cómo hacerte sentir mejor- Pinkie se dirige a él y le da un beso

Cheese la abraza con mucho cuidado para disfrutar el beso aun mas, ambos ponis estaban muy enamorados, se despegan del beso ambos quedando algo atarantados por el dulce beso:

–amor tus besos saben a algodón de azúcar jajaja- dice Cheese con una sonrisa

–y los tuyos a crema batida tesoro- dice Pinkie recargándose en el

Rainbow y Soarin miran a los ponis y el dragón estaban felices juntos abrazándose y riendo, ambos estaban sonrojados y tenían pena uno del otro:

–yyyy como te sientes Soarin?- dice Rainbow sonrojada con la mirada hacia otro lado

–Jajaja muy bien Rainbow, me alegro de que estés aquí, que te paso en la frente?- dice Soarin relajado y sonrojado

–Bueno esta mañana estaba practicando una maniobras que espero enseñártelas un día de estos- dice Rainbow tomando un poco de confianza

Rainbow se sienta y pone sus cascos delanteros sobre la cama y luego la cabeza, Soarin aprovecha la oportunidad y la toma de un casco:

–Me….me encantaría verte haciendo esas maniobras sueles ser muy talentosa- dice Soarin algo nervioso

Rainbow se sonroja y se queda muda no podía moverse el casco de Soarin era todo lo que ella ocupaba para sentirse en diferente:

–Yo…..yo digo si jajaja me gustaría que me vieras haciendo esas maniobras son muy interesantes y…..y…..difíciles…de…hacer…- se pierde en la sonrisa y ojos de Soarin

Rainbow mira los ojos de Soarin y toda la vergüenza se fue por un momento, se estaba acercando mas y mas a Soarin buscando lo que más quería un beso, Soarin se perdía en su hermosa mirada solo podía pensar en ella y nada más, ambos ponis estaban hipnotizados uno por el otro, ambos reaccionaron a milímetros de besarse voltearon con los demás y todos estaban mirándolos con una sonrisa pues esperaban que ambos se besaran se separaron rápidamente:

–Ohh! Vamos!- dice Pinkie quejándose

–Jajajaja Rarity me debes 5 bits- dice AppleJack

–Rainbow pensé que lo arias, enserio tengo que darte algunos tips- dice Rarity algo frustrada dándole los bits a AppleJack

–Chicos tener una relación es difícil pero más difícil va a ser si ninguno de los dos la el segundo paso- dice Cheese con mucha madures

Ambos ponis estaban sonrojados pero felices entonces Fluttershy entra bruscamente y se estrella contra la pared:

–Fluttershy!- gritan todos

Fluttershy se desmalla y despierta un tiempo después:

–Amm, amm chicas yo…. Todo me da vueltas- decía Shy toda mareada

–Que paso Fluttershy porque entraste así, que te paso alguien te ataco- dice Rainbow enojada

–No, no es eso es que tengo que contarles algo-

–Bueno dinos que es lo que nos quieres contar- dice Pinkie saca una rebanada de pastes y Cheese saca otra

–Bueno, yo iba a comprar comida para mis amigos del bosque, unas margaritas porque a Ángel le gustan mucho y más las que est…-

–Fluttershy!- dicen todos para que vaya al grano

–Lo siento, chicos es que estoy muy sorprendida- dice Shy con la cabeza baja

–No te preocupes, no hay nada que pueda sorprendernos- dice AppleJack

–Bueno me dijeron que…. AppleGreen esta…..VIVO!-

Todas fueron muy cerca de Fluttershy súper sorprendidas y gritaron:

–QUUUEEEEE!-

Todas quedaron en shot por la noticia no sabían cómo reaccionar entonces todas gritaron muy fuerte y sonrieron:

–Fluttershy por que no nos habías dicho antes donde? Porque no ha venido para acá?- dice AppleJack viendo a los lados

–Bueno el, se fue-

–Que!? A donde?-

–No lose Trixie me dijo que el….-

–Trixie! Pensé que había huido cuando tuvo la oportunidad- dice Ranbow exaltada

–Bueno Fluttershy cuéntanos exactamente que paso- Pinkie súper exaltada

–amm bueno lo intentare-

**Flashback**

Fluttershy caminaba alegremente con una pequeña canasta de flores se dirigía a su casa con sus amigos los animales, entonces una extraña poni encapuchada se para delante de ella:

–Oh lo siento mucho, pase usted- dice Shy con buenos modales

–Fluttershy….- dice el encapuchado

–Am!? Am nos…..conocemos?- dice Shy temblando

–Soy yo Trixie- dice con mucha calma sin ninguna expresión

–TRIXIE!- grita levemente Shy brincando con las alas paradas

–Sí, escucha tengo que decirte algo, no tengo mucho tiempo- dice Trixie misteriosa

–Sí, dime….Trixie las chicas están….- Shy es interrumpida

–Sssshhh, escucha atentamente, dile a las chicas que AppleGreen está vivo…- Trixie es interrumpida

–QUEE!? AppleGreen está vivo- Vuelve a gritar levemente, con una sonrisa y lagrimas en sus ojos

–Sssshhh, dile a las chicas que AppleGreen está bien, que vayan con Zecora lo más rápido posible ella les explicara todo a y una cosa más dile a Rainbow que lo siento- Trixie se aleja rápidamente hacia el bosque Everfree

–Celestia no lo puedo creer….- dice Fluttershy muy sorprendida he impactada

**Fin de Flashback**

**–**No puedo creerlo!? Sigue vivo….pero como es que….*aparece un nudo en su gargante* yo pensé que el…...-Dice AppleJack con lagrimas

–Por Celestia que grandes noticias, ahora tenemos más posibilidades de derrotar a Hody- dice Rainbow volando de alegría por todos lados

Todos estaban muy felices por la gran noticia no podían dejar de brincar y patalear:

–Chicas que estamos esperando vamos para haya- dice Pinkie

Todas la chicas salen muy felices corriendo directamente con Zecora no podían esperar mas, para ver a AppleGreen y ver como estaba.

**En el castillo de Twilight**

Celestia caminaba de un lado al otro pensando un plan para recuperar a Canterlot, pero estaba muy preocupada por que no sabía nada de Candace ni el imperio de cristal ella temía lo peor, su hermana estaba a un lado de ella con vendas enrolladas por su cuerpo y ala sentada pensado y meditando todo lo que pasaba:

–Hermana debes relajarte un poco toma algo de te- dice Luna sirviendo el te

–Gracias Luna, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en donde están Candace y Shining, ni siquiera Discord se a parecido por aquí, todo esto es muy extraño-

–Bueno conociendo a Discord seguro está en una playa tropical durmiendo en una hamaca, dijo que se iría de vacaciones después de lo de Tirek- dice Luna

–No lo creo Discord tiene la habilidad de percibir los cambios mágicos en todo el mundo-

–Wow, crees que….- Luna es interrumpida

–No lo creo hermana desde lo de Tirek, el sabe muy bien lo que es más importante- dice Celestia seria

–Entonces que podemos hacer?-

–Luna…..Recuerdas las armaduras que hicimos?- dice Celestia nerviosa

–Hermana, crees que sea hora?-

–Desde que Twilight libero los elementos y regresaste a mi lado supimos que llegarían muchos más villanos muy poderosos llenos de magia negativa- dice Celestia mirando seriamente a Luna

–Lose hermana y nos pusimos de acuerdo para hacer unas armaduras mágicas nuestra magia concentrada en cada una de ellas magia de alicornio positiva pura- dice Luna recordando

–Jajajaja sabes recuerdo los miles de intentos que hicimos y todas las armaduras rotas que nos costo- dice Celestia feliz recordando como ambas salían volando cuando las armaduras explotaban

–Lose hermana, no es un encantamiento nada fácil pero….. al final lo logramos-

–Pero recibimos algo de ayuda de muchos ponis de Equestria para hacer las armaduras, quien diría que es posible un encantamiento para fusionar el diamante con el acero para poder hacerlo más liviano, cómodo y resistente el acero no es muy fácil de encontrar y nos costó muchas expediciones- dice Celestia dando unas pequeñas risas

–Sabes hermana teníamos años sin reírnos así ya lo extrañaba- decía Luna muy feliz

–Lose hermana, que amo mucho hermana mía- Celestia abraza con su ala a Luna

–y yo también te amo hermana mía, bueno las armaduras…..donde están?- dice Luna abrazada por su hermana

Celestia abre los ojos rápidamente –Lo olvide están en el castillo de Canterlot-

–O no si Hody las encuentra y descubre su potencial… la tierra se convertirá en una flor marchita-

–No te preocupes están muy bien guardadas, el único problema es que tendremos que ir hacia el castillo-

Ambas ponis rápidamente se ponen a pensar en cómo entrar y tomar rápidamente las armaduras sin que sean vistas, pero todo los pasadizos secretos estaban bloqueados por la magia de Hody era un formidable e impenetrable castillo, Celestia se pone a pensar y descubre la única forma, su hermana se altera repentinamente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro, recarga sus cascos en ella, llorando mientras que Celestia estaba en un modo serio.

**Eh que buena no? gracias por acompañarme una vez mas en el capitulo de la semana espero que les haya gustado no olviden comentar y dejar su pequeña critica o comentario me ayudaria muchisimo**


	22. Chapter 22 Perdiendo el control

**Perdon por no publicar en 3 semanas estuve atareado con tareas, trabajos examenes y la 3ra semana la tome de descanzo, queria hacer el fic pero la verdad estaba muy cansado y sin tener ganas de nada, bueno aqui esta lo siento mucho chicos perdon tratare de que esto ya no vuelva a suceder :/ :D  
><strong>

**Capitulo 22 "Perdiendo el control"**

Caminando por la pradera agotados y heridos Shining y Candace estaban muy cerca de llegar a Ponyville, los soldados estaban alertas por si DarkLight aparecía de la nada como la última vez, Discord solo caminaba en frente de ellos con una mirada pensadora, como si algo le preocupara:

–Ese poni…..ese poni es muy peligroso- dice Discord caminando

–El es Hody? Discord….- dice Candace a un lado de el

–No, si fuera Hody fuera sentido su magia, pero la de este poni no la sentí, solo cuando estaba algunos metros de nosotros-

–Aun no puedo creer que exista otro alicornio, y lo peor que es malo- dice Candace preocupada

–Jamás había sentido su magia antes no creo que sea de aquí- dice Discord pensativo

–A que te refieres?-

–Tal vez es un poni de otra dimensión o de otro tiempo no lo sé, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que si no lo derrotamos a él, no podremos tocar a Hody- dice Discord enojado

Candace y los guardias incluyendo a Flash compartieron miradas de preocupación y luego volvieron a ver a Discord:

–Eso es terrible, aguanta un poco Shining ya casi llegamos- dice Candace cansada y preocupada

Por fin habían llegado todo era un gran alivio, Discord rápido fue con Celestia y Luna ellas fueron inmediatamente a atender a todos, pidieron a algunos guardias que buscaran a las chicas para poder estar juntos otra vez:

–Candace! Qué alegría verte- dice Celestia y se dirige rápidamente a abrazarla

–Tía, me alegro de que estén bien Shining necesita tratamiento rápido- dice Candace feliz

–No te preocupes *chiflido*- dice Celestia unos guardias llegan con una camilla y se dirigen al hospital rápidamente

–Celestia donde están las chicas quisiera ver mi cuñada- dice Candace feliz

Un silencio llego inesperadamente, Celestia cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza, Candace primero se confundió, pero luego quedo muy sorprendida después de eso su mirada cambio a una muy triste con lágrimas enormes saliendo de sus ojos, bajo al suelo tapándose su cara con sus cascos empezando a llorar fuertemente, Celestia no aguanto y una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo:

–Twilight nos salvo a todos gracias a ella seguimos vivos- dice Celestia con una pequeña sonrisa

–Twi…..Twi….Twily era una de mis mejores amigas… No sé como Shining tome esto!- decía en el suelo

–El es un semental fuerte, no te preocupes…..el lo superara- dice Celestia algo dudosa

Shining en su mal estado pero increíblemente consiente es llevado al hospital donde es anestesiado y calmantes para que se relaje después de muchos métodos médicos Shining despierta lleno de vendas y yeso, Candace a un lado de el, esperando a que despierte:

–Hola hermosa- dice Shining feliz

–Mi amor despertaste, me alegro de que ya estés bien- dice Candace feliz con lágrimas

–Si me siento mucho mejor, oye donde esta Twilight pensé que estarían aquí cuando despertara- dice Shining volteando a los lados

–Shining…- Candace mira muy triste a Shining

–No me digas que…..-

**En Canterlot Hody con muchos libros a sus alrededores**

Hody tenía grandes pilas de libros sacados de la biblioteca de Canterlot buscando he investigando, DarkLight llega rápidamente frustrado y agotado:

–Como te fue? Hiciste lo que te encargue?- dice Hody enojado

–Escaparon y me aburrí de perseguirlos….- dice DarkLight con su mirada fría

–QUE!? QUE MIERDA HAS DICHO CHICO!?- dice Hody enfurecido

Hody abre sus alas enormes y demoniacas, y se para enfrente de DarkLight con mucha furia, DarkLight solo se hace un paso para atrás con la misma mirada, Hody se enfurece y de lanza un poderoso ataque contra él:

–**Detonación de ira-**

Una poderosa explosión hace que DarkLight salga volando, este se levanta sin defenderse y su collar es dañado un poco mas, Hody estaba muy enfurecido:

–Si esa maldita vive! Y descubre de lo que es capaz…..-

Hody golpea en la cara a DarkLight con su casco tan fuerte que le rompe la mandíbula, DarkLight solo se levanta y se queda quieto:

–Debí mandar a Chysalis su sed venganza sería suficiente- Muy enfurecido

**Flashback**

Hody caminaba de un lado al otro pensando en su próximo golpe, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección solo necesitaba apagar la última semilla de esperanza que quedaba:

–Aun con todo este poder….. Siento miedo, lo que dijo ese maldito anciano- dice algo tembloroso

–Hody! Hody! Me escuchas!?- dice una voz en los alrededores

–Chysalis? Eres tú? que quieres?- dice frustrado

–Candace escapo, esa maldita y mi futuro esposo se lo llevo-

–QUE!?- un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo

–Como mierda se te pudieron escapar?-

–Discord apareció de la nada y se los llevo-

–Discord? Mmmm creó a ver escuchado ese nombre antes…-

–Es una especie de dios el dios del caos para ser precisos, fue derrotado por Celestia y Luna que patético, por estar demasiado confiado y no sé cómo logro liberarse-

–Del caos y como es que ayudo a esas ponis? Maldición cuando le ponga los cascos encima yo mismo me encargare de asesinarlo-

–y por qué no vas en este momento tienes el poder que te hace falta?- dice Chysalis confundida

–Créeme que es lo que más quiero, pero quiero conservarla con vida-

–a quien?-

–a Celestia claro, en estos momentos después de el casi exitoso hechizo de atraer ponis de otras dimensiones y controlarlos estoy buscando algún hechizo para poder viajar sin ningún problema a esos otros lugares, no me atrevo hacer ese hechizo otra vez pues fallo y fallar significa perder-

–QUE? Traer ponis de otras dimensiones? Estas hablando del idiota del que me hablaste antes?- dice molesta

–Exacto, fallar no es una acción aun tengo mucho que hacer-

–Quiero ver a ese poni tráemelo quiero conocerlo- dice Chysalis curiosa

–Pronto primero lo mandare a terminar el trabajo que tú dejaste a medias-

–GGRRRR!-

La conversación termina y Chysalis se sentía frustrada, aunque tenía lo que quería no soportaba seguir las órdenes de Hody su rabia se hacía mas y mas grande:

**En el imperio de cristal (esto tiene que ver con el flashback pero desde otra perspectiva)**

–Como es que permití que este idiota me dé ordenes…. O ya lo recordé, pero eso está por cambiar-

Chysalis entra un cuarto lleno de bolsas asquerosas con ponis adentro de ellas succionando hasta la última gota de su amor, ella se estaba fortaleciendo, una poderosa aura verde salía del asqueroso flujo verde y toda se dirigía a ella pero no solo a ella si no a todo su ejército:

–Aun que soy fuerte, no soy nada comparado con el pero… eso se puede arreglar una pequeña gota de este elixir súper concentrado y sus poderes se debilitaran jajajajaja- ríe como maniática

Chysalis preparaba una pócima muy potente para deshacerse de Hody y así quedarse con el control total del ejercito, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que uno de sus guardias envenenaran la comida de Hody y este quedara débil y sin defensas.

**Regresando al castillo de Canterlot**

Hody frustrado y con una impotencia de matar empieza a morder su brazo para relajarse sus colmillos perforan la piel y se desgarra el mismo un poco de carne con la intención de calmarse, queda herido de una pierda pero su poder era tal que esta se empieza a regenerar poco a poco.

–DARKLIGHT! Ven aquí- dice un poco más calmado

–Que quieres bolsa de mierda- dice DarkLight con un mirada sombría

–Ver por una alicornio llamada Candace está en algún lugar cerca del imperio de cristal-

–Está bien….- DarkLight abre sus alas y emprende rápido vuelo convirtiéndose en una esfera blanca

–No sabía que se podía hacer eso….- dice Hody mirándolo volar

–Ahora en que estaba…-

Hody se acerca a los libros y un circulo de magia aparece en el suelo con marcas extrañas y sus ojos de ponen rojos, empieza a flotar y cada libro que pasaba era tocado con su magia, luego lo lanzaba como basura y los escritos que había en ellos desaparecían.

**Fin de flashback**

**Corriendo rápidamente las chicas se dirigían con Zecora**

Todas tenían un gran entusiasmo al saber que uno de sus amigos estaba con vida, todas estaban impacientes por llegar y ver a AppleGreen con una sonrisa:

–No lo puedo creer, mi primo está vivo!- decía AppleJack

–Sin duda ese poni es más duro que el acero- dice Rainbow entusiasmada

Las chicas llegaron rápidamente a la casa de Zecora pero cuando llegaron notaron algo extraño no había nadie por ningún lado la puerta estaba cerrada y no podían entrar:

–Qué extraño, Zecora no suele dejar la puerta abierta- dice Rarity mirando a todos lados

–uuhh!, uhh!, que tal si entramos por la chimenea?- dice Pinkie saltando

–Pinkie es un árbol….- dice Rainbow

–ZECORA!- grita Rainbow

–Trixie- grito bajito Fluttershy

Las chicas buscaron por todos lados pero no encontraron nada, Luego Zecora apareció de la nada y brinco arriba de AppleJack apuntándole con una poción de veneno:

–QUE MALEFICIO TUVO APPLEJACK, CUANDO LA FLOR AZUL EN ELLA ESTUVO!- dice en voz fuerte Zecora

–Que!? Qué pasa? que es eso?- dice AppleJack en el suelo

Todos estaban impactados al ver a Zecora a punto de golpear a AppleJack, Rainbow no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo hacia ella, pero antes de que llegara:

–Ni un aleteo más, o tu ella no hablara mas- dice Zecora

Rainbow se detuvo rápidamente y dijo:

–Que te sucede Zecora, no nos reconoces?- dice Rainbow

–Contesta la pregunta de una vez, o el veneno correrá a través- dice Zecora muy seria

–Que corrales pasa?- dice AppleJack confundida

Zecora empieza a lastimar a AppleJack:

–Auch, Auch, Auch me hice pequeñita si? Me hice pequeñita!- dice AppleJack en desespero

Zecora la suelta y luego la ayuda a AppleJack para levantarla:

–Que corrales te sucede Zecora?, casi me arrancas la pata- dice AppleJack adolorida

–Perdón por tanta crueldad, pues el peligro grande es en verdad- dice Zecora algo preocupada

–Zecora porque me dejaste haya atrás?, la gran y pode…digo yo no he tenido mucha practica y me puedo perder- dice Trixie saliendo de unos arbustos

Todas miran a Trixie y se lanzan a ella para abrazarla, Trixie no comprendía por que hacían eso pero se sentía muy bien:

–Trixie donde estaban pensé que nos habías traicionado- dice Rainbow molesta

–Bueno yo…. Regrese con Twilight y AppleGreen- dice algo apenada

–Que hiciste que!?- todas quedaron muy sorprendidas

–Oye donde está AppleGreen?- dice Pinkie mirando a todos lados

–El está en la casa está algo grave- dice Trixie cambiando tu risa a una muy triste

–Que esperamos vamos a verlo- dice Fluttershy

Todas estaban ansiosas, Zecora abrió la puerta y miraron la cama llena de sangre y vendas tiradas llenas de sangre, todas estaban aterradas:

–Donde está AppleGreen? Pensé que estaría aquí- dice Rarity confundida

–(toma aire y lo suelta) Ese chico aunque astuto es, muy terco y tonto es- dice Zecora acomodando sus ingredientes

–AppleGreen no! Te volviste a ir así nunca vas a mejorar- dice Trixie algo frustrada

–Que es esto que pasa aquí?- responde Rainbow confundida

–AppleGreen esta….. bueno en un estado muy grave sus alas están rotas, tiene algunas costillas rotas y heridas muy profundas, pero aun así, se levanta de la cama y dice que el mismo va a ir por Hody, desde que le dije lo de Twilight…..es… está muy diferente- dice Trixie con lagrimas en sus ojos

**Flashback**

La pelea principal ya estaba por terminar las chicas subieron al tren y se dirigieron hacia Ponyville, pero una poni se quedo en Canterlot, Trixie quien rechazo irse en el tren ahora que estaba un poco más despejado fue directamente al castillo y ayudar en lo que sea a Twilight y AppleGreen:

–No soy de mucha ayuda pero no permitiré que lastimen a Twilight ni a AppleGreen- dice Trixie corriendo

–Que acabo de decir? La gran y poderosa Trixie siente preocupación por otros?… AppleGreen mi amor aun no entiendo que viste en una poni tan creída y tonta con la magia- dice Trixie con una sonrisa

Trixie llega rápidamente al castillo y sus ojos no podían creer lo que miraba Twilight peleando un estado de magia legendario golpeando a Hody sin más, Trixie estaba feliz por que Twilight estaba ganando pronto Twilight dejo de golpearlo pues su magia se había agotado, Hody quedo todo golpeado y sangrando, Trixie estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Hody se teletransporta y atraviesa a Twilight con un rayo de magia delgado pero muy poderoso, miro como Twilight caía en un charco de sangre, también miro como Hody se toma la pócima de Zecora recuperándose de sus heridas y volviéndose más fuerte, Trixie salió corriendo de ese lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta y miro las explosiones que había en el acantilado y con lagrimas y un nudo en la garganta fue rápidamente para ver qué pasaba, no sabía cómo bajar el acantilado pero no tenía tiempo de pensar y se tiro por este, su cuerno se ilumino y se teletransporto al suelo sana y a salva, se oculto en unos arbustos y miraba como el poni alicornio y AppleGreen peleaban sin descansar, mirando el poderoso choque que tuvieron, salió volando de las grandes corrientes de aire que había cuando todo acabo miro como AppleGreen estaba cayendo hacia el suelo lleno de heridas y sangre por todos lados:

–No….no puede ser! AppleGreen tu también!?...NO, no voy a permitir que esto también termine así!- Trixie sale corriendo

En un estado desesperación su cuerno empieza a iluminarse con mucha intensidad desbloqueando un increíble poder, Mira como DarkLight estaba a punto de golpearlo con su poderoso ataque pero solo unas milésimas de segundos pasan y Trixie se teletransporta a un lado de AppleGreen salvándolo de esa terrible muerte, DarkLight solo la miro por unos instantes y lanzo su ataque dejando un cráter enorme, DarkLight miro a los lados:

–Que fue eso…. Bueno seguro fue mi imaginación- dejando el lugar y dirigiéndose al castillo

Trixie cayó muy cerca del bosque Everfree no podía creer lo que había echo jamás en su vida se había teletransportado a una larga distancia y menos a alguien con ella, mirando a AppleGreen todo lleno de heridas y a punto de morir lo levanto y lo llevo en su lomo:

–AYUDA! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE POR FAVOR!, descuida amor, encontrare a alguien que te ayude- decía Trixie desesperada

Se adentro en el bosque y una cebra se hizo presente:

–Que es lo que veo aquí, ese poni ponlo por aquí- dice Zecora asustada

Rápidamente Zecora va adentro de su casa buscando vendas y cosas para ayudarlo, en una enorme piedra lisa se encontraba AppleGreen derramando sangre por esta, Después de un rato Zecora termino de en vendarlo y llenarlo ungüentos sanadores:

–Zecora no tienes más de esas pócimas rosas, eso lo ayudaría- dice Trixie con un latido fuerte

–Malas noticas tengo, pues de esas pócimas carezco- dice Zecora muy triste

Pasan 2 días y AppleGreen seguía inconsciente, Trixie estaba aburrida y Zecora meditaba un poco:

–AppleGreen no a despertado….me preocupa- dice Trixie sin ánimos

–No te preocupes, está recuperando fuerzas pero me temo que 2 semanas más esperas- dice Zecora meditando

–2 semanas? Bueno no importa mientras se recupere todo está bien pero aun no se cómo explicarle lo de Twilight-

Mientras tanto AppleGreen estaba inconsciente lleno de vendas y medicina en su mente un espacio en negro y un poni color verde en el centro sentado, que escucha una voz:

–Tu… no puedes morir….- una voz muy gastada como la de un anciano

AppleGreen voltea y mira a los lados algo aterrado:

–Que!? Quien es dónde estoy?-

Unos enormes ojos morados aparecen frente a el:

–Eres un idiota… perdiste…-

–Que!? Quien eres-

–A pesar de tomaste mi poder sin querer… perdiste si mueres yo también muero eres un inútil-

–Que dices? Era un maldito alicornio además estaba utilizando magia y me ardían mis cascos cada vez que chocaba con ella!-

–Muchas ganas de defender a tus seres queridos cuando no puedes defenderte a ti mismo… por eso lo perdiste….-

–CALLATE! Maldita sea como sabes eso-

–Jajajajajajaja!-

Los ojos desaparecen y AppleGreen despierta:

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- da un enorme grito

Trixie y Zecora rápidamente se dirigen a la casa y encuentran a AppleGreen queriéndose mover pero sin poder hacerlo:

–Mi amor has despertado! Me alegra mucho verte- dice Trixie llena de felicidad

–TRIXIE! Dime…..donde esta Twilight!?- dice gritando y una mirada aterradora

–Bueno yo….-

–Vamos dime!-

–Ella esta….. Muerta- corriendo una lagrima por su ojo

Todo se calmo por unos instantes AppleGreen no podía creerlo:

–Noo... porque…. Si tan solo yo…...AAAAAAHHHHHH!- soltó un desgarrador grito

AppleGreen se levanta con el cuerpo todo desgarrado sus heridas se abren y sus vendas se llenan de sangre, Zecora rápidamente lo golpea en la cabeza y lo deja inconsciente:

–Si se vuelve a levantar, la muerte lo va a esperar-

–No es posible…- dice Trixie aterrada

**Fin de flashback**

–Cómo es posible que un poni pueda hacer eso en esas condiciones? Cuando yo me rompí un ala estuve en el hospital por varios días y él se levanta en ese estado- dice Rainbow muy sorprendida

–A él, su dolor físico poco le importa, la perdida de Twilight en un mal transe lo trata- dice Zecora

–A que te refieres Zecora con que lo tiene en transe?- dice Rarity

–Se refiere a que el está en un estado donde se culpa por la muerte de Twilight- dice Trixie sin ánimos

–Tenemos que ir a buscarlo, si sigue así…. Sus heridas se abrirán y morirá desangrado- dice Zecora sorprendentemente sin rimar

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho este cap, dejen en los comentarios si les gusto o alguna critica o tambien ideas que les gustaria que pasara asi yo las leo y les respondere :) se los prometo  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23 Lazos de hermandad

**Hola chicos pues aqui otro cap, un amigo me insistio y me convencio que lo subiera pues estuve bastante tiempo y aqui este cap que esta algo corto si me lo preguntan pero tiene cosas muy esenciales  
><strong>

**Capitulo 23 "Lazos de hermandad"**

En el bosque Everfree suspiros intensos y golpes a arboles que asustaban a las aves eran causados por un poni en grave estado:

–APPLEGREEN!- gritan las chicas por todos lados

–Chicas escuchen (un gran estruendo se escucha) Vamos!- dice Rarity

–Miren aquí esta Ssssshhh! Que está haciendo?- dice Trixie

Todo lastimado, cansado pero con la mente en un solo objetivo, derrotar a Hody a toda costa AppleGreen se pone en frente de una enorme piedra y empieza a tomar aire:

**–Tormenta de piedras-**

Corre con gran velocidad hacia la piedra y empieza a golpearla repetidamente destrozándola:

–Wow! Esa forma….. es como mi hermana Maud, está golpeando a la piedra como mi hermana cuando esa enorme piedra casi me aplasta, HEYYY APPLEGREEN!- dice Pinkie sorprendida

–Sssshhhh calla Pinkie- dicen todas al mismo tiempo

AppleGreen empieza a perforar la piedra parecía un taladro pero un poco antes de lograrlo, lanza un golpe y su herida se abre sus vendas empiezan a sangrar y de su cuerpo empieza a correr una gran cantidad de sangre, pero a el no le importaba seguía y seguía no paraba de golpear a la piedra hasta que la partió en miles de pedazos:

–*toma aire* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- lanza un gran grito AppleGreen

–Debemos ayudarlo YAA!- dice Trixie

Inmediatamente todas fueron a ayudarlo, pero AppleGreen voltio bruscamente a ellas con una cara muy perturbadora, Las chicas se detuvieron derrapando delante de el, AppleGreen solo respiraba bruscamente y sus ojos se ponían morados, la única que noto esto fue Zecora, AppleGreen se voltio y trato de volar pero en vano y lo único que causo que se lastimara aun más la sangre estaba dispersa por todo el lugar no dejaba de escurrirse, paso solo un minuto y AppleGreen se desmayo por la pérdida de sangre. Ya en la casa de Zecora todas colaboraron limpiaron y vendaron a AppleGreen, Trixie fue la que quiso limpiar todo su cuerpo sin que nadie interviniera y todas la miraban con una sonrisa picara, después de vendarlo estaba nuevamente en casa, Zecora le dio un elixir que ayuda a la regeneración de sangre y sea más rápida, todas fueron a buscar diversos materiales que Zecora les indicaba para elaborar pócimas sanadoras. La noche llego y todas estaban agotadas y cansadas, prendieron una fogata por fuera de la casa y empezaron a charlar antes de dormir:

–(toma aire y lo suelta) chicas hoy dormiré mejor que otras noches- dice Rainbow mirando las estrellas

–Yo igual siento que este día fue un gran éxito- dice AppleJack

–Chicas una vez más lo siento, por irme sin avisar- dice Trixie con la cara baja

–No te preocupes Trixie, nos alegramos de que lograras salvar a AppleGreen, no podría imaginarme lo que pasaría si no lo hubieras salvado- dice Fluttershy abrazándola con un ala

–Me sorprende la fuerza que AppleGreen posee, no será fácil que sede- dice Zecora

–Bueno yo puedo justificar su fuerza ya que estuvo con mi hermana mucho tiempo, yo estoy en Ponyville desde hace mucho y es por eso que no sabía nada de él- dice Pinkie alegre

–AppleJack tú crees que se mejore- dice Rarity preocupada

–Claro que si Rarity ya nos demostró que puede con todo-

–Mmm no se es que no puedo dejar de preocuparme-

–Buenas noches a todas nos vemos mañana- dice AppleJack

La fría y hermosa noche era perfecta para descansar, pero AppleGreen seguía con las mismas pesadillas de esa extraña criatura que lo torturaba en sus sueños lo que provocaba que se levantara inconscientemente y se hiciera daño así mismo:

–Inútil…..- dijo la voz de un anciano

–Quien está ahí? Eres tu otra vez! Deja de molestarme- dice AppleGreen molesto

–No sirves de nada! Por tu culpa esa poni está muerta-

–eh? GRRR donde estas! **–Velo de sombras-**

AppleGreen se mueve a su máxima velocidad y es golpeado y azotado contra el suelo:

–Jajaja pronto me apoderare de tu cuerpo y yo…. Volveré a nacer!-

–Que dijiste!?- dice AppleGreen sorprendido

Los enormes ojos lilas aparecen y se dirigen a AppleGreen quien no sabía qué hacer antes de que los ojos chocaran con él una brillante luz lunar destruyo a la sombra con ojos lilas, AppleGreen sintió una gran felicidad cuando la luz lo toco se sentía relajado y aliviado como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido, él quería ver qué era lo que producía esa hermosa luz, el escenario cambio a un lago y el reflejo de la hermosa luna se reflejaba en el, Una aliconio azul marino hermosa como la misma noche y deslumbrante como el mismo día apareció frente a el:

–Wow, es la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida….me siento….como si estuviera….- AppleGreen es interrumpido

–En un sueño…-

–Tu….. Eres Luna, tu alejaste a ese monstruo?- decía AppleGreen con los ojos entre abiertos

–A si es AppleGreen, estoy muy feliz de que sigas con vida- dice Luna acercándose cada vez más a el

–Pero yo….yo ni siquiera se en que parte estoy, quiere decir que esto es un sueño?- decía como adormilado

–Así es, mi magia me indico que un sueño estaba mal y me dio una gran impresión saber que eras tú, AppleGreen estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho y por todo lo que harás- dice Luna haciéndole reverencia

–Que haré? A que te refieres?-

–Veras los sueños no solo son fantasías creadas por los ponis también pueden ser una visión del presente y del futuro, en mi eterna vida he visto todo tipo de sueños y tu eres uno de esos "casos" especiales, pues tuve una gran visión donde tú eras clave para salvar a Equestria-

–YO!? Princesa perdone pero está equivocada, yo, yo soy un pésimo poni, soy flojo, soy irresponsable, suelo olvidar las cosas, soy malísimo para orientarme, a veces me levanto de malas, soy muy vengativo, incluso una vez robe una manz….- AppleGreen exaltado

Luna le pone el casco en la boca en señal de que guarde silencio:

–Es una visión y solo eso de ti depende si se hace realidad, pero también hay otra cosa de la cual quiero hablar, esa cosa que te molesta ese monstruo en realidad pienso que es un demonio y quiere tu cuerpo- dice Luna de forma seria

–Que!? Un demonio? Ese maldito que me molesta cada noche y hace que me dé sueño todo el día, Princesa Luna dígame como me deshago de el?- dice AppleGreen decidido

–no lose, pero se a estado alimentando de ti, de tu fuerza vital desde hace años, algo que me sorprendió es que no tuvieras ningún cambio físico o emocional, todos los ponis con demonios que enfrentamos mi hermana y yo cambiaban a formas escalofriantes y eran peores que Tirek-

–Tirek… yo tengo dentro de mí un demonio? Será acaso…- empieza a recordar

**Recuerdo**

Regresamos a la pelea de AppleGreen y DarkLight, AppleGreen empieza a pasar por una serie de cambios sus ojos se vuelven morados y un aura morada oscura lo empiezan a rodear y le sale un par de colmillos y en ese momento todas sus habilidades se mejoran al punto de igualar el poder del Alicornio

**Fin del recuerdo **

**–**Entonces por eso pude hacerle frente a Dark…maldición- dice AppleGreen bajando la cabeza

–Dark….. te refieres al Alicornio que llego por culpa de Hody?- dice Luna curiosa

–Si, es un tipo muy extraño parece como si se fuera escapado de un manicomio, empezaba a hablar solo y decía el nombre de otro poni, fue muy extraño-

–Bueno otra noche seguiremos hablando, ya esta amaneciendo y es hora de que reacciones, recuerda no te dejes llevar por las por el rencor y venganza…-

–Luna! Espera rencor y venganza? Como puedo deshacerme de este parasito? Luna! Luna!-

Luna se empieza a alejar y AppleGreen despierta del sueño gritando:

–LUNA!- mira a todos lados

–Bueno puedo decir que esta vez dormí mejor que otras noches…..Auch me duele todo el cuerpo, diablos no me puedo mover! Ayúdenme! A todo esto dónde estoy?- dice AppleGreen confundido

Afuera de la casa empieza a escuchar las voces de las chicas:

–Fluttershy podrías dejar de darle nuestras nueces a esas ardillas?- dice Rainbow

–Lo siento es que se miraban muertas de hambre- dice apenada

–Bueno si las necesitan más que nosotros está bien que se las des Fluttershy- dice Rarity

Adentro de la casa AppleGreen trataba de levantarse pero el dolor no lo dejaba así que decidió quedarse ahí a esperar a que alguien entrara, paso una hora y alguien abrió la puerta el decidió hacerse el dormido:

–AppleGreen?- dice Trixie

Trixie se dirige a ver como esta AppleGreen, le da mucha tristeza verlo en ese estado pero la consuela saber que estará bien:

–AppleGreen mejórate pronto….. La gran y poderosa Trixie no podrá vivir sin ti, desde que, bueno te conocí he hecho cosas que creía imposibles, incluso recupere la confianza que había perdido y pensé que podría llegar a ser como Twilight en un momento- Trixie se sienta a un lado de el

–Te amo tanto, jamás, jamás, de los jamases te dejare ir por la simple razón de que me hiciste una mejor persona, se que no te merezco por todo lo que he hecho, pero te prometo que haré todo lo que sea para acercarme a la poni especial que mereces-

–Es una promesa? Si quieres empezar pues puedes desacerté de ese bajo autoestima que te tienes, princesa- dice AppleGreen con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

Trixie queda totalmente sorprendida y sonrojada, lo que provoca que se ponga nerviosa:

–Trixie….. me alegro de verte de nuevo- dice AppleGreen con una gran sonrisa

–Pri…princesa? Tu….. Escuchaste todo lo que dije?-

–Bueno todo y cada una de las cosas que dijiste, y solo quiero decir que, no me importa en lo absoluto lo que hayas hecho o hayas sido en el pasado pues lo que importa es el presente y no tienes que decirme todo eso pues yo lose….tu eres lo que me importa ahora-

–yo…..yo….. no sé qué decir, jamás me habían dicho algo así-

–bueno me alegra ser el primero-

–ehhh yo…yo le diré a las chicas que ya despertaste- dice Trixie quien estaba muy nerviosa

Trixie sale corriendo y AppleGreen queda confundido, Trixie sale rápidamente y grita a todo mundo:

–CHICAS! AppleGreen despertó!-

–QUE!?- dijeron todas impresionadas

–y ahora no se volvió loco?- dice AppleJack

–No? Digo que? AppleGreen está loco!- dice Trixie molesta

–Okey vamos a ver como esta- dice Pinkie muy alegre

Todas entran con felicidad al ver a AppleGreen despierto otra vez:

–Hola chicas….. Siento mucho que me vean así- dice con una sonrisa

–Pues es mejor que verte muerto jajaja- dice Rainbow alegre

–Bueno perdón por qué corte este gran momento pero, quiero saber que está pasando- dice AppleGreen de forma seria

–te contare han pasado 2 semanas desde la gran pelea y no sabemos nada de Hody, solo sabemos que está en el castillo de Canterlot, Celestia está siempre alerta y Luna está recuperándose, no sabemos nada de la princesa Candace y Spike, Cheese y Soarin están en el hospital recuperándose- dice AppleJack

– Ammm Chicas creo que olvidamos algo, alguien no a notado que falta alguien importante?- dice Fluttershy

–Mmmm no, creo que no Fluttershy por qué?- dice Rainbow

–Discord no a aparecido por ningún lugar, tal vez está dormido en su casa como un bebe- dice Fluttershy imaginándoselo

–Es verdad el debió estar en la primera fila cuando peleamos donde estará?- dice Rarity

–Me duele todo el cuerpo quisiera ayudarlas, Zecora no te quedan de esas pociones rosas?-

–Desgraciadamente no, pero descansar te vendrá mejor- dice Zecora

–Rayos! Aun sigo preocupado por ese sujeto, chicas recuerdan al Alicornio que vimos en el castillo?- dice AppleGreen

–Si era muy aterrador, jamás le aria una fiesta o le regalaría un cupcake es un chico muy malo- dice Pinkie

–Bueno si se lo encuentran… no traten de enfrentarlo con el solo corran, ese poni puede resultar un catástrofe, quisiera (trata de levantarse) pero no puedo (cae)-

–Por alguna extraña razón ese poni supo mi nombre, me gustaría saber más de él, pero…. Casi te mata lo mejor será alejarme- dice AppleJack con una mirada baja

Todas se quedan mirándola boca abierta.

**Ponyville**

Un gran silencio había en el castillo de Twilight, Candace miraba a Shining Armor sentado mirando el cielo azul:

–Mi amor te sientes mejor?- decía Candace preocupada

Shining no dice nada y Candace se acerca a él, lentamente luego se sienta a un lado de el y lo abraza con su ala:

–Amor…. Me pregunto si seré un buen padre- dice Shining

Candace se impresiona por la pregunta de Shining y dice:

–Amor tu serás un excelente padre, no existe nadie mejor que tu-

–Mi hermana siempre fue una chica independiente, jamás necesito mi ayuda para nada, yo era su héroe…..(cierra los ojos y empiezan a salir lagrimas) porque….. no fui yo en su lugar- dice Shining con un nudo en su garganta

–Shining no debes de ponerte así, Twilight se enojaría contigo si te viera en ese estado, también era mi mejor amiga ella me ayudo a muchas cosas y una de ellas fue conocerte- dice Candace y le da un beso en la mejilla

–Era una gran chica y cuando se volvió Alicornio…. Fue tan sorprendente, jamás me lo imagine, era tan especial que se volvió única, se volvió como tu- dice Shining

–(empieza a llorar) lose, pero ya no debemos llorar mas, ella…ella estaría enojada si hiciéramos eso- dice Candace

–Juro por mi vida que Hody pagara lo que ha hecho, no buscare venganza pero pagara por todos sus crímenes- dice Shining enojado

Shining se levanta y se limpia las lágrimas, Candace le pregunta:

–A dónde vas amor?-

–Ire a ver a Celestia y a Luna-

–Que es lo que vas a hacer?-

–Pronto lo veras amor-

Shining sale y lentamente con una mirada decida, se dirige al cuarto de Celestia y Luna para hablar con ellas, una vez ahí adentro:

–Celestia yo…- Shining se queda sorprendido de lo que encuentra

**En el bosque Everfree**

La noche vuelve a caer y todas durmieron nuevamente alrededor de una fogata, AppleGreen estaba descansando y alguien entra con el:

–Trixie eres tú?- dice con sueño

–Toma, este flujo de dragón te ayudara y mañana tus huesos como nuevos estarán-

–Zecora? Que haces porque vienes a esta hor….(le da de beber el flujo)-

–Qué asco! Wuak! Porque me das esto?-

–Mañana te explicare por que, ahora solo duerme como bebe- dice Zecora

–Que! Zecora yo….(empieza a tener sueño) solo quiero…..- cae dormido

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo se que es un poco corto pero poco a poco se va a desarrollar mucho mas dejen en los comentarios si les gusto y todo lo que quieran poner jajaja bueno me despido hasta la pronto**


	24. Chapter 24 Promesas, risas y Esperanza

**Viernes de party hard y de capitulo nuevo como les va amigos, aqui un nuevo capitulo lleno de nuevas aventuras  
><strong>

**Capitulo 24 Promesas, risas y esperanzas**

**–**Dónde estoy?- decía AppleGreen flotando semi dormido

–Estoy…. Soñando otra vez?-

Una hermosa luz se pone en frente de el, y el lugar cambia al mismo lago con la luna en su máximo esplendor, AppleGreen cae al suelo y con una mirada casi nula mira a los cascos de Luna:

–AppleGreen?- dice Luna

–Qué? Quien es….. Vamos quiero dormir-

–AppleGreen despierta soy yo Luna-

–Luna….Luna…Luna…LUNA!*se levanta rápidamente*-

–Perdone Princesa Luna yo…..-

–he regresado….. es extraño esta vez estás en paz y armonía, la sombra que te molestaba ya no está- dice Luna mirando a los lados

–Pensé que tú la habías repelido, además por un momento me olvide de ella- dice AppleGreen feliz

De pronto el escenario empezó a cambiar drásticamente la Luna se volvió roja y parecía como si un eclipse llegara frente a sus ojos, Luna quedo perpleja y una voz de anciano se escucho a lado de ellos 2:

–Luna….. que haces aquí maldita….-

–QUE!? Quien eres tú, como te atreves a insultarme!?- decía Luna en posición de pelea

–Jajajaja pronto lo sabrás….. AppleGreen parece que tienes más control sobre tus sueños, no pude saciar mi hambre por tu asquerosa armonía- dice la sombra de ojos morados

–Princesa usted puede controlar los sueños yo….. Yo… tengo miedo…..- decía AppleGreen temblando

Una pequeña mancha negra en el casco de AppleGreen estaba adsorbiendo su energía vital, a pesar de ser un sueño él lo sentía muy real, su corazón palpitaba muy agitadamente, Luna mira a los lados la terrible oscuridad y se enfurece entonces rápidamente voló al cielo, recito una oración en un antiguo lenguaje y todo se ilumino y solo quedo un blanco infinito con la sombra a un lado, AppleGreen seguía comportándose de manera extraña:

–Como hiciste eso!? Maldición pensé que lo tenía, ya verás Luna me vengare y cuando tome este cuerpo…. Tu lo pagaras….- mientras se alejaba poco a poco

–Que…que fue eso… jamás había sentido un miedo así- dice AppleGreen en posición fetal muy tembloroso

–Parece que se alimenta de tu miedo y hace tus sueños una…..pesadilla- Luna estaba muy confundida y sorprendida

–Por usted, jamás había sentido algo tan…. Tan terrible- dice AppleGreen temblando

–AppleGreen….. Tengo que irme ya es hora de despertar- dice Luna mientras se alejaba

Luna da la vuelta, despliega sus hermosas alas y se va en dirección a la luna, AppleGreen estaba aterrorizado y no dejaba de temblar pero cuando Luna se alejaba una hermosa luz blanca aparecio cuando esta toco a AppleGreen se sintió relajado otra vez, la mancha negra en su casco trasero se evaporo y soltó un hermoso brillo blanco.

Ya era de día todas despertaron más alegres, Fluttershy se hizo amiga de las ardillas que había alimentado antes y todas seguían las indicaciones de Zecora:

–Zecora aquí están las moras que me pediste- dice Rainbow con ramas en su cabello

–Veo que problemas tuviste de mas- dice Zecora con una sonrisa

–Pues nunca me dijiste que eran lobos de madera quienes cultivaban las moras, casi me atrapan son muy agiles- dice Rainbow renegando

–y como te enfrentaste y libre quedaste?-

–No me lo crearía-

**Flashback**

Rainbow había sido mandada por unas moras rojas con marcas en forma de espiral, para ello tenía que adentrarse en el bosque, volaba por arriba de este ya en el estaba algo entusiasmada:

–No lo puedo creer AppleGreen está vivo, Twilight….. te prometo que seré la más veloz de todos los pegasos, prometo que Hody pagara todo lo que te hizo (una lagrima sale de su ojos, pero sigue sonriendo)- dice Rainbow volando por el bosque

–Veamos qué era lo que dijo Zecora que trajera? O cierto unas moras rojas con marcas en forma de espiral Wooww! Qué buena memoria tengo- dice mientras aterriza

Rainbow aterriza sobre una oscura parte del bosque voltea a los lados y un desesperante silencio había en el lugar, Rainbow estaba muy alerta por si algo se le acercaba, camino algunos metros y miro una cueva y en el centro de esta había una planta que se iluminaba por un agujero en el sol y en la planta estaba lo que buscaba, ella puso una cara de alivio y dijo:

–Esto será pan comido-

En eso una pequeña rama truena a lado de ella y voltea rápidamente para darse cuenta que se ve rodeada de lobos de madera eran en total cinco lobos grandes y fuertes, Rainbow primero se miro atemorizada por ellos, pero luego empieza a recordar lo que había dicho sobre de ser la pegaso más veloz y lo quería poner a prueba, levanto sus alas y se quedo inmóvil, esperando el ataque de los lobos, los fuertes lobos se acercaban gruñendo y babeando los cinco lobos saltaron al mismo tiempo pero Rainbow fue más rápida y se impulso con sus alas hacia arriba, uno de los lobos se impulso y la tomo de la cola antes de que pudiera escapar, Rainbow cayó al suelo, el lobo empezó a rastrarla ella no podía hacer nada y empezó a tratar de zafarse fue rodeada por los lobos, Rainbow estaba desesperada y no sabía que haces, miro por un pequeño orificio entre los lobos y noto una cola lila con un mechón morado:

–Twilight!? Ustedes….. Solo son unos perritos pequeños!- dice con mucha furia

–**Relámpago Arcoíris-**

Se logro liberarse sacando a todos los lobos de madera a volar saliendo disparada hacia arriba, uno de ellos aulló y toda la manada de lobos iba corriendo a Rainbow, pero Rainbow tomo lentamente aire y se impulso dejando una pequeña onda de aire y un transformándose en un rayo de arcoíris logrando una velocidad impresionante, revotando y destruyendo a todos los lobos que aparecían dejando una línea de arcoíris, Rainbow logra detenerse y derrapa hasta chocar con una pila de arbustos:

–*respiración fuerte* que…..fue eso…por un momento creí ver a…- Rainbow queda sorprendida

Los lobos antes destruidos se juntan y se unen todas las partes de madera de cada uno de los lobos y se convierten en un enorme lobo de madera gigante y ruje frente a ella, pero ella solo sonrió y voló en lo más alto:

–Es hora de llevar esto a un nuevo nivel- dice Rainbow sostenida en el aire

–**Rainplocion Sonica-**

Una fuerte explosión hace que los trozos de madera salgan volando y ella sale victoriosa de esos peligrosos lobos, toma las moras, toda cansada y llena de heridas regresa con Zecora volviendo al cielo y volando con velocidad.

**Fin de Flashback**

–Rainbow donde te hiciste esas cortadas, esto es inaceptable querida ven aquí para curarte- dice Rarity con vendas y un pequeño sombrerito se enfermera

–Gracias Rarity ya necesitaba relajarme jejeje- dice Rainbow agotada

–Pinkie Pie tu ayuda requerida aquí es querida- dice Zecora

–Oh!? Que necesitas Zecora estaba buscando algo de agua pues tenía un poco de sed- decía dando saltitos y 2 enormes cubetas de agua

–Un alma libre parece que eres, pero esto y como un niño te retienes, ve y busca la flor de la tristeza para que nos estresa- dice Zecora sonriendo

–Flor de la Tristeza? Pues eso cambiara ahora porque are que sea un flor feliz como yo-

–Lo siento por aguafiestas ser pero la flor nunca despierta- dice Zecora con la cabeza baja

–Ya lo veremos Jajajaja solo me llevare este pastel-

Pinkie se dirige muy feliz dando saltitos como de costumbre hacia el peligroso bosque Everfree mientras se aleja AppleJack mira sospechosamente a Zecora y pregunta:

–Zecora está bien que dejemos ir a Pinkie sola?, Rainbow se acaba de ir y llego toda golpeada- dice AppleJack confundida

–Claro que si AppleJack pues en hay algo que debe mostrar así poder triunfar-

–Estás segura de esto?- dice AppleJack

Zecora baja la cabeza y le sonríe en señal de que estaba segura, por otro lado Pinkie se encontraba cada vez más adentro en el bosque miraba de un lado al otro con mucha felicidad, pero el silencio cada vez se hacía más grande, pero a Pinkie le daba igual pues ella hacia el ruido que quería:

–Es extraño es como si este bosque estuviera abandonado HOLAAAAA! HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?-

Pinkie empieza ahora a buscar por todos lados a cualquier cosa que tenga vida pero no encontraba nada, siguió saltando pero no pudo encontrar nada, miraba a todos pero no escuchaba nada, esto le empezó a preocupar y dejo de saltar, entonces escucho un llanto, el llanto de alguien, volteo a los lados parando las orejas y rápidamente fue corriendo hacia el lugar y lo único que encontró fue lugar plano rodeado de arboles y un pequeño arroyo que pasaba por el medio y se dividía en 2 haciendo un circulo en el medio y volviéndose a unir al final:

–Qué extraño pensé que aquí había alguien HOLA!?- dice Pinkie confundida

–Hola?- dice algo por el lugar con una voz tímida

–Quien dijo eso? Quien eres donde estas?- dice Pinkie buscando y mirando

–yo aquí abajo-

Pinkie voltea para abajo y mira un charco de agua, Pinkie quedo super sorprendida y dio un gran salto para atrás:

–Tu…. tu….. tu eres yo!?- dice Pinkie feliz

–no lo creo, tu eres yo- dice el reflejo de Pinkie

El reflejo que se mostraba en el espejo era Pinkamena con su pelo lacio y muy muy triste:

–Tal vez tengas razón, oye cómo es posible esto? Bueno sabia que en este fic puede pasar cualquier cosa pero como paso esto?- dice Pinkie sentada y pensando

–Bueno yo….. yo no sé y creo que no es bueno que hables conmigo- dice Pinkamena

–AAAAAAAHHHH! Como te atreves a decir eso?- dice Pinkie ofendida

–Bueno yo no tengo amigos y no creo que tú quieras serlo- dice Pinkamena con lágrimas

–Claro que quiero ser tu amiga! Porque no sería amiga de mi misma!?-

–Bueno todo mundo me guarda secretos y me evitan y lo peor es que me remplazan por alguien mejor-

–Bueno eso es una gran mentira yo no te guardo secretos y jamás te remplazaría- dice Pinkie tratando de consolar a Pinkamena

–No me refiero a ti! Tu eres yo y te conozco pero las demás personas son malas y siempre quieren abusar de mí, yo…. Yo a veces (empieza llorar) solo quiero estar sola-

–Escucha ser feliz siempre no es fácil, pero aun puedes confiar en muchas ponis como Twi…..- se queda corta

–Pinkie, estoy muy asustada y triste, todos me creen una psicópata una loca, me tienen miedo creen que en cualquier momento explotare y … are cosas de las que no me arrepentiré-

–CLARO QUE NO! Tu eres yo y como tú eres yo debes ser feliz, la felicidad es lo mas mágico que hay y además compartirlo con tus amigos es mucho mejor!- dice Pinkie decidida

–Pinkie, no quiero decir esto, no tengo amigos, tu eres yo y como tú eres yo **no tienes amigos**, todo es parte de un cuento, los únicos amigos que necesitas están aquí-

Pinkamena le muestra a los amigos imaginarios de Pinkie un costal de harina, una pila de piedras, un baldé de nabos, etc. Estos empiezan hablar como antes:

–ya te olvidaste de nosotros? Nosotros éramos tus amigos que nunca te traicionan- dice el baldé de nabos

–Qué? Ustedes….. Ustedes no son reales- dice Pinkie retrocediendo con miedo

–Pinkie, la única amiga que necesitas soy yo, ven conmigo y seremos las mejores amigas nunca mas volverás a estar triste, por favor te necesito- dice Pinkamena sacando el casco del reflejo

Pinkamena saca su casco del reflejo y trata de hacer que Pinkie se una a ella, todo se vuelve negro y solo el reflejo de Pinkamena brillaba, Pinkie era fuerte pero se sentía muy asustada y no quería dejar a Pinkamena sola, su respiración era fuerte y se sentía encerrada ella poco a poco le toma el casco a Pinkamena y su melena y color se van apagando poco a poco, pero antes de que Pinkie se convirtiera en Pinkamena:

–**Pinkie ya lo olvidaste, jamás dejaras de ser nuestra amiga-**

–Twilight!?- abre los ojos como platos

–**Explosión de alegría-**

*inserte canción de Smile, Smile, Smile*

*después de una larga y pegajosa canción de las risas y amistad*

Todo vuelve a la normalidad y la oscuridad desaparece Pinkie le da un casco al agua y rompe el reflejo, como una ilusión aparece una flor rosa como ella, la toma y mira el reflejo otra vez, en el se encontraba la verdadera Pinkie Pie la maestra de las risas, muy feliz se fue hacia la casa de Zecora:

–Chicas ya llegue!- dice Pinkie feliz

–Me alegro mucho Pinkie porque demoraste tanto?- dice Fluttershy

–Esta flor si que es difícil de conseguir- decía quejándose

–Veo que lograste tu objetivo, y sin ser asertivo- dice Zecora

La tarde llego y AppleGreen dormía pacíficamente Trixie toco la puerta y paso, llego lentamente con AppleGreen para revisar como estaba, todas las chicas estaban detrás de ella pues no lo habían visitado en todo el día:

–Míralo durmiendo como un bebe jajaja- dice Pinkie

–Ssssshhh lo van a despertar- dice Rarity

–Cuanto tiempo crees que estará así?- dice Rainbow

–No lose, serán meses antes de que se levante- dice AppleJack

–Debemos dejarlo dormir un poco mas- dice Rainbow

–Si lose debemos guardar silencio- responde AppleJack

–Puede que se ponga de mal humor si lo despertamos- vuelve a hablar Rainbow

–Bueno no lo…

–Sssssssshhhhhhhhh!- dicen todas callando a AppleJack y a Rainbow

–Ups jejeje- decían ambas ponis

–Emmm hola?- dice AppleGreen despertando

–Amm AppleGreen perdón por despertarte no queríamos….- Trixie es interrumpida

–Olvídenlo, ya estaba aburrido por cierto que tanto hacían haya afuera?-

–Estuvimos recolectando materiales todo el día- dice AppleJack

–y para que?- responde AppleGreen

–No lose Zecora no nos ha dicho-

–Bueno sea lo que sea será bueno Zecora es una gran amiga- dice Rarity

Las chicas y AppleGreen empezaron a platicar de todo lo que estaba pasando, descansando y comiendo la sopa que Zecora había preparado.

–Saben esto es vergonzoso- dice AppleGreen

–Porque lo dices cariño?- dice Rarity con una taza de te

–Bueno cada uno de mis huesos está roto y me tienen que dar de comer como un bebe- dice AppleGreen bajando la cabeza

–Bueno yo lo estoy disfrutando jijiji- dice Trixie recostando su cabeza a la de AppleGreen

–Trixie jamás me imagine que estuvieras aquí con nosotros- dice AppleJack

–Ni yo supongo que nuestros destinos estaban cruzados, La gran y poderosa Trixie se siente cálida, sin frio, sin miedo, sin tristeza- sacando una lagrima

–Querida Twilight sin duda estaría orgullosa de ti, ella siempre perdonaba a todos no importaba que tan grande fuera el daño- dice Fluttershy

**En ponyville en el hospital**

Spike, Cheese y Soarin ya habían despertado y estaban platicando entre ellos, para no aburrirse:

–Es extraño ya pasaron 2 días y las chicas no han venido a visitarnos- dese Spike

–Probablemente siguen luchando haya afuera espero que Rainbow esté bien-

–Jajajaja chicos esto es genial ya casi sanamos, pronto veré a mi Pinkie y juntos venceremos a Hody- dice Cheese con un pequeño gorro de fiestas

–Por cierto alguien más noto lo de antier?- dice Soarin

–Cierto escuche como si alguien estuviera grave, Cheese no viste nada?-

–Eran unos 7 guardias reales muy mal heridos, diantres que estará pasando haya afuera?- dice Cheese frustrado

–Creo que aún faltan 2 semanas más para estar en pie- dice Soarin mirando sus alas llenas de vendas

–Bueno creo que ya es suficiente no puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo, Rarity seguro me necesita- dice Spike quien se levanta y se quita las vendas

–Wow viejo eso te puede hacer daño- responde Soarin impresionado

–No te preocupes los dragones regeneramos más rápido que los ponis, solo mira esto-

Spike empieza a hacer poses y gruñe, Soarin lo miraba raro y Cheese no paraba de reir:

–Bueno chicos me voy iré a buscarlas- dice Spike

Spike caminando del hospital y mira como todo a cambiado, los ponis apenas salían de sus casas todas estaban con tablones de madera y protección adicional, los guardias pasaban constantemente mirando a todos lados, alzo su mirada en dirección a Canterlot y una abrumadora nube negra y truenos salía de aquel lugar, Spike no sabía dónde empezar a buscar y decidió ir al castillo de Twilight, una vez ahí los guardias no lo dejaban entrar:

–Alto quien eres tu!?- dice un guardia

–Vamos Tom soy yo Spike-

–Spike es mucho más pequeño y su voz no es tan gruesa- dice el guardia Tom

–Lo que pasa es que me tome un poción y todo mi cuerpo cambio jajaja ahora soy más guapo- dice Spike acercándose a la puerta pero el guardia lo empuja a hacia atrás

–Que te sucede Tom? Soy yo Spike el pequeño dragón que ayudabas a tomar galletas de la cocina real- dice Spike

–Spike!? Eres tu!? Enserio eres tu!? Wow como has cambiado amigo, perdón por tanta rudeza pero la seguridad está muy alta aunque el escudo de Celestia sigue fuerte aun seguimos alerta por si algún simulador quiere cambiar de forma y entrar- dice el Guardia Tom

–Wow, enserio han pasado muchas cosas, debo hablar con la Princesa Celestia y saber que esta pasado- dice Spike

–Está bien amigo- responde Tom y se hace a un lado

Spike entra corriendo al castillo mira las sillas en la que Twilight y todas las chicas se sentaban, mira la cutie mark en la silla de Twilight y empiezan a salir lágrimas de sus ojos:

–Twilight… no se por qué no pude llorar cuando Rarity me lo dijo…. Pero siento algo nuevo en mi algo que jamás había sentido desde que me tome la poción siento el mundo de manera… diferente, Parece que tus enseñanzas hicieron efecto en mi, te amo mucho Twilight eras mi amiga, mi hermana y además de todo eso como una madre- dice frente el trono de Twilight

Spike deja a un lado las lágrimas y busca por todo el castillo hasta que llega al mismo cuarto donde Shining y Candace se habían sorprendido tanto hace 2 días, llego con cuidado sin que nadie se diera cuenta:

–Princesa cree que esto funcione?- dice Shining algo preocupado

–Claro que Shining nosotros 5 somos muy poderosos y tenemos que tener fe- dice Celestia con una sonrisa

–La verdad este tipo de plan es uno de los que más detesto- dice Shining bajando la cabeza algo triste

**Flashback**

Hace 2 días Shining entro rápidamente al cuarto donde Celestia, Luna y Discord planeaban un plan para recuperar las armaduras que contaba Celestia, Shining estaba muy molesto cuando escucho el plan:

–Princesa Celestia con todo respeto no permitiré que haga esto!- dice Shining

–Shining, lo que voy a hacer, nadie lo va a impedir mi objetivo era dejar todos mis conocimientos y legados a una poni para que me remplazara algún día y como esa poni se perdió…. (sus ojos se ponen llorosos) ya no me importa nada- dice Celestia enojada

–Tía reaccione las chicas están aún vivas Shining y yo seguimos vivos, podemos hacerlo todos juntos, porque quieren ir ustedes dos solas?- dice Candace preocupada

–Escuchen cuando yo volví a ser Luna supimos en ese instante que los peligros serian cada vez mas grandes, pues yo no solo alejaba y asustaba a los ponis si no a otros viles y poderosos villanos, había algo en esa… horrible forma mía que alejaba a todo villano con ambiciones ruines y malas, así que yo y mi hermana ideamos un plan, volvernos más fuertes, llevar la magia a niveles inimaginables así que todos los días una ración de nuestra energía vital iba a unas armaduras que nos costaron mucho crear y queremos ir por ellas aun sin Twilight Sparkle creemos que es posible derrotar a Hody, queremos ir lo más rápido posible antes de que el venga aquí y nos destruya a todos- dice Luna explicando casi todo el plan

–sigo sorprendido Celestia ese nunca fue tu estilo, nunca me imagine ese tipo de poder- dice Discord pensando

–Por favor princesa todo esto que está pasando puede solucionarse, yo se que si reunimos a todos los po…- Shining es interrumpido

–NO! Shining mi único temor es que mas ponis inocentes mueran por eso Luna, Discord y yo iremos solos- dice Celestia algo enojada

–Princesa… (Baja la mirada y salen lagrimas) por…..por lómenos déjenos acompañarle- dice Shining inclinándose ante ella

–Si! Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo, quiero hacer esto por Twilight…..por todos aquellos ponis que cayeron ante esta locura- dice Candace

–Yo lo haré porque mi Fluttershy y mis amigas están en riesgo y quiero que ella sea feliz- dice Discord con una sonrisa

–Chicos yo….. no se qué decir…..- dice Celestia

–Está bien irán con nosotros, tienen un corazón muy grande y Discord el tuyo sigue creciendo- dice Luna feliz

–Gracias princesa Luna- responde Discord haciendo reverencia

Bueno este será el plan…..

**Fin de flashback**

–Shining esto es algo que no me agrada mucho hacer tampoco, Celestia es mi hermana mi mejor amiga mi única familia aquí en la tierra- dice Luna

–Luna, te amo hermana me alegro mucho que me acompañes en este terrible viaje y ustedes…. No podría tener mejores amigos, gracias chicos- dice Celestia conmovida

–Espero que esas Armaduras sean tan poderosas como dicen, si no nada en este mundo podrá detener a Hody y a Chysalis

–Armaduras?- dice Spike en voz baja

Spike no podía creer lo que miraba, Celestia y Luna con armaduras doradas, Shining y Candace también con armaduras plateadas y Discord tratando de hacer una extraña esfera de magia, Shining escucha la voz de Spike:

–Mmmm!?- murmulla Shining

Rápidamente se teletransporta atrás de Spike y amenaza con su espada, justamente colocada en el cuello del dragón, Spike no sabía qué hacer o que decir estaba demasiado sorprendido.

–Dime! tu quien eres o te cortare el cuello- dice Shining decidido

–NO, espera! Yo…-

**No olviden de comentar sus ideas y que fue lo que les gusto y que no, yo les contestare a todos y si no pues nose preocupes algun dia tengo que contestar no jejejeje  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25 El plan y mas que amigas

**Otro viernes otra moneda... entendieron? otra moneda! JAJAJA jajaja :c okey no soy gracioso pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo que les hara tener un momento agradable :')  
><strong>

**Capitulo 25 El plan y más que amigas**

–ESPERA!- dice Celestia

Celestia retiene la espada de Shining con su magia, Shining queda sorprendido y arroja su espada al suelo, Candace estaba sorprendida y Luna estaba relajada pues todo sucede en segundos, Spike estaba totalmente sorprendido y asustado sin mover ningún musculo:

–Princesa porque….- Shining es interrumpido

–Shining necesitas relajarte un poco más, casi matas a Spike-

–QUE!?- dicen Candace y Shining con la boca abierta

–ehh yo, hola amigos…- decía Spike con un poco de miedo

–Es real? Spike amigo! Que te paso?- dice Shining

–Bueno crecí gracias a una poción de Zecora, mi fuerza creció, mi fuego quema como nunca y miren esto tengo alas- dice Spike feliz mostrando las alas algo pequeñas

–Wow, me alegra verte pequeño estaba preocupada, me dijeron que estabas en el hospital, eso me recuerda tengo que ir haya y curar a todos- dice Candace

–Spike….. Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste en Canterlot, ya estas convirtiéndote en un poderoso dragón- dice Luna bajando la cabeza en señal de gratitud

–Princesa Luna yo solo quería proteger a mis amigas-

–Bueno amigos a llegado la hora, es hora de explicar de nuevo el plan, Spike me alegra verte y ahora que estas sano, quisiera preguntarte algo muy importante- dice Celestia con una sonrisa

Spike toma asiento y mientras todos lo observan detalladamente:

–Claro princesa Celestia-

–Estarías dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida junto a nosotras para salvar a Equestria?-

–Lo que sea para hacer que Hody se arrepienta de lo que hizo- dice Spike enojado sacando humo de su nariz

–Spike sin duda Twilight estaría orgullosa de ti, joven dragón- dice Celestia

–Hermana, y el plan?- dice Luna interrumpiendo a Celestia

–O si lo siento mucho, me conmovió algo que pensé (mueve la cabeza a los lados), Bueno amigos, Mañana nos dirigiremos al Castillo yo los teletransportare cerca de un pasadizo secreto y trataremos de no llamar la atención Shining, tu, Luna y Candace se escabullirán mientras tanto yo seré la distracción- dice Celestia siendo interrumpida

–QUE!? Princesa Celestia enserio piensa….- Dice Spike demasiado sorprendido

–Así es Spike yo, me sacrificare- dice Celestia decidida

–Que!? Chicos digan algo!, no permitan que haga esto!- dice Spike con lágrimas en los ojos

Todos bajan la cabeza al ver la actitud de Spike, pues no quedaba más que decir Spike no podía imaginar eso por la cabeza, miraba con miedo a todos, no sabía que decir su garganta se seco y solo cerró sus ojos, Celestia se puso en frente de él y dijo con una sonrisa en casco:

–Spike me alegra mucho que estés conmigo, esta es una de las misiones más grandes que he hecho y si todo sale correctamente, Twilight podrá descansar en paz, todos podremos vivir en armonía, todos esos pobres ponis que cayeron ante este a masacre descansaran en paz, todos los males que nos azotan desaparecerán y todos podremos vivir con la magia de la amistad!- dice Celestia frente a Spike

Spike, tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en sus ojos, Luna tenía una sonrisa, Shining con la cabeza baja y lagrimas en sus ojos, Candace abrazaba a su marido llorando en su hombro, Celestia abrazo a Spike y le dijo:

–**En una batalla que el gana no es el que más mata, si no el que más salva-** mientras abraza a Spike

**En el bosque Everfree **

Las chicas, Trixie y AppleGreen estaban en casa de Zecora platicando alegremente descansando de un día juntando materiales, Zecora entra muy cansada y sucia, mientras todos quedan sorprendidos al verla:

–Que corrales te paso Zecora?- dice AppleJack angustiada

–Amigas mías vengo contenta, y ni se dan cuenta- Responde Zecora mostrando una sonrisa

–Qué? Pero si vienes toda cansada y no te miras nada bien Zecora- dice Rarity mirando las suciedad

–Bueno pues la alquimia mágica es un trabajo sucio, pues a los materiales estrujo, AppleGreen que haces reposando si tu cuerpo a mejorado?- dice Zecora acercándose a el

Las chicas se miran unas a las otras con mucha confusión y AppleGreen estaba en la misma situación:

–Zecora mis huesos están más molidos que las manzanas para la sidra, no puedo moverme- dice algo angustiado

–Que cosas dices muchacho (toma un palo y se acerca a el)-

–Zecora que piensas hacer- dice Rainbow

Zecora se coloca a un lado de AppleGreen levanta el palo y todas se dan cuenta de lo que iba hacer, pero no tienen tiempo para hacer algo:

–NOOOOOOO!- dicen todas al mismo tiempo

AppleGreen estaba aterrorizado y solo cierra los ojos para recibir el impacto, Zecora golpea la pata de AppleGreen y el palo se rompe en 2 y ambas piezas caen al suelo, Todos estaban sorprendidos por ver lo que pasaba, AppleGreen aun tenía los ojos cerrados:

–Chicas díganme que aun tengo pegada mi pata delantera- dice AppleGreen con miedo

–O por Celestia, AppleGreen tienes que ver esto- dice Fluttershy

Lentamente AppleGreen abre los ojos y mira el palo de madera en el suelo se mira su pata delantera intacta, mientras todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que sucedía:

–Eso es imposible!- dice Rainbow

–Es lo más genial que he visto en un poni- dice Pinkie

–No sabía que los Sementales pudieran hacer eso- dice Fluttershy muy inocente

Todas se le quedan mirando Raro:

–Claro que no querida, algo paso con AppleGreen- dice Rarity

–AppleGreen no lo puedo creer tu….. tu…- dice Trixie mirando cómo se levanta

AppleGreen se para arriba de la cama y empieza a quitarse las vendas y el yeso como si nada, se sacude un poco para que las vendas salgan volando, sus alas se agitan y se rebelan contra todos, sus heridas se cierran y sus huesos estaban como nuevos, todas estaban sorprendidas y no sabían que decir:

–Entonces…. No fue un sueño…. Zecora! Tú me curaste!- dice AppleGreen muy feliz

AppleGreen se avienta directamente a Zecora y la abraza levantándola, Zecora estaba sonrojada y disfrutaba del abrazado, mientras las chicas brincaban y celebraban a un lado de ellos:

–Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias Zecora pensé que lo de esa noche había sido un sueño-

–Que!? Que noche AppleGreen!- dice Trixie enojada

Trixie estaba sonrojada y enojada frente a frente con AppleGreen, el solo retrocedía lentamente y tartamudeaba de los nervios, sorprendidas Pinkie y Rainbow estaban riendo, mientras que AppleJack y Rarity se miraban sorprendidas y sonrojadas y Fluttershy tenía miedo, Zecora tenía calma pero no dijo nada, Trixie caminaba frente a frente con AppleGreen y el solo retrocedía:

–Que!? Espera, espera Trixie no hicimos nada malo- dice AppleGreen en el suelo tapándose sus ojos

–Que!?(voltea a los lados y mira a las chicas) yo….. yo jejeje lo siento perdón, no sé qué paso- dice Trixie sonrojada

Trixie levanta a AppleGreen y luego contenta arre cuesta su cabeza en el , AppleGreen se sonroja y sus alas se sueltan hacia arriba, todas las chicas tenían carcajadas y Zecora tenía unas cuantas risas:

–Jajajaja Trixie sin duda, enamorada de él estas y AppleGreen sin palabras esta, bueno lo que paso anoche no fue un secreto y se los contare sin pretextó, AppleGreen es uno de los ponis con más voluntad en su corazón que he de ver, y el flujo de dragón que utilice fue para que pronto listo este, pues de alguien necesitamos que nos proteja a todos lados y tu Cutie Mark me dice que aquí esta lo que estamos buscando- dice Zecora mirando a AppleGreen

Todas se quedan algo confundidas y pensativas, Pinkie levanta la mano para dar una respuesta, mientras AppleGreen mira su Cutie Mark:

–Oh, Oh, Oh yo se yo se, AppleGreen tiene una Cutie Mark de una manzana y un escudo y eso significa que su talento especial es que nos debe proteger y ayudar en todos, o proteger y cosechar a las manzanas?- dice Pinkie

–Bueno mi Cutie Mark nunca me ha importado mucho y que es eso del talento especial?- dice AppleGreen confundido

–No sabes que es un talento especial?- dice AppleJack sorprendida

–El talento especial querido, es aquel que nos define como poni, cada uno de nosotros tenemos un talento especial único y diferente que nos hace diferente a los demás, algunas son parecidas a otras pero todas son diferentes entre sí- dice Rarity

–Así es tu Cutie Mark te define quien eres, la mía es una de las más geniales apuesto a que nunca has visto un trueno arcoíris de Cutie Mark- dice Rainbow luciendo su falco

AppleGreen solo se queda mirando la Cutie Mark de Rainbow y una cara curiosa dice:

–Nada mal, nada mal- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

–Que cosa cariño?- dice Trixie

–(Zacude su cabeza a ambos lados) digo, digo pues no estoy muy seguro siempre he hecho cosas diferentes para conseguir bits y suelo viajar mucho- dice AppleGreen mirando a todas

–bueno tal vez descubriste tu talento especial y olvidaste cual es- dice Fluttershy

–Fluttershy tiene razón AppleGreen, tu historia es confusa, pero las respuestas saldrán cuando listo pretendas estar- dice Zecora

AppleGreen estaba algo confundido por el talento especial pues nunca había pensado en eso, Las chicas le explicaban en qué consistía pero el aun tenía sus dudas:

–Trixie, cuál es tu talento especial?- dice AppleGreen

–Ammm bueno yo… yo….- es interrumpida

–Chicas regresare a Ponyville- dice AppleJack

–Por que harás eso AppleJack?- le responde Rainbow algo enojada

–Bueno ahora que sabemos que AppleGreen está bien, quiero regresar a Ponyville para avisarles a las princesas que estamos bien, además quiero ver como esta AppleBloom, Big mac y la Abuela Smith- dice AppleJack dirigiéndose a la puerta

–Espera AppleJack yo también te quiero acompañar- dice Rarity

–Estás segura Rarity? Probablemente nos encontremos con peligros de regreso a Ponyville- dice AppleJack mirando raro a Rarity

–Claro que si AppleJack, estoy muy preocupada por Sweetie Belle y mis padres- dice Rarity algo indignada

–Mmmm está bien Rarity vamos- dice AppleJack dirigiéndose a la puerta

Las chicas estaban de acuerdo que fueran y dijeran su situación actual, pero AppleGreen las interrumpió al salir:

–Esperen chicas!-

–Que pasa AppleGreen?- dice AppleJack

–eehhh yooo nada olvídenlo- dice AppleGreen dudando de lo que iba a decir y sonríe

–Okey…. Bueno nos vemos pronto chicas- dice AppleJack

AppleJack y Rarity salen de la casa de Zecora, mientras que adentro de ella AppleGreen se levanta y camina hacia la puerta:

–Cariño a dónde vas?- dice Trixie

–Iré a fuera quiero tomar un poco de aire- responde AppleGreen

–Algo de aire? Quieres que te acompañe?- dice Trixie encantada

–Lo siento Trixie necesito pensar algunas cosas se que debo muchas cosas pero pronto te las pagare- retirándose hacia la puerta

Rainbow se pone enfrente de él y lo detiene:

–Espera amigo, a donde crees que vas?- dice Rainbow algo molesta

–Iré a fuera a tomar algo de aire- dice AppleGreen calmado

AppleGreen da la vuelta y sale de casa, mira a AppleJack y a Rarity corriendo hacia Ponyville y vuela en dirección contraria hacia el bosque Everfree, mientras la chicas se quedan en la casa, Zecora se pone una capa con signos extraños y va en dirección a la puerta:

–Tú también Zecora?- dice Rainbow

–Mi querida Rainbow, no entiendo tu preocupación acaso hay algo que te este abrumando?- dice Zecora

Rainbow se sorprende y se sonroja, Trixie toma asiento y toma un poco de te mientras que Fluttershy mira a Rainbow y se le dice:

–Es verdad Rainbow Dash has estado muy extraña tienes algo que decirnos?-

–No! Claro que no, no tengo nada que decirles- dice Rainbow enojada y sonrojada

–O bueno- dice Fluttershy agachada

–Está bien! Si tengo algo que decir- dice Rainbow triste

–Desde lo que paso me he sentido muy mal, y….. y tengo miedo de que pierda a alguien más- con lagrimas en los ojos

–Rainbow sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras….yo (baja la cabeza) quiero ser más valiente para defenderlas-

Fluttershy abraza con su ala a Rainbow que tiene la cabeza baja y lagrimas que corren por sus ojos, el miedo por perder a sus seres queridos la abrumada y la hacía sentir mal a Rainbow, Trixie mira con lastima a Rainbow y dice:

–Rainbow yo cuando mire a AppleGreen en el suelo, cubierto de sangre dejando un charco de sangre debajo de él y mirar su cara con los ojos cerrados, hizo que algo dentro de mi reaccionara como nunca, sentí como si corazón latiera por primera vez, no me importo nada y Sali a ayudarlo, tú debes hacer que tu corazón lata como por primera vez, no puedes salvar a todos pero si los puedes proteger- dice Trixie tratando de animar a Rainbow

–Muchas gracias Trixie nunca dijiste eso, de tan solo imaginármelo, algo me duele por dentro, además nunca pensé que fueras a decir algo asi?- dice triste y con curiosidad

–(se sorprende) bueno yo, creo que desde que estoy con ustedes, pienso con más claridad las cosas, ya no pienso en preocupaciones- dice aliviada

–Estoy muy orgullosa mis queridas amigas, pues han aprendido unas de otras- dice Zecora muy alegre

Rainbow da una sonrisa sale del ala de Fluttershy, se dirige a Trixie y le da un abrazo y esta se sonroja:

–Gracias Trixie, no puedo creer que diga esto pero eres una de mis mejores amigas-

Eso deja sonrojada a Trixie y Fluttershy se dirige a ellas y las abraza también:

–Eres una gran amiga Trixie- dice Fluttershy mientras las tres se abrazan felizmente

**Mientras tanto AppleJack y Rarity **

AppleJack y Rarity corrían rápidamente para salir del bosque Everfree, sus corazones se agitaban fuertemente y en su mente llegar antes de ser sorprendidos, pero aun así tenían una sonrisa en sus hermosos rostros:

–Rarity segura que puedes seguir con este paso?- dice AppleJack curiosa

–Claro que AppleJack porque preguntas?- dice feliz

–Bueno es que tú no eres de las que….. Bueno corren mucho- dice con pena

–Mi querida AppleJack, no creas que solo por tener una cara linda tengo que ser débil e indefensa no me crearías cuantas las horas que paso haciendo diversos ejercicios- dice con una sonrisa

–Ejercicios? Pero si yo solo te veo preocupándote por tu melena y trabajando en la boutique- dice AppleJack confundida

–Bueno hago que los ponis vean lo que quiero que vean- dice con una sonrisa

–No entiendo eso, pero lo bueno que ya salimos del bosque-

AppleJack estaba confundida por el comentario de Rarity las dos ya estaban a medio camino de llegar solo les hacía falta el tramo que estaba libre para poder llegar a Ponyville pero alguien se interpuso en su camino, haciendo que ellas 2 se detuvieran derrapando y quedando totalmente sorprendidas de quien era:

–Tú!- dice AppleJack enfadada

–Jejejeje-

–Cómo es posible si AppleGreen y Celestia lo derrotaron- dice Rarity sorprendida

–Malditas ponis por ustedes es que termine asi!-

Samael el Rey perro que había derrotado AppleGreen y Celestia había regresado, ahora tenía un parche en el ojo y su estomago y pecho estaban totalmente vendados a igual que sus brazos ahora es un perro mucho más pequeño que antes pero aun así seguía siendo más grande que cualquier otro perro normal, miraba con furia y deseos de venganza a las ponis, AppleJack estaba en posición de ataque a igual que Rarity, ambas estaban listas para la pelea, pero antes de poder hacer algo Samael aúlla y de la tierra aparecen perros grandes, AppleJack y Rarity quedaron sorprendidas pero extrañamente no corrieron a ocultarse ni mucho menos temerles:

–Que paso? Tienen tanto miedo que no pueden moverse? Jajajaja en otras circunstancias les perdonaría la vida, pero…..Jejeje mátenlas y tráiganme sus pieles- dice Samael con una mirada macabra

–Rarity ve y busca ayuda yo me enfrentare a ellos- dice AppleJack seriamente

–y dejarte la diversión para ti sola? Ni pensarlo AppleJack yo también quiero divertirme- con una sonrisa malvada

–Que acabas de decir?-

Sin darse cuenta AppleJack, Rarity sale corriendo hacia los perros lo que deja a AppleJack confundida, Un salvaje y enorme perro se avienta contra Rarity, pero ella lo esquiva con rapidez, apareciendo detrás de este y propiciándole un golpe con sus cascos traseros, en ese momento llegan 2 más directo a ella, por que utiliza su magia y detecta unos diamantes debajo de ella, espera a que estos ataquen y los diamantes y gemas que hacías debajo de ella salen disparados atravesando a los perros dejándolos con hoyos por los que escurre sangre, AppleJack tenía la boca abierta pues no podía creer lo que veía a igual que Samael y mas perros que faltaban por atacar:

–Ra….ra….Rarity tu….- decía tartamudeando AppleJack

–No digas nada querida, luego te explicare- decía con una sonrisa

Rarity se acercaba con AppleJack pero del suelo una garra salió y empezó a arrastrar a Rarity, AppleJack corrió rápidamente a ayudarla pero fue tarde Rarity cayó en el hoyo y este se cerró para que AppleJack ya no pudiera ayudarla, ella miro a Samael y grito:

–DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA RARITY! Dime no te lo perdonare- dice AppleJack enfurecida

–Jajajaja, descuida saldrá…ahora- dice Samael con una sonrisa macabra

Entonces se escucha una Explosión de la cual se levanta la tierra en medio de AppleJack y Samael, algo sale volando varios metros arriba y cae, AppleJack no podía creer lo que miraba, Rarity llena de heridas y rasguños por todo su cuerpo y moretones en su cara, AppleJack con lagrimas en los ojos y una furia incontrolable corre contra Samael y este le envía sus aliados siete perros fueron enviados contra ella y justo en el choque:

–**Cascos de hierro-**

Una patada con sus cascos traseros hace que los perros salgan volando golpeando a uno provocando una reacción en cadena donde todos salen volando unos se estrellan contra los arboles quedando inconscientes otros tienen la mala fortuna de caer en piedras rompiéndose el cuello y el perro que fue golpeado tenia ambos cascos marcados en su pecho y solo la sangre salía de su boca murió instantáneamente, Samael estaba enfurecido por lo que le hizo a su manada por lo que golpeo fuertemente a AppleJack rasgando su cara, AppleJack no cayo le devolvió el golpe, ambos daban y recibían golpes sin retroceder ni descansar, Samael estaba arto y tomo a AppleJack de la cintura, ella trataba de zafarse pero no lo logra y Samael la arroja hacia una roca dejándola aturdida y sin aire, estaba acabada y no podía levantarse mientras que Samael se dirigía lentamente a dar el golpe final, una risa macabra y un deseo de venganza se lograban notar en su rostro, mientras que en el de AppleJack su agonía por el dolor no la dejaban ver con claridad:

–**Lluvia de diamantes-**

Cientos de diamantes caen como balas en el cuerpo de Samael encajándosele en toda su espalda y cabeza cayendo inmediatamente ante AppleJack, ella deja de estar aturdida y mira con claridad a los lados y ve a Rarity de pie, cansada y con líneas de sangre alrededor como con su magia logra salvar la vida de AppleJack, ambas ponis sonríen una a la otra y caminan lentamente a su destino apoyándose entre sí.

** Canterlot**

Hody calmado y relajado meditando en un circulo arcano con velas alrededor y signos extraños alrededor, los guardias alrededor de el estaban aterrados pues los sonidos que salian de el parecían casi demoniacos, la magia se le había tornado de un color rojo maligno y estaba transformándose un ser negro, sus ojos rojos y sus alas se mostraban con puntas rojas, rayos rojos salían de su alrededor con sonidos de estática muy fuertes el humo se hacía presente en el cuarto y DarkLight estaba a un lado de el, sin mostrar ninguna sorpresa pero adentro de el su contraparte DarkShadow estaba totalmente sorprendido de lo que estaba pasando:

–Qué demonios es esto!? Se parece mucho a mi, pero nose se mas diabólico, DarkLight despierta de una vez idiota tienes que luchar contra esta cosa- dice DarkShadow dentro de DarkLight

–Mi cuerpo….. me arde….. y mucho…. (Respiración fuerte)- dice Hody con su cuerpo adolorido

El cuerpo de Hody después de la transformación empezó a arderle de forma insoportable haciendo que Hody entrara en pánico pues su piel se estaba descarapelando y no soportaba la sangre escurriendo de su cuerpo, algunos guardias presentes empezaban a vomitar por la asquerosidad que veían:

–Okey, okey…..relájate, relaje…. Ahora!-

-**Regeneración mayor-**

Su cuerno empieza a brillar y se encierra en una esfera roja y esta la absorbe su piel empieza a regenerarse sus heridas empiezan a cerrarse y su transformación se completa, dejándolo cansado y con su corazón al límite:

–Estuvo…. Cerca….. Pero como paso esto!? Diablos por poco y muero necesito controlar esto-

El nuevo cuerpo de Hody lo hacía tan alto como Celestia y su melena color negro y mechones Rojos sus alas con puntas rojas, su presencia hacia que los guardias temblaran de miedo y no se le atrevían a acercar, Hody se mostraba de forma maniática como se sentía con su nuevo nivel de magia los libros y rollos de sabiduría con hechizos y sabiduría de Canterlot estaban en blanco y Hody tenía todo ese conocimiento en su cabeza otorgándole una liberación de magia casi divina, lo que le hacía muy fácil comprender su alrededor astral como universalmente, pero eso aun seguía con su locura su maldad por culpa del amuleto hacia que se nublara su mente y su poder se limitara a un poder mayor pero aun así su magia es inigualable:

–Ahora que mi poder está completo es hora de empezar con la siguiente fase de mi plan-

Riendo como un maniático y acumulando una esfera de magia que distorsionaba a nivel molecular, distorsionando las cosas alrededor

**No olviden de comentar sus ideas y que fue lo que les gusto y que no, yo les contestare a todos y si no pues nose preocupes algun dia tengo que contestar no? jejejeje  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26 Malas noticias

**Hola chicos jejeje consecuencias imprevistas, pues no tuve internet y me encargue que un amigo mio publicara por mi en los grupos donde estoy muchas gracias a DarkLight por hacerme el favor  
><strong>

**Capitulo 26 Malas noticas**

AppleGreen caminaba lentamente por el bosque, el bosque como de costumbre la armonía y la serenidad estaban presentes, el solo disfrutaba de la suave brisa y el aire fresco y mientras caminaba hablaba consigo mismo:

–Es impresionante, es la segunda vez que me siento vivo de verdad (da un respiro muy fuerte y suelta el aire) pero…. La princesa Twilight….. No puedo creer que haya muerto, si hubiera ganado esa pelea…. Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte (lagrimeando)….. Solo así pudiera haber protegido a la princesa Twilight, pero a quien engaño, soy un fracaso no es la primera vez que lo demuestro- decía enojado y triste

AppleGreen con el ánimo bajo se acerco al lago y miro su reflejo en el agua:

–Han pasado tantos años desde la última vez que mire mi reflejo, he cambiado tanto y he tomado tantos caminos diferentes tratando de olvidar ese día y aun sigo recordándote GOLDY APPLE-

Detrás de el, ocultos en los arbustos cuatro ponis y una cebra espiaban al semental verde:

–Goldy Apple? De quien estará hablando?- dice Fluttershy

–Seguro es un amigo de su infancia- dice Rainbow

–Y que tal si le pregunto? Oye A….-

Trixie le tapa la boca a Pinkie para que no los descubrieran mientras todas hacían lo mismo:

–Mmmm parece que nuestro amigo oculta algo que lo tiene frustrado, debemos escuchar y ver un poco más para saber qué es lo que está tramando- dice Zecora moviéndose sigilosamente

AppleGreen con una mirada triste abre sus alas y sale al otro extremo del bosque donde pilas de piedras ahí se encontraban, bajo despacio y empezó a hacer calistenia, las chicas solo miraban curiosa mientras que Rainbow estaba sorprendida:

–Chicas debemos ocultarnos en otro lado, pues parece que se moverá por todos lados- dice Zecora

–Está bien Zecora, Rainbow vienes?- dice Shy

Rainbow esta curiosamente sorprendida por todo lo que estaba haciendo AppleGreen, sacudió su cabeza y voló despacio para no ser escuchada a igual que Fluttershy, caminaron lentamente ocultas entre los arboles hasta llegar a unos arbustos donde todo el campo de rocas se apreciaba y también se le miraba a AppleGreen:

–Rainbow que crees que hará ahora?- dice Shy

–Que crees que hará? Va a entrenar me pregunto cómo lo hará?

Rainbow estaba muy motivaba al ver como alguien del calibre de AppleGreen hacia su entrenamiento, Zecora observaba con paciencia como se preparaba, Pinkie y Fluttershy tenían mucha curiosidad mientras que Trixie tenía algo de miedo:

–Chicas que tal si no está totalmente sano y se lastima?- dice Trixie temblando

–De que hablas Trixie es se ve mejor que nunca- dice Pinkie mirando fijamente

–Bueno yo, no se quizá pueda lastimarse o algo- responde Trixie algo tímida

–No te preocupes Trixie debes confiar más en AppleGreen- dice Fluttershy

–Lose, pero tengo miedo de que algo le pueda pasar- responde con la cabeza baja

–Trixie solo tienes que confiar en tus amigos y bueno AppleGreen se ha convertido en tu poni especial debes confiar en el más que nunca- dice Fluttershy con mucho valor

–Tal vez tienes razón muchas gracias Fluttershy- Mientras baja más la cabeza

Todas miran atentamente a AppleGreen como se encuentra frente las rocas, abre sus alas y abre los ojos repentinamente luego empieza a correr a toda velocidad con sus alas extendidas, da un pequeño salto y en el mismo segundo este desaparece y un fuerte aire sale en dirección contraria junto a varias ondas de polvo a todas las chicas les llega el viendo lo que hace que cierren los ojos un segundo y cuando los abren AppleGreen ya no estaba:

–WOW! Eso fue impresionante! Donde esta!?- dice Rainbow asombrada

–Miren la rocas!- dice Pinkie

Una sombra negra empieza a rasgar y destruir la enorme pila de piedras, cayendo pedazos por todos lados, AppleGreen regresa a donde empezó y se detiene sin derrapar, su rostro mostraba una furia impresionante y suelta un gran grito aventándose hacia la gran piedra toda agrietada:

–AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-

–Maldita sea! Por que!? POR QUE NO PUEDO HACER NADA BIEN! GOLDY yo! Yo lo siento mucho HERMANO!- mientras golpeaba a la enorme piedra

Empieza a destrozar la roca sin piedad donde lanzaba golpes en todas las direcciones, desatando su furia en ella, luego de dejarla toda destrozada se detiene un momento, mirando a su alrededor y mostrando su frustración un brillo morado aparece en sus pupilas, pero cambio de eso siente un dolor muy grande y cae al suelo, se desmaya por unos segundos y se levanta las chicas se preocuparon un poco pero no se movieron pues no les dio tiempo, se sacudió la cabeza y se dirige lanza al cielo, Las chicas no podían creer que un poni tuviera tal potencial, incluso Zecora estaba sorprendida:

–Su velocidad es….. es… impresionante ni siquiera lo vi- dice Rainbow con su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo

–Ni mi hermana tiene esa fuerza, de donde la habrá sacado? ES TOTALMETEN SORPRENDENTE- dice Pinkie brincando

–Jajaja ese es mi grande y poderoso AppleGreen!-Dice Trixie saltando de emoción

Las chicas miraban con aprecio a AppleGreen, Rainbow no lo soporta más y sale disparada hacia arriba, Las chicas miran como despega con rapidez, pero no les dio tiempo de detenerla mientras todas gritan:

–RAINBOW DASH!-

Ya en el cielo una hermosa vista pero también muy lamentable al voltear al castillo de Hody no podía apreciarse mucho por las nubes con truenos que de ellas salían, AppleGreen solo miraba con tristeza mientras se alzaba mas y mas alto, de pronto Rainbow grita su nombre, yendo a toda velocidad:

–APPLEGREEEENNNN!-

Eso despierta a AppleGreen de sus pensamientos y lo hace reaccionar, mientras que mira a Rainbow dirigiéndose a el a toda velocidad:

–Rainbow que, que haces aquí?- dice AppleGreen sorprendido

–ESO FUE ASOMBROSO!-

Rainbow llega a un lado de AppleGreen y empieza a volar a todas direcciones mientras que AppleGreen estaba algo confundido:

–Tienes que enseñarme como haces eso!- dice Rainbow

–Que cosa? El velo de sombra?, espera como sabes? Me estabas espiando?- dice algo enojado

Rainbow se detiene y se pone frente de el, con pena y una sonrisa:

–Bueno yo….-

–Espera no me digas que todas te estaban siguiendo!?- poniéndose un casco en la cara

–Eeeehhh….- mirando a otros lados

–(respira profundo y luego suelta el aire) okey mira vamos a bajo y hablaremos-

–Estás loco!? Claro que no! Te retare a una carrera va?- dice Rainbow entusiasmada

–Mmmm yo… no se es que no soy muy rápido-

–Ni hablar, eres asombroso! Okey are un trato si yo gano me enseñaras esa maniobra, como la llamaste…..- dice Rainbow con ánimos en alto

–Velo de sombra?- dice AppleGreen con los cascos cruzados

–Si esa!- apuntando a AppleGreen

–Y si yo gano?- con los cascos cruzados

– Te enseñare a hacer la Rainplocion sónica, bueno si es que logras hacerla JA!-

–Mmmm eso si me sería muy útil-

–Okey aquí vamos!-

Ambos pegasos se prepararon contaron hasta 3 y salieron disparados Rainbow dejaba un hermoso arcoíris detrás de ella, AppleGreen llevaba la delantera por su fuerte aleteo pero pronto su velocidad fue disminuyendo mientras que la de Rainbow aumentaba, iban empatados y a mitad del suelo entonces a Rainbow se le empieza a notar un onda frente a ella, AppleGreen se da cuenta de esto y queda sorprendido:

–Haya nos vemos AppleGreen- dice Rainbow con seguridad

**–Rainplocion sónica-**

AppleGreen sale disparado hacia atrás, casi haciendo que detuviera, queda totalmente sorprendido por lo que veía y mas por el hermoso arcoíris que dejaba atrás, Rainbow Dash llega primero al suelo victoriosa, Mientras que AppleGreen llega con una sonrisa:

–Jajajaja Wow AppleGreen pensé que me darías mas pelea! Pero bueno ya sabía que iba a ganar-

–Jejeje bueno me agarraste desprevenido nunca pensé que hicieras tu mejor maniobra a un lado de mi, quede totalmente desorientado-

–Chicos que paso! Verdad que hicieron una carrera? Sabía que hacían una carrera y quien gano?- dice Pinkie muy alegre

–Pues yo quien mas- Responde Rainbow alardeando un poco

–Impresionante carrera chicos- dice Fluttershy

–Amor, que paso? Pensé que ganarías- dice Trixie con una sonrisa

–Bueno debo admitirlo Trixie, Rainbow es más veloz que yo- sonriendo alegremente

–Pero de que estás hablando! Hace unos momentos ni siquiera te logramos ver de lo velos que eras!- dice Pinkie

–Hablando de eso, hicimos una apuesta AppleGreen- dice Rainbow ansiosa

–Okey, es verdad te diré como hacer el velo de sombras-

–Esto va a hacer estupendo!- dice Rainbow brincando de emoción

Las chicas toman asiento en los escombros de las piedras, Pinkie brincaba y le echaba porras a Rainbow, mientras que Trixie solo miraba a su enamorado, mientras que AppleGreen y Rainbow estaban practicando:

–Okey! Rainbow Dash quieres aprender el velo de sombras, te dire algo esta habilidad ara que tus alas se rompan si la haces mal! Hacer la Rainplocion sónica es impresionante- dice AppleGreen en un tono serio

–JA! Una vez logre hacer dos Rainplociones Sónicas!- dice alardeando

–Y me podrías decir como termino eso!?- dice AppleGreen serio

–Bueno…. No muy bien, pensé que nunca volvería a volar- dice mirando sus alas

–Pues esta habilidad dejaría como un pequeño aleteo a la Rainpocion sónica! Por qué? Porque aquí tu partida es desde cero y no solo es un simple impulso son muchos impulsos- dice AppleGreen preparándose

–Wow a que te refieres con muchos impulsos!?- dice Rainbow confundida

–A que iras de un lado al otro a toda velocidad controlando cada uno de tus movimientos, si un movimiento te sale mal, terminaras estrellándote o peor rompiendo tus alas, es por eso que necesitas estar muy concentrada, te lo demostrare- dice AppleGreen abriendo sus alas

–**Velo de sombra-**

AppleGreen toma aire y se impulsa dejando hondas de polvo detrás de el y desapareciendo, las chicas voltean a todos lados, pero no logran mirar nada hasta que empiezan a notar una sombra a su alrededor de todas ellas rodeándolas en una esfera, una sombra tan veloz que no podían seguir con la mirada, hasta que se levanta un poco el polvo y AppleGreen aparece justo detrás de Rainbow Dash, Toca su espalda y Rainbow queda sorprendida:

–No me cansare de decirlo es ASOMBROSO!- dice Rainbow brincando

–Jajajaja, bueno si lo es, pero como dije es muy peligrosa- dice AppleGreen

–Okey déjame intentarlo-

Rainbow se pone en la misma posición de AppleGreen, pero empieza a aleteara sin moverse levantando el polvo y haciendo viento lo que molestaba a las chicas que estaban presentes, empieza a aletear mas y mas rápido sin moverse pero empieza a levantarse poco a poco, rápidamente da un aleteo hacia adelante y sale disparada hacia unos arbustos, Pinkie empieza a reírse a igual que Trixie, AppleGreen tenía tapada la boca con sus cascos pero no lo evita y también salen algunas risas de él:

–Okey, okey solo estaba calentando ahora si me saldrá- dice Rainbow quitándose los palitos de la cara

Se pone en posición una vez más, pero AppleGreen se pone enfrente de ella:

–uuh? Que pasa AppleGreen- dice confundida

–No crees que es mejor que me mires hacerlo lentamente para que luego puedas hacerlo tú?- dice de forma seria

–Eeehh okey jejeje, solo estaba calentando- dice Rainbow retrocediendo

AppleGreen se pone una vez más en posición y empieza a explicar pasó por paso, pero antes de empezar Zecora se levanta de su asiento y dice:

–Bueno mis amigos en unos momentos regreso, pues he decidido preparar un comienzo- mientras se retira

–Zecora a dónde vas?- dice Trixie preocupada

–No te preocupes, que estaré en menos de lo que crees-

Pinkie y Rainbow miraban atentamente a AppleGreen que ni se da cuenta de la ida de Zecora, Fluttershy se sienta a un lado de Trixie para observarlos practicar:

–Primero que nada Rainbow Dash, para hacer esta maniobra tienes que sujetarte a la tierra-

Se pone firme y entierra un poco sus cascos en la tierra:

–Tomas todo el aire que puedas y levantas tus alas lo más posible-

Toma aire y abre sus grandes alas que parecían un poco más grandes de lo normal pues AppleGreen las ejercitaba, Rainbow a un lado de el, hace lo mismo que el con sus hermosas alas azules:

–Okey ahora da un aleteo con todas tus fuerzas-

Rainbow toma aire y se impulsa con todas sus fuerzas hace una pequeña onda de polvo y sale disparada hacia adelante, Abre los ojos y se mira así misma que lo logra:

–Muy bien Dash ahora da un aleteo a la dirección que quieras ir!- grita AppleGreen

–Por Celestia lo estoy logrando! MUY BIEN! Ahora…..-

Rainbow mueve su ala izquierda más que la derecha lo que provoca que se girara sin control estrellándose en la tierra, Todos se levantan a auxiliarla, AppleGreen le da el casco para levantarla:

–Estas bien?- dice AppleGreen preocupado

–Si estoy bien, bueno sigamos-

**Continuamos con AppleJack y Rarity**

–Aguanta un poco más querida ya casi llegamos-

–Me duele mucho la espalda Rarity-

Rarity y AppleJack logran llegar a las afueras de Ponyville, vivas pero agonizando, el rostro de Rarity había sido rasgado por las garras de los perros excavadores y la columna de AppleJack estaba dañada, Rarity la tuvo que cargar a medio camino pues AppleJack no aguantaba el dolor, cada paso que daban era insoportable los rasguños y cortadas eran tantas en el cuerpo de Rarity que le ardía mas cada segundo, ambas estaban heridas pero vivías, un guardia llega inmediatamente y tira su lanza al ver a las chicas a metros de el, sin pensarlos las lleva al hospital donde Cheese y Soarin se encontraban:

–Vaya esto es un asco no crees?- dice Soarin

–Ni que lo digas viejo, los doctores dicen que no puedo hacer fiestas aquí-

–Puff Equestria está en plena guerra y nosotros aquí sin poder movernos, ni siquiera sé donde esta Spitfire, Fleetfoot y menos Rainbow no nos a visitado ninguna de las chicas ya quiero salir de aquí-

Soarin empieza a moverse a los lados tratando de salir de la cama pero sus alas le impedían hacer movimientos bruscos:

–No te preocupes mi Cheese sentido me dice que algo bueno esta por pasar, no solo es para detectar fiestas sabes?- dice Cheese con seguridad

–Mmmm pues eso espero-

Afuera del cuarto donde ambos sementales estaban, se escuchan gritos y apuros de los doctores:

–VAMOS, VAMOS TRAILAGANLAS AQUÍ!- dice un doctor

–Okey espera deja les…..-

El doctor unicornio hace brillar su cuerno y rodea con su magia a Rarity y a AppleJack aplicándoles un hechizó para que las pacientes se relajen y dejen de sentir dolor el mismo efecto que la anestesia que usan los doctores terrestres y pegasos, van a salas de urgencias donde a Rarity le cosen los rasguños de garra y a AppleJack rápidamente la estabilizan en cirugía:

–Wow que estará pasando? Se oyen muy agitados- dice Soarin

–Mmmmm por lo que veo, no te gustara saberlo amigo, esto si está mal- dice Cheese mirando por la ventana

Cheese bajo su mirada, y lagrimas salían de su rostro, Soarin lo miraba y no comprendía que pasaba:

–Cheese amigo estas bien?- dice Soarin preocupado

–Claro, claro que si solo era una basura en mi ojo, vuelve a dormir amigo necesitamos recuperarnos- con una sonrisa en su cara pero su con garganta echa un nudo

**En el castillo de Twilight**

Candace, Celestia, Luna, Shining, Discord y Spike planeaban cada detalle de la infiltración, Shining y Spike trataban de convencer a Celestia pero ella hacía caso omiso y solo lo negaba:

–Princesa, déjeme a mi ser la carnada, por favor se lo suplico- dice Shining algo frustrado

–Si, yo, yo (con lagrimas en sus ojos) yo también quiero ser la carnada- dice Spike triste

–Chicos ya saben que no puedo aceptarlo y esta será la última discusión sobre eso- dice Celestia en tono serio

Spike no dejaba de estar triste, pero también estaba enojado pues no le agradaba nada lo que estaba pasando, Shining estaba muy enojado caminaba de un lado al otro pensando en una alternativa pero no se le ocurría nada, Candace lo miraba de un lado al otro tratando de calmarlo pero tampoco quiera que Celestia hiciera algo así, Luna estaba relajada a lado de su hermana recostada en ella sintiendo su calor sin decir ni una palabra, Discord seguía tratando de hacer una esfera de energía de color extraño con sus manos, pero mira la cara de sus amigos y dice:

–Chicos, lo siento pero si hubiera otra forma créame que la usaría pero….. he pensado en todos los planes posibles y sabiendo el nivel mágico de Hody es imposible hacer esta misión sin que alguien bueno…. Se sacrifique- dice Discord

–Tal vez Discord pero debe de haber una manera yo lose- dice Shining

En ese momento el cuerpo de Discord empieza a moverse como loco dándole una sensación de hormigueo:

–O no…. Esto…. Esto no puede ser posible- decía temblando

–Qué pasa?- dice Celestia volteando a el

Discord se miraba tembloroso dejando de hacer esa esfera que tenia rato haciendo, baja su cabeza y deja de flotar en el aire, se pone en cuatro patas y mira al suelo:

–Es imposible…..Hody se a…. se a…-

Antes de que Discord pudiera terminar la puerta es azotada fuertemente por un guardia real:

–Princesas vengo con muy malas noticias-

–Que sucede querido?- dice Celestia preocupada

–Son las portadoras de los elementos... dos de ellas están muy graves en el hospital-

Un silencio de una amarga notica entra por la puerta, el cuerpo de todos se congela sin decir y hacer nada, solo una mirada perturbada en cada uno de sus rostros:

–Que….. Que acabas de decir!- dice Celestia con una cara de impacto

–Rarity….- dice Spike

Spike, sale corriendo pero en dirección al balcón pegado al cuarto de Twilight donde salta:

–SPIKEE!- grita Candace

–Fluttershy!- piensa Discord y se teletransporta

–Cariño, vamos toma mi casco- dice Shining

**Esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas loco y mas interezante que pasara ahora que los seres mas poderosos de Equestria saben que sus amigos estan gravemente heridos, no olviden comentar y compartan el fic no les cuesta nada amigos  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27 Medicina para el corazón

**Otra semana que se va, pero no se preocupen aqui esta el nuevo capitulo mis amigos  
><strong>

**Capitulo 27 Medicina para el corazón, Desahógate AppleGreen **

Celestia y Luna comparten miradas y se desaparecen, mientras que Shining y Candace se teletransportan y todos aparecen en el hospital, Spike caía en picada pero saca sus poderosa flama impulsándose en ella y envolviéndose en una bola de fuego que choca contra el suelo y esta revotando un gran salto en dirección al hospital tarda tan solo 2 segundos en llegar mirando en el aire como los demás aparecían justo ahí, todos entran rápidamente y se detienen en la puerta donde son atendidas por los doctores:

–Amor, sabes que hacer- dice Shining con una pequeña sonrisa

–Lose- responde Candace

Candace camina al frente y abre la puerta donde encuentra a muchos doctores tratando de salvarles la vida a esas pequeñas ponis, los doctores se sorprenden mirando entrar a Candace tan decidida, la puerta se cierra pero antes de cerrarse por completo Spike asegura ver la melena de su amada, queda impactado sin palabras, sin sonidos, sin aliento, el alma de Spike se sentía destrozada como si dos enormes lanzas atravesaran su corazón y su garganta, pasaron unos segundos y pego su cabeza contra la pared, empezaron a caer lagrimas al suelo y con fuertes puñetazos empezó a golpear la pared, su fuerza había crecido por lo que la pared se estaba haciendo pedazos, pero algo extraño pasaba pues sus espinas verdes empezaban a brillar y en su cuerpo rayado con líneas verdes que brillaban con mucha intensidad, Shining volteo para verlo y quedo impresionado en el estado que se estaba poniendo, Discord de igual forma estaba sorprendido, pero Celestia no lo pensó dos veces y grito:

–SPIKE!-

Spike seguía golpeando la pared ahora con su cabeza lamentándose, Celestia volvió a gritarle:

–SPIKE! Tienes que relajarte-

–Princesa Celestia…..créame lo estoy intentando pero… (empieza a brillar mas)-

Mientras tanto adentro del cuarto Candace dijo firme:

–Por favor apártense valientes doctores, yo me haré cargo ahora- dijo decidida

–Pero princesa estas ponis estas al borde de la muerte- dice un doctor muy trastornado

Candace se pone en medio de ambas ponis cierra sus ojos y con una sonrisa y amor en su corazón hace brillar su cuerno, abriendo sus ojos poniéndose color blanco brillante expulsando ondas color azul con un hermoso brillo que caía en todos los ponis no solo en AppleJack y Rarity, ondas y mas ondas salían de Candace y estas se expandían por todo el hospital:

–Mama, papa se va a recuperar?- dice un pequeño potrillo a un lado de su padre muy mal herido

–Claro que cariño tu papa es un fuerte guardia real, el puede con todo- dice su madre con lagrimas en sus ojos

–Papa, mejórate pronto tienes que protegernos a mí y a mi mama, por favor- llorando en la cama donde su padre estaba

–Hijo….. tu sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado-

–Uhh?- se levanta el potrillo sorprendido

–Hola campeón-

–PAPA!- se avienta a sus cascos

–AMOR! Es…. Es un milagro- dice la madre con lágrimas en sus ojos

La pequeña familia se llena de amor mientras que todos los que estaban enfermos y heridos empiezan a curarse uno tras otro, sin dejar cicatrices en ellos:

–Wow!-

–Que sucede Cheese- dice Soarin

–JAJAJAJA! Esto te va a encantar!-

Las ondas mágicas de Candace llegan a ellos y Cheese es el primero en notarlo se levanta y se quita las vendas sus heridas habían sanado y estaba con más energía más que nunca, salta y con el cientos de serpentinas y confeti:

–De donde salió…..- Soarin es interrumpido

–Soarin vamos levántate, que estas esperando amigo- dice Cheese lleno de emoción

Soarin respira profundo y baja de la cama abre sus alas y suelta el aire, mira sus fuertes alas como nuevas:

–WOOW! JAJA! Esto es genial- dice Soarin mirando sus alas como nuevas

Cheese y Soarin estaban como nuevos y en otra habitación estaban siete guardias reales descansando de su feroz batalla en el Imperio de Cristal y la pelea contra DarkLight:

–Mi….cuerpo….. se siente bien- piensa Flash mientras descansa

–Aaaa…. Que relajante es como… como cuando….- Abre los ojos como platos

Mira a todos lados y solo mira a los guardias dormir se levanta y abre las cortinas y todos se tapan por el atardecer:

–Nunca se van a levantar están demasiado cansados a menos que…AHÍ VIENE SHINING!- grita Flash

Todos rápidamente se levantan de sus camas de un brinco y se ponen firmes como estatuas luego miran a los lados y solo miran a Flash:

–Hijo no deberías hacer eso, estamos muy heridos y cansados- dice SilverStone con mucha calma

–Jajajaja heridos? Cansados? Yo no lo creo-

Se miran unos a los otros:

–Es verdad ya no estamos heridos-dice un guardia

–JA! Por fin devuelta a la acción- dice otro guardia

–Esto debe ser obra de Candace… pero donde esta?- dice SilverStone

Los guardias de cristal estaban felices por a verse recuperado tan pronto, rápidamente salieron de la habitación. Candace seguía con su poderoso hechizo de corazón mientras feliz miraba como las heridas y todos los daños que habían sufrido se reparaban rápidamente en las chicas:

**–Sanación divina-**

Spike siente las oleadas de magia, lo que hace que habrá sus ojos y deje de llorar, reacciona y su brillo desaparece volviendo a la normalidad, Celestia y Luna estaban felices a igual que Shining, mientras Discord estaba impresionado:

–Wow ese hechizo sí que fue potente, tanto como para curar heridas tan graves y abarcar un gran rango- dice Discord feliz

–Nunca subestimes a mi chica- dice Shining con una sonrisa guiñándole el ojo

–Que…. Que fue lo que paso? Princesa Celestia que acaba de suceder?- pregunta Spike confundido

–Te lo dije tienes que relajarte- dice Celestia mientras esperan

El sonido de cascos se oían adentro del cuarto las puertas se abrieron mágicamente y dos hermosas ponis algo despeinadas, pero con una sonrisa que valía mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo, salieron del cuarto, el joven dragón estaba a punto soltar una lagrima, pero seco sus ojos y se dirigió lentamente a ella:

–RA….RARITY!- dice con lagrimas

Va corriendo hacia ella y la abraza la carga entre sus brazos dando vueltas, mirando sus hermosos ojos y su incomparable sonrisa, Rarity también estaba feliz de ver a su fuerte dragón:

–Yo…. Yo no sabría que hacer sin ti Rari….- Rarity le pone un casco en su boca

–Y yo no sabría que hacer sin ti, Spike te amo-

Rarity lo besa mientras la cargan, haciendo una escena muy bella de amor, se separan de su romántico beso y con su otro brazo Spike toma a AppleJack y la abraza con mucho cariño:

–AppleJack sin ti, tampoco sabría que hacer- dice Spike pegando su cachete el de ella

Eso sonroja a AppleJack, quien también estaba muy feliz de verlos a todos:

–Jajaja yo también estoy muy feliz de verlos a todos- dice AppleJack sonrojada

Atrás de Rarity y AppleJack sale Candace escuchando los sonidos de aclamos y trotes de los doctores, quienes estaban más que felices de haber curado a todo el hospital:

–Candace, muchas gracias por hacernos este gran favor- dice Luna

–Descuiden (se tambalea)-

–Amor! (la toma para que no caiga) sabia que esto pasaría, pero igual eres fantástica- dice Shining

–Que, que le está pasando? Está bien?- dice Spike

–No te preocupes Spike, es solo un efecto secundario un hechizo tan poderoso requiere de mucha energía, en unas horas estará como nueva- dice Shining con Candace recargada en el

–Chicas, puedo preguntar… quien les hizo esto?- dice Celestia en modo serio

–Vera Princesa, nosotros venimos del bosque Everfree y nos ataco una jauría de perros diamante, apenas pudimos salir vivas, pero tenemos grandes noticias AppleGreen me está vivo!- dice AppleJack parándose en dos cascos feliz

–AppleGreen?- quedan confundidos todos menos Celestia y Luna

–SI! No es genial, al menos tenemos fuertes cascos de nuestro lado YEEEJAAAA- dice AppleJack feliz

–Princesa Celestia de quien habla?- dice Shining confundido

–De un poni que hace poco conocimos, que resulto muy útil en la lucha aquí en Ponyville, pero hace unos días lo dimos por muerto- dice Celestia

–Ya veo, y este AppleGreen de donde salió?- dice Shining

–Bueno en realidad, no lose- dice AppleJack

–Yo si, pero no lo puedo decir- dice Luna

–Y AppleGreen podrá ayudarnos?- dice Candace

–Yo creo que nos ayudara más de lo que creemos- dice Luna con una sonrisa

–AppleGreen… es Primo tuyo seguro AppleJack- dice Discord

–Jejeje si, posee una impresionante fuerza en este momento está en el bosque Everfree con todas las chicas- dice AppleJack feliz

–QUE!? Todas están en ese peligroso bosque? Pensé solo eran ustedes dos pero todas? Que hacen ahí?- dice Spike alterado

–Bueno, cuando supimos que AppleGreen estaba vivo salimos a prisa hacia el bosque- dice Rarity

–Pero no se preocupen, las chicas están muy bien- responde AppleJack

–Bueno será mejor que estén haya…..- dice Shining

–Qué? Por qué?- dice Rarity

Shining reacciona y mira a Celestia y Candace:

–Bueno….eehh así estarán más seguras, mientras no sepan donde están- dice Shining con una sonrisa falsa

**En el bosque Everfree las cosas se estaban poniendo algo extrañas**

AppleGreen, Trixie, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rainbow se encontraban en el campo, Zecora aun no regresaba ya había pasado dos horas desde que se fue y Rainbow seguía practicando:

–(Fuerte respiración) Okey… una…. Vez más- dice Rainbow muy cansada

**–Velo de sombra-**

Rainbow llena de raspones y polvo se pone en posición y despega con rapidez esta desaparece, da un impulso hacia arriba, uno hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda pero se sale de control y cae pero antes de que cayera AppleGreen la sostiene en el aire para que no se golpeara, esto lo había tenido que hacer ya varias veces pues Rainbow no lograba hacer esa habilidad completa:

–Okey Rainbow, suficiente, eres muy buena y eso te ayuda, aunque no estés lista, ya casi lo tienes un poco de practica mas e incluso lograras a dar golpes siendo una sombra- dice AppleGreen

–QUE!? Claro que no, no me rendiré hasta que logre hacerlo como tú!- dice Rainbow apenas en pie

–Vamos Dashie, AppleGreen tiene razón debes parar, te vez terrible- dice Pinkie desde su asiento con una rebanada de pastel

–Es verdad Rainbow, debes parar- le dice Fluttershy mientras jugaba con un par de ardillas

–Oigan, Zecora tiene tiempo que se fue y aun no regresa, me empieza a preocupar- dice Trixie volteando hacia el bosque

–Tienes razón, pero sé que ella regresara, conoce todo el bosque- le responde Shy

–Escuchen! No me voy a rendir! NUNCA!- dice Rainbow mientras se pone en posición

–Rainbow entiende, no vas a lograrlo en un solo día- responde AppleGreen algo enojado

–Claro que sí! Debo hacerlo!- dice molesta

–Que no!, no puedes hacer todo en un solo día, reacciona Rainbow-

AppleGreen y Rainbow empiezan a gritarse uno al otro:

–A SI!? Ve esto, lo tengo todo controlado-

Rainbow lo intenta una vez más y termina de la misma manera en el suelo, pero esta vez AppleGreen no la salva y cae:

–Vez! Te lo dije!-

–Es que solo me falto viada, lo intentare una vez más-

–NO! Ya no más- se pone en frente de ella

–Hazte a un lado AppleGreen, déjame pasar-

–No, no voy a dejar que sigas así, pareces una idiota-

–QUE!? Oye tu! ni siquiera me conoces, no conoces a nadie de nosotros, ni siquiera eres nuestro amigo!- dice de forma furiosa

–No me importa lo que digas, no te voy a dejar- furioso

–Chicos ya relájense por favor, es solo un entrenamiento y….-

–CALLATE PINKIE- dicen ambos pegasos volteando hacia ella de forma furiosa

–Mmmm lo siento jejeje estaré por haya- dice Pinkie sorprendida y luego retirándose

–Pinkie, mejor déjalos que se desaojen ambos tienen muchas tenciones- dice Trixie

–ohh y tu como sabes Trixie?- responde Pinkie

–Bueno he estado en esa situación antes- dice algo triste y apenada

–Tú no puedes decirme que hacer!- contesta Rainbow enojada

–Claro que puedo, soy yo quien te está enseñando a volar-

–Y QUE!? Yo lo puedo lograr sola, no necesito de un pegaso lento como tú!-

Esto hace enfurecer a AppleGreen lo que hace que diga algo curioso y diferente:

–Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! Solo lo sabes porque yo lo dije, eres una poni muy terca! SI TE DIGO ALGO TIENES QUE ENTENER QUE ES POR TU BIEN GOLDY! Grrrr!- dice AppleGreen muy molesto

–Que!? Espera yo no soy Goldy- responde Rainbow confundida

AppleGreen reacciona rápidamente y empieza a tartamudear:

–Aaaamm, digo, yo aaaammm Rainbow, olvidalo has lo que quieras si quieres intentalo hasta que te rompas las alas me da igual- dice AppleGreen volteándose algo enojado

–Bien! Ya verás que lo haré y seré la mejor voladora- dice volteándose al otro lado

Pinkie corrió hacia Rainbow y la detuvo antes de que intentara hacer la maniobra otra vez y dice:

–Rainbow Dash! Estoy muy decepcionada de ti- dice algo enojada

–Que!? Porque Pinkie Pie- algo confundida

–AppleGreen solo quería ayudarte y por eso te dijo que pares por tu bien, además de que te está enseñando una gran maniobra, debes ir por el y pedirle disculpas-

–QUE!? Tu también Pinkie? El seguro esta celoso de que pueda hacerlo mejor que el- dice volteándose enojada

–Rainbow, AppleGreen solo quiere que descanses a igual que nosotras- dice Fluttershy caminando hacia ella

–Que les sucede, porque están departe de el!, saben qué? No las necesito, perfeccionare el velo de sombra yo sola y nadie me lo puede impedir-

Rainbow rodea a Pinkie y a Fluttershy y se pone adelante de ellas, abre sus alas que estaban llenas de polvo y se miraba, como algunas plumas caían por tanto mal trato, se pone firme y despega con rapidez llega a un punto y aletea fuertemente hacia arriba pero esta vez un fuerte dolor le agarra en su ala derecha, lo que cambia su rostro de enojo a una de dolor por lo que suelta un fuerte grito.

AppleGreen estaba enojado por lo que decide caminar a dirección contraria, Trixie va corriendo hacia él y pregunta:

–Amor, porque mencionaste ese nombre?-

–Yo, no…. No lose creo que Rainbow toco mis limites- responde enojado mientras ambos caminan

–AppleGreen, yo confio mi vida en ti y sabes es gracioso que no tengo mucho de conocerte y pienso que nos conocemos desde hace mucho más tiempo y como soy importante para ti, quiero que me dejes ayudarte, dime ¿Quién es Goldy a quien mencionabas?- dice de forma curiosa

AppleGreen seguía enojado, pero la voz de Trixie lo relajaba, respiro profundo y soltó el aire:

–Sabes, tu linda voz y las palabras que usas, me relajan y me regresan la calma, no soy muy bueno diciendo cosas así, pero Trixie tu simple compañía hace que tenga más ganas de vivir que nunca-

AppleGreen se detiene para darle un beso en la mejilla, Trixie cierra sus ojos y recibe el beso con mucho cariño, queda sonrojada y se a recuesta su cabeza en el, ambos ponis sentían relajados y con una armonía y comodidad incomparables, el simple hecho de estar juntos los hacía felices mutuamente pero ese bello momento término por un desgarrador grito:

–AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-

Ambos ponis abres sus ojos al escuchar el grito, antes de que Trixie pudiera preguntar, una onda de aire paso a un lado de ella, AppleGreen utilizo su velo de sombra para llegar a una velocidad record y lograr salvar a Rainbow, esta cae en sus cascos pero inconsciente, AppleGreen siente que algo se empieza a escurrir por sus cascos, Trixie llega inmediatamente al lugar Pinkie y Fluttershy estaban totalmente sorprendidas y al mismo tiempo aterradas, AppleGreen bajo despacio junto a Rainbow en sus cascos y con una mirada seria dijo:

–Chicas busquen a Zecora, Trixie ven conmigo necesitare ayuda-

–A la orden capitán, vamos Shy- dice Pinkie empujando a Fluttershy

–Okey, vamos- responde Trixie

AppleGreen lleva Rainbow rápidamente hacia la casa de Zecora y las cosas estaban empeorando pues estaba empezando anochecer, AppleGreen llega y lo primero que hace es tumbar la puerta recostándola en la cama, Rainbow empieza despertar y empieza a llorar del dolor y gritando fuertemente, Trixie iba a toda velocidad llegando un minuto después de AppleGreen, entran rápidamente y mira a AppleGreen poniendo de espaldas a Rainbow, se podía mirar en su ala derecha con sangre y una enorme rajada a un lado:

–Pe…..pero que le paso?- dice Trixie sorprendida

AppleGreen toma un pedazo pequeño de madera y lo pone en la boca de Rainbow:

–Rainbow toma esto, muérdelo con todas tus fuerzas para combatir al dolor, Le dije se detuviera, se desgarro el ala por maltrato tiene suerte de que no esté rota pero aun sigue frágil:

–Eso es terrible, yo, yo no sé qué hacer- responde Trixie con miedo

–Descuida no es grave, bueno si grave pero no es nada que no pueda controlar, si tan solo tuviera mi mochila, ahí tengo estuche medico, no sé cómo vamos a hacerlo, pero tendré que improvisar- dice AppleGreen decidido

–Eso no será necesario querido, pues he acabado- llegando Zecora

–Zecora que alegría verte, estaba a punto de usar un cuchillo pequeño como aguja- dice con una sonrisa

–QUEEE!?- dejando boca abierta a Trixie

–La en-con-tra-mos, la en-con-tra-mos, vamos Zecora tu eres la experta- dice Pinkie aliviada y feliz

–Solo cuide de no lastimarla, pobrecita le ha de doler mucho- dice Shy muy preocupada

–Descuiden amigos ya la veo, ella estará lista en un parpadeo- dice Zecora

Rápidamente toma algunas hierbas que tenía en su hogar y las machaca hasta volverlas una pasta, luego la pega a Rainbow, le pone una pequeña almohadilla y rápidamente la venda, Todos quedan impresionados por la rapidez con la que la curo pues no se tardo más de 5 minutos Rainbow ya estaba descansando pero aun sin decir nada:

–Wow nunca pensé en medicina, estaba pensando en coserle la herida- dando unas pequeñas risas

–Jajajaja, mi querido AppleGreen así es como atiendes a tus pacientes?- responde Zecora

–Bueno como yo no sé de medicina y casi nunca llego algo así, solo llego algunos líquidos para el dolor y bueno mi método es algo bruto, pues consiste en coser las heridas para cerrarlas-

–Cariño y eso no duele?- dice Trixie preocupada

–Wow si que eres un chico rudo jajaja- dice Pinkie

–Aaaaaahhhh si y mucho, aunque luego bajo el dolor con los líquidos medicinales jejeje mira aquí tengo una pequeña cicatriz-

AppleGreen les muestra una pequeña cicatriz en el tobillo de su casco trasero, todas la miran no era tan grande tan solo media 5 centímetros la cicatriz pero Fluttershy no dudo en preguntar:

–O Celestia y como te paso eso tan horrible- dice exagerando

–Bueno, yo….. me caí jejeje-

–Jajajajaja, lo siento AppleGreen no pude evitarlo- dice Pinkie tirándose al piso y riendo

–AppleGreen no creas que me he olvidado, aun me tienes que contar sobre Goldy- dice Trixie con una mirada picara

Rainbow abre sus ojos y voltea sin energías para moverse y escucha a Trixie decir lo anterior:

–Es verdad AppleGreen tienes que contarnos, jejeje- dice algo feliz

–Dashie! Me alegro de que hayas despertado (saca un pañuelo y se suena la nariz) ya estaba muy preocupada tontita- contesta Pinkie algo feliz

–(toma aire y lo suelta) okey, quieren escuchar mi pasado? Se los contare pero con una condición- dice AppleGreen de forma seria

–Vamos dila- dicen todas juntas

–No quiero que me vean diferente, he cambiado mucho desde ese tiempo- dice AppleGreen con los ojos llorosos

Las chicas miran, lo sensible que se había puesto AppleGreen al decir eso con tanta tristeza pero despertaba más su curiosidad de saber el pasado del semental verde:

–Amor (pone su casco en su hombro) cuando estábamos en el castillo y me miraste a los ojos me dijiste que habías sido como yo, creída e ingenua, no te preocupes yo te amare y todos te vamos a querer pues el pasado es pasado- dice Trixie

AppleGreen mira a su alrededor a las chicas cada una con una sonrisa y Pinkie cruzando los brazos y moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, se sintió con confianza y sonrió:

–Bueno esto es lo que paso-

**Flashback**

Hace 10 años en el pueblo de Apple Loosa dos potrillos AppleGreen y otro amarillo claro y cabello café del mismo color de que AppleGreen, corrían por el pueblo jugando a atraparse uno al otro:

–Vamos AppleGreen déjame atraparte!- dice el potrillo amarillo

–JA! Eres demasiado lento, yo soy el más rápido de todo el oeste- dice AppleGreen pequeño arriba de unas cajas

Goldy Apple 7 años poni terrestre aun sin Cutie Mark y AppleGreen 10 años pegaso aun sin Cutie Mark y aun no sabe volar, eran por excelencia los mas traviesos y juguetones del pueblo, hermanos inseparables aunque AppleGreen constantemente ofendía levemente a Goldy, el lo miraba con mucho aprecio y lo seguía a todos lados:

–Vamos a jugar con las gallinas Goldy- dice AppleGreen corriendo

–Okey (con la mirada baja enojado)-

–Que pasa les tienes miedo? Vamos no te harán nada son solo gallinas-

–No es eso, es solo que no puedo alcanzarte- decía Goldy triste

–Bueno, las gallinas son rápidas ahí puedes practicar-

–Tienes razón! Vamos- dice alegre

Los potrillos corrieron hacia el gallinero, donde estaban bastante gallinas pero había una cerca que les impedía entrar, AppleGreen empezó a escavar un hoyo, Goldy lo vio e hizo lo mismo, ambos logran entrar por debajo:

–Mira cuantas gallinas jejeje- dice AppleGreen con una mirada siniestra

–Mira esa es más grande que las demás y y tiene un pico mucho más largo- dice Goldy apuntando hacia ella

–Mmmm no parece una gallina tal vez es una gallina macho, nunca había visto por aquí- dice AppleGreen

Goldy mira un montón de gallinas y se arranca por ellas, las gallinas se espantan y salen en todas direcciones, esto era lo que les daba tanta gracia a ambos podían seguir horas hasta que el granjero los regañara, AppleGreen miro con curiosidad al gallo y se propuso en espantarlo, corrió hacia el rápidamente espantando a todas las gallinas que estaban en el camino, llego a el y lo espanto dando un gran salto, el empezó a reír, por la expresión del gallo cambio, el gallo se enojo y empezó a mirarlo de muy mala gana, el potrillo lo miro seriamente y pero luego tuvo miedo y grito:

–AAAAAHHHHHHH!-

El grito llamo la atención de Goldy y miro como corría del gallo lo que le causo mucha gracia, mientras miraba como corría AppleGreen del gallo, el logro escapar y salió por el agujero, el gallo voltio con su mirada siniestra hacia Goldy y empezó a perseguirlo:

–Goldy!- se volvió a meter

Goldy estaba a punto de ser picoteado por el gallo pero solo un segundo antes de que eso pasara:

–gallina macho, ven a mi- lanzándole una pequeña roca

El gallo estaba furioso pero Goldy había escapado, AppleGreen se voltio y corrió al ver que el gallo venía detrás de el, AppleGreen logra salir del gallinero ileso pero:

–NIÑOSSSSSS!- grita la voz de un anciano

Esa era la alerta para escapar, pues el dueño de las gallinas estaba molesto por haber perturbado a sus gallinas:

–Wow ya oíste Goldy, a correr!-

Los potrillos salen corriendo del lugar alegremente para que no los alcanzara escondiéndose en una pila de heno, ambos estaban fatigados:

–JA! Es una suerte que sea algo viejo para seguirnos- dice Goldy

–Es verdad pero cuando yo crezca tendré mucha energía y volare por todo mundo y nunca me cansare-

AppleGreen salió del heno sintiendo que algo lo empujo, cayendo al suelo:

–AppleGreen estas bien?-

–Sí, es raro es como si algo me hubiera empujado

No les dio mucha importancia y se fueron felices, ambos llegaron a casa como todos los días antes de anochecer.

–Hola mama, Hola papa!- dicen ambos felices

–Hey hola pequeños, como estuvo su día?- dice un poni terrestre en la sala

–Jajaja genial fue un día muy agitado- responde AppleGreen

–Por cierto están castigados- dice el poni

–QUEEEE!?- dicen ambos al mismo tiempo

–Me dijeron que estuvieron jugando con las gallinas de anciano del pueblo y saben que no deben molestar a sus gallinas-

–Pero PAPA!-

Un semental terrestre café de pelo negro con una Cutie Mark de un lazo llamado Jimmy, Jimmy Apple era un semental que trabajaba cosechando las manzanas del pueblo, era el que administraba los terrenos donde se sembraba:

–Hey AppleGreen mañana tienes que ayudarme en el campo- dice Jim

–Y me quitaras el castigo?- dice con una sonrisa

–No es justo yo también quiero ir papa-

–Goldy aun eres pequeño para recorrer todo el terreno, la última vez que lleve a AppleGreen cayó a medio camino y tuve que llegarlo cargando de vuelta, pero no te preocupes pronto podrás ir con nosotros- dijo su padre con una sonrisa

–Chicos la comida esta lista- dice una dulce voz

–Que bien vamos a comer- dice Goldy corriendo a la mesa

Un hermosa yegua pegaso con un mantel, de melena rubia de color verde claro y ojos verdes de que brillaban como esmeraldas aparecía con un pastel de manzana su nombre era Sweetie Sky una hermosa poni pegaso que encontró el amor en la tierra y se caso con Jim dejando su vida de aventurera convirtiéndose en una gran madre:

–Niños, que les paso vienen todos sucios?- dice algo preocupada

–Estuvieron jugando con las gallinas del anciano- dice Jim

–Bueno después de cenar hablaremos de su castigo- con una sonrisa retadora

La familia estaba muy feliz, hablaban de las cosas que les pasaban todos los días, incluso Sky tenía sus propias aventuras en casa, sabia como des aburrirse, un pequeña y humilde familia como todo el mundo quien diría que ese sería el ultimo día juntos, unidos como una familia.

**Una historia ajena a la que normalmente escuchamos valdra la pena saberla? no olviden comentar amigos n.n! tambien si les gusto compartanlo eso me encantaria y ayudaria como no tienen idea  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 28 la hermandad que duraría 1

**Despues de mucho tiempo, en mi camara del tiempo he entrenado y ahora soy un super saiyayin okey no, pero pues ya era hora no? la verdad debo pedir disculpas por todo este tiempo de ausencia, pero pues aqui esta y continuamos...**

**Capitulo 28 la hermandad que duraría 1/4**

**"Antiguas amistades"**

Antes de regresar a la historia las chicas empiezan a preguntar:

–Tú y Goldy eran muy unidos, no es así AppleGreen- dice Rainbow en la cama

–Sí, éramos muy unidos, pero todo eso cambio (baja la mirada) éramos felices pero empezaron los problemas- dice AppleGreen

–Eran?- dice Pinkie confundida

–Bueno mejor les seguiré contando-dice AppleGreen mirándose en el espejo nuevamente

**Regresamos al relato**

El sol salía una vez más, el calor y el desierto podrían ser un infierno pero no para estos ponis, los ponis de Apple Loosa eran fuertes la mayoría eran terrestres muy fuertes y habilidosos, los pocos unicornios y pegasos que había era el resultado de ponis de otros lados que decidieron tener una familia en este pequeño pero orgulloso pueblo, en la casa de AppleGreen, su padre Jim se levantaba temprano poco después de que el sol saliera para revisar todo a tiempo:

–AppleGreen! Baja ya! Tenemos que irnos- dice Jim gritando desde las escaleras

AppleGreen se levanta como todo potrillo, mirando a ambos lados, con los ojos apenas abiertos y ojeras abajo, se levanto de la cama y se tambaleaba hasta que cayó, en el suelo solo levanta sus patas traseras y se va arrastrándose hasta el baño, se levanta y se mira al espejo:

–Diablos ese peinado no me va-

Se echa agua en la cara, lava sus dientes y se peina solo agitando la cabeza y pasándose los cascos por la melena, diez minutos después baja para el desayuno y se encuentra a su padre y a su madre en la cocina:

–Hola cariño por fin bajas, mira te hice un Sándwich de margaritas tu favorito- dice una poni verde pálido

–Hola Manzanita como amaneciste?- dice un poni café tomando te

**Pinkie interrumpe la historia**

–Espera!? Manzanita? (se tira al suelo a reír) JAJAJAJAJAJA-

–Yo creo que es tierno que te dijera así- dice Shy dando unas pequeñas risas

–Bueno que tiene de malo? A mí me gustaba que me dijera así, solo a él se lo permitía- dice AppleGreen sonrojado pero enojado

–Manzanita? Jejeje creo que ya se cómo llamarte mi amor- dice Trixie con una sonrisa siniestra

–Demonios…. creo que debí omitir eso- con una sonrisa y preocupación

**Regresamos a la historia**

Los tres ponis desayunaban alegremente, mientras que Goldy dormía más pues estaba pequeño aun:

–Bueno hijo crees que ahora si podrás recorrer los terrenos de manzana?- dice Jim

–Claro! Esta vez no me voy a desmayar-

–Desmayar!?- responde Sky sorprendida

–Oh, ohhh…. Perdón digo desarmar! Lo que pasa es que me case tanto que me desarme jejeje y descanse en un árbol mama- dice AppleGreen tratando de cambiar lo que dijo

–Jimmy….. – dice Sky levantando una ceja

–Querida, no te preocupes todo está bien, ya conoces a AppleGreen le encanta bromear- con una sonrisa de preocupación

–Mmmm pues está bien cariño- toma cafe

Jimmy se levanta y se dirige a la puerta y detrás de el, Sweetie Sky lo sigue en la puerta le da un beso y le cómoda el sombrero y dice:

–Cuídate mucho mi amor, llega temprano-

–Jajaja bueno sin duda llegare temprano hoy ya sabes fin de mes y sabes que significa hermosa- mirándola de forma picara

–uuhh jejeje claro que si cariño- dice Sky sonrojándose

–y que significa eso papa?- dice AppleGreen confundido

–Nada campeón vámonos-

Jimmy Apple y AppleGreen, padre e hijo se dirigían al trabajo de Jim a AppleGreen le encantaba ir con él pues le gustaba mucho correr por los enormes campos y practicar su aleteo, pero en ese pueblo donde la amistad era primero, también existían esos ponis despreciados por el pueblo, un poni que había desaparecido por años, apareció nuevamente en el pueblo y no de buena gana:

–Hola hermosa….jejeje que tal si tu y yo vamos a divertirnos un rato- dice poni grande color negro

–Yo…. Yo no quiero, por favor déjeme ir no le echo nada- dice una poni muy asustada

Un poni grande color negro de melena gris apodado por el mismo pueblo, Black Plague era un forajido que solo le encantaba embriagarse y llegar mujeres a los establos, desapareció algunos años puesto que era buscado por varios pueblos incluso por los búfalos, este poni era odiado por todo el mundo pues hace mucho tiempo desato un combate que acabo con la vida de más de la mitad de Apple Loosa y los búfalos, era un poni muy peligroso, Jim y AppleGreen pasaban a un lado de la cantina donde Black trataba de llevarse consigo a la pequeña poni mesera, Jim miro como Black maltrataba jaloneando a la pobre poni pero no hacía nada solo seguía caminando pero AppleGreen miro como trataba a la mujer y se detuvo a mirarlo fijamente, a Black no le agrado nada esto y aventó a la poni fuertemente lo que provoco que se golpeara y quedara desmayada, todos adentro de la cantina no hacían nada por que hacerlo significaba morir, Jim no se dio cuenta de que AppleGreen se había detenido hasta segundos después de escuchar el fuerte sonido de la madera rompiéndose por culpa de la poni mesera:

–Que miras niño!? Nadie me mira a los ojos y vive para contarlo pequeño estúpido- dice Black algo ebrio y enojado

–QUE!? Que mierda está haciendo ahí parado AppleGreen?- dice Jim asustado

AppleGreen solo se quedo parado mirándolo fijamente de forma enojada hasta que llego su padre:

–AppleGreen atrás de mi (lo coloca detrás de el) hola Black estas ebrio otra vez?-

–Que!? Jejeje Jimmy Apple… tanto tiempo sin verte amigo mío- dice Black frente a el

–Yo no soy tu amigo Black (baja la mirada enojado) que haces aquí? Pensé que no volverías desde lo que paso-

–Jimmy sigues tan gracioso como siempre, espera el potrillo que tienes atrás de ti… es tuyo….. esos ojos… son como los de…- queda impactado

Black mira a AppleGreen a sus ojos pero mira también sus alas, lo cual le causo mucho enfado:

–Jimmy….. eres un MALDITOO!-

Black golpea a Jim lanzándolo por el aire, Jim cae al suelo raspándose y quedando herido, ApplGreen estaba sorprendido pues tenía miedo pero quería hacer algo:

–PAPA! (Dice con lágrimas en sus ojos) Tu! Como te atreves- dice AppleGreen

AppleGreen tenía lágrimas en sus ojos pero no se inmutaba, Black solo sonreía y se acercaba al pequeño, con una sonrisa macabra estaba más que seguro de lo que iba hacer, dio un giro y levanto sus cascos traseros golpeando a AppleGreen lanzándolo por el suelo arrastrándose hasta chocar con un barril de agua, Jim reacciono y miro a su hijo en el suelo, su cara cambio a una de enfado, se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia Black:

–JAJAJA! Qué te parece Jim tu hijo es débil como tú! ni siquiera se puede protegerse así mismo- riendo a carcajadas

Jim se coloco frente a él y con una fuerte mirada que logro atravesar a Black haciendo que este se intimidara, Jim con su casco golpeo en la cara a Black lanzándolo adentro de la cantina, Black se enfureció y trato de golpearlo pero Jim era más ágil y logra esquivarlo dándole otro golpe en el suelo Jim no se contuvo y empezó a golpear repetidamente a Black dejándolo moribundo en el suelo, sus cascos manchados de la sangre de su enemigo lo hacían parecer el verdadero monstruo, cuando acabo corrió a ver a AppleGreen quien tenía el ojo morado, pero sorprendentemente estaba en pie:

–Hijo estas bien?- dice Jim preocupado

–Si papa, me duele mi cabeza un poco pero estoy bien- dice AppleGreen con una sonrisa

–Bueno si pregunta tu madre, diremos que te cayo una manzana en el ojo, va?- responde Jim sonriendo

–Claro papa jajaja-

Jim volteo para ver a Black en el suelo pero misteriosamente este ya no estaba solo un ratro de sangre que desaparecía, ambos ponis se dirigen al trabajo algo cansados, pero con muchas ganas de trabajar Jim tomo su lazo y AppleGreen estaba detrás de el, juntos caminaban kilómetros revisando que todo estuviera en orden eso les llevaba todo el día, ya estaba anocheciendo y se notaba el cansancio se notaba en los ponis, AppleGreen no pudo más y quedo totalmente dormido mientras que su padre lo cargaba, la noche llego completamente y Jim llevo a AppleGreen hasta su casa cargando, cuando llegaron Jim estaba cansado y solo deseaba ver a su esposa y a su hijo pero:

–Hola! Familia hemos llegado!- dice Jim muy feliz

–Hola!? (Empieza a preocuparse) holaaa! Sky! Goldy!- camina a la cocina

Jim camina a la cocina y no encontró nada busco por todos lados y no miro ni a Goldy ni a Sky, llevo a AppleGreen a su cuarto con mucha calma y lo acomodo tiernamente le dio un beso en la frente y salió corriendo:

–Maldita sea! Donde estarán?-

Jimmy en su desesperación va con el alguacil del pueblo y azotando la puerta:

–Que te pasa hijo? Es muy noche- dice el alguacil quien dormía en una silla

–Mi esposa y mi hijo han desaparecido!-

El alguacil se levanto de su silla y le aviso a los demás vaqueros todo hombre del pueblo se levanto a buscar la madre y al hijo pues Jimmy era muy querido y respetado a igual que toda su familia, buscaron toda la noche y nadie logro encontrar nada, Jim estaba asustado, nervioso y sobretodo enojado, a pesar de preguntarse dónde estaban en el fondo sabia que esa que el, tenia secuestrada a su familia, AppleGreen estaba dormido en ese momento no sabía que su hermano y su madre estaban desaparecidos pero algo adentro de el estaba causándole pesadillas, en sus sueños se encontraba en el frio desierto en la noche más helada y oscura que se podía apreciar, se levanto del suelo y miro a ambos lados, lo sentía tan real que su corazón empezó a latir de los nervios que tenia:

–HOLA! Papa! Mama! Goldy! Donde están todos!- decía preocupadamente

AppleGreen tenía mucho miedo pero su instinto lo hacía seguir caminaba volteando constantemente a todos lados y en eso miro su sombra y un espectro se hizo presente:

–AppleGreen….-

–hee! Quien eres tu!? Dónde estoy?- dice AppleGreen temblando tirándose en el suelo

–Tu miedo….. me hará mas fuerte y cuando lo sea…. Jejeje….. Ahora….. prepárate para tu peor….. PESADILLA! JAJAJAJAJAJA!- decía el espectro de ojos morados desapareciendo

El paisaje del desierto cambiaba y todo se caía alrededor de AppleGreen estaba tan asustado que se tapaba sus ojos con sus cascos, pronto una voz muy familiar se escucho diciendo su nombre:

–AppleGreen?, AppleGreen que haces ahí en el suelo, vamos tenemos que ir a la escuela-

–Goldy? Que me paso? Dónde estoy? Bueno menos mal que todo termino, vamos a la escuela hermano- responde AppleGreen agitado tratando de relajarse

–Sii! Ya era hora herma…..-

Ambos ponis caminaban en un mañana fresca directo a la escuela, todo parecía normal pero…. Antes de que Goldy pudiera terminar de hablar un poni lo enviste chocando con un árbol, Goldy se rompe el cuello y al instante muere, AppleGreen solo se quedo impactado al ver a su hermano abatido en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su boca y los ojos abiertos mirándolo fijamente a el, el poni que lo había matado se puso enfrente de el, y AppleGreen en un momento desesperado de furia se lanza contra el poni empieza a golpearlo una y otra vez sin cesar, para un poco para tomar aire arriba de el, en el suelo el poni dice algunas palabras:

–(pequeñas risas salían de el) que te pasa, inútil… no puedes ganarme? No puedes vengar a tu propio hermano?…..-

–CALLATE!-

Una lluvia de golpes por parte de AppleGreen se dirigen a la cara del poni este solo empezaba a reir y a reir entre mas lo golpeaban:

–Mierda! Porque no te mueres!-

AppleGreen cerraba sus ojos y aun no paraba de golpearlo pero…. De el empezaron a salir lagrimas pues su no se sentía satisfecho de golpearlo y se sentía avergonzado por no poder hacer algo mas, una gran desesperación por vengarse lo dejo todo agotado, con lagrimas lleno de sufrimiento:

–Eso…. es… no solo es miedo lo que veo (respira como si pudiera oler el miedo) si no que es enfado, tristeza, desesperación y Mmmmm y la exquisita Culpa, es todo un coctel de emociones negativas, al parecer escogí bien a mi huésped- dice la sombra de ojos purpuras mirando desde lejos a AppleGreen

AppleGreen solo podía llorar y culparse, sentía una desesperación enorme estaba al borde de la locura, empezó a sentirse mal poniéndose de color verde pálido sin poder sostenerse, se sentía la misma muerte que iba por el, pero cuando cayó despertó de su terrible sueño, este abrió sus ojos repentinamente el sueño se fue por completo y solo se levanto sin ninguna expresión, trataba de razonar ese sueño tan perturbador que había tenido, pero una vez mas no sabía que expresión poner:

–Que, fue eso, es la peor pesadilla que he tenido- decía con una expresión temblorosa

AppleGreen dejo de pensarlo más y se levanto, miro a la cama de alado y se le hizo un poco raro que Goldy no estuviera durmiendo, no le dio tanta importancia y bajo:

–Buenos días familia que hay de desayunar- dice de forma feliz

Pronto va a la cocina y no mira a nadie, fue a la parte de atrás de su casa y tampoco encontró nada, estaba empezando a preocupares, el potrillo aterrado se dirigió al pueblo y de ahí a la comisaria del sheriff, toco la puerta y dijo:

–Hola!? Hay alguien aquí? Sheriff! Lo necesito- tocando con desesperación

La puerta se abre pero no era quien esperaba ver, la dulce yegua que había mirado el día de ayer siendo amenazada por Black abre la puerta y pregunta:

–Hola AppleGreen como estas amiguito?- dice la yegua

–Jazmín, por favor ayúdame! (Dice con desesperación) no sabes dónde está el sheriff? No veo a mis padres ni a mi hermano por ningún lado-

–AppleGreen…. Pasa por favor te contare todo- dice Jazmín

AppleGreen entra pero estaba desesperado por saber:

–Tu padre, el sheriff y varios vaqueros más fueron a buscar a tu madre y a tu hermano- responde Jazmín con mucha pena

–Que…..? De….desaparecieron?- esto deja con la boca abierta a AppleGreen

**En el desierto**

Un grupo de vaqueros trotaban por el desierto buscando alguna pista de la desaparición, pero buscaron toda la noche sin dormir y estaban todos agotados:

–Jim, amigo debemos regresas, todos están agotados hemos hecho todo lo que pudimos, descansaremos un poco y seguiremos buscando, te parece?- dice el Sheriff

Jim estaba enojado y desesperado, cada paso que daba lo hacía pensar mas y mas en su amada familia, no podía bajar la guardia ni un segundo, pero tenía que comprender a sus amigos:

–Está bien, tienen razón debemos descansar vamos a casa-

–Te juro amigo que encontraremos a los culpables-

Todos dieron la vuelta y regresaron a Apple Loosa, cansados y agotados pero eso no era lo que más los tenia tristes era el hecho de no haber encontrado ni siquiera una pista para llegar hacia la poni y el potrillo desaparecidos, Jim llego con el Sheriff a la comisaria y empezaron a escuchar muchos ruidos y estruendos adentro:

–Jazmín! Déjame ir! Tengo que encontrarlos!-

Jazmín sostenía a AppleGreen para que no se fuera, pues podría desaparecer el también:

–Ya te dije que no, potrillo terco-

–Hey que pasa aquí!- dice Jim

AppleGreen mira a su padre y rápidamente corre hacia el dándole un gran abrazo, lagrimeado:

–PAPA! Te extrañe, ni siquiera desayune por buscarlos, encontraste a Goldy y a mama?- dice AppleGreen con las esperanzas arriba

–Lo siento hijo no pude encontrarlos (bajando la cabeza) te prometo que encontraremos a nuestra familia hijo- dice con mucha

La cara de felicidad de AppleGreen se apago y la tristeza lo invadió y camino a fuera y miraba como el sol de empezaba a ocultar de nuevo, no tenía ganas de hablar o de hacer algo solo sentía su corazón roto.

**Dentro de una montaña**

Un poni terrestre negro grande e imponente que olía a alcohol y suciedad tenia a una pegaso y un pequeño potrillo atados del cuello a un palo, Black estaba enloqueciendo mas y mas se acerco a Sweetie Sky lentamente y dijo:

–Tan dulce y hermosa como siempre Sky….. veo que en el tiempo en que me sacaron del pueblo lo aprovecharon tu y ese estúpido poni- dice mirando fríamente a Goldy

–Black, enserio crees que después de todos estos años seguiríamos teniéndote miedo?, no falta mucho para que Jim venga con todo semental del pueblo solo para que esta vez si te cuelguen en la orca- dice Sky mirando retadoramente a Black

Goldy tenía mucho miedo estaba detrás de su madre y solo podía esperar a que alguien llegara, abrazaba fuertemente a su madre:

–No te preocupes ese es el plan, pero antes de que llegue y nos encuentre…..- Black toma a Goldy

**Flashback de la captura**

Era tarde solo faltaban una horas para que Jim y AppleGreen llegara, Sky como de costumbre antes de preparar la comida le gustaba volar un poco cerca de casa pero como Goldy estaba esta vez decidió jugar con él, en el patio:

–Goldy que tal si esta vez tu me atrapas amor- dice Sky frente a el

–Lo haré mama!- dice emocionado

Goldy intenta atrapar a su mama, ambos estaban riendo pero Goldy no podía atraparla pronto se cansa y deja de perseguir a Sky, ella se para y mira que su pequeño estaba triste y pregunta:

–Que te pasa tesoro?-

–Es que no puedo atrapar a nadie, soy muy lento- dice Goldy en el suelo

–Hijo no te pongas así, sabes cuando yo tenía tu edad tenía miedo de volar-

–Enserio? Pero eres un pegaso mama-

–Sí, pero aunque no lo creas existen pegasos que le temen a las alturas-

–Enserio? Pero tú eres la más rápida del pueblo!- decía asombrado y insistiendo

–Bueno con el tiempo ese miedo desapareció y descubrí lo divertido que era, tu eres un pequeño muy fuerte y rápido, algún día nadie podrá alcanzarte- le da un beso en la mejilla

–Jajaja, no hagas eso mama (aleja a su mama) me da cosquillas, crees que seré mas rápido aunque no sea un pegaso?-

**_–Claro, las clases de ponis no limitan quien eres, seas un veloz pegaso, un fuerte terrestre, un inteligente unicornio o poderoso alicornio no importa que seas tú puedes ser mejor-_**

–Gracias mama, ya verás yo seré muy veloz ni siquiera tu me podrás parar mama- dice con mucho animo

–Jajaja eso espero amor, bueno tu padre y tu hermano llegaran pronto que tal si me ayudas a preparar la cena-

–Claro, no solo seré el más veloz si no un gran cocinero también-

Ambos ponis estaban felices no era la mejor vida de todas pero estando juntos sentían que si, antes de que regresaran a la casa un poni apareció en frente de ellos:

–Jejeje hola Sky tanto tiempo-

–BLACK!- dice Sky sorprendida

–Oye tu! Suéltame! Mama!-

Sky se da la vuelta mira como un bandido se lleva a su hijo, rápidamente ella vuela al bandido y lo golpea, pero Black la atrapa y la amarra con una soga en la cabeza:

–Mama! No! Espera no hagas esto (lo meten adentro de una bolsa) AYUDENME!-

**Fin de Flashback**

Black toma a Goldy:

–Suéltame! Déjame por favor- decía Goldy desesperado

–Maldito deja a mi hijo!- grita Sky desesperada

–Que ternura y pensar que este potrillo pudo a ver sido nuestro… pero no te sientas mal, tendremos otro…...-

Black avienta a Goldy a una jaula y lo tapa con una sabana negra, Sky no dejaba de jalonearse tratando de liberarse, pero era inútil cada vez que se jalaba se apretaba más y más el cuello:

–No te atrevas a tocarme! Si lo haces Jim te matara el mismo- dice Sky mirando cómo se acerca Black lentamente

–Antes de que Black pudiera tocar y violar a Sky, un aliado de Black llega informando-

–Señor tenemos malas noticias, uno de nuestros aliados nos traiciono-

–QUE!?- dice Black sorprendido

–Si, era un unicornio llamado Dreams Apples, lanzo un hechizo pero no paso nada- dice el desdichado poni

–Dreams? Que hace aquí, pensé que se había ido de viaje- dice Sky en su mente

–Tráiganme a ese idiota- dice Black enojado

Entonces salen tres ponis más de una cueva oscura dos sosteniendo a un poni unicornio lleno de moretones y sangre en su rostro, Sky estaba aterrada al ver a su primo apenas vivo mientras que Black tenía solo una cosa en mente:

–Pero que tenemos aquí….. Dreams tanto tiempo, que buenos tiempos pasamos mientras estaba en la cárcel…- responde Black

–Jejeje (sin poder respirar bien) Black veo que sigues siendo el mismo borracho presuntuoso y estúpido que siempre has sido-

–Qué bueno que digas eso….-

Black toma el lazo lo enrolla en el cuello de Dreams lanza la soga por un palo y jala, el cuerpo de Dreams se levanta y empieza ser ahorcado, mientras se ahorcaba Black tomo un mazo y empezó a golpearlo con los golpes que daba se escuchaba como los huesos de Dreams se rompían la piel se ponía modada hasta que ya no pudo más y murió en frente de Sky:

–DREAMS! NOOO! ERES UN MONSTROU!-

Black empieza a reír como maniaco amarrado la soga para que quede colgado justo al lado de Sky quien lloraba y se tapaba los ojos para no ver a su primo colgado.

**Por que todo va de guatemala a guatepeor :c (sin ofender a guatemala) la proxima semana el nuevo capitulo de esta historia que espero les guste no olviden comentar y compartilo me ayuda no saben cuanto**


	29. Chapter 29 la hermandad que duraría 2

**Otro viernes para irse de fiesta y conocer algunas chicas o chicos, pero no! aqui venimos a tener una buena lectura y ser un poco mas inteligente que antes (como si mi fic pudiera hacer eso) jajaja bueno amigos muchas gracias por todo el apoyo hasta ahora! aqui esta n.n**

**Capitulo 29 la hermandad que duraría 2/4**

**"Crudas verdades"**

AppleGreen miraba las estrellas no tenia sueño pues estaba muy preocupado por su familia, escucho un ruido y miro salir un poni por un lado, no alcanzo a mirar quien era pero sintió que debía seguirlo, lo siguió hasta una choza y miro por la ventana miraba un extraño traje, un sombrero de vaquero color negro y lo ve con una máscara negra por unos segundos y se la pone, un traje totalmente negro y por ultimo una gran espada, entonces unos fuegos artificiales se escucharon, AppleGreen volteo y miro el gran mensaje que se miraba en las estrellas "Jim estamos aquí" el poni adentro de la choza lo miro y rápidamente salió disparado hacia haya, AppleGreen estaba impresionado, pero sabía que su padre vería el mensaje así que dejo de seguir al misterioso poni y se dirigió de nuevo a la comisaria, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llego:

–Sheriff! Sheriff!- grita AppleGreen pegándole a la puerta

–Qué pasa? Amiguito contrólate- dice el Sheriff abriendo la puerta

–No escucho?- exclamando

–Que cosa?- dice el Sheriff confundido

–El, el disparo, los fuegos artificiales! Vamos! No puedo creer que no los escuchara o los viera- dice AppleGreen desesperado

–Cálmate hijo, no mire ni escuche nada, de qué diantres estás hablando?- decía el Sheriff confundido

–No puede ser….(se enoja pero de inmediato se calma) bueno donde esta mi papa?-

–Salió hace algunos minutos, no te preocupes dijo que volverá en la mañana-

–Pero…. Como puede ser posible? Será….(recuerda al poni que vio salir) o no, ira para haya solo!- sorprendido y alterado

–Que!? Hijo tranquilo (trata de calmarlo) vamos tu papa no iría a ningún lugar sin avisarte-

–Papa! Allá voy!-

AppleGreen sale corriendo hacia donde estaban las luces:

–AppleGreen noo (trata de detenerlo pero no lo logra) ESPERA!-

El sheriff suspira y piensa:

–Ese niño es tan terco como su madre y valiente como su padre, Jim debió tener más cuidado de que nadie lo viera, ahora AppleGreen ira tras su padre y estará en peligro- tocándose la cara con el casco

**–**Necesito un café y un pay caliente, ya estoy viejo para estas cosas-

**Flashback**

Una hora antes de que el mensaje en el cielo apareciera y AppleGreen estuviera afuera observando las estrellas una charla se hacía presente adentro de la comisaría:

–Hijo, estás seguro, de que ese despreciable tipo regreso?- dice el Sheriff sorprendido

–Si, esta mañana quería llevarse a Jazmín- dice Jim enojado

–A si es Sheriff, esta mañana apareció y lo primero que hizo fue ir al bar- dice Jazmín tocándose la venda en la cabeza

–Ese muchacho causo muchos problemas en el pasado, no puedo creer que haya vuelto después de lo que hiciste Jim-

–yo también, creo que me tengo que ir- dice Jim mientras abre una caja

–Hijo, enserio tienes que volver a usar esa tonta mascara?- dice el Sheriff

–Jajaja tiene razón, ya no es necesario (la guarda en su chaleco) pero aun así iré-

–por lo menos sabes a dónde vas?- dice Jazmín

–Creo que si, además trabajo mejor solo, Sheriff deséeme suerte-

–No la necesitas campeón si pasa algo ya sabes que hacer-

El Sheriff le entrega una pequeña bolsa y Jim se retira saliendo por la puerta trasera

**Fin de Flashback**

–Mejor llamo a todos los ponis, ese niño solo le causara molestias a Jim- dice el Sheriff

Sale de la comisaria y toca la campana, todo el pueblo la escucha y saben rápidamente lo que significa…Problemas, todos los ponis se levantan y se alistan rápidamente, fuertes y grandes sementales salen con sus sombreros y chalecos, más de veinte sementales listos para la pelea se hacían presente frente a la comisaria:

–Sheriff que paso hay problemas?- dice uno de ellos

–Bueno, la mayoría de nosotros sabe que hace once años un joven poni quiso destruir el pueblo solo por sus ambiciones-

–A pasado tanto tiempo, que la verdad ahora solo parece un sueño- dice el semental bajando la cabeza

–La verdad yo también lo vi como un sueño, pero lo que más temía se hizo realidad- comenta el Sheriff quitándose el sombrero

La mayoría de los ponis presentes sabían exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero los más jóvenes tenían algo de duda de lo que pasaba, los que más sufrieron incluso temblaban por temor a que se repitiese:

–Jimmy se fue hace poco a buscar a su familia y confeso junto a otros testigos que BLACK PLAGUE HA REGRESADO!-

La piel de muchos se erizo y en otros la furia se desato, el Sheriff sabia que ellos querían venganza de el, pero aunque fuera el ser más odiado del pueblo debía ser juzgado como tal:

–Ese maldito! Aun no entiendo como lo dejaron vivir!- dice uno de los enojados

–Merecía la muerte por sus crimines-

La mayoría gritaba y exigía la muerte de Black:

–Escuchen! Yo como ustedes lo quiero dos metros bajo tierra! Pero… como todo pueblo vamos a atraparlo y hacerle un juicio- decía de forma honrada e imponente

Todos callaron porque sabía que tenía razón:

–Ahora vamos por el!-

Todos se pusieron cascos a la obra y se dirigieron desierto para atrapar a Black y hacerlo pagar.

**En medio del desierto**

Un poni con un traje negro corría rápidamente hacia la guarida de su enemigo, su enfado y ganas insaciables de venganza lo segaban de muchas cosas:

–Al momento que vi a ese idiota sabía que habia problemas pero….. yo solo quería evitarlos y pasar como si no hubiera visto nada, esta vez cuando lo encuentre… partiré su cráneo-

Jim corría a toda velocidad solo estaba a media hora de llegar a su destino.

**En la guarida**

Black regresa a ver a su rehén, con una sonrisa macabra y varios ponis detrás de el:

–Hola Sky….. Disfrutando la vista-

Sky se miraba toda golpeada y con lágrimas en sus ojos, aun consiente pero sin fuerzas, estaba totalmente cansada pero mirar que Goldy estaba bien era lo que la hacía seguir consiente:

–Te ves muy callada preciosa- dice acercándose a ella

Black se dirige a la jaula donde se encontraba Goldy y quita la sabana negra, Sky queda impactada al ver a su hijo tirado en la jaula, pero la calma, que este se levantara y abriera los ojos:

–Hola pequeño listo para una pequeña actividad recreativa- saca su látigo

Black saca a Goldy de la jaula:

–DEJAME! No me toques! No te he hecho nada!- dice Goldy tratando de liberarse

–Jajaja no me han hecho nada? Que idiota eres- lo azota contra al suelo

–GOLDY! Déjalo en paz Black! El no tiene nada que ver!- grita Sky desesperada

Goldy queda desorientado, pero aun asi se levanta y dice:

–No…..nosotros no te hemos hecho nada malo, mi padre vendrá y nos rescatara- cae al suelo

–Sigues con eso pequeño insolente- Black lo golpea

Goldy apenas queda consiente, pero se levantaba con mucho esfuerzo:

–Te diré algo de tu padre! Tu padre es un idiota y por su idiotez ese estúpido pueblo lo premio, el me quito todo! Incluso mis padres lo amaban más a el que a mí, pero cuando me quito lo que más amaba… tenía que hacer algo- mirando con furia a Sky

–Mi…mi papa es…. Es un gran semental….. tu…. tu nunca entenderás eso- dice Goldy sosteniéndose en la pared

–Jajajaja eres tan idiota como tu padre permíteme quitarte….. lo idiota con esto- lo golpea con un látigo

–Goldy! Por favor! Por favor! No le hagas daño a mi hijo!- la desesperación se notaba en los ojos de Sky

–El aprenderá a saber con quién estar con esto….-

Los latigazos sonaban en la cueva, el pobre y moribundo Goldy aun seguía consiente y en pie, su espalda estaba toda llena de sangre, mientras que Black solo reía y reía golpeándolo, sin duda era el poni despiadado que todo el pueblo describía, Sky estaba toda desesperada y no dejaba de jalonearse y llorar gritando que dejaran en paz a su hijo, la pobre y destrozada Sky al mirar a su pobre hijo siendo maltratado estaba mostrada en las heridas que se hacía en el cuello por culpa de jalarse.

**En el desierto con el grupo de sementales**

Todos se dirigían siguiendo el rastro que dejaban los cascos de Jim, los sementales jóvenes aun no entendían porque Black era tan odiado por el pueblo:

–Sheriff….. porque este Black es tan odiado?- dice un joven semental

–Bueno te contare la historia hijo- dice el Sheriff de forma seria

–Black no siempre fue un rufián de echo era un gran chico-

–Enserio? Pero como termino así- dice el curioso joven

–Un pequeño conflicto y años de rencor hicieron que este explotara cambiara drásticamente-

**Flashback**

Hace doce años cuando Jim era un joven semental de veinte años quien junto a otros ponis estaban en las incursiones para ganar terreno que los búfalos les habían dado, el y Black eran los mejores amigos inseparables que ayudaban a todos en cualquier cosa, pero a diferencia de Jim, Black tenía planes más oscuros, por cualquier cosa que pasara aun siendo pequeña este guardaba rencor, que cosechaba poco a poco:

–Hermano crees que pueda hacerlo?- dice un semental de cuero negro

–Vamos hermano tienes que hacerlo! Confió en ti!- grita otro poni de cuero dorado

–Puedo hacerlo! Puedo hacerlo!-

Pone la última nuez en su boca:

–Siiiiii!- gritan todos los ponis

Todos gritaban como Black logra meterse más de veinte nueces en su boca sin escupirlas, tenía su boca llena pero no aguanta y las escupe a sus amigos llenándolos de saliva y nueces:

–PUUURRRRGGGGG! (mira a todos) jejeje lo siento amigos- con mucha pena

Lo miran con una cara de enojo pero pronto todos empiezan a reír:

–Jajajajajaja hey chicos miren esto-

Jim se para arriba de la mesa y con varias manzanas empieza a hacer malabares terminando por aventar todas y estas caen en su bocas sin escupir ninguna miran todos los cachetes inflados de Jim y terminan por tirarse al piso riendo a carcajadas, Black junto con ellos empieza a reír, pero luego se separa del grupo y platica con sí mismo:

–Otra vez!? Solo sigue robándome la atención- dice el celoso poni

Black toma asiento y toma una jarra de sidra, todos los demás se divertían pero el solo observaba, tomando una y otra vez hasta que se puso ebrio:

–Hola…. "Hit" ….. Hermosa que tal si vamos un rato….. "Hit" a mi casa- decía el ebrio poni

–Black ya estas ebrio otra vez, Jim debería ponerte más atención-dice la joven mesera

–Que!? Yo no necesito niñeras! "Hit" ven conmigo!- la toma del casco y la jala

–Suéltame Black!-

La mesera trata de zafarse de Black pero no podía así que toma un sartén y lo golpea en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, el golpe hace un gran sonido y todo mundo la mira, ella rápidamente tira el sartén y nadie se da cuenta, Jim camina lentamente con Black:

–Jajaja! (Empieza a dar carcajadas) Pobre Black creo que no pudo con la fiesta-

Mientras la mesera lo miraba sonriendo ocultando el sartén:

–Jajaja heee si el ya no pudo con la emoción jejeje- empuja el sartén debajo de la mesa

Jim toma a su amigo y lo carga en su espalda para llevarlo a su casa:

–Hermano últimamente no aguantas las fiestas jajaja, deberías de tomar menos-

Jim llega a la casa de Black y lo carga hasta su cuarto lo suelta mientras que Black estaba todo dormido sin mover ni un solo musculo, la mañana siguiente Black había faltado al trabajo pues se levanta tarde y lo primero que hace es arrastrarse hasta su alacena y comer un par de manzanas en eso Jim toca la puerta:

–"Toc" "Toc" Black! Estas despierto?-

Con una voz ronca el poni risueño dice:

–Si, pasa-

Jim entra de forma normal hasta la cocina con un costal de manzanas:

–Black, el Sheriff está enojado contigo por qué no fuiste a trabajar, le dije que estabas enfermo- pone el costal en la mesa

–Jajajaja le fueras dicho que fui hacer un trabajo importante- dice Black recostado en la mesa

–Como dormir hasta que la Princesa Celestia te de una cachetada?- responde Jim

–Sí, ella sabe cómo tratar a los de mi clase, jejejeje-

–Bueno supongo que tendrá un bote de basura para los dos- responde Jim sentándose en la mesa

Ambos empiezan a carcajearse mientras tanto en los cielos cercanos a Apple Loosa una joven pegaso volaba con un sombrero de explorador y un mapa en casco buscando aventuras:

–No entiendo este mapa (lo voltea de cabeza) no sé ni siquiera donde estoy y ya estoy agotada, (voltea a bajo) genial un pueblo aquí descansaré un poco-

La joven pegaso desciende mirando a un pueblo callado sin nadie alrededor, los ponis la miraban seriamente con cada paso que daba, ella no lo pensó dos veces y se preparo para cualquier ataque sorpresa entonces un flash cegó sus ojos cuando los abrió, vaya sorpresa que se llevo varios ponis con una agradable sonrisa la miraban:

–Eeemmm Hola?-

–HOLA! HERMANA vienes de vacaciones o de pasada? Te damos la bienvenida a Apple Loosa el lugar donde se siembran las mejores manzanas de todas yeeeeejaaaa!- dice una alegre poni de colitas

–Jejeje muchas gracias he vengo a descansar un poco- dice la poni toda apenada

–Bueno tenemos un pequeño pero lujoso hotel para los visitantes cuál es tu nombre?-

–Soy Sky, Sweetie Sky- se quita el sombrero y deja caer su cabello

En ese pequeño instante en que la poni dejo caer su cabello dos ponis se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a la poni, estos eran Jim y Black que se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la pegaso mirándola como una diosa:

–Hermano- dice Black con la boca abierta

–Si Black?- estaba del mismo modo

–Yo la vi primero!- este empuja a Jim y corre hacia la pegaso

Black llega y se detiene con la dama deteniéndose rápidamente:

–Hola! Soy Black el vaquero más fuerte y valiente de este pueblo- decía con algo ego

Sky lo mira con algo de rarees al ver al semental, ella sigue caminado mientras Black camina a lado de ella:

–El más fuerte y valiente? Solo pareces otro poni que busca acostarse conmigo- dice de forma fría y directa

–QUE!? Yo jamás haría algo así madan, yo respeto a las yeguas- dice en una posición dominante

–Lo dices enserio? – Dice Sky de forma tierna

–SI- con ojos brillantes llenos de esperanza

Ambos acercándose lentamente hasta que….

–Entonces se un caballero y que date afuera del hotel- dando la vuelta y entrando al hotel haciendo que Black caiga de cara

Black se levanta y mira como entra, Jim llega detrás de el y le da un golpe en la cabeza:

–Viejo, no le interesas a esa chica jajaja- dice Jim burlándose

–Auch! Vaya idiota que eres ella, solo se hace la difícil- dice Sonriendo

–Mmmm ya lo veremos hermano, por cierto mañana trabajaras doble turno-

–Que!? Por qué?- dice Black sorprendido en el suelo

–Mientras "Conquistabas" a la chica el Sheriff me hablo y dijo que mañana además de trabajar iras al granero a ordenas las pilas de heno-

–Joder….. (cruza los cascos) bueno iré al bar a tomar unos tarros de sidra vienes?- dice Black levantándose

–Viejo no crees que es temprano para tomar algo? Viejo….? Viejo…..?-

Black ya se había levantado y desaparece como por arte de magia, Jim voltea a los lados buscando a Black pero no le da mucha importancia y se voltea en dirección al pueblo, pocos segundos de que el se fuera la poni sale nuevamente y da un fuerte respiro:

–Perfecto….me alegra que se haya ido, Oohh! Esto es genial tengo mucha hambre- dice Sky

Ella alegremente se dirige al restaurante, para disfrutar de un delicioso licuado de frutas camina alegremente mirando a todos lados, tantos ponis platicando y yendo de un lado al otro:

–Me agrada el pueblo, la gente tan amistosa y llena de alegría, casi me hace olvidar esas ruinas con ponis incivilizados que buscaban sacrificarme- dice volviendo a tener la mirada seria

Sky llega a la entrada y un poni sentado en la única mesa disponible para dos, que quedaba, el poni la mira moviendo sus ojos pero rápidamente se voltea:

–Hola joven viajera que desea ordenar?- dice el poni el cocinero

–eehh como sabe que no soy de aquí?- dice Sky confundida

–Bueno es un pueblo pequeño y nunca la había visto jeje-

–Ohh ya veo y está bien solo deme un licuado de frutas-

Le da unos cuantos bits:

–Un licuado de frutas en seguida tome asiento-

Voltea a los lados y mira que solo está disponible un lugar a lado de un poni, no le da importancia y se sienta con el:

–Hola amigo puedo?- dice la educada poni

–Claro- el poni voltea y sus ojos se deslumbran

–Aaaahhh… te sucede algo?- dice Sky confundida

–Ah yo! Este perdona, toma asiento jejeje-

Sky se sienta y voltea a los lados pues estaba algo apenada, el poni reacciona y le pregunta algo:

–Eeemmm y cómo te llamas?- dice el poni con pena

–Soy Sky y tú?-

–Soy Jim, Jimmy Apple un gusto- dice Jim dándole el casco

–Jim Apple jajaja- sacuden cascos

–Bueno Sr. Apple que hacen en estos rumbos para divertirse- dice Sky tomando confianza

–dime Jim, y bueno para ti que es diversión y yo te daré un poco de esta- mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa

–Bueno (lo mira de la misma forma) que te parece ir a desierto y por una aventura- rentando a Jim

–Una… aventura? Como que tipo de aventura?- dice sorprendido

–Si! Soy una aventurera salí de casa hace 2 años buscando aventuras extraordinarias, mira esto-

Sky saca un medallón de su bolsillo y se lo muestra con admiración:

–Este medallón me lo regalo una anciana en lejano bosque- dice Sky de forma feliz

–Wow es grandioso ….. mmmm sabes hay unas cuevas por las montañas… son muy peligrosas y…. estaríamos tu y yo solos jejeje- poniéndose el casco detrás de la cabeza

Sky rápidamente se da cuenta de lo que Jim planeaba y se sonroja pues se había dejado llevar por su amor por la aventura, pues tenía un mes sin tener una verdadera aventura cambia su expresión a una más agradable en señal de aceptación, mientras que el mesero le da su licuado de frutas:

– Muy bien Jim tu ganas jajaja solo trata de no poner los cascos donde no se debe- dice Tomando su cóctel

–Espera!? Poner los cascos donde?...- quedándose sorprendido mirándola fijamente

Jim mira a Sky como tiernamente se toma el licuado y ella lo mira formando de la nada uno de esos extraños pero grandiosos pactos donde se sabe que pueden confiar mutuamente, mientras tanto en el bar donde Black se encontraba, llevaba tres tarros y ya iba por el cuarto:

–Esa mojigata sí que es difícil de conseguir, es la ponis más hermosa que he visto sin duda ella será mi poni especial (suspira) jajaja solo tomare unos cuantos tarros mas e iré por ella- decía bebiendo con felicidad

Mientras que Black bebía alegremente mira el espejo que se encontraba en la cantina y en el se miraba a dos ponis platicando calmadamente, estos eran Sky y Jim quienes se dirigían a las cuevas, al mirar esto, Black queda sorprendido quedando atónito, este se levanta y da la vuelta:

–Maldito Jim! Porque siempre tienes que quedarte con lo mejor!- decía con rabia

Sky y Jim trotaban felizmente a las cuevas:

–Entonces que tan peligrosas son estas cuevas?- dice Sky entusiasmada

–Pues ningún poni va por ahí hay muchas criaturas escalofriantes y solo pocos han sobrevivido- dice de forma despreocupada

–Para ser un lugar muy peligroso no te miras asustado- responde Sky sospechando de Jim

–Bueno, se defenderme además se dice que hay un tesoro de un antiguo dragón que ahí vivía, y he ido varias veces con un amigo para buscarlo-

–Caza tesoros jajaja, bueno Jim más vale que no me mientas o….. yo misma me encargare de asesinarte- toda feliz y mirándolo fríamente

Jim solo traga saliva y siguen caminando, pero detrás de ellos sin darse cuenta, Black los seguía para saber de sus planes, quejándose odiando de la nada a Jim:

–A donde van? Maldito Jim! Más te vale que dejes a mi pegaso- moviéndose sigilosamente

Jim y Sky llegan a la entrada de la cueva, donde se apreciaba un gran agujero negro que se extendía hacia abajo en la montaña:

–bueno puedo decir que no me mentías jajaja- decía la alegre poni

–claro, solo una cosa tenemos que evitar tocar los nidos de….-

–El ultimo que entre es un huevo podrido!- dice Sky dirigiéndose hacia adentro

–Sky! Espérame!- yendo detrás de ella

Ambos entraron rápidamente a la cueva y atrás de ellos Black los seguía de cerca:

–Por que corrales entraron aquí? Que intentas hacer Jim- corriendo hacia la cueva

Ya adentro de esta en una zona donde todo estaba completamente oscuro Sky saca de su mochila un par de linternas que tenían luciérnagas adentro:

–Wow nunca había visto ese tipo de luz- dice Jim sorprendido

–Son luciérnagas además de me brindan luz en cualquier momento son como mis mascotas-

Jim y Sky siguen su camino pasando lentamente en la oscura cueva, los sonidos desagradables eran constantes pero por fortuna nada los sorprendida en el camino hasta que llegan a una especie de intercepción donde había múltiples túneles:

–Mmmm porque lado crees que debamos ir Jim?-

–Bueno yo y un amigo tomábamos ese camino (lo apunta con el casco) y bueno casi no la contamos-

–Entonces vamos por aquí- apuntando al túnel de la dirección contraria

–Esto me da mala espina-

Al fondo del túnel se escuchan unas rocas cayendo, por lo cual ambos se ponen en alerta cuatro ojos purpuras empiezan a brillar en frente de ellos:

–O no, esta, esta mal- dice Jim alterado

–Descuida, no importa que sea lo enfrentaremos y derrotaremos- de forma decida

Los ojos se acercan lentamente a ellos, una desesperación corría por el cuerpo de Jim mientras que sonidos asquerosos y de dudosa procedencia se empezaban a escuchar, la criatura se acerca lentamente hasta demostrar su cabeza:

–Lo sabía, tenemos que salir de aquí Sky- responde Jim asustado

–Aaaaaaaawwww! Que cosita tan linda- dice Sky

Ambos miran salir a un pequeño alacrán azul del tamaño de un perro, no estaba enojado ni nada pues el pequeño animal no atacaba y se iba de un lado a otro:

–Sky, (toma su casco y de forma seria) enserio tenemos que irnos- dice Jim

–Wow! Si que eres miedoso! No pasara nada solo es un pequeño escorpión jajaja- empieza a burlarse de Jim

–No es ese alacrán por el que nos tenemos que ir Sky- dice mirando hacia arriba

Sky seguía burlándose –Vamos no seas un…..-

Sky voltea a la misma dirección que Jim y queda paralizada al mirar un alacrán gigante, y en su espalda tenia a muchos alacranes como el primero que habían visto:

–Jajaja….. ya veo porque querías que nos fuéramos Jim- dice Sky con una sonrisa pero asutada

–creo que si salimos de esto, me vas a comprar un licuado de frutas… CORRE!-

Ambos ponis corren hacia atrás y detrás de ellos el enorme escorpión siguiéndolos destruyendo todas las piedras con las que chocaba, Black se encontraba en una zanja de la cual sale después de que el escorpión pasara a un lado de el, Jim y Sky llegan a la intersección de la cueva donde Sky da la vuelta y decide enfrentarlo, Jim voltea y mira como Sky se detiene:

–Sky que haces?- dice desesperado

–Vamos Jim tenemos que enfrentarlo-

Jim queda sorprendido y mira como Sky se lanza a un lado para empujar una enorme piedra que le arranca una pata y varios escorpiones pequeños son aplastados, Jim no se quedaba atrás y con sus cascos traseros le lanzaba poderosos proyectiles de piedras golpeándolo al escorpión, ambos ponis esquivan los ataques del escorpión quien ya estaba agotado, entonces ambos ponis levantan una enorme piedra y la arrojan encima del escorpión quedando totalmente aplastada, ambos quedan mirándose a los ojos y compartiendo respiración, felices y agotados ambos se apoyan entre si para levantarse y caminar hacia afuera de la cueva, Black se enfurece al verlos tan felices que toma al escorpión pequeño que quedo vivo y lo aplasta con su mismo casco, cuando salieron de cueva Sky se tira al suelo, mientras que Jim la observa:

–Entonces te gusto la aventura?- dice Jim entusiasmado

–Jajaja, nada mal muy agradable Jim deberías venir conmigo-

Queda confundido –que? Venir contigo? A donde?-

–a viajar y dar grandes aventuras, es que me siento demasiado sola y me gustaría que alguien me acompañara- dice de forma triste

–Pues me alaga tu oferta Sky pero, yo pertenezco aquí, siempre me a gustado vivir aquí y si…. Mejor tu….. te quedas conmigo- sonrojándose

Sky se sonroja y se sorprende –Bueno yo… no lose no quiero tener una vida aburrida Jim, pero sabes-

Sky se levanta y se pone frente a el, besándolo en la mejilla:

–Creo que contigo puedo pasar muchas aventuras- dice Sky con una sonrisa

Jim queda algo atarantado por el beso de Sky con una mirada boba de felicidad, pero reacciona rápidamente:

–Jejeje deberíamos regresar a Apple Loosa para descansar y tomar algo va?-

Rápidamente saben en su corazón que algo había surgido y que nada lo detendría pero, saliendo de la cueva otro poni había encontrado también algo en su corazón a diferencia de Jim y Sky este encontró el odio y los celos, la mirada de Black jamás iba a cambiar desde entonces:

–Pensé….. que eras mi hermano ya veo que no es así…..- camina lentamente a su hogar

Pasaron los días Jim y Sky salían juntos ahora como pareja, Sky estaba muy contenta y feliz con Jim era su mundo, Jim estaba del mismo modo cada día que pasaba el amor y las ganas de vivir de Jim se incrementaban, pero no duro mucho la felicidad cuando comenzaron los verdaderos problemas:

–Sheriff! Los búfalos vienen hacia acá!- dice un desesperado poni

–QUE!? Pero…. Por qué?- responde el Sheriff sorprendido

Unos cuantos búfalos grandes y peludos, muy enojados llegaron justo a la comisaría:

–Que corrales les pasa a ustedes? No puede llegar de esa forma!-dice el Sheriff enojado

–Calla pequeño poni, nosotros hemos venido para recuperar nuestros tótems- responde el gran búfalo enojado

–Que!? Nosotros no tenemos sus tótems, no tenemos razones para tomarlos-

–Nuestros tótems desaparecieron y no hay nadie más en estas tierras más que ustedes, están deshonrando a nuestros ídolos ya basta con lo que deshonran nuestra tierra con sus artefactos, nosotros los dejamos vivir en paz con su propio terreno y así no están agradeciendo- dice el búfalo de forma seria

–Nosotros no tenemos nada de eso, se los juro, el jefe de su tribu me conoce sabe que jamás harían eso en mi guardia- responde el Sheriff

–Está bien pequeño poni, te creeremos por la paz de nuestras aldeas, buscaremos a los culpables perdón por las molestias-

–Descuida-

Los búfalos dan la vuelta y se retiran:

–Quien seria capas de robar a los búfalos, ya es difícil tener paz con ellos- piensa el Sheriff preocupado por lo que pasaba

La aldea de los búfalos quedaba algo lejos de Apple Loosa, pero estos ya estaban acostumbrados a recorrer grandes distancias ese mismo día, Jim decidió salir a recorrer el desierto para explorar los alrededores y buscar un lugar agradable para un día de campo iba por una pequeña montaña y miro a los búfalos a lo lejos, mirándolos correr a gran velocidad, pasan detrás de una montaña pero los búfalos no salen, esto les dio curiosidad a Jim por cual fue después de un rato, pero detrás de esa montaña, un poni tenía más de 7 enormes tótems metidos de mala forma adentro de la montaña, además de estar golpeando y macheteando a uno de los tótems con un hacha, los búfalos estaban enfurecidos al ver tal acto, por lo que no dudaron en atacar al poni:

–(pequeñas risas) jejeje que estúpidos búfalos- dice el poni burlándose

Un segundo pasa y con la misma hacha y mucha agilidad rebana el cuello del primer búfalo matándolo instantáneamente, el poni salta arriba del búfalo muerto y encaja el hacha en la espalda de otro búfalo, la termina de sacar dejándolo al borde de la muerte, otro búfalo trata de envestirlo pero el poni se arrastra maceteando una de sus patas logrando que cayera, el ultimo búfalo que quedaba se dirigió velozmente golpeando al poni estrellándolo contra la pared, pero el poni sube arriba de el para luego encajar el hacha en su cuello:

–Jejeje, son muy duros ustedes los búfalos-

Solo uno quedaba vivo pero tenía una herida grande es su espalda lo que impedía que pudiera hacer algo, el poni se acerca a él y dice unas palabras:

–Que idiotas son los búfalos nunca aprenden, Era cierto lo que el Sheriff me decia, solo son un montón de inadaptados que creen en pura mierda- con mucha burla

–QUE!? Que estás diciendo tu, descuidado poni insolente! Entonces el Sheriff nos mintió? El esta detrás de todo esto?- dice el abatido búfalo

–Claro! Todo el pueblo esta de acuerdo en que los búfalos son una amenaza….. que deben ser….. Eliminados, te diré algo los ponis piensan atacar a tu aldea para apoderarse de las tierras-

–No…. Imposible…. Son unos monstruos- con horror en su rostro

–Pero yo seré algo más generoso dejare que vivas y así avises a tu aldea- dice el poni con una cara macabra

El búfalo se levanta poco a poco, pero el poni le da un gran golpe en la cara para que quedara inconsciente, Jim logra llegar justo cuando el poni noquea al búfalo y queda totalmente sorprendido por lo que ve, no por la sangre o por los cadáveres si no del poni que lo hacía, solo miro pero no hizo nada pues pensaba que todos estaban muertos, pero no podía pensar claramente lo que pasaba, solo miro la cueva a la que se dirigía:

–No… no puede ser…. Es imposible….. BLACK!?- decía todo sorprendido

Jim deja Black y regreso a al pueblo pero, aun no podía creer todo lo que vio, solo miraba con tristeza a todos lados la noche estaba cayendo así que fue a casa donde Sky estaba viviendo también, para pensar en lo que pasaba:

–Hola Jimmy donde estuviste?- dice una hermosa pegaso

–Aaamm yo… no se Sky tengo que contarte algo- dice Jim de forma seria

–Que pasa Jimmy? Te vez pálido, ven entra, vamos a la mesa y lo platicaremos- dice Sky preocupada

Ambos se ponen cómodos y Jim solo con una expresión fría dice:

–Hace unas horas….. mire a Black asesinando a unos búfalos-

–Black? Tu amigo? Por…. Porque aria algo así?- dice Sky sorprendida}

–No lose…. Solo mire como el…. Golpeaba al último búfalo, no estoy seguro porque aria algo así, nunca pensé verlo quitándole la vida a alguien- dice tratando de negar lo que había visto

–Mira Jimmy, te veo muy mal mira toma una ducha y te preparare algo mañana platicaremos con el Sheriff- decía Sky tratando de calmar a Jim

–Está bien amor, solo necesito refrescarme-

En el tiempo en que Jim trataba de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando en la fría noche el búfalo con muy pocas fuerzas caminaba paso a paso hacia su aldea cuando llega de inmediato llama la atención de todos:

**En la aldea de los búfalos**

–Big Arrow que fue lo que te paso?- decía uno de los búfalos

Pronto el jefe de la aldea se hacía presente:

–Big Arrow quien te hizo esto? Y los demás?- dice el búfalo preocupado por el

–Ellos…. Ellos están muertos….. un … un poni los asesino-

El jefe estaba impactado al escuchar esto pues sabía que ningún poni en el pueblo tenía el valor para enfrentarse a la tribu además del acuerdo que había:

–Eso es imposible, nuestros pueblos viven en paz porque alguien quisiera romper eso?- decía el jefe sorprendido

–El Sheriff….. (Respiración fuerte) El Sheriff! La batalla…. La batalla se aproxima-

Esto fue lo último que el búfalo dijo antes de perecer, el Jefe primero sintió una gran desepcion por parte del Sheriff quien creía un poni honesto y bueno:

–Jefe que aremos ahora?- dice otro búfalo

–Prepárense esta misma noche….. empezara…. La batalla!- dice el Jefe enfurecido

**En Apple Loosa**

Un poni con rasguños y moretones corría con el Sheriff:

–Sheriff! Los búfalos vienen a atacar!- decía el poni con desesperación

–Qué? Black! Como es eso posible?- saltando de la silla

–Estaba transportando unas manzanas y muchos búfalos me emboscaron, dijeron que estaban artos de que los ponis y sus manzanas- dice de forma desesperada

–Pero qué? Grrr no puedo creer que hagan esto!-

El Sheriff toca la campana y cientos de vaqueros de todo el pueblo se reúnen frente a la comisaría:

–Que pasa Sheriff? Hay problemas?-

–Los Búfalos, se hartaron de nosotros, al parecer ya no les interesa la paz entre las tierras y ahora decidieron por atacarnos-

Muchos ponis estaban consientes de la relación entre el Sheriff y el Jefe de la aldea de los búfalos por eso muchos dudaban de que fuera cierto pero…:

–MIREN! HAYA!- dice una poni

En el cerro de la noche muchos búfalos aparecían en la oscuridad mirando con furia al pequeño pueblo de Apple Loosa, Black el momento de verlos solo sonrió y se aparto del lugar, pero un par de ponis lo observaban como este se alejaba:

–Ese idiota enserio lo hizo? Jimmy deberíamos ir a patearle el trasero a ese idiota!- decía Sky enfurecida

Jim se mostraba pensativo –No, no lose el siempre ha sido mi amigo no puedo ser yo quien lo golpee…. Pero… que yo! Debo hacerlo…- decía desesperado

–Amor…. Toma esto- le entrega una máscara negra

–Que…. Que es esto?-

–Es la máscara de valor, en una tribu que conocí hace tiempo esta mascara significa valor, me la dieron por salvarlos de una extraña criatura con cabeza de serpiente, una de cabra y otra de tigre-

–Wow nunca me habías contado eso- decía sorprendido

–Jajajaja hay muchas cosas que no te he contado- dice Sky mirándolo de frente

Jim voltea rápidamente, para ver a donde se dirigía Black, pero ya no había nadie:

–Jim! Cuidado!- Grita Sky

Alguien golpea a Jim dejándolo en el suelo segundos antes de quedar inconsciente mira unos cascos negros en frente de el, y escucha como se llevaban a Sky, mientras tanto los ponis se ponían en posición, sogas, navajas y mazos se hacían presentas, mientras que los búfalos llevaban hachas pero su principal arma eran sus cuernos, los segundos que quedaban para la batalla eran los mas tensos en la vida de los que participaban, la hora cero llego y los búfalos entraron al ataque.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que es el mas largo que he echo hasta ahora, no olviden dejar su comentario asi me entero yo en el futuro como ir con el fic n.n los quiero mucho y hasta la proxima semana**


	30. Chapter 30 la hermandad que duraría 3

**Hola a todos perdon por no publicar he estado muy ocupado y tambien estoy pasando por... digamos males momentos y es por eso que no habia tenido tiempo para publicar pero en fin aqui esta disfrutento, por cierto estos capitulos son mas largos por que explico muchas cosas si a alguien le desagrada que me contacte por aqui mismo**

**Capitulo 30 la hermandad que duraría 3/4**

**"sueños destrozados" **

El pecho de los búfalos y ponis se estremecía por los nervios de la gran pelea que se aproximaba, cada poni y cada búfalo tenía una familia que proteger, cada uno con una expectativa diferente de lo que estaba pasando, los búfalos estaban a punto de atacar y acabar con aquellos que creyeron sus amigos y los ponis estaban listos para recibir a sus atacantes, el sonido de un cuerno de madera sonó en la oscura noche y los búfalos bajaron en picada desde la colina en donde estaban, los ponis estaban nerviosos pero preparados para el ataque:

–Hermanos! Esta noche nuestros hermanos caídos serán vengados….. y los usurpadores serán desterrados!- decía el Jefe de la tribu mientras corría con furia

–Les dimos la oportunidad de que hubiera paz en nuestros pueblos pero sus ambiciones fueron más grandes, HOY PELEAREMOS Y LA JUSTICIA PREBALECERA!- decía el Sheriff alentando a su pueblo para que no se rindieran

De pronto un choque inminente se hizo realidad el choque entre mazos y cuernos se hicieron presentes, los búfalos golpeaban y chocaban contra los ponis sacándolos a volar, los menos afortunados eran atravesados por los cuernos, otros búfalos llevaban hachas en sus bocas moviendo de un lado al otro hiriendo a paso todo lo que se encontraban, los ponis amarraban a los búfalos, luego los tumbaban para golpear sus caras con mazos matándolos de dolor, otros subían al techo de las casas y caigan arriba de los búfalos para luego apuñalarlos, los pocos unicornios y pegasos que había hacían su parte lanzando rayos que quemaban a los búfalos y los pegasos les arrojaban piedras y palos desde arriba, la lucha era intensa ninguno de los dos bandos se daba por vencido, los ponis eran golpeados por los búfalos pero estos se levantaban para una segunda contienda, los búfalos aun cuando eran cortados y golpeados no se daban por vencido levantándose nuevamente:

–Estúpido poni! Tu pueblo a envenenado nuestra tierra!- dice un enfurecido y noble búfalo

–Que dices? Nosotros no hemos hecho nada!- dice un poni azul marino de pelo negro y mechones blancos mientras esquivaba los ataques del búfalo

–MENTIRAS!-grita el búfalo

Trata de envestirlo pero falla y termina chocando contra una pared, El poni aprovecha y lo ata dejándolo totalmente descubierto:

–Maldición! Hazlo ahora, para que pueda morir con honor- dice el búfalo atado

–Claro que no! Tu no mereces morir solo te inmovilice-

El búfalo se queda sorprendido con la boca abierta, su mente se aclara y lo único que pudo preguntar fue:

–Cual… cual…. Es tu nombre?-

–Dreams Apple, ahora si me disculpas tengo que evitar que sigan matándose entre si-

El búfalo queda totalmente sorprendido de las palabras de Dreams poniéndolo a pensar que estaba pasando, en otra parte del pueblo Jim apenas despertaba, su cabeza le dolía y miraba tripe, se levanta poco a poco mirando el fuego y la sangre que había a su alrededor:

–Que…. Que es pasando aquí?, Maldición me duele- mientras se soba la cabeza

Jim se levanta y sacude su cabeza:

–Ahora que hago? A donde se habrá llevado a Sky?- decía enojado y desesperado

Jim cierra sus ojos y empieza maldecir, golpeando el suelo con sus cascos, pues pensaba que nunca encontraría a Sky, entonces abre sus ojos un poco y mira la máscara negra en el suelo, la toma con cuidado y seca sus lagrimas para ponérsela, con una mirada de determinación, el poni sale corriendo dispuesto a encontrar a Sky a toda costa, mientras corría a toda velocidad miraba de un lado a otro como los búfalos y ponis se mataban entre sí, entonces un enorme búfalo se pone frente a el bloqueándole el paso, Jim no tenía tiempo para distraerse y se escabullé debajo del búfalo siguiendo su camino, el camino estaba lleno de obstáculos pero el seguía corriendo entonces una explosión lo saca volando y queda desorientado y medio sordo, solo miraba de un lado al otro tratando de levantarse escuchando su propia respiración, voltea hacia arriba y un gran búfalo se proponía aplastarlo pero un segundo antes de hacerlo y rayo de magia golpea al búfalo envolviéndolo en rayos estáticos que le dan una descarga lo suficiente para inmovilizarlo:

–Pero qué?- volteando a los lados

–Quien eres tú, Que demonios haces en el suelo?- dice Dreams corriendo hacia el

–Dreams! Wow que haces aquí pensé que estabas en la gran ciudad, soy yo Jimmy- se levanta

–Jimmy!? Que haces con esa mascara? Esto es todo un infierno debemos hacer algo- dice Dreams levantando a Jim

–Dreams Recuerdas a Black?- dice de forma seria

–Si, es tu amigo no? Que donde esta para ayudarlo- dice Dreams entusiasmado

–Lo era… Dreams tienes que ayudarme Black fue el que causo todo este infierno- de forma enojada

–QUE!? Ese maldito? Pero…. Como fue que… Grrr!-

Dreams al escucharlo empieza a enojarse, mientras mira a los lados como se mataban todos entre si:

–ESE MALDITO PAGARA!- enfurecido

–Claro que lo hará…. lo pagara como no te lo imaginas- dice Jim de forma seria

Jim y Dreams se unen para buscar a Black y Sky, evitaban a toda costa el enfrentamiento con búfalos pero también evitaban que se hicieran daño los ponis y búfalos, con cuerdas y hechizos paralizantes, pero no era suficiente eran demasiados, en el centro de la ciudad un feroz poni golpeaba y se desasía de los búfalos que querían acabarlo, pero también estaba un búfalo que machacaba a los ponis puesto que era más fuerte y grande que los normales, ambos se vieron cara a cara, todo cambio a cámara lenta cuando chocaron miradas una mirada que deseaba la muerte del otro acercándose lentamente, desasiéndose de sus respectivos enemigos:

–Es hora de acabar con esta locura- dice el poni muy enojado

–Es tiempo de castigar a los culpables- dice el gran búfalo

**En las colinas cerca del pueblo**

Un poni color negro con una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa de satisfacción mirando cómo se mataban unos al otro, Black celebraba mientras tenía atada de patas a Sky quien estaba en el suelo enojada y con lagrimas en sus ojos:

–JAJAJAJA! Mira esto cariño- dice Black con mucho orgullo

–Eres un maldito! Esta gente no tiene la culpa y aun así te satisface verla sufrir- responde de forma enojada

–Jejeje tú tienes la culpa estúpida, en el momento que te vi sabia que debías ser mía….. de una… o de otra forma….-

–Cuando me libere yo misma te colgare de las bolas!-

–(Le da un escalofrió) Grrrr! Que mujer más escandalosa-

Black se queda a observar la horrible escena que se veía, como si estuviera viendo algo realmente placentero.

**En medio de la guerra**

–Tenemos que encontrarlos!- dice Jim desesperadamente

–Es que no tengo ni idea de cómo encontrarlos Jim, ya buscamos medio pueblo y no podemos buscar más rápido pues los búfalos no se cansan de perseguirnos- responde Dreams algo agotado

–Maldición! (Voltea hacia arriba) Mmmm tengo un plan cúbreme-

–Jim! A dónde vas!- dice Dreams cansado volteando a los lados

Jim se sube a un tejado y empieza a correr rápidamente hacia la iglesia del pueblo, mientras que Dreams lo cubría del ataque de los búfalos, logra subir unas escaleras y llega a la cima, mira a todos lados rápidamente y los mira:

–Sabía que no te irías, siempre te gusto ver tus creaciones- dice Jim con una sonrisa maliciosa

–Aaa… Jim no creo que esto resista mucho- dice Dreams a un lado de el

–HE!? Que haces aquí? Y los búfalos?-

Los búfalos eran demasiado grandes para subir las escaleras y empiezan a golpear la iglesia, poco a poco la estructura de la base se empieza a destrozar:

–Que hacemos amigo!- dice Dreams sosteniéndose

–Cuando te diga salta, saltas-

–Espera que estas….. (Cae la iglesia) AAAHHHH!-

–SALTA AHORA! YAA!-

Ambos ponis saltas gritando, pero logran caer arriba de una casa, Jim levanta a Dreams rápidamente:

–Vamos, vamos ya sé donde están!- dice Jim desesperado

–Por la madre Celestia que nos pario!(se sacude la cabeza) jamás vuelvas a hacer eso- dice Dreams levantándose y corriendo junto a Jim

–Como se atreven! Esos búfalos han tumbado la iglesia de Celestia y Luna!- dice un poni entre la batalla

–ACABEN CON ELLOS!- responde otro

El combate era feroz, todos daban lo mejor de si, sin rendirse, Jim y Dreams corrían en dirección a Black a todo galope todo iba bien por unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegan con un grupo completo de búfalos interponiéndose en su camino, mientras ellos corrían sobre el tejado:

–Por mis corrales! Jamás lograremos pasar sin que se den cuenta- dice Jim

–Tu sigue Jimmy yo los distraeré y aprovecha esto!-

Dreams le otorga un poco de magia a Jim segundos después ambos ponis saltan hacia los búfalos, pero la magia que Dreams le había otorgado lo hacía levitar un poco logrando saltar más de quince metros, mientras que Dreams solo salto cinco metros quedando frente a los búfalos:

–DREAMS!- dice preocupado

–Descuida Jimmy yo me encargo, ve por Black!-

–Grrrr! Maldición-

Jim se da la vuelta y de dirige con Black, mientras que Dreams corre a dirección contraria, Black se encontraba muy feliz mirando como todo se destruía lo que no le dio tiempo para ver a un poni que lo le golpeaba la cara:

–BLACK!- Grita Jim enfurecido

–Que chinga…... (es golpeado)-

Jimmy se pone frente a él, mirando como se revuelca en la tierra, Sky mira al poni con mascara e inmediatamente sabe que es Jim, Black se levanta y se pone en posición de combate:

–Quien mierda eres tú!- dice Black enojado

Jimmy no dice nada y se lanza al ataque, Black y Jim se enfrentan casco a casco, Jim da el primer golpe con su pata trasera, Black se recupera pronto y le propicia un golpe en la cara, Jim retrocede unos centímetros pero se detiene y se lanza sobre él, Black lo esquiva y lo golpea nuevamente en la cara una, dos, tres veces logra golpearlo dejándolo desorientado:

–Nose quien seas pero te juro que por tu insolencia pagaras caro- dice Black limpiándose la sangre

Jim sacude su cabeza y recupera el control, toma aire, cierra sus ojos y susurra:

–"Nunca podre creer en lo que te convertiste"-dice susurrando

–QUE?- enfurecido

–Dije… NUNCA PODRE CREER EN LO QUE TE CONVERTISTE BLACK!-

**–ROMPE PROMESAS AAAAHHHHHHHH!-**

**–**Esa voz!- dice Black sorprendido

**En el pueblo**

Un valiente y ágil poni contra un fuerte y gran búfalo estaban cara a cara:

–No creí que tú! Fueras a traicionarnos Baltasar!- dice el enorme búfalo embistiendo al poni

–No soy Baltasar para ti! Llámame Sheriff- subiéndose arriba de el

–Como Jefe de la aldea tengo que protegerlos de cualquier peligro y tú y tu pueblo son lo más peligroso que he visto- empieza a brincar

El Sheriff Baltasar y el Jefe peleaban uno contra el otro, pero no lo hacían solo por sus pueblos lo hacían por que se sentían defraudados ya que ambos eran mejores amigos y eso hacía que se mantuviera la paz en las aldeas pero por el repentino ataque de los búfalos Baltasar estaba enfurecido y el Jefe por creer que Baltasar había mandado a matar a su gente, la batalla era intensa, el Jefe trataba de embestirlo pero este lo esquivaba muy apenas, mientras que Baltasar cada vez que podía golpeaba su cara con sus mismos cascos.

**En la colina**

Un casco que llevaba la carga y sufrimiento del pueblo, un casco que respondería por todos los que murieron…. Un casco de justicia...

Jimmy logra golpear con su poderoso ataque el rostro de Black de forma tan fuerte que Black sale volando varios metros cayendo por la colina dejando su rostro cubierto de sangre y sacando algunos dientes, pero Black logra quitarle la máscara a Jim descubriendo su identidad, Jim hace caso omiso y se dirige con Sky:

–Sweetie Sky!- dice Jim corriendo a toda velocidad

–Jimmy- dice con mucha felicidad

Jim corta las sogas e inmediatamente, Sky lo besa:

–Te amo Jim!- mirándolo con una sonrisa

–También te amo Sky, ahora debemos detener esto de una vez por todas- mirándola a los ojos

Sky hace un gesto dándole a entender que si, ambos corren hacia el pueblo queriendo dejar a Black en el suelo, pero Jim al pasar por un lado de el, es embestido por Black:

–JIMMY!- grita Sky volteando rápidamente

–AAAAAHHHHH! (Grito de dolor) Sky ve con el Sheriff! Hazlo saber!- mientras que Black lo azota contra una piedra

–Rayos! REGRESARE AMOR!- con lagrimas en sus ojos y volando

Sky se va rápidamente a buscar al Sheriff, mientras que Jim nuevamente se enfrenta a Black:

–Eras tú todo este tiempo….. (Muy fatigado)- dice Black enojado

–No tratare de razonar contigo Black, mire como mataste a esos búfalos y como ocultabas los tótems TU MATARAS A DOS PUEBLOS!- grita enfurecido

Jim se lanza hacia Black golpeándolo en la cara, este se cubre la cara con sus cascos y se zafa para golpearlo haciendo que retrocediera, nuevamente Jim se acerca a él para pelear, Black lo espera volteándose y golpearlo con sus cascos traseros, pero Jim derrapa debajo de él y lo golpea en el estomago azotándolo contra una piedra sacándole sangre de su boca:

–Imposible! Tu eres más pequeño que yo! Yo debería golpearte más fuerte!- dice enojado y confundido

–Eres muy grande y fuerte y puedes derrotarme, pero la furia que siento…. No es fácil de saciar- dice Jim casi sacando humo de sus orejas

–Yo! Te matare!-

Black y Jim comienzan nuevamente con la pelea, esquivando golpes y recibiendo mucho daño uno al otro pero ninguno se daba por vencido, Sky volaba sobre el pueblo mirando todos los destrozos y los cadáveres de muchos ponis y búfalos:

–O Celestia….. Jamás había visto tanta muerte- mientras sus lagrimas caían

Sky mira a todos lados y logra encontrar por fin al Sheriff y al Jefe mientras peleaban uno al otro:

–O no! Se están matando!- dice Sky mientras baja en picada

Baltasar es golpeado fuertemente por el Jefe atravesando varias paredes de madera, quedando muy golpeado y débil, el Jefe también estaba muy golpeado y casi no podía ver de lo dañado que estaban sus ojos:

–Ojala pudiera decir que fue un honor conocerte Baltasar pero….. Eres una persona despreciable!- dice el poderoso búfalo

–(Muy agitado) Tu nunca podrás… extinguir la llama de la justicia- mirándolo fijamente

–Maldita sea! Porque sigues echando mentiras! Toma esto!-

El Jefe estaba punto de pisar al Sheriff pero Sky logra salvarlo y ponerlo en un lugar seguro:

–Que!? Que fue eso?- volteando a los lados

–Sheriff está bien?- responde Sky preocupada

El Sheriff se levanta por su cuenta:

–Sky? Qué, que haces aquí?- dice tambaleándose y sacudiéndose la cabeza

–Tengo que decirle algo muy impor…..-

–Cuidado!-

Baltasar alerta a Sky y la empuja salvándose ambos de un carruaje en llamas que fue lanzado por el Jefe de los búfalos, Baltasar inmediatamente corre hacia el Jefe, Ambos Chocan de frente, Baltasar logra detener al enorme búfalo con sus cascos derrapando hacia atrás pero sin rendirse:

El jefe enfurecido y fatigado dice –Cuando te mate, mi pueblo por fin será libre!-

Baltasar de igual modo responde –El único pueblo que sufre aquí es el mío!-

Ambos resistían fuertemente, mientras que Sky se sacude y voltea alrededor ya había pasado dos hora desde que comenzó todo pero aun se escuchaban los gritos y el horror en el pueblo, entonces escucha una pequeña potrilla que lloraba y gritaba queriendo que su padre despertara pero este nunca lo aria pues ya estaba muerto, las lagrimas de Sky empezaron a salir y escucha otro llanto de una pequeña búfalo acostada a un lado de su madre muerta:

–Este dolor…. (Llena de lagrimas) esta gente…. Porque…. Porque tiene que pelear…. Lo único que está pasando es que todos… están muriendo…. BLACK….. cómo pudiste ser capaz de causar esto….- mirando al suelo llorando formando un charco de lagrimas

–DETENGANSE!-

Mientras tanto las dos peleas principales estaban ya por terminar, Baltasar y el jefe ya estaban agotados y en su límite, Jim y Black se encontraban del mismo modo, Sky solo quería que todo esto acabara, gritando una y otra vez la misma palabra, pero nadie le hacía caso, Baltasar y el jefe estaban a punto del ataque final, ambos estaban a una buena distancia, una mirada penetrante, y la sangre que ambos perdieron hacían que su vista fuera casi nula, respiraron profundo y se lanzaron al ataque, el que diera el mejor golpe seria el vencedor, aumentaron su velocidad a lo más que podían pero solo a unos metros de chocar un par de alas se agitaron con rapidez, el poni y el búfalo cerraron sus ojos al impactar pero cuando los abrieron no podían creer lo que había pasado:

–Que….. que significa esto?- dice el jefe retrocediendo, totalmente sorprendido

–No puede ser!-apenas logra decirlo impactado

Sky se había puesto en medio del casco de Baltasar y la dura cabeza del Jefe reviendo un doble daño en la espalda y en el estomago, la sangre salió de boca, se tambaleo un poco y cayo:

–MIERDA! Sky que estás haciendo!- dice Baltasar asustado y enojado

Con una respiración leve y una sonrisa en boca dice:

–Vaya…. Hasta que por fin deciden escucharme- estando en el suelo

–Que!? Que quieres decir?- dice el búfalo a un lado de ella

–Black….. Black es el culpable….. el mato a los búfalos…. Y oculto los tótems-

Baltasar queda impactado al escuchar eso, mientras que el Jefe estaba confundido:

–Baltasar…. Que quiere decir esta niña?- de forma seria

–Que todo fue una trampa…. Y caímos en ella- con una cara de rabia

–Sky, Donde esta Black? Red Hawk lo siento…. Me equivoque- dice Baltasar agachando la cabeza

–Yo amigo, yo lo siento debí a ver hablado primero en lugar de atacar como un desquiciado- cerrando sus ojos

Mientras que Baltasar y Hawk se reconciliaban una última batalla se desataba, Black esquivaba los ataques de Jim, y después lo golpeaba alejándolo unos centímetros, pero Black tenía el ego tan alto que bajaba la guardia una vez que creía que azotaba a Jim contra el suelo pero luego este se levantaba y le daba golpes que dejaban marcas, ambos corren adentro de una casa donde ambos seguían tirándose golpes uno al otro, Jim sube al segundo piso y se avienta a Black en las escaleras pero Black se voltea y lo regresa dándole una gran patada aventándolo hacia arriba, Jim se sacude la cabeza y ve que Black brinca sobre él, entonces con rapidez lo golpea en el estomago y lo saca volando desde la ventana, Baltasar y Hawk ayudaban a levantar a Sky, Hawk el jefe de la aldea de los búfalos traía un cuerno de madera que sería soplado cuando la victoria llegara, haciendo que todos los búfalos se reunieran con él, tomo aire y lo soplo, entonces Black sale disparado por una ventana cayendo al suelo golpeándose encajándose la pata con una estaca de madera que sobresalía de los escombros, mientras que Jim lo miraba fríamente desde arriba de la ventana, el cuerno sonó y todos los búfalos y ponis pararon su pelea para ver que sucedía, todos se reunieron en el centro del pueblo observando cómo Black se retorcía en dolor, mientras apenas llegaban los búfalos:

–HERMANOS! HOY COMETIMOS UN GRAVE ERROR- gritando con mucha fuerza

Todos empezaron a preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba, entonces segundos después llegaron muchos ponis de todo el pueblo la guerra había terminado dejando un sinfín de dudas en todos, algunos ponis miraron a Black gritar de dolor y se lanzaron a tratar de ayudarlo:

–ESPEREN!- dice Baltasar

–Qué? Sheriff pero Black esta herido debemos ayudarlo!- dice un poni preocupado

–Déjenlo-

–Pero Sheriff….-

–Dije…. DEJENLO- de forma seria

Un círculo de ponis y búfalos cansados y heridos se formaba en el centro del pueblo, y en ese círculo Hawk tenía en su lomo a Sky y Baltasar miraba a Black retorciéndose y pidiendo ayuda, mientras que Jim se bajaba de la casa y caminaba hacia él:

–MALDITA SEA! Ayúdenme! Sheriff los Búfalos piensan en traicionarlo! Sheriff ayúdeme por favor!- mientras se retorcía en el suelo

–Cállate- dice Jim de forma calmada

–AAAAHHH! Alguien que me ayude!- gritando como una niña

–CALLATE!-

Jim golpea en la cabeza a Black, callándolo y calmándolo, mira a todos lados y ve como Todos lo miraban con curiosidad y otros con odio:

–Black….. Mi mejor amigo (lo golpea haciéndolo rodar) El amigo incondicional que siempre tuve, Provocaste uno de los mayores a masacres en este mundo, (Empieza a llorar) Porque!?-

Apenas consiente, pero se levanta y dice **–Cada quien….. Escoge su propio camino hermano-**

–(Empieza a llorar) LARGATE!-

–QUE!?- dicen todos en el lugar

–LARGATE! Has deshonrado a todos los Apples y a este pueblo, JAMAS TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER- llorando y mirando al suelo

–Prefiero morir! Antes de recibir tu perdón!- dice enfurecido

–Simplemente lárgate, no vales la pena-

Black empieza a llorar, mientras todos miran como ambos amigos casi hermanos, llegaban al final de su camino:

–MALDITA SEA JIM! TE ODIO!- con algunas lagrimas saliendo de el

Black se levanta y empieza a caminar poco a poco hasta desaparecer en el desierto

**Fin de Flashback**

–Wow, Enserio Black hizo todo eso Sheriff- dice el joven semental

–Así es hijo, Black causo mucho sufrimiento y mas a Jim, el aun sigue herido por lo de Black- dice Baltasar

–Y…. y que paso con Sky? Con todos los del pueblo?- con mucha curiosidad

–Pues después de eso, búfalos y ponis se unieron, velaron por sus difuntos, la misma princesa Celestia vino a orar y llorar por nuestras pérdidas, espero que siga tan hermosa como ese dia-

–Wow!? La princesa Celestia? Debió ser una pelea histórica- dice el joven impresionado

–De hecho hay un libro que cuenta con más detalles, yo mismo lo escribí con ayuda de todo el pueblo y se encuentra en la biblioteca real de Canterlot, en ese lugar no solo están las historias más importantes si no también la historia de cada poni-

Ahora regresamos al presente (del pasado), Black a regresado al pueblo donde encontró a Jim y tuvieron una pelea, Black se enfureció y se dio cuenta de que Jim tenía hijos con su antiguo amor por lo que decidió secuestrar a Sky y llevarla a la misma cueva donde Jim y Sky compartieron su primera aventura, dentro de esta, tenia al pobre Goldy tirado en el suelo lleno de heridas apenas vivo y Sky no dejaba de llorar y jalar de la cuerda tratando de liberarse, Jim cegado por la ira se dirigía a toda velocidad, AppleGreen iba detrás de el siguiendo sus cascos en la tierra y detrás de AppleGreen un gran grupo de sementales se dirigían a atrapar al a Black a toda costa.

Mientras tanto Jazmín al recordar todo lo sufrido cuando era una pequeña potrilla mirando, gritando por su padre muerto frente a ella, decidió tomar las riendas y salió corriendo, Jim logra llegar a una cueva oscura y muy profunda:

–(Toma aire y lo suelta) No puedo esperar más por esto Black- dice el rabioso semental

Jim se dirige a adentro de la cueva y al fondo escucha voces de alguien, con mucho sigilo caminaba lentamente y agachado escuchando las voces, entonces asomo la cabeza ya en un lugar seguro y quedo perplejo por lo que miraba:

–Que…. Que manzanas con pimientos está pasando aquí?, de… de donde salieron estos ponis?- dice sorprendido

Jim con un rostro de enojo pero también de sorpresa, no podía creer lo que miraba cientos de ponis trabajado en la misma cueva haciéndola cada vez más grande poco a poco, algunos con picos y palas, otros con su misma magia movían grandes rocas, Jim volvió a agacharse y siguió caminando, entro por un largo y estrecho túnel siguiendo las voces:

–Esto es tan divertido, después de aquella humillante derrota…. Por fin, obtendré mi venganza!- dice un gran poni

Black mira como tiene a Sky y Goldy y lo que sentía era felicidad, una excitación por ver cómo estaban y todo por el odio que creo contra Jimmy, no había ningún poni en la sala donde Black se encontraba, Jim seguía arrastrándose por el túnel buscando la salida y logra escuchar una voz muy familiar:

–Mi amor, nos veremos luego hasta los grandes sementales como yo tenemos que descansar y Goldy….. No mueras hasta que tu padre regrese…..JAJAJAJA!- retirándose de la sala

Jim logra salir y escucha las palabras de Black, pero eso no le dio importancia al ver a su amada echa pedazos justo en frente de el, no hubo palabras, no hubo gestos, solo una mirada determinada a terminar con esa terrible locura:

–Ese es….. Dreams?- quedando paralizado

Su mirada cambia de dirección y se concentra, logra bajar a donde estaban llegando con Sky:

–Sky…..- dice con la voz temblorosa

–Sky… - salen lágrimas de sus ojos

Sky abatida en el suelo, abre sus ojos poco a poco apenas mirando hacia arriba logra mirar la silueta de un poni frente a ella:

–Jimmy…. Eres tú?- cierra sus ojos de nuevo

–Si amor soy yo- dice con una sonrisa y lagrimas de felicidad

Sky empieza a llorar en el suelo, sin gritar pues ya no tenía fuerzas:

–Amor, me alegra de que estés viva- secándose las lágrimas

Jim se da la vuelta y en una esquina mira el cuerpo de Goldy en el suelo lleno de sangre en su espalda:

–Gol…Goldy…..(camina hacia el) Hijo… (su rostro cambia a una totalmente triste) mi….. mi hijo… (Corre hacia el) Goldy!-

Jim mira el cuerpo de su hijo en el suelo temiendo lo peor, entonces acerca su oreja al pecho de Goldy y sonríe, luego lo toma y lo sube a su espalda para regresar con Sky:

–Amor despierta, tenemos que irnos- acariciándola con el casco

–Jimmy….. Goldy….. Esta… esta… - dice entristecida

–Está aquí amor, estará bien el es muy fuerte, como tu-

Sky al escuchar eso, abre sus ojos nuevamente y mira a Jimmy con Goldy la sangre escurría por el cuerpo de Goldy y manchaba a Jimmy derramándola, Sky no dejaba de temblar y con ayuda de Jim se levanta poco a poco:

–Bien amor ahora, solo tenemos que….-

Jim es atravesado por una navaja, la navaja es retirada y es golpeado con mucha fuerza en el estomago, sale volando y Goldy cae pero Sky lo logra sostener:

–Jajajaja… que tenemos aquí, Jim quítate esa estúpida mascara ya sé que eres tu imbécil jejeje, ahora que tenemos aquí padre….. Madre e hijo que linda familia, lástima que el pequeño AppleGreen no esté aquí para a completar- dice Black en frente de Jim

Sky despierta totalmente y se sorprende al saber que Black sabe sobre la existencia de AppleGreen:

–APPLEGREEN!? QUE FUE LO QUE LE HICISTES PEDASO DE MIERDA!- dice la enfurecida poni

–Mi hermosa Sky estas llena de energía me alegro por eso, descuida el pequeño AppleGreen está bien, decidí convertirlo en mi hijo, veras mire en él y mire unos ojos muy extraños que me recordaban a mi- decía presumiendo su poder

Jim se quita la máscara y reacciona, se levanta de una pila de piedras enfurecido mirando a Black:

–Lastimaste a mi familia, me lastimaste a mí, ahora tienes el descaro de decir que vas a quitarme a mi hijo! Escucha bien Black, Esta vez... no dudare en asesinarte-

Jimmy y Black después de doce años se vuelven a encontrar para terminar la lucha por la que Vivian:

–Sky, llévate a Goldy de aquí, yo me encargare de Black- dice enojado

–Jimmy! Dale lo que se merece a ese idiota- dice poniendo a Goldy en su espalda

–No dejare que nadie escape!- dice Black con una sonrisa maniaca

Black golpea tan fuerte a Sky que la deja inconsciente, pero rápidamente Jim se pone frente a el y le regresa el golpe sacándolo volando:

–Maldición! BLACK!-

Jim corre directamente hacia Black, ambos entablan un nuevo combate, Ambos ponis se voltean para pelear con sus cascos traseros los chocan uno al otro, se empujan entre si y se dan la vuelta Black corre para darle un golpe pero falla, Jim da un salto lo que hace que su herida le duela y se habrá mas pero estaba tan enojado que lo ignora por completo, se da la vuelta para golpearlo tres veces y dejarlo aturdido se da la vuelta y golpea una vez más con sus cascos traseros azotándolo contra la pared, Black se sacude y se enfada corre hacia el e intenta hacer lo mismo, por lo que Jim vuelve a saltar pero esta vez Black levanta sus cascos para golpearlo en el aire, Jim sale volando en dirección vertical al recibir un impacto directo, Black corre hacia la pared y se impulsa con ella golpeándolo en el aire, Jim se estrella con la pared opuesta escupiendo sangre y quedando agotado:

–Te has vuelta más astuto idiota (se limpia la sangre de su boca) espero que estés preparado-

–**Rompe promesas-**

El golpe que había utilizado hace doce años lo vuelve a utilizar, pero Black ya estaba preparado:

–Puff poniéndole nombre a tu estúpido ataque no tendrá más efecto, pero…-

–**Golpe mortal!-**

Ambos chocan su casco tan fuerte que sus herraduras se rompen y caen al suelo, Black mira la herida abierta de Jim y le lanza un puño de tierra en la cara luego lo vuelve a golpear en la herida, dejándolo en el suelo:

–Jajajaja que idiota bajaste la guardia- acercándose a Jim

–(escupe sangre) Crees que haciendo trampa lograras ganar!-

Jim saca sus polvos que le había obsequiado el Sheriff y lo unta en su herida, los polvos reaccionan y se ponen color rojo formando un protector:

–Eso no te servirá de nada-

Black corre a él y lo golpea azotándolo en la pared, Jim queda todo lastimado y cansado, pero ya abatido en el suelo mira de nuevo a Sky y a Goldy:

–Sky… Goldy… (Respiración débil)-

Jim empieza a recordar una cena en familia donde su esposa e hijos convivían con alegría, los miraba como se divertían y como pasaban ese momento único entonces volvió a realidad al recibir un golpe de Black en la cara, abatido en el suelo no podía hacer nada:

–Qué pasa? Pensé que ibas a matarme idiota! Jajajaja-

Black empieza a golpearlo repetidamente en la cara y en todas las partes del cuerpo y un segundo de dar el golpe final:

–PAPA!-

–Quién es?- voltea Black sorprendido

AppleGreen aparece cayendo arriba de Black y pegándole en el ojo con su casco, Black se enfada y lo avienta a un lado de su papa:

–A….. AppleGreen que haces aquí?- dice Jim herido

Jim se levanta sacudiendo su cabeza y poniéndose en frente de AppleGreen:

–AppleGreen que haces aquí! Te dije que te quedaras en el pueblo!-

–No papa! Yo tenía que venir… yo, yo TENIA QUE BUSCARLOS!- dice enojado

–Maldita sea mocoso! Mi ojo ya no servirá y ustedes tampoco!-

Black lastimado sale con furia hacia Jim y AppleGreen:

–AppleGreen ve y ayuda a tu madre!- mientras corre hacia Black

AppleGreen acepta y corre a ver a su hermano, mientras que Jim y Black chocan nuevamente golpeándose uno al otro, AppleGreen mira a su madre y a su hermano en el suelo por unos segundos y queda paralizado sentía mucho miedo, un miedo muy grande, pero también sentía enfado grandes toneladas de enfado, sus ojos cambian por unos segundos a color morado y rayos de estática pequeños recorren todo su cuerpo, pero rápidamente sacude su cabeza y recupera el control:

–Mama! Goldy! Por favor despierten! (Empieza a llorar) por favor! No mueran!- abrazando a su madre

Goldy empieza a reaccionar, pero por la pérdida de sangre se empieza a marearse:

–Her…..hermano…. e…eres tu?- empieza a hablar

AppleGreen para la oreja rápidamente y voltea a ver:

–Goldy! (va hacia a él con una sonrisa) hermano!- dice AppleGreen muy feliz

–Que haces aquí? Tienes que irte- decía Goldy en un estado grave

–Tenía que venir por ustedes, no podría vivir sin mi familia, no podría vivir sin ti Goldy- responde de manera motivadora

Mientras tanto Jim y Black seguían dándose fuertes golpes estrellándose contra la pared y quedando en un estado muy mal herido, ambos ya estaban al límite de tanto pelear:

–Tengo que vencerte maldito Black!- dice Jim con una respiración profunda sin dejar de mirar a Black

–Yo no lo creo estúpido Apple, Chicos! Vengan por el! Jajajaja- en el mismo estado que Jim pero este reía como maniaco

Tres ponis entran a la sala y correr a sujetar a Jim, como este ya no le quedaban energías estaba a merced de Black, AppleGreen mira como tenían a su padre y grita llamando la atención de Black:

–Papa no! Black eres un tonto! No es justo que sean más!- muy enojado

–JAJAJAJA! Vamos si estamos iguales, ustedes son cuatro y nosotros somos cuatro esta todo parejo JAJAJAJA!- responde Black burlonamente

Black se acerca a Jim quien era sostenido por tres ponis y empieza a golpearlo en el estomago:

–No hagas eso! lo….. lo estas lastimando mucho!- dice AppleGreen enojándose cada vez mas

–O que!? Tu vas a hacer algo pequeño mocoso!-

Black y sus mercenarios empiezan a reírse del pequeño AppleGreen, este voltea a ver a su mama quien estaba desmayada y a Goldy mirándolo fijamente con pocas energías y al final mira a su padre quien seguía recibiendo los golpes ya muy lastimado, AppleGreen llega a un estado muy crítico y empiezan a gritar incontrolablemente, lo que llama la atención de Black:

–AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! DEJENOS! EN PAZ!- grita AppleGreen

El aura morada regresa más fuerte que nunca, sus ojos se vuelven modados y los bordes de sus ojos eran color negro, sus dientes se vuelven puros colmillos y una sombra negra con cuernos se hacía presente detrás del pequeño potrillo, Black estaba sorprendido por lo que le estaba pasando, Goldy era el único consiente para ver lo que pasaba:

–Que mierda eres tu enano! Ustedes atáquenlo!-

Los mercenarios sueltan a Jim quien queda en el suelo, y se ponen en frente del potrillo:

–aaahhh dulce regreso….-

AppleGreen dice esas palabras pero no con su tono de voz, era el tono de voz con eco de un anciano, esto pone nervioso a los mercenarios que empiezan a dudar si se enfrentarían a el:

–Que esperan imbéciles ataquen!- dice Black quien estaba un poco nervioso

Uno de los mercenarios corre hacia el potrillo para golpearlo entonces una sonrisa maliciosa sale de AppleGreen y la sombra detrás de el, suelta un desgarrador y aterrador grito, entonces la misma sombra de dirige al tembloroso poni cayendo arriba de el, envolviéndolo como si fuera un mantel, el desesperado poni trata de salir del la sombra gritando y pataleando, entonces un asqueroso crujido se escucha, la sombra empieza hacerse mas pequeña hasta desaparecer junto al poni, cuando desapareció por completo solo un charco de sangre apareció donde estaba el poni, los dos ponis que quedaban estaban aterrados y Black no tenía ni una pisca de miedo pero si estaba enfurecido por lo que había echo:

–Estúpidos ponis que esperan! Atáquenlo! es una orden-

–Lo va a atacar su perra madre yo me largo!- dice uno de los ponis

AppleGreen seguía sin moverse pero seguía en ese estado tan atemorizante, la sombra detrás de el hacia todo el trabajo, salió disparada hacia el poni que corría por el túnel tratando de escapar pasaron unos segundos y un aterrador grito se escucho desde el túnel, la sombra regreso y AppleGreen miro al último poni quien ya se había echo pipi del miedo que tenia:

–Aaahhh ya estoy satisfecho por ahora…..-

Entonces AppleGreen levanta su casco y la misma aura forma una enorme garra de sombra, hace un movimiento hacia abajo, entonces piedra debajo de el se parte y el poni que estaba muriendo de miedo es rebanado en cuatro partes formando un charco de sangre:

–Ya me hartaste, maldito fenómeno!-

Black corre hacia AppleGreen, la sombra trata de atacarlo pero Black la esquiva, trata de golpear a la sombra pero esta era intocable, Black no lo piensa dos veces y corre hacia AppleGreen, se voltea y con todas sus fuerzas lo golpea con sus cascos traseros, el golpe es detenido por la misma cara de AppleGreen sin moverse ni un centímetro, el pequeño casco de AppleGreen le da un puñetazo y Black sale volando muy rápido estrellándose contra la pared quedando en el suelo muy mal herido:

–Mierda, ya no puedo moverme, ese fenómeno me matara- dice Black en el suelo enojado

–Tu….. Me agradas, que pena que no haya podido encontrarte antes, ahora tendré que vivir en este cuerpo hasta que tenga más energía- dice AppleGreen con esa extraña y escalofriante voz

–Que corrales está diciendo que tiene ese mocoso por dentro!?-

–Matare a esta familia para que tengas el camino libre- dice AppleGreen mientras se voltea a ver a Goldy

–Que!? Esto….. esto si que es raro…..-

AppleGreen en el estado siniestro pensaba matar a su propia familia pero al mirar a lastimado rostro de Goldy su aura desaparece y se empieza a tocar la cabeza:

–Rayos! Uugghh! Que dolor…..- apagando ese poder lentamente

–No puedo creer que este potrillo pueda combatirme! Solo es un niño!- dice AppleGreen con la voz diferente, moviéndose sin balance

AppleGreen se queda quieto, Black no podía moverse y Goldy ya había recuperado el reconocimiento:

–Si! Logre tomar control de su cuerpo! JAJAJA por fin! Estoy de regreso!- dice AppleGreen

–AppleGreen….. (Empieza a toser) Coff! Coff! AppleGreen-

–Mmmm? Tu? bueno seré amable y te matare primero para que no sufras- con una sonrisa diabólica

–Hermano…. Que…. Que estas haciendo?, que te ocurre?- dice el asustado y herido poni

–Yo ya no soy tu hermano soy alguien mas jejeje-

–NO! Coff! Coff! (respira poco a poco) AppleGreen por favor reacciona, te necesito…..- dice Goldy sentado contra la pared

–No! No puedes….. (Sacude su cabeza) Her….mano..-

AppleGreen vuelve a la normalidad pero seguía sacudiéndose y revolcándose de un lado al otro:

–Goldy… de…..debemos salir de aquí- dice AppleGreen levantándose del suelo

Los hermanos se levantan nuevamente juntos, agotados heridos pero con esperanza, Goldy corre con su mama y AppleGreen con su papa para hacerlos reaccionar:

–MAMA! MAMA! Reacciona! Por favor- dice Goldy

–PAPA! Despierta! Papa! Levántate!- dice AppleGreen

Con una mirada perdida y pocas energías Sky logra reaccionar:

–Hijo…. Mi amor! (se levanta para abrazarlo) estas bien mi tesoro- dice Sky llorando de alegría

–Auch! Mama no hagas eso estoy muy lastimado- dice Goldy

–Mi amor, lo siento es que estaba muy preocupada, y AppleGreen y tu padre?- mirando hacia frente de ella

–Maldita sea, Black no puedo creer que haya caído tan bajo- dice Jim sacudiendo su cabeza

–PAPA!-

AppleGreen se lanza a abrazar a su padre, con lagrimas en los ojos lleno de felicidad parecía que todo había acabado, pero en el lugar donde Black estaba solo se podía apreciar un rastro de sangre que se perdía poco a poco, la pequeña familia estaba nuevamente reunida todos estaban felices de por fin poder escapar, pero Jim cambia su rostro al recordar los cientos de ponis que estaban afuera:

–Familia, estoy tan feliz de poder abrazarlos otra vez, no sabría que hacer sin ustedes, son mi única razón de vivir- dice Jim abrazando a todos con una sonrisa

–Solo estamos a unos minutos de estar en casa preparando galletas, muak! (le da un beso a Jim) Te amo Jimmy gracias por rescatarnos- dice Sky abrazando a él y a sus hijos

–Rayos! Lo olvide, afuera hay cientos de ponis contratados por Black si nos ven, no volveremos a ver la luz del día- dice Jim volteando hacia el túnel

Cuando Jim dijo eso, una gran explosión se hizo presente, tan grande que hizo sacudir la cueva, entonces desde el túnel se escucharon los gritos y explosiones que daban los ponis:

–Que fue eso?- dice Sky

–No lose, familia tenemos que salir de aquí síganme- dice Jim

Todos dejan de abrazarse y se van por el túnel por el cual entro Jim, pero AppleGreen se da la vuelta y un reflejo morado se volvió a ver en sus ojos, se dirigió donde estaba Black detrás de unos pilares muy herido:

–Vaya que tenemos aquí?, Black …- dice AppleGreen con una risa maliciosa

Black solo seguía con la respiración fuerte, si no hacia algo su muerte llegaría, no podía hablar pero veía a AppleGreen con una cara de enojo:

–Que débil estas, maldito puerco, pero…toma esto, te ayudara a levantarte-

AppleGreen saca una pequeña bolsa con los mismos polvos que tenia Jim y se la da a Black:

–Pronto nos volveremos a encontrar estúpido puerco- dice AppleGreen volteándose enojado

Black no lo piensa dos veces y se pone el polvo, dando un respiro de alivio y una sonrisa maliciosa y susurra:

–Jajajaja…. Que estúpido potrillo-

**Afuera de la cueva (5 minutos antes)**

–Ya casi llegamos, todos prepárense-

Los vaqueros de Apple Loosa ya estaban a punto de llegar a la cueva, una vez en la entrada se detuvieron:

–Entremos despacio amigos, no sabemos que podríamos encontrarnos adentro- dice el Sheriff

–Sheriff! Estoy arto tenemos que atrapar a ese idiota- dice uno de los sementales

–(toma aire y lo suelta) Yo se que están todos enfurecidos con Black, no diré nada si deciden entrar golpeando todo lo que encuentren-

Todos estaban con una sonrisa en sus caras, todos querían colgar a Black, uno de ellos se acerca al Sheriff:

–Señor tengo algo que les gustara a todos-

El poni avienta una enorme caja que tenía en su lomo, todos rodean la caja y la abren:

–Es lo más hermoso que he visto mi vida (una lagrima de felicidad sale)-

–Es como mirar una edición especial de Playponi-

–Como conseguiste esto?- dice el Sheriff sorprendido

–Bueno el vendedor ambulante no solo vende revistas de Playponi jajaja- dice el poni riéndose

–Que esperan!? todos tomen lo que quieran!-

–YEEEEEJJJJAAA!- gritan todos

Todos se amontonan tomando de la caja con dinamita y cerillos una vez que todos tenían un poco de TNT entraron galopeando a toda velocidad , gritando y celebrando, adentro del túnel los gritos podían llegar hasta el final donde los mercenarios los escucharon y se prepararon rápidamente, los cuchillos, lanzas y arcos no faltaban, todos estaban preparados para disparar y lazar sus armas, de pronto los ruidos y gritos dejan de escucharse, pasan unos segundos y el silencio se apodero de la cueva, todos se miraron unos al otro y bajaron la guardia, entonces las mechas se prendieron y mucha dinamita cayo como lluvia donde los mercenarios estaban, la explosión sacudió la cueva y muchos ponis se convirtieron en confeti, todos salieron al ataque cayendo arriba de los mercenarios aplastándolos y tomando control sobre la pelea, pero eran tantos mercenarios que rápidamente se levantaron a atacar, los vaqueros de Apple Loosa eran fuertes y muy valientes, pero también tenían muchas habilidades, que los hacían escapar de unicornios y pegasos, los mercenarios los triplicaban pero aun así la pelea estaba anivelada, pero en un parpadeo los mercenarios no dejaban de salir de los confines de la cueva haciendo que la pelea de pusiera muy dura para los sementales de Apple Loosa. Por otra parte la familia Apple seguía en la cámara donde Jim y Black se habían enfrentado todos estaban listos para irse, todos caminaban lentamente recargándose unos a otros y paso lo inimaginable, Black tomo a Sky y la sostuvo del cuello retrocediendo:

–SKY! Mierda me había olvidado de el- dice Jim enojado

–Jajajaja cómo pudiste olvidarme Jim- dice Black con muchos rasguños sosteniendo a Sky

–Suelta a nuestra madre Black o lo pagaras!- dice Goldy enojado

–Tu…. me arrebataste mi vida Jim, me quitaste a Sky a quien yo amaba mucho!-

–Como vas a amarla!? Cuando solo la conociste unas horas? Luego te alejaste y guardaste tu rencor y por esa estúpida razón explotaste, no eres más que otro pobre diablo- dice Jim tomando mucho valor para decir la verdad

–Como….. te atreves! Idiota!- Black se enoja y saca un cuchillo

–Jimmy! Cálmate por favor- dice Sky siendo lastimada

Todos quedan sorprendidos incluso Black:

–Sky…..que….que estás diciendo?- responde Jim confundido

–Black, yo se que todos estos años odiaste a todos y todo porque yo no fui tu poni especial, pero tienes que dejar eso atrás, todo a es diferente ahora, podrías encontrar a alguien especial, ayúdanos, juntos podríamos lograr más, y acabar con esta locura- dice Sky llorando con una sonrisa

Un gran silencio apareció, nadie se atrevía a hablar y Black no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro:

–Eso no será suficiente, estúpida yegua-

El cuchillo atravesó el corazón de Sky todos quedaron perplejos sin poder hacer nada:

–Jimmy, AppleGreen, Goldy (Da una pequeña sonrisa) los amo- Cayendo al suelo

**Espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar su comentario asi me entero yo en el futuro como ir con el fic n.n los quiero mucho y publicare cuando pueda ya estoy trabajando en otro capitulo jejeje**


	31. Chapter 31 la hermandad que duraría 4

**Ya hacia falta un capitulo nuevo la verdad he estado muy ocupado, bueno tengo un capitulo mas ya echo espero que lo disfruten y comenten que les parecio**

**Capitulo 31 la hermandad que duraría 4 **

**"Hermanos para siempre!"**

**Regresando a la casa de Zecora**

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la historia de AppleGreen, ni una de las ponis presentes podían hablar hasta que Pinkie decidió hacerlo:

–Wow, Wow, Wow, Woooww… Es real AppleGreen? Te dijeron que te quedaras en la comisaria y no hiciste caso?- dice exaltada

–(Toma aire y lo suelta) SI- dice AppleGreen bajando la cabeza

–Y corriste por tooodoooo el desierto en la noche siguiendo las huellas de tu padre?-

–SI- seguía con la cabeza baja

–Y golpeaste al Black aun cuando sabias que no tenias oportunidad?-

–SI!-

–Y a pesar de todo lo malo que hizo Black, enserio le distes una segunda oportunidad?-

–SI!-

–PINKIE!- Grita Rainbow

–Ups, lo siento- retirándose lentamente

–Déjala Rainbow, no me molesta que me recuerden mis errores-

–AppleGreen lo que hiciste no fue lo correcto pero no importa, solo fue un error, no esta tan mal- dice Trixie tomando su casco

–Quisiera que solo fuera sido ese y ya les conté mi pasado y el pasado de mi familia, de un enemigo que persiguió durante décadas a mi familia, pero esta ultima parte verán a un nuevo demonio-

–No digas tonterías AppleGreen, siempre abra rebanas de pastel aunque llegues tarde a la fiesta- dice Pinkie poniendo su casco en el hombro de AppleGreen

–Vaya, Jajajaja Pinkie lo que acabas de decir si que fue profundo, hasta me levanto el ánimo-

Trixie, Rainbow y Fluttershy se miraron unas a las otras sin entender nada de lo que había dicho Pinkie:

–Gracias AppleGreen- Responde Pinkie con una sonrisa de orgullo

–Si tu relato es cierto y ese ser diabólico esta dentro de ti, te alegrara saber tengo planes para ti- dice Zecora tomando te

–Enserio hay algo dentro de ti!? Eso es genial es como si tuvieras super poderes AppleGreen!- dice Rainbow fascinada

–No son poderes, son una maldición tengo años buscando como deshacerme de esta cosa que me abruma en las noches y despierta un monstruo cuando me enojo, lo único que se, es que quiere mi cuerpo, hace poco descubrí con claridad que era realmente gracias a la princesa Luna- dice AppleGreen mirando las estrellas

–Por cierto, en una parte dijiste que en Canterlot se encontraba la historia de cada poni cómo es posible eso?- dice Rainbow recostada en la cama

–Yo nunca he ido a Canterlot, pero por lo que me han contado es que en la biblioteca real hay un lugar secreto y en él, mágicamente se escribe la historia de cada poni en un libro o libros no lose, pero puedo asegurarles que no importa qué cosa hayan hecho sin que nadie se entere estará escrito en ese lugar- responde con una sonrisa

–Jajaja menos mal ninguna de nosotras ha hecho algo tan vergonzoso que moriría de pena si lo supieran jeje- responde Rainbow poniéndose el casco en la cabeza sonrojándose

–O por Celestia- dice Fluttershy escondiéndose debajo de una cobija

–JAJAJAJAJA! Descuiden todos hacemos alguna vez cosas tan vergonzosas y embarazosas que el simple hecho de recordarlas nos da vergüenza JAJAJAJA- dice AppleGreen muriendo de risa

AppleGreen rápidamente cambia su rostro a uno serio:

–Bien dejare los chistes a un lado, esta parte me da un poco de miedo contarla, pero ya que querían saberlo todo-

–No creo que las cosas empeoren además las cosas estaban mejorando (todas la miran)…..bueno excepto por lo de tu mama- dice Fluttershy sentada tapándose la cara

**Regresamos a la historia**

Black había apuñalado el corazón de Sky y la reacción seria natural para todos:

–MAMA!- Gritaron los potrillos llorando

–SWEETIE SKY!- grito el semental

Jim al momento de ver a Sky caer contra el suelo, sale disparado tan fuerte que la tierra y el aire se agitaron en el lugar donde estaba, golpeando a Black tan fuerte azotándolo contra la pared lo que causo que la cueva empezara a colapsar, inmediatamente Jim toma el cuerpo de su amada y junto a los potrillos corren fuera de la cueva dejando a Black dentro de ella, Todos salen de la cámara y se dan cuenta la feroz pelea que había entre los mercenarios de Black y los vaqueros de Apple Loosa, no sabían por donde ir pues en todos los caminos tenían que pelear, pero el Sheriff logra verlos a lo lejos y rápidamente da la orden:

–Heeey! Miren todos! Ahí están! Vamos por ellos-

Todos los ponis aliados se juntan con el Sheriff y forman un círculo para protegerse unos a otros, todos corrían tratando de no romper la unión, en dirección a la familia finalmente, todos logran llegar increíblemente sin bajas:

–Sheriff me alejo de verlo- dice Jim muy cansado con una pequeña sonrisa

–No te preocupes muchacho, salgamos de aquí lo más rápido que podamos, ustedes no hagan nada se ven muy agotados y Sky esta inconsciente?- dice el Sheriff mirándola con curiosidad

–Falleció- responde Jim bajando la mirada y llorando

Exaltado responde –QUE!? Demonios! Quien lo hizo!?-

–Fue Black, pero descuida esta muerto- sin ninguna expresión

–Lo siento mucho Jimmy, Sky ahora está en un lugar mejor-

–Lose, gracias Sheriff sin usted no hubiera logrado salvar a lo que queda de mi familia- dice Jim mirando a sus hijos

–Vamos Goldy no te rindas! En unos minutos estaremos en casa hermano- dice AppleGreen cargando a su hermano

–Hermano, no sé si resista, me siento muy mal- dice Goldy apenas consiente

–Yo te cuidare, pero prométeme que seguirás vivo-

–Te, te lo prometo hermano- susurra el potrillo

–AHORA TODOS! TENEMOS LO QUE BUSCAMOS! AHORA LARGUEMONOS DE AQUÍ!- grita el Sheriff con todas sus fuerzas

Todos avanzan rodeando a Goldy, Jim y AppleGreen para defenderlos, derrotando a todo a su paso, logran llegar a la mitad del camino, cuando la pelea se pone muy dura, de la nada cuatro enormes dragones encadenados bloquean el paso de los Apple Lusianos:

–Qué demonios!? Dragones de donde salieron esas cosas?- dice el Sheriff

–Maldición estábamos tan cerca!- responde un semental golpeando el suelo

El grupo de ponis se ve amenazado por los enormes y poderosos dragones, los mercenarios corrían hacia ellos en busca de pelea, mientras que otros controlaban a los dragones con látigos y cadenas controlando todos sus movimientos, las alas de los dragones estaban atadas a su cuerpo y lo único que les quedaba era obedecer, los ponis de Apple Loosa seguían peleando con todo lo que podían pero eran muchos los mercenarios que pronto empezaron a agotarse, empezando a recibir golpes tratando de defenderse pero seguían llegando, estaban en su límite, entonces comienza la desgracia una vez más los vaqueros de Apple Loosa empiezan a morir uno por uno, siendo atravesados por flechas o lanzas y siendo machacados y rostizados por los lásers mágicos de los mercenarios, la pelea empieza a perderse y entran en desesperación:

–Por Celestia si no hacemos algo pronto todos moriremos!- dice Jim alerta golpeando a los mercenarios que se le acercaban

–Necesitamos un milagro- le responde muy cansado el Sheriff

Entonces el milagro paso, nadie se lo esperaba el poderoso sonido de un cuerno de madera que detuvo a todos los mercenarios incluso a los dragones, todos voltearon a la entrada de la cueva y como una luz divina cientos de búfalos aparecieron, todos y cada uno listos para la pelea:

–QUE LAS ALMAS DE ESTOS SERES CAIGAN EN LO MAS PROFUNDO DEL AVISMO!- dice Red Hawk

Los búfalos entraron al ataque formando una línea horizontal que sacaba volando a todos los ponis mercenarios hasta llegar a los cuatro dragones estaban, la línea se rompió y se convirtieron cinco grupos cada uno contra un dragón mientras que el quinto seguía recto hasta llegar con los Apple Lusianos:

–Ese viejo búfalo, Jaja! Nada de lo que sucede en estas tierras se le escapa- dice el Sheriff feliz de verlo

La pelea da un rumbo totalmente deferente los búfalos acababan con los mercenarios confundidos y sin saber que hacer dos de los dragones son liberados y empiezan a lanzar fuego a los mercenarios pero rápidamente se retiran del lugar saliendo de la cueva, las piedras se manchaban de la sangre de los mercenarios y el miedo llego incluso al más cruel y despiadado de todos, empezando a correr por sus vidas los mercenarios dejan libre a los otros dos dragones mientras que los búfalos y ponis unían fuerzas para salir corriendo del lugar, los sementales muertos eran levantados para ser velados después, un búfalo se une a la corrida donde su padre se encontraba:

–Papa los mercenarios están huyendo los perseguimos?- responde un búfalo

–Claro que no, no valen la pena lo más probable que la mayoría muera en el desierto- responde Red

–Trajiste a tu hijo Tonderbrust, como te va hijo- dice con alegría el Sheriff

–Excelente señor, mi hija Little Stronger acaba de cumplir siete años y vine a conocer al poni que tanto admira mi padre- dice Tonder corriendo a lado de ellos

–Eres abuelo Red? No lo sabía, bueno amigos salgamos de aquí-

La esperanza volvía y la salida a la libertad estaba cerca, los ojos de todos brillaban de la alegría y felicidad hasta que repentinamente una trampa para osos hace que Red Hawk caiga al suelo todos derrapan y dan la vuelta para atenderlo pero de la nada un rayo de magia pasa por el medio de el Sheriff y Tonderbrust chocando contra Red Hawk:

–PAPA!-

–RED!-

–AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- gritando de dolor

Nadie logra detener el disparo mágico y Red es herido en el pecho, todos corren a ayudarlo excepto Tonder quien voltea con furia para ver quien lanzo el ataque, mirando a un mercenario festejando por su éxito, Tonder con mucha furia golpea al mercenario chocando contra la pared rompiéndole la columna muriendo instantáneamente, Tonder regresa para ver a su padre pero ya era tarde esta ya había muerto:

–Cómo es posible que haya muerto! PAPA!- llorando a lado de el

–Hijo, Levanta a tu padre (se seca las lagrimas) salgamos de aquí!- dice el Sheriff

–Tiene razón señor-

Tonder con ayuda de algunos sementales cargan a el jefe de la aldea de los búfalos Red Hawk hacia fuera de la cueva mirando la luz del sol nuevamente, los mercenarios salen pero ya no atacaban solo corrían a todas direcciones alejándose del lugar, del grupo de veinte sementales fuertes y valientes nueve murieron de ciento veinte búfalos solo uno murió.

la felicidad no se vio en nadie y solo se escucho el cansancio y la profunda respiración de todos:

–Tonder, quieres verlas a tu padre junto a nosotros?- dice Baltasar

–No, está bien señor, tenemos un ritual cuando nuestros jefes mueren, no queremos molestarlos mientras entierran a los suyos, adiós- con una mirada triste volteándose

–Que día- dándose la vuelta también sin ánimos

Todos regresaron a sus respectivos pueblos y cuando la noche llego, todos en Apple Loosa se reunieron en el centro llorando, tirando flores a sus difuntos, las lagrimas y los gritos de los parientes de los ponis eran lo único que se escuchaba, Goldy no quiso estar en cama por lo que Jim lo cargo hasta el lugar donde su madre se encontraba, AppleGreen solo miraba a su madre pero no podía llorar ni una lagrima salía de el, en cambio Goldy lloraba con mucha intensidad llamando a su madre, Jim solo la miraba dejando caer sus lagrimas cerca de ella, Sky era una valiente poni que amaba las aventuras, una poni que dejo a un lado el viajar por toda Equestria y acepto la aventura más grande de todas, la de ser una madre, amorosa y cariñosa con todo mundo dando su vida por las personas que mas amaba, sin rendirse sin mirar atrás, Jimmy solo podría recordar las últimas palabras de esposa, Goldy se desmaya en su lomo y AppleGreen solo estaba sentado con una cara triste pero sin lagrimas:

–Papa, crees que podremos volver a ver a mama algún día?- sin expresiones

–Hijo tu madre siempre vivirá en tu corazón y estará cuando más la necesites, tenemos que irnos Goldy está en muy mal estado y no quiero que empeore- dice a un lado del tocando su cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa

La familia Apple ahora era más pequeña, pasaron los días y Jim trataba de hacerse cargo de sus hijos ahora, daba lo mejor de si, la reunión de los Apples de ese año no fueron ni a ninguna otra más irían después de lo siguiente, pasaron cuatro meses y Goldy ya estaba de pie sus heridas sanaron pero sus cicatrices se quedaron, desde que se levanto de la cama empezó a usar una manta de su madre amarrada a su cuello que tapaba las cicatrices de su espalda se volvió más decidido y siempre estaba a lado de AppleGreen, juntos corrían por los cerros de Apple Loosa junto a su padre quien hacia su habitual trabajo, mientras corrían deciden tomar un descanso en la orilla del cerro mirando hacia el sol:

–(Inhala y exhala) Hermano tú crees que volvamos a ver a mama?- dice Goldy sentado mirando el paisaje

–Bueno ella siempre encontraba la manera de hacernos feliz, no creo que después de eso, ella se rinda- responde AppleGreen sentado a un lado de el

Goldy empieza a llorar acostándose en el suelo:

–Como la extraño! Quisiera volver a verla algún día- dice el triste potrillo

–Deja de llorar, (se enoja pero una lagrima sale de el) nuestra madre nos dejo pero apuesto que no estaría contenta si lloramos todos los días por ella- dice enojado y triste

–AppleGreen-

–Si?-

–Algún día seré el poni más rápido de todos- dice tapándose la cabeza en el suelo

–Algún día lo serás hermano y yo estaré ahí, para protegerte y apoyarte en todo- con una pequeña sonrisa

–Tú siempre diciendo eso, tu Cutie Mark terminara siendo palabra "proteger" hermano- dice burlándose de el

–Vaya, para eso no estás triste, pequeño tonto jajajaja-

–Ya me conoces jaja (se sonroja e inmediatamente se pone serio) pero la verdad es que quiero ser el más veloz y debo entrenar para lograrlo-

–Mmmm mira te propongo un trato hay que entrenar, ser más fuertes que los guardias reales de la princesa, ser más valientes que nadie y que tal..… si empezamos ahora! Jaja-

AppleGreen se lanza sobre él y lo abraza para luego sacudir su melena, ambos potrillos se divierten y juegan toda la tarde ya cansados AppleGreen dice:

–Goldy, no soy el mejor hermano ni nada por el estilo, pero te juro que estaremos juntos toda la vida, no dejare de protegerte ni apoyarte nunca- dice mirándolo a los ojos

–No lo eres jajaja, pero espero que sea así AppleGreen y que las cosas nunca cambien ni a nosotros hermano-

Ambos comparten una tranquila sonrisa y se van a casa, pasan los días y los hermanos cumplen lo prometido, ayudándose mutuamente en todo su hermanada se hacía cada vez más grande imposible de romper, pasan dos meses y cada día salían por las mañanas a entrenar corriendo de un lado al otro improvisando lazando golpes a los arboles y las rocas:

–Vaya hoy si que fue un gran día me siento diferente- dice AppleGreen dejando caer una piedra pesada

–Yo igual, ahora soy más rápido jejeje, AppleGreen he pensado en tener ataques así especiales que sean más fuertes que un golpe normal-

–Mmmm como harías que un golpe sea más fuerte que todos los demás?- con gran curiosidad

–No lose, supongo que le pones más fuerza jajajaja-

–Bueno es hora de descansar, vienes?- responde AppleGreen levantándose del suelo

–No yo me quedare entrenando un poco más, quiero lograr ese golpe que te dije- dice Goldy decidido

–Bien, tengo que ir a casa me toca hacer comida jejeje-

AppleGreen se va, mientras que Goldy se queda y mira fijamente una gran roca:

–Estoy decidido, voy a conseguir ese golpe más fuerte que los demás aunque me cueste todo el día-

El poni golpea la piedra una y otra vez sin descansar pasan las horas y seguía golpeando la piedra sin tener éxito, empezaba a agotarse pero seguía de pie, sin agua y sin comida, estaba decidido en lograr un golpe más fuerte que los demás, se hace de noche y AppleGreen se preocupa así que va al lugar donde entrenaban, se sorprende y corre al ver a Goldy con sus cascos llenos de sangre golpeando aun la piedra sin tener éxito:

–Que corrales te pasa Goldy!- dice AppleGreen enfurecido

–Estoy….. Entrenando…- dice apenas consiente

–Eso es entrenar para ti? Estás loco deja de hacer eso!-

–NO, tengo que lograrlo aunque muera!-

Goldy no debaja de golpear la pared y AppleGreen estaba muy enfadado por que se estaba haciendo daño el mismo:

–Goldy por favor! Deja de hacer eso!-

–No! No dejare de hacer esto y tu no puedes obligarme!- ignorando a AppleGreen

–Grrrr! Terminaras matándote tonto! SI TE DIGO ALGO TIENES QUE ENTENER QUE ES POR TU BIEN GOLDY! Grrrr! Acaso crees que matándote tu solo vas a lograr hacer las cosas?-

AppleGreen enojado trataba de hacer entender a Goldy pero de pronto Goldy cayó en el suelo y se desmaya, AppleGreen repite su nombre tratando de que despertara, teniendo miedo de que algo pasara, lo subió a su lomo y lo llevo a casa donde Jimmy lo atendió rápidamente:

–Que paso AppleGreen?- dice angustiado

–Golpeo una piedra todo el día creyendo que si la rompía seria más fuerte, pero es tan terco que no pude hacer que entrara en razón- dice enojado y triste

–Ya veo, que muchacho, AppleGreen tienes que cuidar a tu hermano, es el único que tienes, te lo encargo yo estoy muy ocupado, desde que tu madre se fue, no he estado motivado y esa es la razón por la cual las cosas se me hacen pesadas y por eso te ruego que protejas a toda costa a tu hermano pequeño-

–Si papa así será siempre estará a mi lado- dice AppleGreen mirando a Goldy

El tiempo pasa Goldy se cura de nuevo y seguían con el mismo ritmo pero AppleGreen tenía unos dolores de cabeza muy grandes de un día a otro el potrillo verde empieza a cambiar drásticamente su actitud y comportamiento empezaron a preocupar al pueblo y mas al pequeño Goldy y a su padre que no sabían qué hacer con el, pasan cuatro meses mas y AppleGreen se volvió un completo patán, un brabucón que incluso a veces con su hermano era malo y extrañamente por ese comportamiento sus orejas se hicieron más puntiagudas y de vez en cuando un brillo morado salía de el, pero Goldy lograba hacer que entrara en razón:

–ALEJATE DE AQUÍ APPLEGREEN! Si vuelves a entrar a mi tienda te meteré a la cárcel!- dice un enojado poni vendedor

AppleGreen sale de la tienda y cayendo en lodo pues es empujado por el poni vendedor y Goldy lo va a auxiliar:

–Hermano estas bien?- dice Goldy preocupado

Se limpia la cara y dice enojado –Estúpido vendedor, Sus dulces son una basura y su tienda es una vergüenza! Debería darme lo que yo quiera! si no pagara las consecuencias-

–Lárgate de aquí AppleGreen no eres bienvenido en mi tienda, nadie te aguanta- dice el vendedor entrando a su tienda

–Te daré tu merecido!- mientras corre hacia el

Mientras corría el potrillo fue golpeado bruscamente haciendo que cayera al suelo:

–AppleGreen! Deja de estar asi! El señor solo dé dijo que no tomaras los dulces sin pagar!- dice Goldy enojado

–(se soba la mejilla) Grrr! Entonces no debería tenerlos al descubierto para mi eran gratis!-

–Déjalo así hermano (se pone el casco en la cabeza) vámonos mejor a casa-

–Noo! Yo le enseñare a ese idiota!- responde enfurecido

Goldy lo toma de la cola y lo arrastra hacia su casa, avanzan varios metros y AppleGreen se calma aun siendo jalado por Goldy:

–Todo esto es una mierda! Quiero irme de este lugar!- dice AppleGreen levantándose bruscamente

–Por qué dices eso AppleGreen?- dice algo molesto

Goldy piensa –Desde hace tiempo a estado actuando extraño y lo único con lo que lo puedo relacionar es, con esa transformación hace ocho meses, debería platicar con el después-

–Por que estas personas son detestables pudiera vencerlas en un segundo si me lo dejaras, todo es tu cumpla idiota-

–Mi culpa? El único que tiene la culpa aquí eres tu! y deja de decirme groserías ati antes no te gustaba decirlas y ahora las dices cada segundo- dice Goldy molesto

–Maldito! (Sus ojos cambian de color) debería matar…..-

–CALLATE!- lo golpea en la cara sacándole sangre

Goldy se enfurece y AppleGreen solo se levanta sin decir ni una palabra solo con una sonrisa:

–Acaso crees que puedes contra mí? Eres un idiota mi hermano el idiota que mal suena eso-

Goldy rápidamente cambia de estar enojado a estar triste se da la vuelta y sigue caminando, dejando a AppleGreen hablando solo:

–Que haces porque oyes niñita! Ven aquí a pelear te daré tu merecido! JAJAJA!- con una risa malvada y sus ojos color morado

–Vamos a casa AppleGreen papa seguro estará enojado- mientras seguía caminando sin ninguna expresión

AppleGreen solo se enoja y camina detrás de el, llegan la casa y miran toda la casa destrozada, los dos se pusieron alerta AppleGreen entra en si por unos momentos y Goldy corre hacia la casa:

–Papa!? Papa! Papaaa!- dice el potrillo asustado

Goldy busca por todos lados de arriba abajo con una gran velocidad termina de buscar y AppleGreen entra relajado:

–Que habrá pasado aquí?- dice sorprendido

–No lose, pero debemos encontrar a nuestro padre rápido!- dice corriendo de un lado al otro desesperado

AppleGreen mira al alrededor y en el comedor una nota la toma para leerla y queda totalmente sorprendido y asustado:

–Que pasa hermano encontraste algo?-

Goldy se acerca a él y queda del mismo estado al mirar la nota la cual decía con tinta roja o por lo menos eso quisieron creer "Vayan al rio en la presa de castores y volverán a ver a su padre SOLOS!" AppleGreen dejo caer la nota:

–Crees que…- dice Goldy temblando

–Esperemos que no, ahora vamos!-

Los hermanos salieron corriendo del lugar en dirección al rio, con un miedo en sus corazones pero solo un objetivo salvar a su padre, la zona donde se encontraba la presa y el rio estaba pasando la aldea los búfalos y ese lugar estaba cerca de un bosque, el camino fue duro pues duraron dos horas corriendo sin descanso parando por la aldea donde un búfalo los vio y los reconoció de inmediato:

–Esos son los hijos de Jimmy? Que estarán haciendo hasta aquí?- dice el búfalo

Logran llegar ignorando el cansancio del viaje se ocultan en unos arbustos para tomar por sorpresa a quien sea quien haya secuestrado a sus padres:

–Goldy estamos cerca del lugar debemos ocultarnos para saber a que nos enfrentamos-

–Entendido-

Los potrillos se ocultan y llegan al lugar indicado y quedan una vez más paralizados al ver quién era, una pata de madera, un parche en el ojo, un olor horrible y cicatrices en todo su cuerpo, Black Plague había regresado y a lado de el Jimmy todo herido sin moverse en los ocho meses que pasaron se dejo crecer la barba y ahora solo estaba sentado atado con grilletes de metal en sus patas:

–Entonces Jimmy como quieres que los mate? Muy pronto tus dos hijos morirán como tu esposa murió… en mis cascos!- dice Black con un cambio muy drástico de apariencia

–Eres un maldito no puedo creer que hayas sobrevivido yo mismo mire cómo te caigan las piedras arriba de ti- dice Jim jalándose todo lastimado

–Bueno que te puedo decir? Yo también pensé que había muerto pero, cuando desperté por obra del destino solo mi casco estaba atrapado, estaba a punto de morir tenía hambre y sed y el aire era muy poco, así que decidí cortarme la pierna con la misma navaja que mate….. a tu esposa JAJAJAJA!- dice enloquecido

–Eres un completo Monstruo, libérame de una vez! Para matarte a golpes!- Con mucha rabia en su rostro

Entonces de los arbustos los dos potrillos salen caminando con una mirada fría y decidida:

–Veo que llegaron y los idiotas me hicieron caso y no trajeron a nadie jajaja, esto es lo que pasara ahora ustedes potrillos de mierda trataran de rescatar a su padre de mi jajajaja- confiándose y riendo como loco

–Pudimos haber traído ayuda pero…- dice Goldy

–Nosotros mismos queríamos romperte la cara!- mirándolo a los ojos

Black se enoja mira los ojos de AppleGreen, se da cuenta de que estaban morados y sus orejas estaban puntiagudas:

–Te vez diferente AppleGreen tal y como esa vez….. lo bueno que vine preparado-

Entonces corta una cuerda oculta con la navaja y una jaula de acero sale del suelo atrapando a AppleGreen

–Que! Que es esto! Déjame salir!- dice AppleGreen sorprendido y golpeando la jaula

–Por Celestia, yo te enfrentare solo, No te preocupes AppleGreen yo lo venceré- dice Goldy enojado a un lado de la jaula

–Deja en paz a mis hijos! Eres un cobarde Black- dice Jim aun tratando de zafarse

–Aaaaahhhh Goldy aun tienes las marcas de amor que te deje? Jejeje- dice volviendo a su cara de loco

Goldy se quita la manta y muestra la cicatrices del látigo de Black, enojado y decido se prepara para el ataque:

–Es hora de empezar-

–Goldy, huye! Déjanos a nosotros no podrás contra él! Es más grande y fuerte- dice AppleGreen tratando de escalar la reja

Goldy toma aire y se prepara, el aire sopla con intensidad y Goldy sale disparado, Black con mucha confianza espera que llegue, lo tiene justo debajo de él y lanza un golpe, pero Goldy lo esquiva rápidamente y se coloca a un lado de el golpeando su cara luego se aleja:

–Eres rápido (escupe sangre) demasiado rápido para tu edad-

–Wow, no sabía que podía hacer eso- dice Jim sorprendido

–Vamos Goldy tu eres el más rápido de todos!- grita AppleGreen festejando

Black lanza un golpe y Goldy lo esquiva y contraatacando, Black recibe unos cuantos golpes en la cara sin poder atrapar a Goldy, lo que lo estaba haciendo enojar pero se relaja de nuevo y dice sonriendo:

–Esos golpes si me duelen eres pequeño pero fuerte y veloz, pero crees que es suficiente?-

En un parpadeo Goldy es sorprendido y Black salta sobre el para golpearlo con su casco y su pata de madera sacándolo a volar estrellándolo contra un árbol:

–GOLDY!- Gritan AppleGreen y Jimmy

El daño es muy grande para Goldy por ser un potrillo pero su resistencia hace que se levante muy adolorido con sangre saliendo de su boca:

–No me voy a rendir, con un golpe así! Yo voy a luchar!- dice enojado

Nuevamente corre hacia Black pero esta vez ya estaba preparado sacándolo a volar de una patada, Jimmy sentía una desesperación muy grande y AppleGreen guardaba silencio conteniendo su furia el aura morada de estaba haciendo presente otra vez:

–Grrrr…. No te lo perdonare maldito- dice AppleGreen

Black corre hacia Goldy y lo mira en el suelo inmediatamente empieza a pisotearlo brincando arriba de el, riendo y festejando, Goldy estaba recibiendo un terrible castigo sin piedad, Jimmy se seguía jaloneando tal como lo hacía Sky y se lastima las cuencas de sus cascos tratando de zafarse, AppleGreen solo miraba detenidamente:

–Aaaaahhhhh Esto sí que es relajante pero no vine a divertirme, vine a terminar el trabajo- dice Black sacando la navaja nuevamente

Goldy esta vez tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, el miedo lo invadió y lo único que pudo decir fue:

–AppleGreen… AYUDAME! Por favor- soltando el llanto

–Hasta nunca! Jajajaja-

La navaja viaja rápidamente hasta Goldy pero antes de atravesarlo, alguien se atraviesa:

–Que, Que es esto? Como demonios!?- dice confundido y enojado

AppleGreen su pone en medio de Black y Goldy recibiendo la cortada, con su aspecto diferente y una sonrisa se voltea a ver a su hermano:

–Te, te dije que siempre estaría para protegerte Goldy-

–Pero AppleGreen estas….. Estas…-

Goldy estaba asustado al ver a AppleGreen atravesado por la navaja de Black pero AppleGreen solo sonreía:

–Descuida ahora todo terminara…. AAAAHHH!-

Libera enormes cantidades de magia volviendo a ser el monstruo que había sido antes, pero también sin darse cuenta una Cutie Mark aparecía en los costados de AppleGreen:

–AppleGreen? Que te sucede porque estas así!?- dice Jim atónito

Black voltea rápidamente a ver al potrillo verde, convertido nuevamente en aquella apariencia monstruosa:

–Tu… es hora de que pagues IDIOTA!-

Black empieza a sudar del miedo, no podía hacer nada ni siquiera hablar, saco la navaja de el estomago de AppleGreen y retrocedió:

–No hermano, no te dejes consumir por esa cosa, AppleGreen no lo dejes!- dice Goldy angustiado y muy débil

AppleGreen toma con su extraña sombra el casco de Black, da una pequeña risa y empieza a azotarlo contra el suelo y los arboles una y otra vez dejándolo semimuerto, los dientes del poni salieron volando y habia ramas atascadas en su cuerpo, entonces lo suelta y lo deja en el suelo, AppleGreen voltea a ver a Goldy y Jim, rompe las cadenas de Jim y rápidamente este va a atender a Goldy mientras que AppleGreen seguía en ese estado emanando esa extraña aura morada y una transformación escalofriante, Jim se acerca lentamente y lo mira a los ojos:

–hiciste un buen trabajo hijo es hora de que descanses- dice Jim poniendo su casco en el

El resplandor y toda apariencia desaparecen y aparece el verdadero AppleGreen y su única reacción es llorar y lanzarse a abrazar a su padre:

–Todo, termino (llorando) papa!-Grita AppleGreen triste

Los tres ponis se juntan nuevamente, mirando el cadáver de Black quien debajo un charco de sangre:

–Niños, perdónenme por meterlos en esto, muchas gracias por acerté cargo de él, solo era un pobre diablo- dice Jim mirando el cuerpo de Black

–No importa papa, lo que importa es que estamos bien- dice AppleGreen

–Tienes razón Manzanita, vamos Goldy sube a mi espalda, vamos a casa-

Jim se da la vuelta y Goldy se prepara para subirse entonces mira que el casco de Black se mueve toma la navaja y trata de apuñalar a AppleGreen:

–NOOOO!-

–Que!- voltea sorprendido AppleGreen

Goldy se lanza hacia Black y por accidente se encaja la navaja y juntos ruedan hacia la presa de los castores, Jim y AppleGreen reaccionan rápidamente pero la presa no resistió el peso del potrillo y de Black esta se rompe:

–Papa, hermano… cuídense-

Ambos son arrastrados por la corriente Black es atrapado por la madera de la presa y como estaba débil no puede hacer nada los segundos pasan y Black muere ahogado de manera definitiva, mientras que Goldy de igual manera es arrastrado por la corriente desapareciendo de la vista de AppleGreen y Jim mientras que ellos corrían por el rio buscando alguna señal de Goldy, corrían a lado del rio tratando de encontrar alguna señal de Goldy pero no encontraron nada, pasaron las horas y la esperanza era cada más pequeña, AppleGreen estaba destrozado sentado en una piedra, estaba cansado y no podía dejar de llorar, Jim solo seguía mirando el rio la noche llego y pero ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de irse:

–Sky y ahora Goldy (Suelta un gran llanto) AAAAAAHHHHHH!- golpea el suelo con sus cascos

–Hermano, no pude protegerte per…..perdóname!- llorando de igual modo

Los días pasaron AppleGreen abrumado por la muerte de su hermano se vuelve un verdadero monstruo con la gente del pueblo, empezó a golpear incluso a los mayores, no importa que castigos le ponían el presumía ser el mejor y que el debía mandar, el pueblo estaba arto, Jim estaba en depresión dejo de trabajar y salir de casa, el Sheriff y Jazmín le llevaban comida todos los días tratando de convencerlo de salir le hablaban de como se comportaba AppleGreen, paso un mes y el Sheriff sin autorización de Jim, expulso AppleGreen del pueblo:

–AppleGreen muchacho, sé que es difícil digerir lo de tu familia, el pueblo ya no puede con tus estupideces, porque le prendiste fuego a nuestros árboles de manzana casi no tenemos y lo arruinaste, no me queda otra opción de expulsarte de Apple Loosa hasta que cambies de actitud- dice el Sheriff de manera triste

–Puff vaya idiotas, creen que si me sacan del pueblo se salvaran? Jajajaja estúpidos- dice AppleGreen burlándose

–Lárgate- dice el Sheriff apuntando con su casco

AppleGreen con una sonrisa responde:

–Esta bien me ire, este pueblo es una basura y aburrió yo solo puedo manejar las cosas no necesito a nadie, porque soy EL MEJOR TODOS JAJAJA!-

Con mucha admiración de si mismo se va sin mirar atrás:

–Sheriff, sé que no quería hacer esto pero era lo único que quedaba, lo siento- dice Jazmín

–Lo único de que tengo miedo es que regrese y se convierta en Black, ese chico era muy especial pero sus traumas eran más grandes que él y no los soporto, espero que haya afuera encuentre su camino- responde el Sheriff triste al ver a AppleGreen apartarse.

**Fin de la historia**

–Esa historia es muy extraña, no entiendo porque fuiste malo?- Dice Trixie

–No lose, supongo que fue este demonio paracito quien hizo que cambiara mi forma de ser- responde AppleGreen si ánimos

–AppleGreen levanta esa cara, todo está bien, lo que importa es que eres diferente ahora-

Rainbow trata de consolar a AppleGreen pero este estaba muy traumado que no cambia de parecer:

–Me alegra que no me miren diferente, pero esos errores me perseguirán siempre-

–Pon atención mi querido AppleGreen pues para salir de este mal entendido tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo- dice Zecora serena y calmada

–Hay cosas que simplemente no puedo perdonar, ni siquiera a mí mismo, Twilight y yo peleábamos contra dos enemigos muy fuertes todos confiaban en nosotros y fallamos, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte (golpea el suelo con fuerza) tal vez Twilight seguiría viva-

–Tranquilo AppleGreen no te culpes a ti mismo, todas sentimos culpa, además aunque fueras ganado tal vez no hubieras alcanzado a salvarla- dice Pinkie algo triste

–Pero que tal si si!? Juro por Celestia y Luna que me volveré tan fuerte y tan veloz que ese unicornio y ese alicornio tendrán miedo al verme- responde enojado

–HEY! No seas un egoísta AppleGreen, TODOS seremos más fuertes nuestra amistad es lo más poderoso que existe!- dice Rainbow animándolos

–Y el amor que te tengo AppleGreen hace que me sienta tan fuerte como Twilight- dice Trixie feliz a lado de AppleGreen

Con una sensación muy agradable al estar a lado de Trixie, AppleGreen vuelve en si y piensa con claridad:

–Yo igual, me siento tan fuerte y claro que puedo protegerte de cualquier cosa- dice AppleGreen sin darse cuenta de pequeños rayos azules en su cuerpo que desaparecen rápidamente

–aaaww es tan tierno- dice Pinkie muy feliz

–No sabía que el amor fuera tan lindo- dice Fluttershy admirada

–Puff, si es lindo, pero no es para tanto (dice sonrojada volteando a otro lado) pero si es muy lindo jejeje- dice Rainbow

–Saben ya es noche y deberíamos dormir, se que ni una de ustedes a dormido bien por eso les pido que traten de dormir lo mas que puedan, mañana será un mejor día se los prometo- dice AppleGreen acostándose arriba de una manta

–Tiene razón (bosteza) mañana será un mejor día- dice Pinkie acostándose en un sillón

–Buenas noches les deseo yo dormiré arriba donde leo- dice Zecora subiéndose arriba del árbol

–Fluttershy puedes dormir conmigo hay espacio para las dos- dice Rainbow

–Que amable eres Rainbow (Se sube arriba de la cama) espero no molestarse-

–No te preocupes, pero si te mueves mucho te tirare de la cama jajajaja- responde Rainbow haciéndose a un lado

Trixie se coloca a un lado de AppleGreen y este la abraza con su ala:

–Siento que por primera vez en mi vida duermo caliente- dice Trixie muy feliz

–Ahora imagina una vida durmiendo asi, buenas noches apuesto que la gran y poderosa Trixie también necesita dormir jeje- dice AppleGreen riéndose

–Jajaja que chistosito, buenas noches manzanita jajajaja-

–Mmm mañana hablaremos sobre ese apodo- dice AppleGreen fastidiado

**No olviden dejar su comentario y compartanlo que les cuesta? bueno muchas gracias por leer y no olviden contactarme si tienen ideas podrian incluso salir aqui mismo**


	32. Chapter 32 Prioridades

**Bien bien lo admito soy una pésima persona que no cumple sus promesas :c pero es que tengo tantas cosas que hacer que ya casi no me alcanza el tiempo espero que me entiendan y lo disfruten muchas gracias a todos**

**Capitulo 32 "Prioridades"**

Estamos de nuevo en Equestria la guerra a echo que el brillo y belleza que este tenía desapareciera, Hody quien poseía un nivel mágico inimaginable estaba sentado en el trono que antes le pertenecía a Celestia, sonriendo, preparándose para dar el golpe final y Chysalis quien era más fuerte pero no solo ella, sus simuladores habían consumido el amor de miles de ponis gobernando e infestando el imperio de Cristal volviéndose más fuerte incluso algunos evolucionaron en simuladores mas rápidos, mas grandes, mas fuertes incluso algunos más inteligente, Chysalis estaba más que feliz, embriagándose con la esencia que robo, con una actitud perezosa la gran simuladora cree que tiene todo controlado incluso a Hody.

Ahora por el lado de nuestras heroínas, Rarity y AppleJack se encontraban a salvo en Ponyville junto a Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Discord, Shining y Spike, pero Rarity y AppleJack no saben del plan de Celestia en el cual entrarían a Canterlot para recuperar unas armaduras especiales ocultas en el castillo que podrían ser la única esperanza que queda para Equestria, Soarin y Cheese ya recuperados estaban dispuestos a ayudar, Cheese quería encontrar a Pinkie cuanto antes, Soarin a Rainbow pero no solo a ella si no también a sus amigas Spitfire y Fleetfoot y Flash Sentry quien habia luchado con mucho coraje en la batalla se encontraba con sus amigos esperando a recibir las siguientes ordenes, por otro lado en el bosque Everfree Rainbow quien seguía lastimada de sus alas, Pinkie Pie ahora habia descubierto nuevas habilidades, Fluttershy que trataba de ser más valiente, Trixie que extrañamente su magia estaba volviéndose muy poderosa, Zecora quien ocultaba algo pues habia mandado a las chicas por materiales todo el día y AppleGreen ahora se sentía un poco mejor después de contar esa amargada historia que lo hacía sufrir todos los días.

El día llego en el bosque Everfree y el sol ilumino la casa de Zecora Rainbow roncaba mientras abrazaba a Fluttershy inconscientemente, Pinkie dormía en el sillón abrazando su cola de poni, Trixie dormía a lado de AppleGreen quien la tapaba con su ala en ese momento Zecora abre la puerta azotándola:

–Que, que, que, que, que, donde? Cuando? Que paso?- despierta AppleGreen volteando a los lados y cayendo a dormir de nuevo

–Buenos días! A todos, el desayuno está listo y por supuesto buenas noticias les tengo de lleno- dice Zecora muy alegre

Fluttershy despierta lentamente y luego abre los ojos completamente sonrojada pues Rainbow la abrazaba, se mueve con cuidado y se levanta:

–No entiendo por qué Rainbow le gusta abrazar por las noches- dice confundida

Trixie despierta y sonríe al ver a AppleGreen a su lado, se levanta y estira sus cascos:

–No recuerdo la última vez que dormí así de bien- dice adormilada y feliz

Las chicas salen excepto Rainbow y AppleGreen quienes seguían dormidos:

–Noto un cambio en todas ustedes, será que se están volviendo más fuertes?- dice Zecora mirando con alegría a todas

–Pues yo no me siento nada diferente y tu Fluttershy?- dice Pinkie mirándose para ver si habia cambiado

–Yo me siento normal- responde feliz

–Zecora me podrías ayudar? Quisiera prepararle desayuno a AppleGreen- dice Trixie buscando comida

–Pero Trixie, Zecora preparo el desayuno- dice Fluttershy

–Si, lose pero quisiera hacerle desayuno yo misma a AppleGreen es….. por capricho-

–Oh ya veo, bueno iré a desayunar Trixie- dice Fluttershy caminando lentamente

Paso media hora y Rainbow sale por fin de la cama, pero AppleGreen seguía dormido:

–Buenos días a todos, que hay de desayuno?- dice Rainbow bostezando

–Esta sopa verde tienes que probarla Rainbow esta deliciosa- dice Pinkie dándole un plato

–Eeemmm esto no se ve tan apetitoso, pero no importa muero de hambre- mientras mete su hocico al plato

–Esta deliciosa- dice Rainbow con la boca llena

–Por fin termine este pay, le va encantar- dice Trixie sacando un peculiar pay del horno

AppleGreen despierta y voltea a los lados con ojeras en sus ojos:

–Tengo años que no dormía, sin pesadillas, sin frio, sin miedo a que me coman en el bosque, solo una cálida casa y a lado de una hermosa poni, después de toda esta mierda lo primero que are será construir una casa cerca de un lago y bueno tener una aburrida vida de poni a lado de Trixie (inhala y suelta el aire) bueno es hora de que todo esto termine, Princesa Twilight no le voy a fallar esta vez- dice levantándose del suelo

–Buenos días a las ponis más geniales y lindas de Equestria, O y como olvida la cebra más inteligente que he conocido en mi corta vida- dice feliz y animado

–Buenos días AppleGreen, sí que eres un dormilón- dice Pinkie alegre

–Tienes que probar esto AppleGreen esta delicioso- dice Rainbow comiendo con rapidez

–Manzanita tu comerás esto, lo prepare yo misma con todo mi amor- dice Trixie con una mirada maliciosa

Trixie muestra un pay quemado, nada apetitoso:

–heee enserio?, vaya si le fueras puesto más amor seguro se fuera echo cenizas- dice sorprendido

–Como?-

–Digo que muchas gracias mi princesa, (le da una mordida) Mmmm esta delicioso-

AppleGreen piensa –Definitivamente tendremos que tomar clases de cocina, por Celestia mi lengua saldrá corriendo si no hago algo- piensa desesperado

Zecora se acerca a ellos con una sonrisa, Trixie voltea con ella y AppleGreen escupe el pay en un arbusto sin que se dé cuenta y se pone a limpiarse la lengua:

–Ya que todos han desayuno tendremos que irnos, para poder prepararnos-

–A dónde iremos Zecora?, pensé que hoy regresaríamos a Ponyville para hacer un plan y derrotar a Hody- dice Rainbow terminando su plato

–Lose, pero me gustaría que nos acompañaran a mí y a AppleGreen- dice Zecora

–A mi? A donde?-

–Bueno está bien vamos chicas- dice Rainbow

–Aquí vamos… a lo más profundo de ese terrible bosque otra vez- dice Fluttershy con miedo

–Esto podría ser divertido- dice Pinkie

–Que estas tramando Zecora?- dice Trixie con curiosidad

**Cambiamos la escena a Ponyville**

Todos se encontraban en el castillo de Twilight, en una mesa con muchos bocadillos:

–AppleJack, Rarity, Soarin y Cheese ustedes estarán aquí hasta que las demás chicas regresen- dice Celestia

–Por su puesto su realeza, pero aun estoy con la duda a donde va?- dice AppleJack confundida

–iremos a un campamento de sobrevivientes que está lejos de aquí, no queremos arriesgarlas regresaremos rápido- responde Luna

–Ya veo, pero por que tienen que ir todos?, no podría ir un puño de guardias y ya?- dice AppleJack

–Suponemos que se tratan de unos sobrevivientes muy importantes y necesitaran nuestra ayuda- dice Shining

–Mmmm pues no puedo dudar de todos ustedes así que buena suerte a todos- dice AppleJack alegremente

–Spike-wayki por que tienes que ir tu?- dice Rarity abrazando a su dragón

–Es por que necesitaran mi ayuda para protegerlos, tú te tienes que quedar porque eres muy importante para mí- mirándola con una sonrisa

–Tal vez yo debería acompañarlos Princesa, tal vez Soarin y Fleetfoot estén ahí- dice Soarin

–Lo siento querido solo nosotros iremos debes quedarte y cuidar a las chicas- dice Celestia

–Si lose princesa, perdón por interrumpir- responde algo molesto

Celestia, Luna, Shining, Cadance, Spike y Discord le mienten a todos para que no descubran su plan pues sabían que se preocuparían y tratarían de buscarlos, dejando todo de un lado saben que es la hora de partir, se paran y hacen un circulo el plan desde ese momento ya estaba en marcha:

–Vuelve pronto Spike, te estaré esperando con unos rubís- dice Rarity con una sonrisa decidida

–Regresare lo más rápido posible Rarity- de igual forma

–Bueno están listos todos?-

Todos asistieron y una luz en el cuerno de Celestia hizo que todos desaparecieran en la entrada de una pequeña y vieja puerta cubierta de moo y ramas, mientras que Discord queda sorprendido al sentir a Hody:

–Por la santa madre del caos, olvide por completo mencionarlo, chicos ni siquiera se les ocurra usar magia, por nada del mundo usen magia en este momento- dice algo nervioso

–Que!? Pero por qué Discord?- dice Cadance sorprendida

–Perdón por no decirlo, es que estaba tan concentrado en lo del plan y otras cosas que olvide decir que Hody se ha vuelto más fuerte- con una mirada de preocupación

–MAS FUERTE?- dice Spike con mucho miedo

–Mmmm tienes razón su magia maligna no es nada que se haya sentido antes, pero si todo sale bien las armaduras podrán derrotarlo- dice Celestia algo enojada

–Espero que tengas razón Celestia, Por primera vez tengo miedo a que algo les pase- dice Discord preocupado

–Todos tenemos miedo Discord, Pero Hody caerá y nosotros nos encargaremos de eso- dice Shining decidido

–Espero que todo salga bien- dice Discord preocupado

Todos entran por la pequeña puerta de forma tranquila y calmada sin usar magia como Discord lo habia dicho.

**En el Bosque Everfree**

Fluttershy, Rainbow, Pinkie, Trixie y AppleGreen seguían a Zecora por el bosque preguntándose a donde los llevaría, entonces Zecora se detiene frente a un gran árbol:

–Zecora que estamos haciendo aquí?- dice AppleGreen mirando a los lados

–En este punto tengo que preguntar, pues quiero comenzar, Muchacho tu valentía es impresionante y tu acciones son sinceras por eso te ofrezco esta oportunidad- dice con una sonrisa

–Una oportunidad?- sigue confundido

–Veras, este árbol no es normal, pues un puente entre dos dimensiones es tal-

–Que!? Otra dimensión? No lo creo?- dice negándose

–Otra dimensión! Eso es genial, me pregunto que habrá haya? Tal vez cosas con dedos y ojos pequeños que caminen en dos patas jajaja- dice Pinkie riéndose

–Mmmm tal vez es como el espejo de cristal de Twilight- dice Rainbow

–O es verdad Twilight tiene un espejo así- dice Fluttershy

–Prepárense pues listo esta y todos aquellos ingredientes por usarse están-

Zecora saca de su bolsa un flujo en un frasco y luego lo vacía en un pequeño plato, mete sus cascos en el flujo y empieza a dibujar un extraño símbolo mientras medita algunas palabras el flujo poco a poco empieza a brillar hasta que un portal aparece en el árbol:

–Woooooowww!-

–Eso fue asombroso, otra vez, otra vez-

–Eso me está dando algo de miedo- dice Trixie

–Es muy parecido al espejo pero el color es diferente-

–Oh por Celestia, no creo volver a acercarme a los arboles, tal vez me pueda caer en un portal si me recargo en ellos- dice Fluttershy con algo de miedo

–Muy bien mis amigos, listo esta, solo la respuesta de AppleGreen falta-

–Eeeehh bueno es que no se que responder- dice con pena

–Oh disculpa mi olvido, pues mi emoción es en vivo, veras AppleGreen este árbol te llevara a una cueva la cual he bautizado como "La cueva de la desolación" en este lugar cosas increíbles pasaran pues tu AppleGreen mucho mas fuerte serás- con una sonrisa en boca

–Mas fuerte? Pero como será eso posible? No creo que sirva, Hody y Darklight son mucho más fuertes de lo que cree Zecora, necesitaría muchas vidas para poder llegar a estar a su altura además ellos tienen magia ilimitada y yo que tengo? Bueno un par de alas que se pueden romper en cualquier momento- dice bajando la cabeza

–Por eso mismo te traje aquí, en ese lugar el tiempo transcurre más rápido sin que lo sientas, pero el cosco de la entrada es muy alto pues diez años te tu vida poni perderás pero solo un año envejecerás- responde Zecora poniéndose seria

Todos quedan impactados al escuchar a Zecora decir esas palabras nadie se imaginaba ese tipo de precio:

–Wow, wow, wow, Zecora cómo es eso posible que tenga que dar diez años de su vida!?- dice Rainbow alterada

–El viaje entre dimensiones a veces es costoso y el tiempo puede variar, existen formas de ir más seguras y sin tener que sacrificar tanto, pero en estos tiempos que pasan es el único modo que hay….. disponible-

–Diez años? AppleGreen no aceptes! Diez años es mucho y no quisiera perderte antes de tiempo- dice Trixie pegándose a el

AppleGreen estaba serio pues sabía que era una decisión muy difícil:

–Diez años… perderé diez años de vida ese es el costo de la entrada a ese lugar y envejeceré un año además….. pero si no lo hago tal vez no exista otra forma de detenerlos..….. ACEPTO!- grita sin miedo

–Sabia que aceptarías, muy bien vámonos yo también iré pues un maestro necesitas- dice Zecora con una gran sonrisa

–Hey! Cuanto tiempo durara eso? no podemos esperar un año entero para que acabe- dice Pinkie de forma seria

–Una semana, en una semana yo y AppleGreen regresaremos y las ayudaremos, por ahora tienen que regresar a Ponyville y ponerse a salvo, la princesa Celestia es muy astuta seguro un plan ya tiene en casco-

–Muy bien estoy listo, un entrenamiento que me quitara parte de mi vida, espero que valga la pena, (voltea a mirar a Trixie) Amor, ponte a salvo en Ponyville y espera mi regreso (la besa) te amo- dice el enamorado poni

–(empieza a llorar) AppleGreen quisiera que no hicieras esto pero… se que tienes que ayudar a las chicas, cualquier poni que pudiera ayudar lo aria, te amo cuídate mucho- dice abrazándolo con cariño

Zecora brinca al portal, AppleGreen voltea hacia atrás mirando a las chicas con una sonrisa de determinación:

–Espero que todo haya terminado cuando regrese, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar así que nos vemos en dos semanas, Rainbow dice a todos que… nunca se rindan, Pinkie….. tuuu sigue igual, Fluttershy se mas valiente amiga y Trixie…. Se que serás una de las mejores- sale corriendo hacia el árbol

Detrás de los arbustos un misterioso poni anciano mira con quietud a todas las chicas y con una sonrisa dice:

–Jejeje, entonces así es como se prepara ese muchacho, el alicornio blanco y negro pronto será liberado y mi misión se pondrá en marcha- volteándose y desapareciendo

AppleGreen atraviesa el portal con los ojos cerrados, cae a un charco en una cueva donde el eco de las gotas de agua era fuerte, Zecora estaba en frente de el mirando hacia una luz:

–Por todas las piedras, los viajes de dimensiones son un asco!- dice todo mareado

–AppleGreen en este momento estamos en la cueva de la desolación y esa luz esta el lugar donde te enseñare algunos trucos, pero te diré algo que no es de agrado, muchos monstruos y cosas terribles hay en ese lugar un año entero aquí son una semana en nuestro mundo así que tomate tu tiempo y asi lograras tu objetivo- dice de forma seria sin rimar ni nada

–Ya veo Zecora muchas gracias por esta oportunidad lo haré lo mejor posible- dice decido

Los dos atraviesan el portal y aparecen en un oscuro lugar donde los gritos de los animales salvajes y bestias dominaban, AppleGreen estaba fascinado por el lugar, no sentía miedo si no emoción porque sabía que le esperaban grandes cosas, este sería el comienzo del nacimiento de un… Héroe.

–HEY!-

–Pinkie?- (narrador)

–Y nosotras que? Nos quedaremos sentadas sin hacer nada?-

–No te preocupes, te encantara lo que sucederá después- (narrador)

**Canterlot **

Hody seguía durmiendo en su trono en ese momento llegan sus sirvientes para darle desayuno:

–Despiértalo- dice un perro diamante

–Estás loco? Me podría matar, hazlo tu!- dice otro perro diamante

–Muy bien mejor echemos un bolado-

Tiran un bit al aire y este queda flotando:

–Que les pasa inútiles? Porque me despiertan!?- dice enfurecido

–Ahh,, hee lo siento señor, queríamos darle su desayuno- dice el asustado perro

–Ohh si gracias, Sándwiches de margaritas y licuado de chocolate la comida digna de un dios- toma con su magia le Sándwich y empieza a comerlo

–Pueden retirarse- dice con la boca llena

–Gracias su majestad- dice los perros nerviosos

–Haa una cosa más-

Hody atraviesa a uno de los perros diamante con el bit que habia aventado al aire dejándolo casi muerto:

–Chéster!-

–Jamás vuelvan a despertarme inútiles….. Ahora llévate a tu amigo y después limpia el suelo si no los matare a los dos- dice enojado

–Si… si… su majestad- arrastrando a su amigo con una mirada de miedo

Pasan unos minutos y termina de comer:

–Ahora sí, bueno mis queridos amigos de Ponyville seguro se están preparando he sido demasiado generoso y les he otorgado muchos días de paz y tranquilidad pero ya estoy listo, mi magia es tan potente que puedo generar portales inter dimensionales y controlar la mente de cualquiera, pero admitámoslo si lo hiciera de esa manera seria aburrido, ohh lo olvidaba esa rainplosion sónica de ayer, vaya que les encanta llamar la atención a esos chicos jajajajaja DARKLIGHT!-

El alicornio blanco de pelo negro se hace presente sin decir ni una sola palabra:

–ve al bosque del sur y busca a unas ponis seguro ya las conoces….. y mátalas, pero ahora si hazlo o esta vez te romperé las piernas!- dice riéndose como maniático

–Está bien estúpido-

Dark sale disparado rompiendo una ventana:

–Cuando libere a mi ejercito matare a ese idiota es fuerte pero es muy rebelde, podría salirse de control- dice mirando la ventana rota

**dejen su comentario y compartanlo que les cuesta? bueno muchas gracias por leer y no olviden contactarme si tienen ideas podrian incluso salir aqui mismo**


	33. Chapter 33 Nuevos elementos

**Una semana mas y nuevamente un nuevo capitulo de mi fic espero les agrade y les guste**

**Capitulo 33 Nuevos elementos de la armonía?**

Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining, Spike y Discord se encuentran dentro de la gran montaña y arriba en la cima estaba Canterlot caminaban sobre las rocas, como no podían usar magia Spike hace antorchas para poder iluminar el camino, el lugar estaba muy calmado:

–Celestia tenemos que hacer algo, no tienes un elevador secreto o algo así? Tardaremos días en subir la montaña a pie- dice Discord mirando los túneles de la montaña

–Por desgracia no, esto en realidad es una salida de emergencia por lo cual solo sirve de bajada- mientras seguían caminando

–Para cuando subamos Equestria ya estará destruida- dice Luna de forma seria

–Deberían irse volando princesas, nosotros trataremos llegar lo antes posible- dice Shining pensando alguna manera de subir rápido

–No podemos hacer eso Shining, nosotras tres no podríamos hacerlo solas- dice Cadance

–Princesa mire eso- dice Spike apuntando

Spike mira un ascensor de poleas algo viejo que podría ayudar a todos a subir con cautela:

–Muy bien Spike, vamos- dice Luna caminando lentamente

Todos se colocan arriba de este Discord y Spike empiezan a jalar la cuerda menos Shining no tenía garras y nadie podía usar magia, después de veinte minutos Spike y Discord ya estaban muy agotados:

–Ya no puedo más!- dice Discord quejándose

–Estoy muy cansado, Princesas no creo aguantar más-

Spike suelta un poco el pequeño ascensor asiendo que cayeran un poco:

–Wow!, que podremos hacer ahora? Si sueltan las cuerdas caeremos todos!- dice Celestia preocupada

Luna solo se le quedaba mirando, levantando una ceja:

– Hermana?- dice abriendo sus alas

Celestia las mira y se calma quedando algo apenada:

–Oh! Perdonen no podía pensar con claridad-

Todos la miran con una sonrisa, Luna, Cadance y Celestia abren sus alas y prenden su vuelo hacia arriba mientras que Spike y Discord seguía jalando la cuerda con más facilidad Shining solo esperaba la llegada, pasan veinte minutos y logran llegar a una puerta Spike y Discord estaban sumamente agotados, se ponen frente a la puerta jadeando con la lengua de por fuera llenos de sudor:

–Hola chicos los estábamos esperando- dice Luna con una sonrisa

–Necesito un poco de agua- dice Spike en el suelo todo cansado

–Si tan solo pudiera usar mi magia, jamás me había pasado algo así- dice Discord casi desmayándose pues no estaba en forma

Las princesas al ver al dios del caos sueltan unas risitas, Celestia se acerca a él para ayudarle a levantarse:

–Muy bien sigamos ya estamos cerca, por suerte cuando ocultamos las armaduras pusimos dos entradas una justo detrás del asiento real y la otra es un pasadizo conectado a esta puerta- dice Celestia volteando a ver la enorme puerta de madera

Todos estaban listos, la puerta es abierta por Shining y caminan lentamente por un túnel oscuro, Spike usa su fuego para iluminar y a mitad del camino Luna se detiene:

–Wow, creo que olvide algo, Hermana recuerdas que me dijiste que no pusiera trampas pues nadie conoce estos lugares y es casi imposible de encontrarlos?-

–Aaaahhh, lo recuerdo por qué?- algo confundida

–Bueno….. Hice caso omiso y puse algunas trampas por el lugar- dice con una sonrisa y preocupada

Celestia se pone un casco en la cara:

–Hermana espero que recuerdes donde pusiste tus trampas, para no resultar heridos-

–Jejeje eso creo-

–Tia, no conocía ese lado tuyo- dice Cadance

–Que cosa?- dice con una pequeña sonrisa

–Bueno reírte y desobedecer a mi tia Celestia-

–Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi sobrina jajaja- con una gran sonrisa

Los chicos solo se quedaron mirando y siguieron caminando, el pasillo se hacía cada vez más largo parecía que no tenia fin, Celestia y Luna se detuvieron y compartieron miradas:

–Que Sucede? Porque paramos?- dice Spike

–Hemos llegado- dice Celestia

Miraron hacia la pared y empezaron a cavar un poco con sus cascos, Celestia encontró una cuerda llena de tierra y polvo, de la nada la tierra empezó a caer mostrando un nuevo pasillo y a lo lejos una luz azul resplandecía con intensidad:

–Bueno? Que estamos esperando vamos por ellas- Shining sale corriendo sin avisar

–ESPERA- grita luna

Shining se detiene inmediatamente:

–Pero… Princesa….- dice algo desesperado

–Primero tenemos que evitar todas las trampas….-

–Como, como aremos eso? – dice Spike nervioso

–Normalmente siempre hay un interruptor oculto impulsado por magia que desactiva las trampas, pero tendré que improvisar- dice Luna de forma decidida

Celestia vuelve a poner su casco en su cara:

–No otra vez….-

Luna se saca una banda roja y se la pone en la cabeza:

–Es hora del Rock!-

Luna salta al pasillo lleno de trampas con una sonrisa:

–Princesa Luna espere! No lo haga!- grita Shining nervioso

Luna sigue corriendo por el pasillo y la pared se abre tirando flechas, corre con velocidad pero en frente de ella unas cuchillas aparecieron, todos atrás de ella estaban nerviosos, pero Luna sonrió y salto metiéndose entre ellas, saliendo ilesa entonces el suelo empezó a romperse y ella siguió corriendo, en frente de ella nuevas cuchillas aparecieron, ella saltaba y esquivaba las cuchillas con facilidad, llegando a salvo a otro lado:

–BIEEENNN! AHORA LES TOCA A USTEDES!- grita Luna del otro lado del pasillo

Todos se quedan con la boca abierta, Excepto Celestia, Discord sentía un gran miedo lo que hizo que retrocediera tropezándose con una roca falsa y cayendo:

–Hey miren que es eso?- apuntando a la roca

Se miraba un botón gris, Celestia se acerco y lo oprimió, todas las trampas del pasillo se desactivaron:

–Creo que Luna olvido de nuevo que siempre hay un segundo botón oculto para oprimir manualmente-

Todos se miraban unos al otro, caminando por el pasillo Spike y Discord tenían miedo de que se volvieran a activar las trampas por lo que caminaron un poco más rápido, llegaron a la luz y todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver las armaduras con sus propios ojos:

–Ce….Celestia? como lograste hacer estas armaduras? Una sola de ellas podría evaporarme en un instante!- dice Discord muy desconcertado

–Veo que puedes sentir su poder, eres más poderoso de lo que pensamos Discord- dice Celestia de forma seria

–Las armaduras fueron hechas para proteger, no para pelear por lo tanto no pueden destruirte Discord, pero si es imposible que las destruyas- dice Luna mirándolas fijamente

–Como no se me ocurrió antes fabricar una armadura así, podría proteger el triple a todos- dice Shining asombrado

–No podrías Shining, Estas armaduras fueron hechas con flujo mágico de nosotras y como sabes el flujo mágico no se regenera en los unicornios normales puesto que te quita años de vida, pero como nosotras somos eternas…..

Digamos que vida es algo que nos sobra- dice Luna mirándolo con una sonrisa

–Ya veo princesas pero si estas armaduras solo son para proteger como vamos a derrotar a Hody?- dice Shining

Spike se acerca a la armadura que tenía la Cutie Mark de Twilight y se le queda mirando fijamente, su atención se va hacia la joya que tenía en el medio y queda extremadamente sorprendido:

–Sera a caso….. Princesa Luna, esta gema que está en el medio de la armadura se parece mucho al elemento de la magia que tenia Twilight- dice asombrado

–Es porque lo es…. O bueno algo así-

–QUEEE!- gritaron Discord, Spike, Shining y Cadance

–Nosotras logramos crear, nuevos elementos de la armonía- dice Celestia decidida

–Pero… como es posible eso?- dice Discord mirando las armaduras fijamente

–Después de que Twilight le diera los elementos al árbol de la armonía, sabíamos que estaríamos indefensos, como no teníamos ni idea que era ese cofre que apareció, decidimos crear nuestros propios elementos de la armonía, claro no son iguales de poderosos que los originales pero son capaces de canalizar el poder de las armaduras y convertirlas en una poderosa arma- dice Celestia admirando el poder que habían creado

–Tía si son así de poderosas por qué no las usaron contra Tirek?- dice Cadance

–Cuando nos enteramos de Tirek, no habíamos unido por completo las armaduras con los elementos pues es un trabajo muy delicado, un pequeño error y podríamos a ver matado a todos en Canterlot, por lo que no nos arriesgaríamos y decidimos por utilizar otro plan, lo recuerdas? Darle nuestro poder a Twilight-

–Esto es genial por fin podremos derrotar a Hody, ahora como las sacamos de esos cristales? Tienen algunas llaves o algo así?- dice Spike buscando una cerradura

–Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien, ni siquiera tuvo que luchar contra Hody Princesa Celestia- dice Shining mostrando una sonrisa que no se veía en mucho tiempo

–Bueno aun tenemos dos problemas, la primera que las armaduras no están terminadas, pero podemos usarlas y el segundo es que para sacarlas necesitamos usar nuestra magia Luna y yo- dice Celestia bajando la cabeza

–Celestia no me digas que usas el mismo anticuado sistema de cerradura mágica de siempre, sabes que cualquiera con un poco de conocimientos de magia cuántica puede abrirlas- dice Discord admirando la vez que el robo los elementos

–Si pero desde que tu robaste los elementos, hemos implementado nuevos sistemas de bloqueo y ahora eso nos costara muy caro….. (Toma aire) muy bien la segunda fase del plan comienza ahora-

Celestia desaparece usando su magia mientras que todos bajan la cabeza mientras esperan su regreso, Hody quien estaba sentado en su trono se percata de Celestia:

–Vaya, vaya pensé que me esperarías en Ponyville me has ahorrado un poco de trabajo jajaja- dice Hody con una sonrisa malvada

Celestia aparece a las afueras de Canterlot en el cielo mirando a muchos simuladores y perros diamante:

–Muy bien, como diría mi hermana es HORA DEL ROCK- lanzándose hacia ellos

Los rayos de Celestia golpeaban a todo el que se ponía en frente de ella, los simuladores trataban de golpearla con sus rayos, pero Celestia era más veloz y más fuerte, entonces es rodeada de simuladores y perros diamante, ella con una sonrisa en cara:

–**ONDA SOLAR-**

Todos salen volando despejando fácilmente el camino, Un simulador algo asustado llega con Hody:

**–**Señor Celestia está aquí y está atacando a todos-

–Esplendido, ahora buen soldado ve a luchar por tu rey jajaja-

–Si mi señor- se va volando

Celestia hace un desastre por todo Canterlot y regresa cuarto secreto toda cansada:

–Muy bien Hody cree que me encuentro haciendo destrozos, es ahora o nunca-

Celestia y Luna meten sus cuernos en unas cerraduras los cristales del lugar se iluminan y el cristal que protegía a las armaduras se convierte en polvo mágico:

–Muy bien tómenlas y salgan lo más rápido posible haré lo posible para distraer a Hody para que no se entere de que están aquí- dice Celestia

–Hermana! Ten cuidado te amo- dice Luna poniendo su cabeza en su pecho

–Yo igual mi hermana a todos los amo porque son más que amigos, son mi familia- dice desapareciendo apareciendo nuevamente en el castillo

Las puertas del castillo son destruidas Hody se queda observando como el polvo se despeja y aparece una silueta, el aire se termina de despejar y Celestia muy enojada se hace presente frente a el:

–Hola Celestia, que milagro verte por aquí-

–Vine a traerte un humilde ramo de flores….. Maldito- con mucha furia en sus ojos

Hody se levanta de su trono abriendo sus alas para que Celestia lo apreciara, ella mira el extraordinario cambio de Hody, un nivel mágico era inimaginable, pero aun con miedo Celestia no se inmuto contra el:

–Te gusta? Es mi nueva apariencia hasta soy alicornio jaja y no sabía usar mis alas-

–No te saldrás con la tuya, yo misma te derrotare y salvare a todos, no necesito a unas pequeñas ponis para poder derrotarte-

–Ohh es verdad las pequeñas ponis jaja, cuando te mate a ti, iré tras ellas- de forma seria

–NO SI YO PUEDO EVITARLO AAAAAHHHHH!- dirigiéndose como misil contra Hody

Las armaduras habías sido liberadas, Luna y los demás tomaron las armaduras y se teletransportaron hacia las afueras de Canterlot miraron hacia el castillo que salía humo:

–Muy bien las armaduras están a salvo llévenlas a ponyville- dice Luna mirando el castillo

–Que estás diciendo Luna ese no era el plan, pensé que saldríamos de ahí intactos- dice Discord reclamando

Voltea a ver a Discord con una sonrisa dice –Yo nunca obedezco a mi hermana, salgan de aquí y no se les atreva ir al lugar- dice lo último de forma seria

–Mucha suerte Princesa Luna regrese con la Princesa Celestia lo antes posible- dice Spike con lagrimas en su ojos

La princesa Luna desaparece y Discord aparece una carreta especial para poner las armaduras de forma cómoda:

–Muy bien, pongan las armaduras aquí- dice Discord

Todos se apresuran y acomodan las armaduras:

–Necesitamos llegar a Ponyville, Luna nos hizo un gran favor de traernos muy cerca, Discord podrías…..- Shining es interrumpido

–Shining como te había dicho antes no soy capaz de teletransportarlos a Ponyville, necesito años para dominar tal hechizo, la Teletransportacion a larga distancia y además con alguien mas no es algo nada fácil de hacer, Celestia y Luna son maestras hechiceras yo no- dice Discord algo frustrado

–Está bien Discord, llevaremos las armaduras a casco, de todos modos Ponyville no esta tan lejos de aquí- dice Cadance

**Mientras en Ponyville**

AppleJack y Rarity salieron del castillo y empezaron a ayudar a todo el que podían:

–AppleBloom como están tu y las chicas?- dice AppleJack mientras movía una carreta

–Muy bien AppleJack, aunque tratamos de conseguir nuestras Cutie Mark de guerreras en la batalla no lo logramos- dice bajando la cabeza

–Qué? (se pone un casco en la cabeza) AppleBloom no hagas locuras por favor, donde esta Big Mac?-

–El está en el almacén juntando las provisiones de comida de todo Ponyville junto a Cherylee- responde AppleBloom alegremente

–Muy bien llevare esto con él para ver como se encuentra-

AppleJack se dirige con una carreta llena de manzanas al almacén donde Big se encontraba, Rarity regresa a su hogar y encuentra un gran desastre, esto la tiene totalmente enfurecida:

–No puedo creer esta guerra haya causado la destrucción de mi pobre casa, tardare años en volver a hacer estos vestidos, pero me las pagaran- dice enojada

Camina a su cuarto de entrenamiento donde se ponía en forma y practicaba su magia:

–Estos trajes se me hacen tan anticuados, una dama como yo jamás debería poner un casco en la guerra, pero con estos tiempos una dama debe saber defenderse (aprieta un interruptor) estos trajes super ligeros y super resistentes harás que mis amigas y yo aguantemos mas en batalla, la fibra de carbono no es un material muy lindo pero en fin, prefiero ver a mis amigas con vida a verse lindas-

Rarity siempre preparada para cualquier situación, hace trajes delgados y ligeros pero muy resistentes, se pone un traje negro muy pegado con un cinturón y una bolsa a cada lado se peina su cril y cola, guarda los trajes para sus amigas en uno de los bolsos incluso hizo uno para Spike pero este ya no le quedaba pues había crecido:

–Es tan cómoda como la imagine, es hora de planear la venganza (de forma decida) ohh lo olvide tengo que encontrar a Sweetie Belle y a mis padres- dice caminando felizmente fuera de su casa

Soarin y Cheese se han vuelto muy buenos amigos, ambos seguían en el castillo de Twilight esperando a que sus amadas llegaran:

–Soarin, estoy aburrido y no hay nada que celebrar- dice Cheese en el suelo

–Yo estoy desesperado, quiero salir y hacer algo, pero tenemos que esperar a que regresen- dice Soarin jugando con una pelota

Ambos se encontraban en la mesa donde el plan de Celestia había comenzado, entonces un poni naranja se fija por la puerta lentamente:

–Hey quienes son ustedes?- dice el poni algo molesto

–Yo soy Soarin un Wonderbolt y el es Cheese un amigo mío-

–Holaa!- dice Cheese levantando un casco

–Wonderbolt eeh? No deberían estar aquí, este lugar es solo para las princesas, la princesa Twilight se enojada si los mira aquí, así que por favor salgan- dice de forma respetable

Cheese y Soarin comparten miradas de forma triste y miran al poni:

–Hey amigo, cuál es tu nombre?- dice Soarin

–Soy Flash Sentry un guardia real del imperio de cristal-

–Un guardia del imperio de cristal? Wow sin duda son tan fuertes como dicen, llegar hasta aquí con todo esto sí que es una hazaña- dice Soarin sorprendido

–Bueno por poco no lo lograba (se mira el costado con su cicatriz) por que?-

–Muy bien Flash Sentry, me temo que tengo malas noticias…. La princesa Twilight… ha muerto- bajando la cabeza

–Así es hermano, la Princesa Twilight cayó salvándonos a todos, no la conocí mucho pero se notaba que era una gran poni me hubiera gustado hacer su fiesta de cumpleaños- dice Cheese bajando la cabeza

Al escuchar estas palabras algo dentro de Flash se rompe queda totalmente pálido, sus fuerzas se pierden y su espíritu de luchador de corrompe, al no tolerar la noticia este se empieza a tambalear, Soarin y Cheese reaccionan rápido para sostenerlo:

–Wow! Amigo estas bien?- dice Cheese

–Yo….yo….. yo (dice todo aturdido) la, la princesa….-

–Creo que le afecto mucho la noticia- dice Soarin

Llevan a Flash a un sillón para que se relaje:

–Que aremos ahora?- dice Soarin pensando como despertarlo

–Oh! Oh tengo una idea- de la nada saca una botella de agua

–Bien solo no vayas aaahh… olvídalo-

Cheese moja a Flash despertándolo, volviendo en si:

–Wow…. Eso fue terrible, soñé que unos tipos me decían que mi amada estaba muerta- sobándose la cabeza

–Mmmmm- dice ambos ponis tocándose la melena

–Esperen…. No me digan que…..por Celestia (sus ojos se ponen llorosos) AAAAAAHHHHH!- soltando un llanto

–Vamos amigo, tranquilo Twilight estaba al tanto de las consecuencias- dice Soarin consolándolo

–Quien lo hizo?- dice Flash de forma enojada

–El nuevo enemigo que azota a Equestria, Un unicornio muy extraño llamado Hody- dice Soarin

–Es muy extraño es como si, todos los monstruos del mundo quisiera atacar a esta parte de Equestria-

–Hody….? Ese maldito las pagara!- dice Flash con furia en su cara

Flash se levanta y se retira sin decir nada:

–Hey amigo a dónde vas?- dice Cheese

–Cuando un guerrero pierde todo lo único que le queda es la venganza….-

Flash se retira del lugar con mucho enojo, mientras que Soarin y Cheese se quedan sorprendidos, Soarin se voltea y empieza a ponerse su ropa de Wonderbolt:

–Hey amigo que haces?- dice Cheese

–Haré lo mismo que el, estoy arto de estar aquí a esperar a nuestras "heroínas" yo mismo haré lo necesario para salvarnos- con mucha confianza

–Tienes razón, no sé por qué no me he ido de aquí a buscar a Pinkie, creo que es hora de que los hombres salven a las damiselas jajajaja- dice con una gran sonrisa

**dejen su comentario y compartanlo que les cuesta? bueno muchas gracias por leer y no olviden contactarme si tienen ideas podrian incluso salir aqui mismo Gracias!**


	34. Chapter 34 Celestia se enfurece

**Inserte cancion epica! aqui un capitulo muy especial espero que les guste ACCION ACCION Y MAS ACCION!  
><strong>

**Capitulo 34 Sin dolor, sin piedad Celestia se enfurece**

Explosiones, estruendos y más sonaban en Canterlot una batalla secreta que decidiría el destino de Equestria, Celestia estaba muy cansada Hody solo esquivaba o bloqueaba los ataques, parecía que la pelea ya estaba decida:

–Que pasa Celestia? Esto es todo lo que la Princesa más poderosa puede hacer? JAJAJAJA- dice Hody de forma imponente

Con una respiración profunda y casi derrotada pero se levanta:

–Esto… solo es el calentamiento Hody tu, tu estas siendo manipulado por ese amuleto que no te deja ver con claridad…..-

–Todo lo contrario querida, este amuleto ha hecho que viera la verdad…. Ahora no solo tengo la magia, YO SOY PARTE DE LA MAGIA JAJAJAJAJAJA!- con una sonrisa diabólica

–jejeje…. Ya verás como todo esto terminara, tal vez yo caiga este día pero me asegurare de por lo menos lastimarte! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!- lanzando un poderoso rayo

–**Rayo solar-**

Hody forma un simple escudo y desvía el rayo chocando contra las paredes del castillo:

–Por qué no lo entiendes Celestia! Porque no te rindes de una vez?-

–Nunca lo haré!- con mucho enojo

Celestia dispara rayos múltiples tratando de penetrar el escudo de Hody pero era inútil:

–Muy bien Celestia, no quería hacerte daño, no soy alguien que le guste golpear a sus…. Esposas-

Celestia queda sorprendida lo que causa que deje de atacar:

–Esposa!?- mientras se sostenía en el aire

–Te has preguntado por qué en este lugar hay tantos libros? Jejeje-

Celestia aun sorprendida, desciende y voltea a los lados, entonces su corazón empezó agitarse rápidamente, se empezó a poner pálida y un escalofrió paso por todo su cuerpo:

–Por…. Porque esta toda la librería del palacio aquí….- con un nudo en la garganta

–Jejejeje….. y tu decías que el amuleto me estaba nublando la mente-

Hody patea una pila de libros a Celestia, abriendo algunos de ellos, Celestia mira que todos los libros estaban en blanco:

–No me digas…. Que tu…- sin casi poder hablar

–Así es Celestia, logre crear un hechizo que me hace poder adsorber el conocimiento de los libros, ahora lose todo! Sobre ti…. Sobre Luna, Sobre Cadance, sobre Discord, Sobre Twilight y sus amigas….- parándose frente a ella

–NO importa! No importa si sabes a acerca de nosotros! Te venceremos de igual manera- con algo de miedo

–Es gracioso que lo digas… por que no solo aprendí sobre ustedes JAJAJAJAJA!-

Un aura negra, verde y morada se muestra en sus ojos mientras se rie:

–Como diría el Rey sombra…. Prepárate para tu peor….. PESADILLA!-

–**Adsorción sombría!-**

Una bruma negra con estática sale de su cuerno atrapando a Celestia, trataba de liberarse pero era imposible y cae ante el poderoso hechizo de Hody.

Celestia aparece en Canterlot, y en el trono se encontraba Luna:

–Que… que está pasando?- decía desconcertada

–Perdimos…- dice Luna volteada

–Qué? Pero que paso? Donde está Hody? Hermana que paso?- dice Celestia muy desesperada

–Hody mato a todos y todo es tu culpa!-

Volteando con una mirada muy fría:

–Que!? Noo hermana espera! No es mi culpa-

–Yo ya no soy tu hermana….. porque yo ya estoy muerta…..-

Todo se vuelve oscuro en un parpadeo y Luna se convierte en un esqueleto, Celestia vuela rápidamente con mucho miedo y preocupación:

–Luna! Hermana no!- con lagrimas en sus ojos

Una nube azul aparece frente a Celestia y de ella una nueva poni se hace presente:

–Lu….Luna…. eres tú?- dice acercándose lentamente

–Ya no existe Luna, (se eleva al cielo) Soy! Nightmare Moon! AAAAHHHHHHHH!-

Nightmare Moon vuela dejando una nube azul y tenebrosa, se dirige en picada contra Celestia, pero en lugar de chocar contra ella, Nightmare Moon se disuelve y desaparece:

–Hermana!? LUNA!?- Grita Celestia aterrada llorando con lágrimas en sus ojos

–Por que me fallaste princesa!?- una voz dice detrás de ella

Celestia voltea y mira a las chicas con una cara de enojo:

–Twilight? Estas viva?- con una sonrisa, pero aun llorando

–No gracias a ti, pero aun así debo darte las gracias Celestia si no fuera por ti….. No me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que soy capas jajaja-

Twilight empieza a liberar un poder maligno sus amigas a un lado de ellas empiezan a llorar y tener mucho miedo, y frente a Celestia Twilight asesina a todas sus amigas, Rainbow es decapitada y su cuerpo es quemado por un rayo de magia, Pinkie es jalada hasta que es arrancada de sus extremidades, Fluttershy es aplastada por una enorme piedra y que luego levitaron golpeándola varias veces con ella quedando toda destrozada, a AppleJack le encajan miles de rayos pequeños y termina cayendo en pedazos pequeños y Rarity es quemada con fuego mágico que ardía con mucha intensidad, Celestia no podía creer lo que veía, su estudiante estrella culpándola y asesinando a todas sus amigas, cuando todo termina la nube azul aparece atrás de ella:

–Jajajajaja bien hecho alumna mía…..-

Nightmare Moon aparece felicitando a Twilight por tal horroroso acto que a Celestia la tenía con su mente echa trisas, no sabía que pensar, que hacer o que decir solo el llanto y un nudo en la garganta era lo único que inevitablemente podía hacer:

–Vez esto Celestia? Esto es lo que pasa cuando solo estás en tu trono calentando el asiento con tu enorme trasero pretendiendo ser la buena, pero la única verdad es que siempre nos opacabas teniéndonos en tu sombra!- dice Nightmare Moon de forma enojada

–No, esto no es verdad! Hermana por favor reacciona, Twilight reacciona por favor!- decía llorando tirándose en el suelo

–Ya no más! Estúpida! Debo agradecerte por darme estas hermosas alas, la verdad siempre te he visto como un estorbo y ahora te quitare del camino- dice Twilight con una mirada diabólica

Twilight se acerca lentamente a Celestia con su cuerno iluminado de magia negra muy parecida a la del Rey Sombra, Celestia en el suelo temblando y llorando no podía dañar a las dos ponis que más amaba:

–Es tu fin Celestia- mirando con mucha furia pretendiendo disparar

**En la realidad**

Mientras en las afueras de Canterlot Luna observa desde arriba la situación, estaba a punto de dirigirse a ayudar a su hermana, pero es detenida por incontables rayos y pronto cientos de simuladores aparecieron frente a ella:

–APARTARSE! Si no, vosotros recibiréis mi furia!- dice Luna iluminando su cuerno

–Jajajaja! Qué suerte, tenemos a la Princesa Luna- dice un simulador azul

–Pagareis sus fechorías pues caerán ante la Princesa de la noche su sufrimiento será eterno! Dejarme pasar y os perdonare su vida!- dice Luna enojada

–Tus formas de hablars es muy estúpidas! Jajajajajajaa a ella!- dice el simulador burlándose de ella

Cientos de simuladores van como misiles contra Luna, ella solo sonríe y dice:

–Jajajaja perfecta elección insectos rufianes!-

Luna se lanza contra ellos lanzando su poderoso rayo, sus habilidades de combate aéreo eran impresionantes, moviéndose de un lado al otro ni un solo rayo de los simuladores lograba darle, algunos simuladores eran quemados por el poderoso rayo de Luna otros eran envestidos por ella misma, volaba con rapidez por todo Canterlot siendo perseguida por los simuladores, Luna da una voltereta y vuela hacia atrás mientras que los simuladores se estrellan contra la pared, entonces uno de los rayos casi le da y voltea rápidamente:

–Jamás nos podrás vencer estúpida poni- dice un simulador azul

Un grupo de simuladores diferentes a los demás aparece, azul, naranja, rojo, morado y un simulador más grande que los demás:

–Os aplastare!...- dirigiéndose a ellos

El simulador azul vuela contra ella un segundo antes de chocar el azul desaparece dejando a Luna algo confundida entonces el simulador rojo lanza su rayo pero no era un rayo normal eran ondas, Luna logra esquivarlo por poco, y el naranja aparece a un lado de ella usando la teletransportacion dándole un golpe en la cara, Luna sale volando pero se estabiliza:

–Veo que sus habilidades destacan entre a los demás pero no importa caerán ante mis reales cascos! Jajajaja-

El azul vuelve a volar contra Luna y ella nuevamente contra el, de nuevo antes de chocar el azul desaparece pero esta vez Luna también lo hace, el azul es sorprendido y un rayo lo machaca haciéndolo caer, el rojo y el naranja se enojan y van tras ella, pronto el rojo lanza su rayo, pero en ese momento el naranja se teletransporta a un lado de ella, Luna sonríe y lo toma con sus cacos usándolo de escudo, el simulador rojo golpea a su amigo, Luna lo suelta todo herido y este cae, el simulador rojo se asusta y Luna lanza su rayo carbonizándolo, el simulador morado y el enorme simulador se dirigen a Luna sin parpadear, Luna lanza su rayo y el morado forma un escudo muy poderoso alrededor de el, el grande aprovecha y golpea a Luna nuevamente sacándola a volar, ella se estabiliza en el aire se sacude un poco y con una sonrisa dice:

–Al parecer no son una pérdida de tiempo como pensé, pero esta lucha solo es un retraso pues mi querida hermana me espera, prepárense a caer ante mi poderoso ataque-

Luna se concentra mientras que nuevamente los simuladores intentan atacarla esta vez cada uno por un lado diferente, Luna cierra sus ojos y espera el momento preciso para poder esquivar ambos ataques:

–MATENLA!- gritan los simuladores observando la pelea

Luna se agacha lo que provoca que gran simulador golpee el escudo del morado rompiéndolo dejándolo indefenso, Luna aprovecha la situación y carga su rayo:

–**Impacto real doble!-**

Un par de poderosos rayos son disparados desde el cuerno de Luna sacando a volar a los simuladores del lugar, los simuladores del lugar quedan con la boca abierta:

–Buu…- con una risa burlona

Todos los simuladores salen volando a todas las direcciones despejando el cielo, Luna ya tenía el camino libre para ayudar a su querida hermana:

–Es extraño, a pasado mucho tiempo y no he escuchado ninguna explosión… espero que estén bien hermana HAYA VOY!- cayendo en picada

Adentro del castillo Celestia era víctima del hechizo de pesadillas de Hody, el solo la miraba como sofría y lloraba en el suelo, disfrutándolo y dándole una especie de placer, una gran explosión que hace un agujero enorme en el techo hace que se lleve la atención de Hody, de el agujero aparece Luna bajando lentamente:

–No lo puedo creer…. Parece que hoy están dos por uno jajajaja- dice Hody con mucha alegría

Luna mira a su hermana en el suelo a un lado de Hody y ver eso la pone furiosa:

–TU! Como te atreves a hacerle eso a mi hermana!- volviendo sus ojos blancos

–Descuida está bien y tu también lo estarás si me obedeces…..-

–Obedecerte? Prefiero la muerte! Deja a mi hermana tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente demonio sobre desarrollado!-

–Ehh? Demonio sobre desarrollado? Oye pero si me miro genial con este nuevo aspecto- dice Hody mirando sus alas negras de puntas rojas

–No voy a perdonarte lo que has hecho, la furia de la Princesa de la noche caerá en ti! y todos los que habéis matado descansaran en paz después de este día!-

Luna empieza a emanar su magia como la última vez, sus ojos se ponían blancos y un aura azul marino envolvía todo su cuerpo:

–Te ves tan candente cuando estas enfurecida, si que serás una gran esposa jajaja-

Luna termina transformándose nuevamente en su forma más poderosa Luna Universal:

–Jejeje disfrutare cada momento preciosa vamos te daré la oportunidad atácame!-

–Con mucho gusto!-

Luna vuela contra Hody en una esfera de magia color azul marino, Hody solo la espera sin mover ni un solo pelo y forma un nuevo escudo color rojo con rayos negros, Luna choca contra el liberando una sorprendente cantidad de magia, el poderoso choque no paraba, Luna no se daba por vencida y Hody no parecía hacer algún esfuerzo:

–Querida mía, deja de luchar ya!, mi nivel mágico ahora es infinito, antes cuando no había adsorbido tu poder pudiste hacerme frente, pero ahora no podrías ni tocarme un pelo- dice de forma relajada

–NO! NO ME RENDIRE! EL PODER DE UN VERDADERO ALICORNIO NO SE PUEDE MEDIR, EN CAMBIO TU! TU SOLO ERES PRODUCTO DE UNA BARATIJA MAGICA!- empujando con más fuerza

Esto hace enojar a Hody por lo que ilumina su cuerno y lanza un rayo contra Luna, dándoselo justo en frente de ella, Luna intenta detenerlo con su escudo pero es demasiado poderoso y sale volando chocando contra la pared, después de unos segundos Luna se levanta algo cansada, pero no derrotada:

–Wow! Eres más resistente de lo que pensé, tenía miedo de a verte matado con ese ataque-

–Crees que ese débil poder podría derrotarme (escupe sangre) jejeje tienes razón- con una relajante sonrisa

–Mmmm? En que tengo razón?- die Hody confundido

–No puedo vencerte….-

Hody queda sorprendido por las palabras de Luna y suelta una carcajada:

–JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Veo que por fin entiendes….. está bien entonces te rindes?-

–No, tal vez no pueda vencerte por lo cual tendré que usar mi última alternativa- con una sonrisa

–Que harás ahora? Cualquier cosa es inútil Luna!- algo molesto

El cuerno de Luna empieza a iluminarse aun mas sacando chispas y fuego mágico con mucha intensidad, en ese momento Celestia logra salir del hechizo de Hody, se levanta y sacude su cabeza:

–Que, Que está pasando? Que es esa luz? Her….hermana!?- dice Celestia sorprendida

Celestia ve como su hermana libera enormes cantidades de energía, sin duda cuando un alicornio se enfurece puede liberar poderes ocultos incluso mas poderosos que los elementos de la armonía, más poderosos que los Rainbow Powers pero cuál sería el costo de todo esto?, Celestia se levanta rápidamente y galopea rápidamente para impedir que Luna siga aumentando su nivel mágico:

–Hermana! NO HAGAS TONTERIAS!-

–Que… que es esto? Porque diablos tiene tanto poder?- dice Hody sorprendido

–Es hora de que pagues por tus pecados… YO LA PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE TE SENTENCIO A MUERTE!-

–LUNA! NOOOOO!- grita Celestia llorando y corriendo rápidamente hacia ella

–**DESTELLO LUNAR FINAL!-**

En mente de luna mientras detonaba su gran explosión y una lagrima salía de su ojo:

–Hermana…. Te amo mucho nunca me olvides-

Una enorme explosión que atrapa a todo el castillo causando que todo este colapse y desaparezca por completo, la explosión fue tal que se escucho por todo Equestria, todo Ponyville todo pueblo de ponis o de cualquier otra raza que seguía de pie logra escuchar la explosión y la hermosa luz que venía de ella.

En el bosque Everfree donde Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Trixie se encontraban se habían dado cuenta de la enorme explosión como Rainbow no podía volar por que aunque gracias a la medicina de Zecora ella estaba mejorando muy rápido, aun tenía que tener reposo, así que Fluttershy fue la que se elevo para ver lo que sucedía:

–FLUTTERSHY! Que está pasando!?- grita Rainbow desde el suelo

–Ohh por Celestia que estará pasando en el castillo de Canterlot? Se ve muy peligroso?- tapándose los ojos

Fluttershy baja lentamente para decirles a las chicas:

–Fluttershy entonces que sucedió, que fue esa luz y ese temblor de hace unos momentos?-

–No lose pero viene de Canterlot y es una luz muy bella pero es muy tenebrosa- dice Fluttershy

–Espero que no estén haciendo una mega fiesta sin mí porque si lo es, me pondría muy triste!- dice Pinkie empacando una maleta con cosas de fiestas

–Chicas creo que deberíamos regresar a Ponyville, ya no tenemos por qué quedarnos aquí- dice Trixie mirando el cielo

Justo cuando Trixie voltea un brillo aparece en el cielo:

–Mmm!? Chicas que es eso?- dice Trixie

–Parece una estrella- dice Fluttershy

–Fluttershy pero es de día! Como puede a ver una estrella de día?- responde Rainbow corrigiéndola

–Bueno sea lo que sea se dirige hacia nosotros- dice Pinkie sonriendo

–Espera que!?- dicen todas mirándola con la boca abierta

El brillo que venía del cielo se va acercando cada vez mas y mas a las chicas, aterrizando como un meteorito levantando una gran cortina de humo, destrozando muchos árboles:

–Huele a problemas por todos lados…..- dice Rainbow enojada

–Espero que sea amigable- dice Fluttershy algo asustada

El polvo se disuelve y un poni alicornio blanco de pelo negro y ojos rojos aparece con una cara de pocos amigos:

–NO! El no!- dice Rainbow muy enojada

–Que vamos a hacer?- dice Trixie

–Esto se va a poner feo jajaja-

–(se oculta debajo de una piedra) Que, que miedo-

**Canterlot**

La explosión término llevándose a la mitad de Canterlot y de los escombros Hody se levanta algo lastimado por todas las rocas y la gran explosión que había, en otra parte del lugar Celestia reacciona lentamente apenas levantándose:

–No sé qué demonios paso, pero esa explosión si pudo a verme matado si me descuidaba- dice Hody enojado

Celestia se pone de pie algo aturdida, pero pronto recuerda lo sucedido:

–Luna?, Luna! Donde estas hermana!- buscándola por todos lados

–Ohh veo que sigues viva Celestia, no pensé que hubieses resistido tan poderosa explosión- sacudiéndose el cuerpo

Celestia voltea a verlo con mucha rabia:

–Eres un…. Maldito! Por tu culpa! Por tu culpa!- dice enfurecida y llorando

–Qué? Por mi culpa qué? Jajaja-

Celestia no vuelve a decir ni una palabra más, solo caminaba lentamente hacia él, cada paso que daba empezaba a dejar una marca de fuego de sus propios cascos, sus ojos se prendieron en un fuego dorado y pronto todo su cuerpo empezó a arder en una poderosa llamarada volviéndose el sol mismo:

–Es momento que conozcan a la verdadera Celestia, la Celestia que lucho por milenios para ser quien es, ya no más la princesa que calienta el trono con su enorme trasero era hora de que conozcan a…..

**–Celestia Universal-**

Hody había logrado enfurecer por completo a Celestia que incluso sintió un poco de nervios, el fuego que emanaba era tan intenso que aunque estaban a algunos metros de distancia, Hody tenía que retroceder para no tener que soportar ese gran calor, pues el calor salía como ondas doradas una y otra vez de Celestia:

–Esa es la verdadera Celestia? Ya veo porque es la hermana mayor….. jejeje esto si se pondrá bueno- mientras se cubre del calor de Celestia

–Primero causas muerte y sufrimiento por todo el mundo, luego asesinas a mi estudiante estrella, adsorbes su poder y ahora matas a mi hermana!… (el fuego que la rodea se hace más grande) esto acaba aquí tu vas a caer y yo me encargare de eso!- con una mirada jamás ante vista en el rostro de Celestia

–JAJAJAJA! Ese chiste ya lo había escuchado antes y no deja de ser…-

Antes de terminar de hablar un poderoso rayo deja todo quemado a Hody, pronto este se sacude y se enoja:

–Como te atreves a hacerme esto! Maldita!-

Celestia usa su magia y sus alas para dar un super impulso, mas el fuego que la rodeaba hacen que su velocidad fuera casi inalcanzable, chocando contra Hody sacándolo a volar ya en el aire Hody queda desorientado, pasan segundos y recupera el control, pero Celestia ya estaba arriba de el y le dispara una poderosa carga de magia:

–**Véngala solar-**

El golpe da en el blanco y Hody choca contra las piedras del castillo por lo que se lastima un poco más:

–Celestia, es mucho más fuerte que Luna sin duda alguna, creo que tendré que hacer uso de mis mejores habilidades….. CELESTIA! PREPARATE QUE ESTO SOLO ES EL COMIENZO! JAJAJAJAJAJA!- riéndose como loco

**dejen su comentario y compartanlo que les cuesta? bueno muchas gracias por leer y no olviden contactarme si tienen ideas podrian incluso salir aqui mismo Gracias!**


	35. Chapter 35 Ultimate Trixie

**Y la trama continua disfrutenlo, las cosas cadas vez son mas tensas  
><strong>

**Capitulo 35 Ultimate Trixie **

En Ponyville todos estaban contemplando a gran explosión de Canterlot, el viento soplaba fuerte muchos ponis estaban aterrados pero otros contemplaban tal explosión, pero una hora antes de que la gran explosión ocurriera tres ponis, dos pegasos y un terrestre estaban en la armería del castillo de Twilight curiosamente tenía todo lo que necesitaban:

–Bien ya estoy listo, Hody pagara por lo que ha hecho!- dice Flash molesto

Flash se había quitado la armadura pero aun conservaba el casco y llevaba un par de mochilas cargadas de materiales y demás para la pelea, aun lado de el su fiel compañera su espada:

–Perfecto Flash yo también estoy listo- dice Soarin con una sonrisa retadora

Soarin llevaba su traje de Wolderbolt, sus gafas y en su casco un pay de cerezas mordido:

–No se olviden de nosotros, verdad deshuesado 2?- dice Cheese con una sonrisa

Cheese se pone su sombrero y empaca una ametralladora de confeti, arriba de el estaba su amigo deshuesado número 2, Flash y Soarin se le quedaron mirando raro al ver el pollo de hule pero no le dieron mucha importancia, Flash se pone enfrente de los dos ponis y con una mirada determinada dice:

–Bien chicos este es el plan, desgraciadamente si vamos volando nos podrían detectar en segundos así que…- es interrumpido

–Flash, tenemos una misión más importante primero- dice Soarin mirándolo seriamente

–Asi es amigo tenemos que ir por Pinkie, Rainbow y sus demás amigas, ellas nos salvaron además ellas están metidas en algo más grande que nosotros debemos ayudarlas primero- dice Cheese

Flash se fastidia un poco pero sabe que es lo correcto así que inmediatamente asiste bajando la cabeza:

–Okey, chicos tienes razón, tenemos que ir por esas chicas primero y asegurar de que estén a salvo-

–Bien, vamos a buscarlas, Rarity y AppleJack están en algún lugar de Ponyville seguro que ellas saben donde están-

Los tres ponis salen del castillo en busca de Rarity y AppleJack para saber donde ir a buscar a las demás chicas, mientras tanto Rarity se dirigía a casa de sus padres para ver si estaban bien:

–Papa!, mama!, Sweetie Belle!- grita tocando la puerta

Nadie contesta, así que Rarity usa su magia para abrir la puerta y grita una vez mas:

–PAPA!, MAMA! SWEETIE BELLEE! Donde estarán? Estoy muy preocupada por ellos- con una mirada triste

Mientras revisa la casa ve que el cuarto de sus padres había un gran agujero resultado de la pelea que hubo, Rarity queda paralizada y piensa lo peor, pero rápidamente sacude la cabeza:

–Esto es horrible! (empieza a llorar) imposible mis padres no pueden a ver muerto, seguro están en otro lugar (se seca las lagrimas) si eso a de ser, no sé qué aria si les pasara algo a ellos, los amo demasiado-

Rarity sale muy apresurada y asustada de su casa en busca de su familia, en el otro lado de Ponyville una vaquera de pelo suelto reparte comida a todos los habitantes junto a sus hermanos:

–AppleBloom lleva esta canasta de manzanas a aquellos ponis por favor- dice AppleJack algo agotada

–Sí, lo haré enseguida hermana…..-

En ese momento el resplandor de una gran explosión se hace presente a lo lejos, justo en Canterlot, muchos ponis y de más, miran la hermosa pero tenebrosa luz segundos después el sonido de la explosión llega a ellos, lo que suelta el pánico de muchos ponis:

–Qué diantres es eso!? que corrales está pasando en Canterlot!?- dice AppleJack mirando la explosión mientras sujeta su sombrero

–Hermana tengo miedo- dice la pobre potrilla abrazando a su hermana mayor

–Yo también AppleBloom, pero te prometo que sabré que ocurre aquí- dice decidida

En el otro lado del pueblo se encontraba Rarity mirando la gran explosión, de forma seria:

–Sin duda esto es un catástrofe, las chicas ni siquiera han llegado y en Canterlot seguro ese Hody ya debe estar listo para atacarnos, debo ir con AppleJack para ir a buscar a las chicas debemos estar unidas si queremos vencerlo, hayyy me da tanta pena tener que ensuciarme los cascos, sin duda are que Hody pague por todas!- dice enojada mientras corre a buscar a AppleJack

En otro lado más del pueblo, los tres sementales admiraban la gran explosión:

–Vaya parece que alguien se nos adelanto- dice Flash enojado

–Qué demonios abra sido eso?- dice Soarin sorprendido

–Sin duda algo malo está pasando, tenemos que movernos rápido- dice Flash

Flash corre rápidamente mientras que Cheese y Soarin van detrás de el.

**En las llanuras **

Cadance, Shining, Discord y Spike caminaban llevando consigo las poderosas armaduras que antes habían recuperado gracias a la distracción de Celestia, desgraciadamente Luna también fue a luchar contra el imponente Hody:

–Maldición, princesa Luna por que hizo eso!?- dice Shining enojado

–Shining no te molestes cariño, mi tía sabe lo que hace, se que ellas lograran salir de esta- dice Cadance calmando a Shining

–Sinceramente esto se ve mal incluso para mí, la magia que siento de Hody es extremadamente abrumadora, ni siquiera ellas dos podrán detenerlo- dice Discord mirando el castillo

–tenemos que apresurarnos las chicas están desesperadas no quieren quedarse con los cascos cruzados- dice Spike jalando las armaduras

El sonido de una explosión llega a ellos y voltean rápidamente para ver el gran resplandor en Canterlot:

–Que, que estará pasando en el castillo?- dice Shining

–O no….. (se empieza a asustar) NO! No, no, no, no, no-

Discord empieza a sentir mucho miedo, la seguridad y el orgullo del dios del caos había desaparecido, al parecer era el único que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando:

–Discord que te sucede?- dice Cadance

–Maldición! Porque no fui a ayudarlas! Ellas eran mis amigas, y las volví a traicionar Grrrr!-

Discord se arrodilla y empieza a llorar, algo nunca antes visto en un ser tan poderoso como el, se lamentaba una y otra vez sin dejar de llorar:

–Discord, cálmate todo estará bien, ellas estarán bien no te preocupes- dice Cadance consolándolo

–Tu no entiendes… si yo en lugar de estar aquí con ustedes fuera ido con Luna y Celestia quizás… quizás…-

–Quizás qué?- dice Shining de forma seria

–Quizás Luna…. No se hubiera SACRIFICADO!-

Todos quedan sorprendidos sin decir nada por las palabras de Discord, Cadance no aguanta el llanto e inmediatamente abraza a Shining y empieza a llorar, Spike también siente una gran tristeza y empieza a llorar:

–Primero Twilight….. ahora Luna…. Qué demonios está pasando!- grita Spike enojado y llorando en su cuerpo marcas verdes brillantes vuelven a aparecer

Discord estaba arrodillado en el suelo, Shining tenía una mirada de desprecio hacia el, además de aguantarse las lagrimas, inesperadamente, Shining toma Discord con sus cascos y con mucho enfado grita:

–POR QUE NO LAS AYUDASTES!-

Discord, no opone resistencia o se mueve solo una mirada perdida se podía ver en su rostro, Shining no aguanta más el enfado y golpea a Discord:

–POR QUE NO LAS AYUDASTES! POR QUE ¡! POR QUE!?- mientras lo golpea y suelta el llanto

–Shining! Basta! Por favor! Discord no tiene la culpa-

Cadance trata de separar a Shining de Discord quien estaba con el ojo morado y sangrando de la cara, Shining se calma y lo avienta, Discord solo se levanta sin hacer ninguna expresión:

–No debemos pelear, ninguno de nosotros quiso que fuera así, Celestia dejo en claro que ella quería sacrificarse, (se aguanta las lagrimas) y aunque Luna haya muerto….. Debemos seguir de pie- dice Cadance tratando de animar a todos

–Lo siento chicos….-

Discord voltea a ver a todos y con una mirada de tristeza desaparece convirtiéndose en hojas secas:

–Espera, Discord no! Adónde vas!?-

Cadance confundida, Spike aun estaba triste de lo que estaba pasando y no le dio mucha importancia, mientras que Shining aun enojado con el dice:

–Bien! Vete bueno para nada! Es lo único que puedes hacer!-

Cadance respira profundo, al ver que ella era la única que aun no perdía la paciencia ni la esperanza:

–Chicos vámonos, llorando aquí no podemos hacer nada, debemos salvar a Equestria, Celestia y Luna así lo querrían- caminando lentamente

Shining y Spike la siguen, desgraciadamente aun les faltaba para llegar a Ponyville y las cosas estaban tomando otro camino haya, Rarity buscaba a su familia, AppleJack buscaba a Rarity y los tres sementales Cheese, Flash y Soarin buscaban a AppleJack y Rarity:

**Bosque Ever Free**

En el centro del bosque Ever Free un lugar casi plano sin árboles que curiosamente formaba un circulo, Rainbow Dash aun con sus heridas, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Trixie se encontraban en una situación muy peligrosa, Darklight el alicornio blanco, y pelo negro quien estaba siendo controlado por Hody estaba dispuesto a matar a sangre fría a esas pequeñas yeguas:

–NO PUEDE SER! COMO FUE QUE NOS ENCONTRO!?- dice Rainbow con algo de nervios pero enojada

–No lose tal vez, tiene un olfato muy bien desarrollado- dice Pinkie sonriendo a pesar de la situación

–Ohh tal vez fue la Rainplosion sónica que hiciste Rainbow- dice Trixie mirando a Rainbow de mal modo

–Ya veo….. jeje lo siento mucho- sobándose la cabeza

–Que aremos ahora sin duda este sujeto nos va dar una celestial paliza- dice Trixie

–Grrrrr! Déjenmelo a mi! Yo lo voy a distraer mientras ustedes huyen- dice Rainbow desesperada por hacer algo

–Ohh que tal si, nos tratamos de hacer amigos?, HEY TU! el muchacho de pelo negro!-

Darklight con una cara enfurecida y maniática voltea a ver a Pinkie como un perro rabioso, Pinkie se le acerca dando saltitos:

–Demonios Pinkie a dónde vas!?- dice Rainbow enojada

–Pinkie no vayas es muy peligroso- dice Fluttershy muy asustada

–Que está haciendo!?- dice Trixie confundida

Pinkie está frente a frente con Darklight, ambos se miran fríamente, Pinkie pone cara enojada mirándolo firmemente Darklight empieza a recargar su cuerno con malas intensiones entonces Pinkie da un salto hacia atrás segundos antes de que el rayo de Darklight la golpeara:

–JAJA! Fallaste- sacándole la lengua

–Grrrrrrrrr!- con mucho enfado

Darklight empieza a dispárale a Pinkie con su cuerno pero Pinkie era demasiado rápida y esquiva todos los rayos:

–Parece que contigo no podemos tener una pequeña charla para ser bueno- dice burlándose de el

–YA CALLATE!-

**–Esfera sombría-**

Una esfera roja rodea a Darklight que se va haciendo cada vez más y mas grande, Pinkie corre para no se atrapada por la esfera, pero no lo logra y es alcanzada por esta la cual le da una descarga de magia y la saca volando, chocando contra un árbol:

–PINKIE!- gritan todas corriendo hacia ella

–coff, coff creo….. que… no le gustan mucho las bromas- cae inconsciente

–Maldito me las pagaras!- grita Rainbow

Rainbow corre hacia el, con la intención de golpearlo, pero la esfera le da una descarga a Rainbow lo que sale volando:

–Rainbow! Estas bien?- Trixie corre hacia ella

–Claro que no! Ese sujeto en cualquier momento nos va a hacer puré!- mientras se levanta algo lastimada

La situación era desesperante, las chicas solo tenían segundos para pensar en algo antes de que Darklight realizara un ataque que sin duda las acabaría, en ese momento Trixie se pone enfrente de Rainbow y dice decidida:

–Fluttershy saca a Pinkie y a Rainbow de aquí-

–Que, que estás diciendo!?- dice Rainbow sorprendida

–Escucha Rainbow sabes que ese sujeto nos matara a todos! Y… (Baja la cabeza) mejor que sea a uno…. Que a todos-

Rainbow se queda mirándola unos segundos, para luego enojarse:

–Estás loca? Jamás abandonaría a una amiga!-

Trixie se queda sorprendida por las palabras de Rainbow:

–Amiga?…. (Sonríe) está bien Rainbow, lo superaremos juntas amiga-

Ambas se ponen firmes frente a frente contra Darklight mientras que Fluttershy cuidaba de Pinkie quien seguía inconsciente, Darklight sonríe por primera vez, pero no era una risa de agrado extiende sus alas y dejando una onda de polvo detrás de el, se envuelve en una esfera de fuego blanco:

**–Meteoro ardiente!-**

Las chicas estaban decididas en atacar, pero ni una de las dos sabia que hacer, pero Trixie aun con ese valor se sentía insegura de poder hacer algo pues su magia era muy débil, pero Rainbow le habla en ese momento de inseguridad:

–Trixie, no sé si ayude mucho pero en nuestro grupo, nuestra magia viene de nuestra amistad y eso es lo que me hace seguir adelante, y me di cuenta de que tu magia viene de algo más grande…..- mirándola con una sonrisa

–Algo más grande!?- quedando confundida

–Viene del amor-

Esas palabras hicieron recordar a Trixie que desde que conoció a AppleGreen, su magia a incrementado demasiado, en el momento cuando ella miraba la pelea de AppleGreen contra Darklight y AppleGreen fue derrotado una chispa dentro de ella se prendió y gracias a eso logro salvar a AppleGreen, empezó a darse cuenta que eso era lo que necesitaba para ser fuerte, en ese momento DarkLight estaba a punto de chocar contra ella y Rainbow pero lo que sucedió dejo sorprendidos a todos.

**En Ponyville **

Rarity estaba desesperada por encontrar con sus padres por suerte encuentra a AppleJack en su búsqueda cerca de la casa de Fluttershy:

–AppleJack gracias a Celestia te encuentro! No has visto a mis padres estoy muy preocupada-

–Descuida Rarity ellos están en los almacenes recogiendo su porción de comida- dice con una sonrisa

–Gracias, gracias muchas gracias AppleJack (le da un abrazo y empieza a llorar) Muchas gracias-

–De nada, que te sucede Rarity por que estas así?- dice preocupada

–(se limpia el rimen) No sabes que tan asustada estaba sin duda fue una pesadilla no encontrar a mi familia-

–(la vuelve a abrazar) No te preocupes Rarity yo también perdería los estribos si no encontrara a mi familia- dice AppleJack con una sonrisa y lagrimas sales de sus ojos

Las dos ponis se consienten para luego entrar en calma:

–Rarity tenemos que ir a buscar a las chicas, se me hace muy extraño que aun no haya llegado-

–Tienes razón esas chicas deberían tener horas de haber llegado-

–Espero que no se haya metido en problemas, conociéndonos siempre estamos metidas todas en problemas- de forma enojada

–Si vamos antes de que….-

Una enorme explosión justo en el bosque Ever Free se hace presente ambas voltean hacia arriba y ven la gran nube de polvo que se levanta:

–Sabes esto es como si alguien quisiera que pasemos un mal rato- de forma seria

–Por todas las manzanas de Equestria, Rarity tenemos que ir YA!-

Rarity asiste y las dos ponis se adentran hacia el bosque nuevamente con su corazón latiendo rápidamente y una angustia que solo se quitaría llegando a ver que sucedía.

**En Canterlot**

El ambiente estaba caliente literalmente, Hody no podía acercarse mucho a Celestia por sus potentes llamas, pero una sonrisa de confianza no se quitaba de el:

**–Lanzas de fuego-**

Celestia lanza poderosas lanzas echas de fuego hacia Hody, el con su magia se teletransporta apareciendo arriba en el techo como si hubiera invertido la gravedad, se impulsa y se lanza contra Celestia, en lugar de esquivarlo Celestia se impulsa con una velocidad increíble chocando esfera de fuego contra esfera oscura, se separan rápidamente para luego volver a chocar:

–Ya te rindes Celestia? Sabes que no pueden vencerme, he adsorbido cada hechizo cada pensamiento, cada historia de tu biblioteca mi poder y mi conocimiento es muy grande, en este momento pudiera detener el tiempo, regresar en el, invocar criaturas aterradoras, incluso…. Revivir a Luna JAJAJAJAJA-

–CALLATE MISERABLE! NO VUELVAS A MENSIONAR EL NOMBRE DE MI HERMANA!-

Celestia se prende aun mas lanzando un poderoso rayo que choca contra el escudo de Hody:

–Jajaja pobre Celestia que no pudo proteger a su hermana-

–CALLATE!- Celestia aumenta el poder de su rayo aun más

–Casi la mitad de tu reino esta muerto si no es que esclavizados, los demás reinos son solo basura pero aun hay esperanza, conviértete en mi esposa y no solo dejare en paz a tu reino….. si no que también te regresare lo que más amas en este mundo….. a Twilight y Luna-

Esto deja impactada a Celestia su fuego se hace más débil, y el rayo desaparece, bajando lentamente hacia el suelo:

–Ahhh eso es mi hermosa princesa, ven a mí y gobierna conmigo-

Celestia con la cabeza baja y sin decir nada solo camina lentamente hacia Hody, el levanta su casco y desaparece su escudo:

–Jajajajaja… eso, muy bien sigue así jajajajaja-

Celestia se pone frente a frente con el y levanta su casco para tomar el de Hody, y lo hace:

–Muy bien Celestia has decidido salvar a tu gente estoy feliz por ti jajaja-

En la mente de Hody:

–De todas formas matare a la mayoría, y esclavizare a los que sobren todo será…. Perfecto-

–Muy bien Celestia prime…..-

Celestia sonríe y se pone al rojo vivo, quemando el casco de Hody tan rápido que solo queda su hueso:

–**Calor Solar-**

–MIERDAAA!- grita Hody de intensó dolor

Celestia entonces se aferra a el abrazando su cuerpo calcinándolo al instante:

–Lo… logre? Por fin lo logre- tirándose al piso

**En el bosque Ever Free**

Rainbow quien estaba a un lado de Trixie cierra sus ojos para recibir el fuerte impacto pero al abrirlos queda sorprendida a ver lo que pasaba un escudo hecho por Trixie detiene eficazmente el ataque de Darklight provocando una gran explosión de poderes, Darklight retrocede inmediatamente a ver lo que pasaba, el cuerpo de Trixie brillaba con mucha intensidad sus ojos eran blancos llegando a un nuevo nivel mágico:

–**Ultimate Trixe (Trixie Definitiva)-**

–Como? WOW! Trixie lo lograste liberaste todo tu poder! Eso sí que es 20% mas cool!- totalmente asombrada

–Jeje lo hice, todo gracias a ti Rainbow Dash-

A lo lejos Darklight sonreía, dispuesto a realizar otro a ataque:

–Muy bien Trixie hay que enseñarle a ese alicornio lambe pitos que nadie se mete con nosotras- dice Rainbow animando a Trixie

–Claro que sí!-

DarkLight nuevamente se envuelve en su esfera y se lanza al ataque, Trixie sonríe y hace lo mismo pero de color purpura:**-**

Trixie corre hacia él y chocan liberando descargas de magia descontroladas:

**–Luz de castigo-**

Darklight se separa del choque y lanza un poderoso rayo blanco, Trixie lo esquiva con eficacia y lanza el suyo:

–**Destello Final!-**

Los colosales rayos chocan entre sí, increíblemente Trixie empieza a resistir el abrumador poder de Darklight, Trixie utiliza su máximo poder, pero al parecer no era suficiente la luz de castigo de Darklight empieza a ganar terreno, pero Trixie no se daba por vencida y empieza a pensar en cada momento que paso con AppleGreen pero no solo eso también recordó que tenia amigas y que sus amigas nunca la traicionarían, su poder empezó a ser mucho más grande de lo que ella podía soportar e inesperadamente logra no solo volver a ganar terreno si no ganarle a Darklight creando nuevamente otra explosión:

–Eso es Trixie! YUJU! Lo lograste! Lo venciste!- grita Rainbow con mucha alegría

Pero el polvo empieza a disolverse y muestran que DarkLight aun no era derrotado y para acabar lo ven con una risa y lambiéndose la sangre del labio:

–Ese es todo tu poder? Temo que este combate ya está definido JAJAJAJA!-

Las chicas quedan totalmente asombradas y asustadas.

**dejen su comentario y compartanlo que les cuesta? bueno muchas gracias por leer y no olviden contactarme si tienen ideas podrian incluso salir aqui mismo Gracias!**


	36. Chapter 36 El despertar

**Diganme si tuvieran la posibilidad de entrar en este lugar que arias? entrenar? estudiar? se uno contigo mismo?  
><strong>

**Capitulo 36 El despertar de la verdadera voluntad 1**

**"Atrapado en ti"**

La situación en Equestria era tensa dos batallas importante se estaban dando sin que muchos lo supieran, pero un lugar diferente un lugar mágico una cebra y un poni habían llegado para entrenar, Zecora tenía muchas esperanzas en el joven AppleGreen, será posible que un solo poni pueda detener la maldad y el caos?, nos encontramos en la cueva de la desolación nombrado así por Zecora este lugar guarda muchos secretos un lugar muy misterioso, pero AppleGreen se sentía emocionado por esto, ambos caminaban por un túnel hacia una brillante luz:

–Este lugar sí que da miedo- dice AppleGreen escuchando lamentos a lo lejos

–No te distraigas con esas voces pues engañosas son, aunque las destroces- dice Zecora caminando seriamente

–Entendió, Zecora como descubriste este lugar?- dice AppleGreen de forma curiosa

–Bueno una larga historia es, pero déjame decirte que por un accidente todo fue- dice con una sonrisa

–Bien eso es suficiente respuesta para mi jeje-sigue caminando alegremente

Los dos llegan al final de la luz, Zecora cruza con delicadeza, pero AppleGreen se sentía nervioso, y corre rápidamente gritando, cerrando los ojos llega al otro lado estrellándose contra un árbol enorme:

–Auch! Wow!- quedando con la boca abierta

Una enorme e infinita jungla donde los ruidos extraños sonaban por todos lados y la sensación de ser observados o que serian atacados en cualquier momento era enorme:

–Sorprendente no lo crees? Muy bello si tú me entiendes?- dice Zecora mirando con orgullo

Antes de que AppleGreen pudiera hablar un flujo transparente con brillo de arcoíris como si fuera una burbuja en forma de gusano se les acerca lentamente, AppleGreen se percata de ello y se le queda mirando con curiosidad entonces el flujo ataca a AppleGreen envolviéndolo, y de el un brillo azul sale y es adsorbido por esa extraña entidad:

–Qué demonios? Que hacen? Aléjense! ….. Esperen…. Esperen…. (Se empieza a debilitar y cae al suelo) que… que me hicieron- abatido en el suelo

Zecora también es atrapada por el flujo, pero cuando es atrapada la burbuja en forma de gusano actúa extraño y la suelta con delicadeza dejándola en el suelo:

–Perdona por no decirte, las guardianas de este lugar ya las viste, pero no te preocupes no te hicieron nada en verdad pues solo reclamaron los diez años de edad- mientras le da el casco a AppleGreen

AppleGreen estaba agotado, al parecer no solo le quitaron los diez años de vida si no que también su energía robaron, recupera el aliento y se levanta con esfuerzo:

–Vaya bienvenida que me acaban de dar (tocándose la cabeza) Zecora que asemos ahora?-

–Buena pregunta me acabas de dar, pues te daré una breve explicación lo que aquí encontraras- caminando hacia adelante

–Mmmm bueno un tour turístico por este lugar no me va a venir mal, Wow espérame!- mirando los arboles con una sonrisa y corriendo hacia Zecora.

–Vamos joven poni, aquí todo va a empezar -

–(se tira al suelo y jadea mucho) Zecora… aun no recupero toda mi fuerza- dice muy agotado

La sonrisa en Zecora era continua pues estaba muy emocionada de compartir sus conocimientos con AppleGreen, caminando por la selva llegan a un círculo formado por arboles y en el centro una flor gigantesca con un tallo enorme que sobre salía de todos los arboles:

–Eso es lo mar sorprendente que he visto en mi vida!- con la boca abierta y los ojos brillosos

–Este es el centro de esta lugar, los espíritus nos dejan pasar pues nuestro pago ya debió llegar - dice Zecora mirando la gran flor

–No sé ni por donde comenzar a preguntar, este lugar es asombroso sin duda alguna, pero que aremos aquí?- dice AppleGreen aun con dudas

–Yo te aconsejare y el camino despejare, pero todo depende cuantas ganas tengas de seguir, en este lugar tu y yo dormiremos pues los animales respetan este lugar y de ataques protegidos podemos estar- acomodando unas hojas muy grandes

–Mmmm mi camino despejaras? No creo entenderte siempre Zecora y bueno he dormido en peores lugares, me crearías si te digo que por un tiempo dormí en una roca? Luego junte dinero para comprar una pequeña colcha, cobija y almohada, me sentía el rey- dice recordando el día que lo compro

–Jajaja, sin duda buenas historias tienes, definitivamente de aburrimiento no mueres- dice dando pequeñas risas

–Jaja lo crees? Muchas gracias Zecora, bueno antes de comenzar y todo eso, quisiera preguntar algo muy importante (se pone serio) Zecora yo siempre me he hecho la misma pregunta, que hago aquí? No creo que alguien fuera de este universo me haya puesto en este lugar solo porque soy especial para él o algo así, no tengo la mas mínima idea de que hago ayudando a unas chicas que siempre se las han arreglado solas y ahora no se por qué….. (baja la cabeza) porque me escogiste a mí para recibir tal poder?, pudiendo escoger a cualquiera de las chicas incluso a Trixie-

Zecora lo mira de forma extraña, pero luego cambia a una sonrisa se acerca a él y levanta su mirada y ve que tiene lagrimas en sus ojos:

–Pequeño Apple, tus preguntas y tus teorías son muy interesantes sin duda ese ser místico de otro universo sabe lo que vales y por eso te da el lugar que mereces, un consejo te voy a dar y es que tu vida vayas a disfrutar, no hagas preguntas que sabes que no encontraras las respuestas-

Zecora le da un abrazo a AppleGreen demostrándole un gran afecto:

–Bueno si quieres saber, te escogí por que veo mucho valor en ti, no eres perfecto pero sabes que es lo correcto, tu voluntad es fuerte y sé que nunca te dejaras corromper por aquello que tú sientes-

Zecora acaricia la melena del poni tal como una madre abraza a su hijo, AppleGreen siente mucha relajación y un sentimiento que no había sentido en mucho tiempo ese era el amor que una madre puede dar:

–Yo, yo no sé qué decir Zecora, solo muchas gracias- con una sonrisa

Zecora lo suelta y sonríe:

–Muy bien tu entrenamiento mañana comenzara, pero por ahora nosotros y la selva descansara-

–Está bien Zecora te prometo que daré el doble o el triple de mi, (choca sus cascos) Hody no sabrá que lo pateo- con una gran sonrisa|

AppleGreen estaba entusiasmado más que nada al recibir el consejo de Zecora, ambos se acomodan debajo de la gigantesca flor y duermen tranquilamente.

**En el bosque Ever Free**

Las cosas seguían tensas pero por lo menos ahora las chicas tenían un poco de esperanza, Trixie había descubierto un nuevo poder escondido en sus sentimientos, Fluttershy cuidaba a Pinkie quien estaba desmayada por el ataque de Darklight, mientras que Rainbow y Trixie juntas se defendían de Darklight:

–Bien Rainbow sabes que hacer- dice enojada

–Tú solo déjamelo a mí- con una sonrisa decidida

Darklight vuela hacia ellas envuelto en su esfera de fuego blanco, pero Trixie se interpone en él y lanza un poderoso contraataque que detiene la esfera, Rainbow sale corriendo, mientras que Trixie lo entretiene ella logra derrapar debajo de el, y rápidamente le da una gran patada que hace que se desconcentré y además Trixie lo remata con el rayo de magia, el cuerno de Trixie tenía rayos purpuras a su alrededor indicando el exceso de poder, Darklight se levanta nuevamente solo con algunos rasguños:

–Ustedes malditas me tienen arto!- apuntando con su cuerno

**–Tri rayo-**

Tres rayos salen de el al mismo tiempo uno dirigido a Rainbow, otro a Trixie y finalmente a Fluttershy y Pinkie, Rainbow se detiene un instante y trata de mover las alas pero olvida que esta lastimada y el rayo da en el blanco:

–Rainbow!- grita Trixie desconcentrándose

Igual que a Rainbow el otro disparo le da a Trixie, pero ella no se rinde al ver que el último rayo iba dirigido a Fluttershy y Pinkie y con su magia forma un escudo frente a ellas que las deja ilesas, Darklight sonreía al ver que todo había acabado:

–O no, ese poni malo acabara con Trixie y Rainbow, debo hacer algo rápido, ellas son mis amigas también debo ayudarlas- dice Fluttershy desesperada

–Jajaja todo termino, ustedes solo son estorbos- con una mirada maniática

Trixie en el suelo, se empieza a levantar lentamente:

–Tú no podrás vencernos!, por que nosotras estamos unidas por la amistad! Nosotras te venceremos y vengaremos a Twilight Sparkle!- dice enojándose mientras saca estática de su cuerno

Trixie levita a Rainbow quien estaba inconsciente al lugar donde estaba Fluttershy ella estaba asustada pero desesperada por ayudar en algo, eso la tenia inmóvil, el miedo no se notaba en ella solo miraba la lucha con extrema atención:

**–Abracadabra!-**

Lanza un rayo contra Darklight, pero era un rayo falso que solo levanta el humo, Trixie se teletransporta detrás de el, en cuando Darklight voltea ella lo ataca:

**–Golpe de estrella!-**

Darklight vuelve a recibir el daño en la cara, pero este no sale volando si no que su magia empieza contrarrestar el poder de Trixie sacándola a volar, Trixie se estabiliza en el aire se coloca firme ante Darklight, sin duda Trixie estaba dando lo mejor de sí contra el temible poder del alicornio blanco.

En otro lado del bosque Rarity y AppleJack seguían corriendo a todo galope dirigiéndose a la pelea entre las chicas y Darklight escuchando las explosiones que estos detonaban en la pelea.

**Cueva de la desolación**

El amanecer llega a esta misteriosa tierra, los sonidos salvajes sonaban en todos lados, AppleGreen miraba a los lados con algo de sueño, camina unos cuantos metros y se encuentra con un pequeño lago, se acerca a tomar agua pero mientras lo hacía de la nada un pez enorme salta, el se sorprende y retrocede inmediatamente, el pez vuelve al agua y se sumerge dejando a AppleGreen sin habla:

–Buenos días AppleGreen, veo a que ya conociste algunas de estas interesantes criaturas- dice mientras se le acerca

–Bien Mmmm yo…QUE DEMONIOS ERA ESO!?- todo alterado

–Solo es uno de los peces que aquí habitan puedes entender?, aunque ese pequeño era precaución debemos de tener- dice con una relajada sonrisa

–Pequeño? Vaya no quisiera encontrarme con su mama-

Pasa una hora y ambos desayunan algunas frutas que Zecora había conseguido, mientras desayunaban Zecora le explicaba que frutas eran comestibles y que plantas eran medicinales, que tenía que aprender a ser uno con la naturaleza para que pudiera sobrevivir, ambos terminan y era hora que el verdadero entrenamiento comenzara, AppleGreen se pone firme empieza a pensar en sus seres queridos:

–Bien estoy listo, (cierra los ojos) es hora de ser alguien importante (piensa en Twilight) es hora de volver favores (piensa en Maud) es hora de saldar cuentas (piensa en Darklight y en Hody) es hora de demostrar mi amor a ella (piensa en Trixie) es hora… de proteger a todos (piensa en Goldy)- Abre sus ojos mirando decididamente

AppleGreen estaba decido en empezar con el entrenamiento, Zecora y el caminan por el bosque entonces una enorme bestia aparece ante ellos:

–Qué demonios es eso!?-

La gran bestia ruje ferozmente y vuela hacia Zecora, ella solo cierra sus ojos y espera el ataque, pero AppleGreen trata de ayudarla y vuela hacia ella:

–ZECORA CUIDADO!-

**–Velo de sombra, lluvia de rocas!-**

AppleGreen combina su velo de sombras con la lluvia de rocas, moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante apareciendo justo en frente de la bestia aprovecha un segundo impulso con sus alas dando golpes repetitivos girando forman un torbellino, pero la bestia ni siquiera los sentía dándole un zarpazo sacándolo a volar:

–AAAHHHH! (se levanta) ZECORA!- grita muy preocupado

La garra de la bestia llega a toda velocidad con Zecora, pero ella la esquiva con una gran velocidad, la bestia se enfurece y utiliza todos los métodos posibles, alas, cola, garras pero aun así era imposible darle un solo golpe a Zecora, AppleGreen solo se queda con la boca abierta y asombrado:

–Esta es tu primera lección, los enemigos de poca paciencia atacan sin pensarlos lo que deja que tú puedas atacarlos- Zecora da un salto y cae arriba de la bestia

La bestia se sacude una y otra vez, pero Zecora le da un simple golpe en el nervio y este cae desmayado:

–Zecora eres asombrosa! Como hiciste eso?- dice muy feliz

–Solo ataque en su punto débil, todos tienen uno y debes…..- es interrumpida

–GGGrrrrrr…..-

–COMO!? APPLEGREEN AL SUELO!- grita Zecora

Un rayo de magia sale de entre los arbustos, por suerte, Zecora logra agachar la cabeza de AppleGreen antes de que se la volaran, entonces un tentáculo con un ojo enorme sale del arbusto:

–Esto….. Es una broma? Qué asco- dice mirando el ojo repugnante

–Esto está mal, pues un Contemplador nos está por asechar-

–Un Contem… QUE!?- dice sorprendido volteando a ver a Zecora

–AppleGreen CUIDADO!-

Zecora enviste a AppleGreen y este cae al suelo, pero rápidamente voltea para ver lo que pasaba y mira a Zecora adelante de el cubriéndolo de los ataques mágicos que venían del arbusto:

–Que, que estás haciendo Zecora? Cuidado con los ….-

Un rayo de magia es disparado contra Zecora, AppleGreen no podía hacer nada pues no le daba tiempo para levantarse solo podía observar como Zecora recibía el impacto, pero como un milagro Zecora repele el rayo con su mismo casco dejando sorprendidos a todos incluso al ojos que estaba en el arbusto, pero del arbusto salieron diez tentáculos mas y en la punta de cada tentáculo había un horrible ojo, Zecora sonríe ante esas cosas tan asquerosas y feas, los ojos empiezan a disparar sus temibles rayos y Zecora en lugar de esquivarlos los repelía como si sus cascos fueran una clase de espejo en los cuales los rayos rebotaran y salieran en distintas direcciones, se movía con gracia y belleza, cada rayo que repelía parecía que lo había ensayo por mucho tiempo, pero no solo con los cascos delanteros si no también con sus cascos traseros brincado y enviándolos a otra dirección, AppleGreen estaba extremadamente sorprendido, del arbusto un ser horrible y repugnante sale con mucha furia, una bola asquerosa con dientes filosos y un gigantesco ojo que era prácticamente toda su cara, además diez asquerosos tentáculos que se movían cada uno como si tuvieran mente propia y en la punta de cada tentáculo un ojo más pequeño, la criatura con furia se lanza hacia Zecora, AppleGreen solo contemplaba y se preguntaba que aria ahora, Zecora espera a la criatura:

–**Veneno Mortal-**

Zecora le da un gran golpe justo es su ojo más grande pero no solo eso en el casco con el que lo golpeo tenía una pócima, ella atraviesa su ojo con su casco y con ello la pócima se rompe dentro del monstruo, rápidamente Zecora se voltea y le da otra patada con sus cascos traseros, la criatura empieza a gritar y revolcarse, haciendo gritos muy desagradables, pero ni Zecora ni AppleGreen podían dejar de ver, el monstruo empieza a deshacerse rápidamente, al parecer el veneno que Zecora le implanto actuó como un poderoso acido, el monstruo muere solo quedando unos cuantos restos de el mostrando su asqueroso interior:

–Wow, Zecora….. ESTUVISTE GENIAL! Pium sacabas los rayos en muchas direcciones, Pium, Pium para haya otro para acá, Wooow! Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso! Zecora tu repeliste la magia con tus propios cascos! LA MAGIA!- dice brincando de la emoción

–Jejeje, Bueno ya que vencimos a esta criatura, nuestro tiempo ha llegado ahora-

–Si! Aahh y por cierto que era esa cosa, la llamaste Com… Completador? Nunca había visto algo tan horrendo- dice Rascándose la cabeza

–Su nombre es Contemplador una criatura ruin e infame, muy inteligente y poderosa, por suerte parece que este no era tan inteligente, la verdad te iba a llevar a ellas conforme a tu entrenamiento y enseñarte lo que acabas de ver- dice Zecora de forma pensadora

–Mmmm y como le llamas a eso que hiciste?-

–La llamo **"La danza de la voluntad"- **dice con mucho orgullo

–Danza? Es un baile o qué?- quedando todo confundido

–Eres tan gracioso, ven vamos a nuestro hogar y así podemos platicar- dice Zecora caminando hacia la gran flor

–Bien (se enoja y baja la cabeza) yo quería que me contaras ya-

AppleGreen y Zecora después del primer día de entrenamiento llegan su lugar de descanso, ya en el lugar, mientras comían una sopa verde que Zecora había preparado con ayuda de AppleGreen combinando varias ramas y plantas en el bosque:

–Bien Zecora ya estamos a gustos, ahora quiero saberlo todo! Sobre esas criaturas tan raras y si me encontrare otras aun más feas y también sobre ese baile- dice AppleGreen con una sonrisa y un plato en casco

–Me temo que será mejor decírtelo ahora, y a si tu mente se despejara….. esa criatura que vimos en la mañana es un Contemplador, los Contempladores son criaturas de un ojo gigante y tentáculos con ojos más pequeños, ellos a igual que los unicornios y alicornios pueden controlar la magia, pero no una magia de bondad si no una magia llega maldad, los más poderosos pueden controlar tu mente e incluso revivir a cadáveres de forma contundente, el que nos ataco era débil pues solo sabia lanzar rayos mágicos y atacar de frente, y fue fácil derrotarlo por que solo teníamos que ser pacientes-

–Ya veo sin duda son criaturas peligrosas, son capaces de usar magia, y para mí eso es un gran problema por que como soy un pegaso, no puedo usar magia a voluntad ni protegerme de ella, y no solo de esas cosas si no en Equestria, ese maldito de Darklight su magia es muy poderosa y solo por eso me derroto! Además Hody es mucho más fuerte que él, no tengo oportunidad contra cualquiera que sepa usar su magia- dice perdiendo el animo

–Eso es lo que crees? Pues déjame decirte y ahora ve, la danza de la voluntad resolverá tus problemas pero eso si solo si lo apruebas- responde Zecora con una sonrisa

–Mmmm espera…. Me estás diciendo que…. Ese baile, mejor dicho esa habilidad contrarresta la magia!?- mirando a Zecora a los ojos

–Jejejeje así es- Zecora le giña el ojo

Un escalofrió recorre sobre AppleGreen y su mente se abre a miles de pensamientos nuevos, Zecora se dirige al cadáver del Contemplador y saca unos cuantos frascos:

–Ahora ven, me vendría bien un casco o dos-

–¿? Que sucede Zecora?-

Zecora toma un Penunculo (El tentáculo con el ojo en la punta) y lo arranca metiéndolo en el frasco:

–Mmmm ya veo, esto es tan asqueroso…. Deja te ayudo- acercándose lentamente

AppleGreen con mucho asco toma los Penunculos y los pone el frasco de Zecora:

–Esto es lo mas asqueroso que he hecho en mi vida WAAAGGG! Como apesta- poniendo su cara mucho más verde de lo habitual

–Jejeje, Descuida pronto de acostumbraras, pues esto también aprenderás- dice Zecora burlándose de AppleGreen

–Vaya que si….. Para que necesitas esto Zecora?-

–Los Penunculos de Contemplador, son ingredientes exquisitos y muy raros de conseguir, son ingrediente clave para pócimas de levitación muy útil en mi caso-

–Levitación he? Volar y esas cosas no?, bueno yo no las necesito, tengo a este par de hermosas y sensuales alas- mostrándolas con orgullo con una sonrisa

Después de recoger los penunculos del Contemplador regresan a casa el día pasa, Zecora y AppleGreen platican sobre su vida, contando historias graciosas para pasar el día, Zecora la plática más a fondo sobre esa extraña habilidad llamada danza de la voluntad:

–Zecora y que tengo que hacer para poder obtener esa habilidad? Tengo que tomar una especie de poción? O se trata de un entrenamiento super intenso que son pocos los que lo logran?- dice AppleGreen sentado a lado de una fogata

–La danza de la voluntad no es difícil de conseguir, pero muy pocos la logran poseer, el significado de su nombre es muy complejo pues muchas culturas le dan su propio significado, del lugar de donde vengo "la danza" significa un baile armónical entre tu espíritu y tu mente y "la voluntad" ya lo debes deducir, es tu capacidad para hacer tu voluntad sobre las demás cosas, cuando tu espíritu y tu mente estén unidos podrás usar tu voluntad como un escudo anti magia, al punto de manipularla con tus cascos o como lo viste hace unas horas repelerlos como un espejo-

–Me pregunto si yo podre utilizarla, no sé si tengo una voluntad de hierro- dice AppleGreen de forma pensativa

–Jejeje, bueno curiosamente eso no es todo, cuando logras unir tu espíritu y tu mente puedes conocer a un poni o cualquier cosa con solo sentir su presencia, como que tan peligroso puede ser o si es bueno o malo, cuando era pequeña me contaron historias de antiguas cebras que lograban un estado divino por meditar por muchos años, incluso poder hablar con los espíritus-

–Espíritus? Qué tipo de espíritus?-

–Almas que pasaron al más haya seres divinos de gran importancia o incluso demonios-

–Incluso seres queridos?- dice de forma seria

–(toma de su te de hiervas) AppleGreen, aun con esa habilidad, no es posible que tengas contacto con ellos siempre, porque son almas que ya no pertenecen aquí, y su corta estancia solo llega cuando es realmente necesario pequeño-

–(empiezan a salir lagrimas) Me gustaría algún día… poder hablar con ellos…. Solo una vez más, para poder ver a mi padre a los ojos y decirle…. "Todo está bien"- sonríe y agacha la cabeza

–Descuida AppleGreen, yo confió en ti y estoy segura que lo lograras- dice Zecora mirándolo con una sonrisa

Los días pasan en ese mundo, Zecora enseñaba a AppleGreen lo básico en combate, meditando para lograr la armonía necesaria para esa habilidad, no había día en que AppleGreen no meditara, el mismo lo hacía después de cenar mientras Zecora dormía, pasan los meses y el entrenamiento se hacía mas intenso AppleGreen se enfrentaba a feroces criaturas, incluso con los ojos vendados, pasaron seis meses y AppleGreen ya casi estaba preparado mientras entrenaba con una mortífera bestia:

–Bien mi muchacho, el Pirolisco es una criatura muy peligrosa es pariente del basilisco solo que este no te convierte en piedra, si lo miras a los ojos te prendera fuego de adentro hacia afuera, si te hace daño la parte dañada se prendera en fuego- mientras observaba desde un árbol

AppleGreen cerraba los ojos para no mirarlo de frente, solo lo escuchaba los su cacareo para defenderse pero, Pirolisco era muy veloz y astuto, dándole latigazos con su cola:

–Diablos esto quema! Tengo que hacer algo-

Salta sobre él y le da una patada con sus cascos traseros, el Pirolisco se levanta y empieza a atacar con su cola, AppleGreen bloqueaba los ataques con sus cascos y también moviéndose rápidamente:

**–Velo de sombra!-**

Desaparece ante los ojos del Pirolisco, AppleGreen lo rodea sin que este se dé cuenta se lanza dando un impulso, pero el Pirolisco se da cuenta de ello y se voltea justo cuando AppleGreen lo estaba mirando, AppleGreen no da el golpe y sale volando en el aire se empieza a prender fuego gritando de dolor:

–AAAAAHHHHHH!-

–AppleGreen- Zecora baja rápidamente pero en el suelo ve a AppleGreen nuevamente levantado

–Que…. Le está pasando?-

AppleGreen se levanta, su cuerpo estaba en llamas pero el dejo de gritar y se para frente al Pirolisco, con una mirada penetrante empieza a mirar al Pirolisco a los ojos y este le sigue el juego, AppleGreen empieza a prenderse mas y mas fuego, pero en ese momento el Pirolisco empieza a dudar de si mismo, tratando de alejar su mirada contra él pero da un grito y este mismo se desmaya, las flamas de AppleGreen se vuelven moradas y sus ojos de igual forma morados:

–Zecora…. Seguiremos entrenando?- con una sonrisa malévola

Pero después de esas palabras este se desmaya, en la mente de AppleGreen un ser oscuro se manifiesta y en un espacio oscuro AppleGreen aparece y su cuerpo estaba todo iluminado:

–(todo adormilado y la vista nublada) Que…. Que paso? Donde estoy..- dice de forma calmada

–Hola AppleGreen- dice la voz extraña

–Oh eres tu…. que quieres ahora?- dice AppleGreen enojado

–Esta es la forma en la que saludas a tu casi hermano?-

Aparece un AppleGreen siniestro frente a él de ojos morados y alas con agujeros:

–Mira…. Me tienes arto! Estúpido demonio- dice de forma firme

–Ooohh vamos AppleGreen, pero si te gustaba matar a tus enemigos jejeje- con una sonrisa tenebrosa

–Nunca me gusto, tu eres el que lo hacía! Pero…..- baja la cabeza

El demonio se confunde y espera lo que va a decir AppleGreen:

–Debo agradecerte, por estar conmigo, sin ti no hubiera logrado muchas cosas, gracias por no matarme….. Pero, te pido que salgas de mi cuerpo-

El demonio queda sorprendido ante tales palabras y lo primero que hace es reírse a carcajadas:

–Te diré algo, hermano mío, he estado tanto tiempo atado a ti, que ya no puedo liberarme hasta que consiga un determinado poder….. Pensé que nunca lo iba a conseguir… pero gracias a este entrenamiento que estas tomando jejeje, en unos cuantos meses más me separare de ti….. y te matare- dice con mucha confianza

–Yo no estaría tan seguro…. Recuerdas de lo que hablo Zecora….. De esa extraña habilidad? Recuerdas que puedo hacer con ella?- dice con una gran sonrisa

–Espera… que haces….. se supone que todavía no puedes usarla! AAAAAAAHHHHHH-

AppleGreen toma de las alas al AppleGreen maligno que luego se transforma en el demonio que es cubierto por una sombra:

–Has estado mucho tiempo en mi cuerpo y es hora de que me pagues! Me darás tu poder cuando yo quiera, entendido? Si no, te sacare de aquí y veremos por cuánto tiempo puedes mirar el sol….. JAJAJAJAJA- dice AppleGreen con una risa malvada

–Ggggrrrr….. Maldito…. Está bien…. No tengo opción, de todas formas… no me queda ya nada por que luchar- dice enojado

–Nada por que luchar? Estás loco? Has estado en mi cuerpo, luchando contra ponis y criaturas malvadas toda la vida, deberías agradecerme que yo te esté dando un propósito-

AppleGreen se acerca al demonio y le da el casco:

–Bien tu me conoces totalmente….. Pero yo no te conozco a ti-

El demonio le toma el casco convirtiéndose en un ser oscuro más pequeño:

–Mi nombre es…. Agramon demonio del miedo-

–Eso explica muchas cosas, (le da un golpe) eso es por todas las malditas pesadillas jajajaja-

–Gggrrr Celestia y Luna mataron a mis camaradas y aprisionaron los demás… pero yo logre escapar del exterminio que hacían por toda Equestria, cuando pensé que moriría logre toparme contigo y bueno…. Lo demás es historia- todo esto lo dice enojado

–Ya veo, entonces ibas a morir-

–A si es, cuando tuviera la fuerza suficiente saldría de este cuerpo y me vengaría-

–Y por qué no lo hiciste antes-

–Me di cuenta que tú eras muy fuerte y habilidoso si te mataba ahora y adsorbía tu energía no sería la comparada a si me quedaba contigo y la adsorbía poco a poco-

AppleGreen se enoja, pero trata de mantener la calma:

–Te propongo un trato, dame tu poder y yo buscare la forma de separarnos-

–No sé que conseguiré con esto, pero haz lo que quieras aun me falta mucho para poder salir de aquí-

–Eso me gusta! (le da el casco) por cierto de que te alimentas?- dice AppleGreen agitando su casco con Agramon

–Del miedo jajajajaja- mientras los dos agitan su casco empiezan a brillar y todo se va iluminando poco a poco con una enorme luz

–Y por qué nomas alimentarte de ese sentimiento, porque no te alimentas de otros? Pero positivos claro, Incluso creo que te llenarías mas jeje…. Wow! Que esa pasando!?- dice AppleGreen mirando al suelo

–Significa que ya estas despertando, nos vemos en los sueños….-

–Espera! Aun no he terminado contigo!- empieza a flotar y vuela para arriba como si algo lo jalara

AppleGreen se va y solo queda el demonio otra vez:

–Alimentarme de emociones positivas… que interesante muchacho…- dice de forma pensativa

**Demonios, demonios Every Where ustedes creen solo sea un demonio cualquier? recuerden los verdaderos demonios viven en nosotros, no olviden comentar n.n  
><strong>


	37. Chapter 37 El despertar 2

**El final de esta pequeña aventura llego, que abra logrado AppleGreen aprendio algo? bueno aqui lo descubriremos gracias por seguirme  
><strong>

**Capitulo 37 El despertar de la verdadera voluntad 2**

**"Mi verdadera ambición"**

Ocho meses han pasado desde que llegaron a la cueva de la desolación, por alguna extraña razón la selva se ha vuelto más pasiva, los sonidos extraños y los rugidos aterradores ya no eran muy seguidos, a lo alto de una montaña un poni brincaba entre los arboles impulsándose con sus alas, tratando de atrapar a un dragón de gran tamaño, al otro lado un Pirolisco corría a toda velocidad y de los arboles el poni sale a toda velocidad:

–YYYYYEEEJJJJJAAAAAAAA!-

AppleGreen bajaba por la montaña, el dragón de igual forma bajaba a un lado de el tratando de golpearlo con sus alas, AppleGreen tenía una cuerda y la pasa por arriba del dragón el Pirolisco atrapa la cuerda y pasa por debajo, AppleGreen vuelve a tomar la cuerda y lo envuelve tirándolo al suelo dejándolo inmóvil:

–Muy bien eso es todo, (choca el casco con la ala del Pirolisco) bien hecho Redbird- dice AppleGreen entusiasmado

El dragón se levanta rompiendo la cuerda con mucha furia soltando un poderoso rugido:

–Y tu también estuviste genial Dragón!-

–Gracias AppleGreen- dice el imponente dragón

El dragón da un sonrisa y se sienta de forma calmada, en ese momento llega Zecora con el pelo más largo que caía por sus orejas, todo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo el Pirolisco y AppleGreen se habían vuelto amigos mientras que el dragón y Zecora parece que ya se conocían desde antes, AppleGreen tenía una fuerza sorprendente y su habilidad para volar era muy superior a la de cualquier Wolderbolt, incluso parecía listo para regresar a Equestria, Zecora se sentía orgullosa de él:

–Bien parece que han estado divirtiéndose, pero ya es hora de que descansen- dice sentándose a un lado de ellos

–Zecora, creo que ya estoy listo, deberíamos irnos y ayudar a las chicas!- muy feliz y orgulloso de si mismo

–AppleGreen temo decirte que has mejorado, pero aun no lo has logrado-

–Pero… Zecora! Sé que estoy listo, he derrotado a cada monstruo de este mundo, ni siquiera Dragón pudo conmigo- dice AppleGreen muy enojado

–Lose mi pequeño, pero aun te falta derrotar a alguien más y hasta que lo derrotes no estarás listo-

–Grrr! Zecora por favor, recuerda que nuestras amigas nos están esperando para derrotar a Hody!- con mucho enojo

–Un año aquí es una semana en Equestria, lo que calculo que apenas llevamos cinco días, necesitamos dos más para saber si puedes vencer a ese ser tan poderoso- dice de forma seria

–Grrr donde esta esa bestia!? Hoy mismo iré a destruirla! La matare!- dice frente a ella muy enojado

–Desgraciadamente, no te puedo ayudar esta es tu prueba final-

–Maldita sea…- se retira muy enojado

Redbird se asusta un poco por la manera de actuar de AppleGreen, Zecora seguía muy seria se levanta y se dirige a la gran flor, mientras que Dragón va con AppleGreen

–No puedo creerlo!, tengo la fuerza para proteger a los demás, tengo la habilidad porque diablos no me deja que me vaya, tengo que encontrar a ese monstruo para largarme de aquí pronto…. (Empieza a llorar) a penas me empezaba a sentir en casa con Trixie ella me daba la confianza que necesita y ahora…. Estoy aquí…. La extraño- tirándose al suelo

–No estás a gusto con nosotros?-

–Dragón? Ehhh no no, lo que pasa…. Es que me siento nostálgico, este lugar me ha hecho una piedra más dura de la que ya era, pero tengo un deber en Equestria y no sé que más tengo que hacer para terminar mi entrenamiento-

–Yo también me aleje mucho de mi familia, pero cuando sea grande regresare con ellos y les diré que no hay nada que temer en el mundo exterior- dice mirando las nubes

–Grande? Puedes ser más grande? Jajaja-

–Oye apenas tengo doscientos años aun no alcanzo mi madures máxima-

–Wow, para mí eso serian tres vidas enteras, no sé qué hacer para poder salir de este lugar, tengo que salvar a Equestria a como dé lugar - muy triste

–Bueno si tanto es tu desesperación, creo que puedo ayudarte-

–Ayudarme?, como?- se levanta del suelo

–En las cuevas más oscuras de este lugar hay un ser de inmenso poder, Zecora me ha dicho que jamás vaya por esos lugares porque es muy peligroso-

–Y en donde están esas cuevas?-

–En el volcán del sur ahí está ese horrible ser-

–Qué tipo de monstruo es? Es un dragón como tú?-

–No, lo único que se, es que es un Contemplador tal vez un tipo de líder o algo así, nunca lo he visto pero si se que los contempladores son muy molestos me cuesta mucho matarlos por ser escurridizos y me da asco morderlos-

–Mmmm muy bien, regresare en tres días (se eleva en el aire) y no le digas a Zecora, si pregunta dile que fui a los manantiales a relajarme-

–Sí, no te preocupes….. Espera…. Hay manantiales en este lugar!?- sorprendido

AppleGreen sale volando sin escuchar a Dragón, el enojo en el se había ido pero estaba determinado en acabar con el Rey Contemplador, pasan un día desde su ida y Zecora empieza pensar en AppleGreen:

–Hay mas silencio por aquí? o AppleGreen no está aquí?- dice cargando una pesada mochila

Redbird y Dragón jugaban en la selva cuando Zecora pregunto:

–Mmmm se fue a….. a los manantiales Zecora- dice el joven dragón

–Bien me parece lo mejor después de enojarse de esa manera, espero que descubra el enemigo que aún le falta derrotar es… el mismo- mirando seriamente a Dragón

–El mismo? (se pone muy nervioso) Como que el mismo?- dice Dragón muy angustiado

–Así es… la lucha más difícil es la que peleamos con nosotros mismos la única manera de vencerlo no es meditando o entrenando, la forma de derrotarlo es reflexionar con nosotros mismos y pensar en lo que realmente queremos- mientras acomoda muchos ingredientes de su mochila

–Entonces…. No era el Rey Contemplador?- muy asustado y nervioso

El frasco que estaba en el casco de Zecora se cae al suelo al escuchar esas palabras, su garganta se traba y no puede hablar durante unos segundos:

–Lo enviaste con ese monstruo? Dragón en que estabas pensado!?- muy enojada

–Yoo…. Yo no sé, dijiste que necesitaba derrotar alguien muy fuerte y como me contaste de él…. (Zecora se acerca al dragón y este se va acostando en el suelo hasta que están cara a cara) y….. y… y…. yo pensé que era del Rey Contemplador de quien hablabas- dice super nervioso

–Estos muchachos solo sabes causarme problemas, (se pone su capa, la misma que utilizo en la guerra de los elementos) Dragón tu me llevaras sin más-

–Si Zecora sube a mi espalda, Espera… que estás haciendo? No, no, no AUSH!-

Zecora le arranca una enorme escapa y le pega una hoja sanadora:

–Por qué hiciste eso Zecora?-

–Para donde vamos es peligroso, un escudo no me vendría mal-

–Sin rimas?-

–Jajaja, sabes tan bien como yo que hablar con rimas es difícil ahora vamos AppleGreen corre un grave peligro-

Pirolisco sube también con ellos y juntos van a las montañas del sur a buscar a AppleGreen.

En una cueva profunda AppleGreen caminaba sin hacer ningún ruido:

–REY CONTEMPLADOR! SAL DE AHÍ BASURA!-

Sus pasos eran como el viento:

–Auch, quien puso esa roca ahí?-

Se disponía a enfrentar a tal demonio:

–Bien tu eres el Rey Contemplador sin duda eres tan feo y grande como lo pensé-

AppleGreen empieza a mover su cuerpo de un lado al otro, como un boxeador calentando, mirando a un ser enorme y horrible:

–Vamos, estamos cara a cara ahora te golpeare! AAAAAAHHHHHH- se lanza al ataque

Zecora, Dragón y Redbird el Pirolisco se dirigían a toda velocidad al volcán del sur, como Dragón era muy grande y volaba con rapidez con esperanza de encontrar a AppleGreen no tardarían más de unas horas en llegar:

–Zecora, como es que ese Contemplador tiene tanto poder?- dice Dragón con mucha curiosidad

–Veraz los Contempladores son criaturas de maldad pura ellos no conocen la piedad, y el poder de cada uno de ellos depende de que tantos Contempladores haya matado y comido, el Rey Contemplador aumenta su poder constantemente ya que mata y se come a los de su misma especie cada tanto tiempo-

Dragón queda impresionado y algo asustado por lo que aumenta la velocidad:

–Que he hecho! AppleGreen por favor no hagas ninguna locura!- volando a toda velocidad

**En el volcán**

–Bien…. Quieres un poco más o ya te rindes- dice AppleGreen

AppleGreen estaba colgado con cadenas mágicas en la sala del poderoso Contemplador, el contemplador se comunica a través de la mente de AppleGreen:

–Que cosa eres tú? un caballo pequeño con alas?- dice su ronca voz

–Que!? Soy un poni pegaso, libérame antes de que te arrepientas- dice AppleGreen fastidiado

–Mmmm y hay mas ponis pegasos como tú? todos tienen ese olor a demonio como tú?-

AppleGreen se sorprende y se enoja:

–Como es que sabes de eso? Grrr no, yo soy el único que huele….. a demonio…. (algo confundido) y que!?-

–Mmmm nunca he comido…. Demonio tu serás mi cena-

El Rey Contemplador reía de una forma muy rara, un fenómeno gigante de un solo ojo con veinte tentáculos con ojos , una criatura que de tan solo mirarla causaba nauseas , AppleGreen al escuchar eso sabía que tenía que hacer algo, así que ya que tenía una conexión de mente con el decidió hablar:

–Entonces quieres un poco de mi he? Pues creo que este no será tu día- mientras sonríe

La cueva empieza a temblar y las cadenas mágicas que sostenían a AppleGreen se empiezan a deshacer el suelta un grito y las rompe:

**–Lluvia de meteoros!-**

Vuela con velocidad hacia el Contemplador y este hace un poderoso oscuro negro, AppleGreen empieza a golpear con todas sus fuerzas el escudo pero era imposible romperlo, el Rey Contemplador usa su tentáculo y lo azota contra el suelo:

–AAAHHHHH! Maldición, me concentre tanto en mi fuerza que olvide practicar la danza de la voluntad contra la magia-

–JAJAJAJA que débil-

**–Cañón oscuro-**

Uno de sus penunculos (el tentáculo con el ojo) dispara un rayo color negro que impacta a AppleGreen arrojándolo contra las rocas:

–Grrrr! No necesito (se levanta muy enojado) esa habilidad para derrotarte-

–**Velo de sombras, Golpe venenoso-**

Aprovechando la oscuridad de la cueva y las enseñanzas de Zecora AppleGreen se esconde ante los ojos del Contemplador, entonces cada uno de los Penunculos de este empiezan a ser cortados uno por uno, dejándolo sin Penunculos:

–(respirando continuamente) JA! Qué te parece eso! Ahora como lanza…..ras…-

Mira que los Penunculos del contemplador se empiezan a regenerar rápidamente pero no solo eso cientos de Contempladores más pequeños aparecen de las demás cuevas, el Rey los controla a todos para que ataquen al mismo tiempo a AppleGreen:

–Agramon? Tal vez necesite tu ayuda- Algo nervioso

Todos los Contempladores se lanzan a él con rayos y de todo:

–AGRAMON!-

Una explosión de magia surge y AppleGreen con sus ojos morados y el aura morada se manifiestan rápidamente:

–Por fin decidiste salir demonio, ATAQUEN!- grita el poderoso Rey

Cientos y cientos de Contempladores se lanzan contra AppleGreen los rayos mágicos lo rosaban mientras que otros se lanzaban arriba de el, pero AppleGreen los sacaba volando de un solo golpe los segundos pasaban y los Contempladores aumentaban parecía que nunca acababan, AppleGreen se da cuenta de que no podría con tantos:

–Por todas las manzanas! Son demasiados (piensa mientras volaba y atacaba) no se que hacer, es mi fin, esto me pasa por hablar con Zecora primero! MIERDA!-

Esquivando y golpeando AppleGreen llega a su límite y se pierde en el mar de Contempladores y como ataque final muchos de estos lanzan su poderoso rayo de magia y al final termina cayendo en desmayo:

–Que…. Que paso…. Ohh mi cabeza me duele- dice AppleGreen sobándose la cabeza

–Y no será lo único que te dolerá….-

AppleGreen se encontraba en su mente y esa voz era de nada más que de Agramon quien no se escuchaba nada contento:

–Agramon, que paso? Morí?-

Se manifiesta con la forma de AppleGreen pero más oscura:

–No, pero pronto lo estarás- sin sentimiento alguno

–No pensé que fueran demasiados, Zecora tiene la culpa de todo esto- dice AppleGreen muy molesto

–Estás seguro de que ella tiene la culpa?-

–Claro! Si no fuera por ella no estuviera aquí y estaríamos ahora mismo en Equestria pateándole el trasero a Hody-

–Mmmm noto algo en ti AppleGreen-

Agramon se convierte en una bruma morada oscura y se acerca a el, empieza a verlo más de cerca y se da cuenta de lo que pasa:

–Ya veo, te estoy contaminando-

–de que hablas? Me estás haciendo algo malo!- dice AppleGreen muy enojado

–Has usado tanto mi poder que te estoy contaminado, recuerda que mis poderes vienen de las pesadillas maldad pura, miedo puro y has abusado de el-

–YO!? Abusar de tu poder? Por favor si yo solo puedo hacerme cargo de las cosas-

–Enserio lo crees?-

Super flashback como AppleGreen utilizaba sin control los poderes de Agramon, donde se puede ver que los utilizaba para verse en el espejo, comer frutas en ese modo, incluso ir al baño con ese modo:

–Está bien…. Si lo utilice de vez en cuando, pero eso que tiene que ver maldita sea?-

–Te diré algo, han pasado ocho meses desde que llegaste aquí, no se te hizo raro que no pudieras romper el escudo del Contemplador?-

–Eeeehh no, eehhh no lose, tal vez era muy fuerte- dice algo confundido

–No, no era, era porque no estabas en armonía con tu mente y tu espíritu créeme si tu hubieras estado en armonía ese monstruo no hubiera durado ni un segundo-

–De que estás hablando! Yo estoy en armonía solo que… que….-

Agramon con su magia trata de quitar los males que estaban en AppleGreen no le quita todos pero si los suficientes para hacerlo entrar en razón:

–Escucha AppleGreen, todo este tiempo has repetido una y otra vez que tu único deber es proteger a Equestria salvar a todos y me tienes arto tú no eres así-

–Yo…. Yo…. Pero, tengo que proteger…..- sacudiendo su cabeza tratando de razonar

–Quiero que me digas en este momento cual es la verdadera razón por la que luchar, que es lo que realmente quieres!-

–Yo… quiero….. (Mueve la cabeza a los lados) No… (Respira continuamente, hasta que se relaja) Agramon yo solo quiero a Trixie-

–Continua-

–Yo no quiero salvar a Equestria, yo solo quiero a Trixie….-

–Interesante-

–Soy demasiado egoísta como para salvar a todo el mundo la verdad, Por Celestia como no lo pensé antes? En realidad nunca quise salvar a Equestria, Twilight y las demás chicas solo las ayude porque sabía que ellas estaban en peligro, por que cuando llegue ellas fueron muy amables conmigo y me sentía muy cómodo con ellas además fue por Trixie que acepte estar aquí, yo…. Jeje Agramon si salimos de esto te prometo encontrar la manera de sacarte de mi cabeza- dice ya feliz y contento

Pero en la realidad todo era diferente, AppleGreen despierta en lo que parece una mesa con mucho pescado crudo y el Rey contemplador de frente, no podía hacer nada pues estaba atado de pies a cabeza:

–Me lleva la manzana, no puedo liberarme- haciendo fuerza para poder soltarse

–Veo que ya despertaste demonio, estaba esperando que lo hicieras para adsorberte la magia de forma más dolorosa jajaja-

AppleGreen estaba todo débil y lastimado no podía romper la cuerda de la que estaba atado, el Rey lo levanta de un pedazo de cuerda para mirarlo frente a frente:

–A pesar de estar en un cuerpo muy pequeño pudiste matar a muchos Contempladores de un solo golpe, me pregunto qué poder obtendré después de comerte-

–Mierda…. Parece que este es el fin, Zecora perdona por no hacerte caso pero si va a ocurrir un milagro más vale que sea ahora-

(ahí entre yo hue hue hue Atte: El creador)

Antes de que AppleGreen fuera devorado, Un enorme dragón interrumpe rompiendo el techo de la cueva Zecora salta y atrapa a AppleGreen ya en el suelo ella utiliza una piedra filosa para romper las cuerdas:

–Vaya que estoy salvado, muchas gracias Zecora- dice en el suelo sin poder moverse

–Toma esto como esta, y en segundos como nuevo vas a estar- dice Zecora de forma seria

AppleGreen lo toma una poción blanca brillante y después de darle un trago dice:

–Wow! Que sabor Zecora desde cuando tus pociones saben tan bien- sigue tomando

–Bueno desde que decidí, ponerle leche de cebra-

–QUEEEE!?- escupe la poción

–Jajaja para que aprendas la lección, ahora bebe la poción-

–Jejeje… buena esa Zecora (bebe un poco, voltea a los lados y la guarda) bien estoy listo-

–Quienes son ustedes!? Que hacen en mi guarida?-

–Qué? Solo veníamos a darte un regalo de paz- dice Dragón

Dragón con todas sus fuerzas le la un puñetazo en el ojo lanzándolo hacia arriba saliendo por el agujero en el techo que habían hecho, AppleGreen recupera su energía vital gracias a la poción de Zecora, el Rey Contemplador llama a todos los Contempladores para protegerlo, Zecora, Dragón, Redbird estaban listos para atacar pero AppleGreen solo entra en calma y dice:

–Chicos déjenme esto a mi-

–Que dices? AppleGreen estás loco?- dice Dragón mirando a todos los Contempladores

–Descuida sé lo que hago-

Zecora solo lo mira por unos segundos y se hace a un lado, Dragón un poco inseguro también y Redbird de igual manera, AppleGreen se pone firme y empieza a pensar:

(Inserte canción inspiradora y épica)

–Bien, Se que me he comportado como un patán estos días, creía tener todo el poder del universo y por eso casi me matan, pero ahora que lo entiendo, que entiendo completamente porque estoy aquí, yo prometo luchar por mis verdaderos ambiciones y sin dejar que nadie los cambie ni siquiera yo mismo ya es momento de no depender jamás de ese poder que me fue otorgado por el destino, es momento de saber de lo que soy capaz-

**–Danza de la voluntad, Susurro mortal!-**

**En Canterlot (Trollface)**

Como recordaran anteriormente, Celestia usa una estrategia para acercarse a Hody desintegrándolo:

–Lo…. Logre?- rápidamente empieza a llorar

Celestia había utilizado su habilidad "Calor Solar" que hacía que ella ardiera a la misma temperatura del sol por unos segundos, dejando un cráter que derritió las rocas ella se tira al suelo, con una respiración profunda, pero ahora tranquilamente ya que había evaporado a Hody, pero la felicidad cambio en ese momento a ver que se crea un portal negro y de ese portal sale Hody como nuevo, Celestia no podría creer lo que veía, Hody con la sonrisa de todo un loco habla con mucha calma:

–Ohh vaya Celestia no te voy a mentir eso si me dolió mucho, pensé que moriría jaja, pero… como sabes puedo cambiar el tiempo, no existe nada que pueda matarme solo yo mismo, cuando me tocaste con tu casco y me sujetaste hice un desgarro y todo se pauso por unos segundos luego hice un clon como mi remplazo, me sorprendes Celestia hiciste que utilizara magia muy poderosa y complicada de usar (en ese momento le empieza a sangrar la nariz) diablos… bueno no importa solo será pasajero, entonces Celestia mi amor ya te rindes?- dice Hody mientras le da el casco

Celestia estaba muy agotada como para volver a hacer esa habilidad, su respiración era profunda y constante, pero aun golpea el casco de Hody y se levanta por su propia cuenta:

–Veo que eso no será suficiente para derrotarte, pero aun así….-

Como un encendedor Celestia se vuelve a prender en llamas llevando su magia a mas allá del límite, Hody se cubre con su casco la cara, se enoja y se envuelve en su esfera de magia, ambos se ponen firmes y vuelven a chocar volando por todos lados.

Hody y Celestia estaban en el clímax de la pelea, Celestia atacaba una y otra vez ambos volaban por los escombros del castillo chocando en esferas de magia pura, el fuego de Celestia era capaz de desintegrar a cualquiera que se le acercara, Hody en todo momento estaba protegido por su magia para no ser afectado por el calor, por desgracia la magia de Celestia se estaba agotando:

–Mmmm que es lo que pasa mi querida Celestia? Tus ataques ya no son tan fuertes como antes, ya hasta me estoy aburriendo- dice Hody sin ningún rasguño

–Solo estoy guardando lo mejor para el final- dice Celestia toda lastimada pero aun así, sonreía

–Eso espero, no quisiera matarte por accidente….. o si? Jajajajaja-

–Ya no me importa, mataste a las dos personas que mas amaba en la tierra (empieza a llorar) ya no tengo razones para vivir-

–Entonces por qué sigues luchando? En lugar de rendirte- con la mirada de todo un loco

–Porque aun hay ponis que creen en mi (chocan poderes) porque aun existe la esperanza! (se separan) y prometí barrer el piso contigo-

Vuelven a chocar en el aire, Celestia aprovecha para lanzar un poderoso rayo que penetra el escudo de Hody lanzándolo a volar, pero Hody se detiene en el aire para seguir luchando, Celestia sin duda llego a un nivel mágico muy superior gracias a su enfado, pero Hody ni siquiera sudaba en la pelea, hasta donde llegaran los poderes de Hody?.

**En los valles de Equestria**

–Miren eso ya casi llegamos a Ponyville- dice Spike mirando el pueblo a lo lejos

–Muy bien Spike, estamos tan cerca de llegar y terminar con todo esto, aguante un poco mas su majestad- dice Shining jalando la carreta donde estaban las armaduras

–Aun no entiendo porque Discord se fue tan repentinamente, jamás lo había visto tan… tan… asustado- dice Cadance pensando aun en por qué se fue

–Déjalo, al parecer ya salió a luz el verdadero Discord, no lo necesitamos, Equestria estuvo a salvo sin el antes, lo estará ahora y lo estará siempre!- dice Shining aun enojado con el

Shining, Cadance y Spike eran los únicos que quedaban del plan que tomo muchos giros inesperados, Celestia fue contra Hody, Luna se dirigió a ayudar a su hermana pero en un acto desesperado ella se autodestruye en vano desgraciadamente y Discord desapareció sin más.

**En la cueva de la desolación con AppleGreen y Zecora**

A pasado un día desde que todos lograron derrotar con éxito al malvado Rey Contemplador, AppleGreen miraba el atardecer en un ambiente relajado, Zecora se acerca a él lentamente y le dice:

–Hola mi muchacho, vengo a felicitarte has completado tu entrenamiento mucho antes de lo esperado- con una linda sonrisa

–Muchas gracias Zecora, jamás lo habría logrado sin ti- dice AppleGreen calmado

–Bien, si lo deseas podemos regresar ya y salvar a Equestria-

–No, sabes creo que es mejor quedarme aquí los cuatro meses más que faltan para estar mejor preparado-

–Me sorprende lo que dices, crees que sea lo mejor como vez?-

–Jejeje, bueno me he puesto a pesar muchas cosas desde que un fenómeno gigante me convierte en su cena, pero creo que es lo mejor (empieza a llorar) solo espero que las cosas estén mejorando para todos-

Zecora lo mira triste y se acerca lentamente para abrazarlo con cariño, AppleGreen queda todo sonrojado:

–Ze…. Zecora que estás haciendo-

–Solo hago lo que necesita mi muchacho-

AppleGreen lo entiende perfectamente y decide terminar de ver el amanecer junto a su maestra:

–Gracias Zecora, no lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda sin ayuda de nadie por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento en casa-

**Somos como queremos y nadie lo cambiara, pero si sabes que tus acciones estan mal... que decidiras hacer? no olviden comentar y compartirlo con sus amigos**


	38. Chapter 38 Otro Dia Gris

**Disculpen por no publicar seguido, la escuela y los deberes no dejan mucho tiempo libre en este capitulo solo puedo decir que las cosas se van al carajo mas de lo que estan... disfrutenlo n.n  
><strong>

**Capitulo 38 Otro día gris **

–Bien a pasado una semana desde que logre dominar ese castillo, mi poder es simplemente majestuoso mis adorables criaturitas han evolucionado, mi poder no tiene limite jejeje y lo único que falta por HACER!... es….-

Chryasalis camina felizmente y presiona un interruptor:

–SEGUIR FESTEJANDO! YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!-

(Inserte cualquier canción fiestera, loca y sobretodo fiestera)

La reina de los simuladores festejaba su victoria con una enorme fiesta igual que Hody, el imperio de cristal estaba totalmente infestado, ni siquiera la corrupción del Rey Sombra era tan abrumadora como la infestación de Chrysalis, pero no solo decoraba el reino porque si, lo preparaba para su nuevo y más grande ejercito, cada rincón del Imperio había huevos de simulador esperando ser activados por la reina:

–Ohh si…. Jajajaja! Me podrían traer a esos dos guardias que capture por favor- dice la reina mientras que sus súbitos festejaban la victoria

Dos guardias de cristal extremadamente débiles son traídos a los aposentos de la reina:

–Se ven tan mal mis amores pero eso se puede arreglar verán esta gran fiesta es la mejor sin dudar y toda mejor fiesta debe terminar…. Con broche de oro (sacando la lengua saboreándose los guardias)- dice la simuladora acostada en la cama

Con su magia llena de energía a los guardias, volviéndolos a la vida prácticamente:

–Que es esto? Mi fuerza regreso?- dice el primer guardia sorprendido

–Que paso….. No recuerdo nada…. Solo que….. (Mira a Chrysalis) Esa maldita nos quito nuestro poder- dice el segundo guardia enojado, poniéndose en posición de pelea

–Me alegra que ya tengan las energías que necesitaban ahora….-

Su cuerno se ilumina y una el hechizo de control mental que uso contra Shining Armor, El hechizo no era control mental del todo este hacia que vieran a la poni que más amaran o anhelaran en Chrysalis ella solo se ponía en una posición provocante, los guardias empezaban a alucinar….:

–Pri…. Princesa Cadance? Porque está en esa posición?- dice uno de los guardias

–Enserio? Cadance? Maldita perra….. Bien mis muchachos…. Su princesa quiere que la hagan sentir bien y con eso quisiera que vinieras aquí- con una erótica posición

–Wow, esto es algo que todo guardia real sueña, jejeje divirtámonos- dice el segundo guardia con una gran sonrisa

El primer guardia se acuesta en la cama con el miembro en su máxima evolución, Chrysalis empieza a saborearlo con su larga lengua, como si fuera una dulce paleta ella envolvía el pene del guardia y lo agitaba con su lengua causando una sensación excitante y placentera, ella sabía lo que hacía, por otro lado el segundo guardia la toma por detrás y lambe su vagina ya muy húmeda la reina se sonroja al sentir la lengua del guardia, después de unos minutos Chrysalis toma al segundo guardia y empieza hacerle lo mismo que al primero, mientras el otro preparaba su miembro y lo pone frente la rosada vagina de Chrysalis que estaba toda húmeda, era un dulce verde irresistible para los guardias, la toma de sus posaderas y Chrysalis da un gran respiro quedando toda sonrojada por unos momentos luego vuelve a con el segundo guardia lambiendo su pene, el primer guardia chocaba contra su trasero una y otra vez con una respiración profunda y una sensación placentera, los guardias disfrutaban de ella como ella de ellos, era una combinación extraña, amor pero sin amor la reina se sentía toda consentida, se separa de ellos y se pone arriba del primer guardia, el segundo guardia va le mete su miembro por el ano dejando a Chrysalis aun mas extasiada, lo guardias ya no resisten y se vienen dentro de ella misma quedando todo en un gran silencio:

–Diablos eso si que fue bueno, (su magia hace que lo guardias tengan más energía) están listos para la segunda ronda?- con una mirada perversa

**Ponyville**

Todo mundo estaba apresurado refugiándose, los guardias protegían cada alrededor esperando la llegada de las princesas, a igual que a las chicas los guardias recibieron información falsa, por lo que, lo que ellos creían era que fueron a rescatar a un grupo de ponis muy importante, en medio de Ponyville tres sementales tenían otros planes, Cheese, Soarin y Flash buscaban a las mane six para saber si estaban bien y de ahí ellos mismos irían contra Hody, Cheese se sentía muy mal por ver tanta gente triste y miserable, Soarin se enojaba cada vez mas mirando como el hermoso paisaje que alguna vez fue Equestria se hacia cenizas, Flash solo se lamentaba una y otra vez en su mente, porque nunca hablo con esa poni que conoció por casualidad, esa poni que se volvió princesa, esa poni con la tropezó por casualidad, el sintió una concepción cuando la miro y desde ese momento no dejaba pensar en ella, solo faltaban unas semanas para que estuviera de vacaciones y esos días iría a platicar tranquilamente con ella:

–Donde estarán estas ponis?- dice Soarin buscando por los cielos

–Vez algo Soarin?- dice Cheese preocupado

Soarin ve a lo lejos un resplandor en las llanuras y rápidamente se da cuenta de quienes son:

–No puede ser? Que hacen ahí?- dice sorprendido

Baja rápidamente para decírselos a los chicos:

–No me van a creer acabo de ver a la princesa Cadance y Shining Armor en las llanuras cargando algo-

–Ohh! espero sea comida, la gente no puede reír sin comida- dice Cheese con una pequeña sonrisa

–Que tramara la princesa? Chicos debemos ir con ellos seguro sabe donde están las chicas- sin ninguna expresión

Los dos ponis aceptan y rápidamente se dirigen a hacia ellos, a todo galope salen de Ponyville y Soarin vuela a toda velocidad:

–Me adelantare soy el más rápido- despegando a toda velocidad

En cuestión de minutos llega con Cadance, Shining y Spike:

–Hey chicos miren eso!- dice Spike apuntando al cielo

–Mmm es un Wonderbolt? Que hace aquí?-

Soarin aterriza agrietando el suelo y cayendo, se levanta rápidamente muy agitado:

–Soarin? Que haces aquí?- dice Cadance confundida

–Lo mismo les pregunto qué hacen aquí? estamos buscando a las chicas pero no las vemos por ningún lado-

–Espera? Me estás diciendo que no están en la villa?- dice Shining alterado

–Pero si no están en Ponyville no podrán ponerse las armaduras!- dice Spike con algo de miedo

–Donde fue la última vez que viste a Rarity y a AppleJack, Soarin?- dice Cadance

–En el castillo, pero dijeron que irían ayudar a los demás y que las demás chicas volverían pronto pero ya a pasado mucho tiempo y esa explosión a lo lejos tiene a todo mundo alterado- algo angustiado

–Si mal no recuerdo, ellas dijeron que estaban en el bosque cerca de Ponyville- dice Cadance

–Es verdad! El bosque Everfree ahí es donde están- dice Spike

–Genial gracias dragón, Por cierto por que llevan esas armaduras?- dice Soarin mirándolas detenidamente

–Son nuestra última esperanza, Soarin tienes que ir a buscar a las chicas y llevarlas a Ponyville- dice Shining con una mirada determinada

–Si…. Sí señor, avisare a los guardias que vengan y los escolten, así no perderán mas tiempo-

Soarin se voltea y despega con rapidez mientras que Cheese y Flash apenas iban a llegar, se los topa por el camino:

–Tenemos que regresarnos!-

–Que!? Que estás diciendo!?- grita Flash enojado

–Ya se donde están las chicas tenemos que ir a Ponyville y luego al bosque Everfree-

–Bosque Everfree? Amigo si esto es una broma, te digo que no es nada divertida- dice Cheese molesto

–Eso quisiera, vamos no tenemos tiempo, lo único que puedo decir es que se aproxima algo muy grande y esa explosión solo fue el comienzo- con una mirada de preocupación

Los tres ponis van a dirección a Ponyville una vez que están cerca hablan con los guardias de ahí:

–Escuchen la princesa Cadance está en las llanuras junto al comandante Shining tienen que ir a ayudarlos!- grita Soarin desesperado

–La princesa dices? Qué demonios hacen haya?- dice uno de los guardias

Los guardias no lo piensan ni sospechan de Soarin y los demás pues, no podían detenerse a preguntar cuando se trata de una princesa, rápidamente un grupo de diez guardias sale a toda velocidad:

–Bien ahora vamos al bosque- dice Soarin

–Este sí que será un largo día he chicos? Pero como dicen al mal tiempo buena cara- dice Cheese tratando de subirle la moral al equipo

–Tienes razón Cheese, vamos- Flash le responde con una sonrisa relajada

Todos galopean a toda velocidad:

–Esta vez iré con ustedes a casco, será mejor que estemos los tres unidos- dice Soarin a lado de ellos

–Descuida Soarin llegaremos en menos de lo que puedes decir pastel de cumpleaños- dice Cheese

Soarin sonríe al escuchar eso ahora ellos sabían exactamente a donde ir, pero en otro lugar más bien muy cerca de donde estaban ellos un extraño poni de traje y sombrero gris, tenía unos binoculares observando a Cadance, Shining y Spike cargando las armaduras, entonces el tono de un celular sale de su traje, el poni lo saca y se ve una pequeña esfera mágica:

–Hola?-

–Como está la situación agente- dice una voz que sale de su esfera

–Parece que está mejorando, Cadance, Shining y el dragón Spike están muy cerca de llegar a Ponyville-

–Y que paso con Discord?-

–Desapareció mientras escoltaban las armaduras, pero hay algo mas, tres ponis están buscando a las chicas, un wonderbolt que es pareja de una de las portadoras y otro poni café de pelo esponjado que también es pareja de una de las portadoras y el tercer poni llego con el grupo de guardias sobrevivientes, se separo de su grupo y ahora está con ellos, y como está la situación en Canterlot?- en tono serio

–La princesa Luna murió y Celestia está a punto de morir-

El poni se sorprende un poco y dice:

–Ya veo, bien regresare a la base y de ahí veré como están las cosas con las portadoras la última vez que las vi, un chico llamado AppleGreen y una cebra llamada Zecora atravesaron un portal mágico-

–AppleGreen? Bien continúe vigilando agente-

El poni se retira de su puesto y se adentra en el bosque Everfree, una compuerta secreta se abre en el suelo y este salta, mientras la compuerta se cierra un pulso mágico hace que la puerta falle y quede abierta, en eso Soarin, Cheese y Flash van corriendo a toda velocidad, Soarin se detiene al ver el agujero pero derrapa, Cheese pega con él y también Flash cayendo todos al agujero.

**Canterlot**

Celestia y Hody tenían una feroz batalla por el futuro de Equestria, pero la pelea parecía ya decida puesto que Celestia se encontraba en un estado crítico ya no podía mantener el modo de Celestia universal, llena de quemaduras y raspones hechos por la magia de Hody ella ya no tenía la suficiente energía para lanzar cualquier tipo de ataque, Hody por otro lado apenas y estaba cansando, ninguna herida o signos de mucha fatiga se veían en el, Celestia apenas se podía mantener en pie:

–Jejeje entonces…. Ya te rindes?- dice Hody frente a Celestia

–(Se levanta lentamente) Ya te dije que no me iba a rendir!-

–Ohh mi querida Celestia, porque sigues….. (Voltea rápidamente a la derecha) Quien está ahí!? Acaso hay mas amigos tuyos por aquí?- volteando a los lados

–No, no hay nadie más yo soy la única- mirando a Hody con enojo

–Hay algo que no encaja en todo esto, Como es que tu decidiste venir sola? Y bueno Luna que la estúpida se sacrifico, hay algo que me estés ocultando Celestia?-

–Nada que deba decir, (tose un poco y sonríe) solo que tu fin esta cerca-

–Jejeje mi querida Celestia sabía que tu no tenias ni un pelo de estúpida, era claro que tenias un plan, pero la pregunta es…. Cual? Pero está bien, pudiera sacártelo de las entrañas jejeje literalmente pero no sería divertido….. además con estos nuevos poderes puedo ver el futuro y me gusta lo veo…..(aparece frente a Celestia y la toca con su casco en el cuerno) este será nuestro futuro- dice Hody sonriendo repentinamente

En la visión Celestia despierta en sus aposentos en Canterlot como si nada fuera pasado:

–Qué pasa? Que hago aquí?- levantándose de su cama toda confundida

Camina lentamente hacia la puerta y la abre, pero no era un pasillo largo el cual siempre había sido, si no era el techo del castillo y ahí se encontraba Hody observando Equestria con mucha calma:

–Hody? Que has hecho?- responde enojada

–Cariño despertaste, hoy es el día mi amor ven a ver lo que logre gracias a ti- dice Hody relajada

Hody ahora portaba una bata del típico rey, una lujosa armadura y una gran corona arriba de el, Celestia estaba confundida pero camina a ver lo que había pasado:

–Que, que esto? Maldito por qué hiciste esto?- dice furiosa

–Yo no hice nada, tu lo hiciste no lo recuerdas?-

Repentinamente Celestia tiene un flashback de ella misma de recuerdos antiguos, empieza a recordar como ella misma lidera el ejercito de Hody, matando a los ponis que se le pusieran en frente, mostrando como mata a cada una de las mane six incluso a Cadance y Spike, esos pensamientos dejan a Celestia en un transe sintiendo una soledad, rabia, tristeza, cientos de sentimientos que no sabía cómo liberar:

–Gracias a ti logre todo esto Celestia y por eso ahora eres mi Reyna- mirando el paisaje

Celestia con un nudo en la garganta se acerca lentamente a ver y no puede creer lo que ve Equestria destruido totalmente sin color sin nada por que luchar solo un Canterlot de aspecto maligno y negro el fin de Equestria sin duda alguna, en ese momento regresa a la normalidad y al presente:

–Lo vez es inevitable lo que vas a hacer-

Celestia estaba destrozada emocionalmente NADA! Se puede comparar a lo que ella sentía en esos momentos, lo único que quería era morir pero su corazón era muy grande y su amor por los demás igual por lo que logra recuperar la conciencia o por lo menos parte de ella:

–No-

–Que dijiste?-

–NO VOY A HACER NINGUNA DE ESAS COSAS!-enfurecida

**–Rayo solar-**

Frente a Hody lanza un poderoso rayo que impacta directamente y sale volando estrellándose contra la pared lo que enfurece a Hody mostrando su verdadero ser:

–Maldita perra!-

Hody se rodea de anillos mágicos creados por él sus ojos se vuelven un rojo brillante y levanta sus alas negras de puntas rojas, los anillos se dirigen a Celestia atrapándola y atándola directamente a una pared:

**–Anillos de corrupción-**

Los anillos aprietan a Celestia fuertemente causándole muchas molestias y dolor:

–AAAAAAHHHHHH!-

–Eres una estúpida, sabes, estoy arto de ofrecerte poder y una oportunidad de vivir…. Lo siguiente que voy a hacer te hago totalmente responsable (cambia su cara de enfado a una sonrisa malévola) prepárate JAJAJAJAJAJA-

–**VORTICE DE ARMAGEDDON-**

Hody respira profundamente y de su cuerno sale una pequeña chispa negra esta pequeña chispa es disparada hacia el cielo, Hody grita muy fuerte al lanzarla hacia arriba por razones desconocidas pero la pequeña chispa explota creando un vórtice gigantesco en el cielo, el aire empieza a correr fuerte a sus alrededores y Celestia apenas podía creer lo que veía, mientras que Hody sonreía agitadamente ya en el aire el enorme vórtice fue admirado por todo Equestria tan grande que incluso Chrysalis alcanzaba a verlo de este gigantesco vórtice cuatro rayos caen uno tras otro de ellos aparecieron cuatro ponis muy diferentes a los normales, un terrestre, dos pegasos y un unicornio, estos cuatro ponis eran muy distintos a los normales, mientras que Hody reía Celestia se preguntaba:

–Qué demonios son esos ponis?- con una mirada de preocupación total

–Te presento a mi nuevo ejército-

–Aunque hayas llamado a esos cuatro ponis serás derrotado Hody- dice Celestia enojada

–Ohhh pero si no hablaba de ellos….-

En el vórtice cientos de truenos se escuchaban y de él sale una lluvia de miles demonios en algunos que parecían ponis otros que parecían grifos y demás animales incluso algunos parecidos a los simuladores pero con de aspecto corrompido como si esos pequeños simuladores fueran muertos vivientes, el cielo se oscurece por la sombra de miles de demonios todos y cada uno de ellos negro de ojos rojos:

–Bienvenida… al final de los tiempos, lástima que no veras como asesino a tus amigos- dice Hody mientras se acerca lentamente con su cuerno cargado listo para disparar:

–Luna, Twilight, las amo…..

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

**Bosque Everfree (30 min antes)**

Trixie defendía a sus nuevas amigas con valentía pero los ataques de Darklight eran más difíciles de detener, estaba cansada y su magia estaba disminuyendo del mismo modo que en Celestia pero más rápido, Darklight no dejaba de reír con cada ataque sus ganas de matarlas era más grande pero Trixie hacia lo posible por detenerlo.

Trixie esquivaba los rayos de Darklight que lanzaba continuamente corriendo a su alrededor, ella se teletransporta para acercarse a Darklight pero cuando se acerca a el, este de un golpe mágico la regresaba pero ella en aire se estabilizaba y cae en cuatro cascos:

–No aguantare por más tiempo, Fluttershy tienes que llevarte a Pinkie y a Rainbow Dash de aquí- mientras las protege con un escudo mágico

–Pero….. Trixie no podrás tú sola- dice Fluttershy con lágrimas en sus ojos

–Lose pero después de todo esto es lo que hacen las amigas no?- dice con una sonrisa y lagrimas

Trixie sale al ataque, Mientras que Darklight vuela hacia ella chocando en poderosas esferas de energía, desde el aire Darklight dispara un poderoso rayo de magia:

–**Luz de castigo-**

–**Destello final!-**

Trixie de igual forma lanza su ataque más poderoso chocando contra el de Darklight, mientras que Fluttershy se lamentaba llorando como Trixie luchaba sin descansó:

–No puede ser, como es posible? Me siento como una inútil! En todo el tiempo que he estado con ellas no he ayudado en nada, nunca he podido ayudarlas en sus peleas, siento que si Trixie pierde será mi culpa- dice llorando tapando sus ojos con sus cascos mientras una luz morada esta frente a ella

–**Fluttershy, no estés triste….. –**

–Pero Twilight! Yo, yo no soy como ustedes! Yo no soy valiente- llorando con los ojos tapados

–**Claro que lo eres pero a tu manera-**

–A mi manera?-

**–Claro, no lo recuerdas? En los momentos que te necesitamos siempre has estado ahí y eso te hace muy valiente-**

En ese pequeño momento, Fluttershy recuerda todas esas veces que fue valiente por sus amigas, el dragón, Discord, el minotauro Iron Will y mas, ella en su corazón se estaba dando cuenta poco a poco que ella era valiente…. A su manera:

–Tienes razón Twilight! Muchas gracias (abre los ojos rápidamente para mirar a los lados) Twilight?, no me rendiré tan fácilmente Twilight lo haré por ti!- no había nadie

Mira nuevamente la situación y ve a Trixie defendiéndolas en ese momento ella empieza a brillar, una hermosa y armónical melodía que escuchan todos los animales del bosque Everfree, esto atrae a atención de Trixie al ver a Fluttershy volando con ojos blancos y brillo por todo su cuerpo desviando el poderoso rayo de Darklight hacia ella pero unos segundos antes de eso:

**–Sentimiento Salvaje-**

Fluttershy es alcanzada por el rayo, en el mismo momento en que AppleJack y Rarity habían llegado mirando como recibe el rayo mágico por completo, dejándolas en blanco:

–AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Fluttershy sale volando a lo más profundo del bosque perdiéndose en el

–FLUTTERRRRRRSSSSSHHHHYYYY!- grita AppleJack y Rarity

Darklight después de darle a Fluttershy usa la distracción y le dispara a Trixie dejándola inconsciente, Rarity inmediatamente va a auxiliar a Trixie mientras que AppleJack sigue congelada repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez como el rayo golpeaba a Fluttershy, Rarity rescata a Trixie subiéndola a su lomo desesperada la lleva al mismo lugar donde se encontraba AppleJack:

–AppleJack! Reacciona! AppleJack! AppleJack! (le da una bofetada) Reacciona!- dice Rarity asustada

–Aush! Aaahhh yo perdona, ese maldito! Grrr- Corriendo hacia el

–Espera AppleJack! Esta loca esta poni o qué?- Rarity corre por cada una de sus amigas

Rarity las carga hasta una zona segura, menos claro a Fluttershy quien salió volando por los aires:

–TU! MALDITO CHUPA PITOS HIJO DE PUTA!- sacada de casillas dice la enfurecida poni

–Jejeje wow esas palabras jajaja, quien eres tú!?- dice Darklight sonriendo de forma macabra

–La poni que te pateara el trasero!-

AppleJack sale corriendo deliberadamente hacia Darklight quien estaba preparado para bloquear cualquier ataque, pero AppleJack derrapa cambiando de dirección lo que deja sorprendido a Darklight:

**–Cascos de hierro-**

AppleJack está justo al costado de Darklight a punto de golpearlo con sus cascos pero Darklight utiliza sus alas para moverse rápidamente esquivando exitosamente:

–Qué diablos?- dice AppleJack sorprendida

–Muy lenta- Darklight dispara su rayo mágico

El rayo golpea a AppleJack chocando contra un árbol, Rarity se percata de esto y va ayudarla:

–AppleJack! Estas bien?- dice preocupada

–SI, (se levanta) estoy bien ese maldito pagara lo que le ha hecho a mis amigas!- corriendo hacia el

–Noo! AppleJack te matara!- Rarity estaba asustada y llorando

Mientras que AppleJack corría hacia él, Darklight utiliza su magia apareciendo justo a un lado de AppleJack su sonrisa y sus ojos rojos lo decían todo él iba a matarla en ese instante, afortunadamente algo lo interrumpe y es golpeado brutalmente destrozando varios árboles y rocas, gracias a su potencial mágico Darklight resiste este poderoso zarpazo:

–Que….- AppleJack quedando sorprendida

Rarity y AppleJack son presentes de algo que jamás había pasado antes una ursa menor estaba junto a ellas pero esta poderosa y enorme bestia miraba seriamente a la dirección a donde había lanzado a Darklight, AppleJack no se queda mucho tiempo y corre a la dirección donde estaba Rarity:

–Que está pasando AppleJack- dice Rarity contemplando a la ursa

–No lo sé, pero creo que está de nuestro lado, vayámonos antes de que otra loca cosa suceda-

–Bien ayúdame-

Rarity usa su magia para levitar a Rainbow, AppleJack y ella se juntan para cargarla en sus lomos al mismo tiempo y compartir el peso, repite esto con Pinkie y Trixie, una vez que las tienen arriba las dos ponis salen corriendo sin más a una zona seguro adentro del bosque Everfree, mientras Darklight se levanta del golpe que recibió:

–Que mierda fue eso!- dice enfurecido

Darklight despega a toda velocidad y regresa al campo de batalla, se da cuenta de que las chicas se habían ido del lugar y la ursa menos estaba frente a el:

–Me lleva la… tu estúpido-

–**Rugido del viendo!-**

Poniendo sus cascos juntos en el centro de la ursa menor Darklight agita sus cascos con una combinación de magia y fuerza al mismo tiempo creando un golpe de viento de magnitudes increíbles el golpe queda marcado en la ursa menor mandándola a volar estrellándola contra una montaña dejándolo inconsciente:

–Pppsss maldita pérdida de tiempo- retirándose del lugar

Mientras Rarity y AppleJack corren lo más rápido posible hasta que llegan a la casa de Zecora, Rarity levita a las ponis adentro de esta, mientras ellas dos estaban completamente agotadas:

–Lo, lo logramos AppleJack no puedo creer la suerte que hemos tenido- dice Rarity muy agitada

–Ni que lo digas, mire mi vida pasar en esos segundos la furia me segó, perdóname Rarity-

–Descuida, son cosas que pasan- mirándola de forma agradable

–Pero….. Darklight debe pagar por lo que nos ha hecho, Fluttershy salió volando espero que este viva (empieza llorar) no, no quiero perder a otra amiga-

Rarity se acerca a ella para consolarla, pone su casco en su pecho y la mira con una sonrisa:

–AppleJack te prometo que no sucederá nada, pero será mejor que revisemos a las chicas, Fluttershy es una poni tímida pero muy fuerte (la abraza y empieza llorar igual) ella, ella nunca se rendirá- llorando frente a ella

AppleJack queda sorprendida por el abraza, pero la abraza y llora pero también sonríe:

–Tienes razón Rarity, tienes razón-

Las chicas van adentro de la casa, para ver en qué estado se encontraban, Rainbow y Pinkie no tenían casi heridas, por lo que solo fue el susto por lo que se desmayaron, pero por otro lado Trixie estaba muy mal tenía muchas quemaduras y cortadas en su piel, necesitaba ayuda médica urgentemente, AppleJack y Rarity tomaron el botiquín de Zecora e hicieron lo que pudieron para ayudar a sus amigas, se quedan en la casa de Zecora para ayudarse entre sí.

**Canterlot**

–Bien, ahora lo siguiente-

Hody había derrotado a Celestia y cuatro ponis estaban a lado de el, pero un ejército incontable estaba cayendo del cielo literalmente, con voz real de Canterlot grita a ellos:

–VAYAN AL ULTIMO PUEBLO QUE QUEDA DE PONIS Y ACABEN CON ELLOS!-

La temible oleada de demonios vuelan en dirección a Ponyville mientras que los perros diamante y simuladores estaban formados frente a el:

–Señor y cuales serán nuestras ordenes!?- dice un Simulador mutado con grandes músculos

–Saben nuestra relación se ha separado mucho últimamente y acabo de conseguir un ejército ilimitado por lo que los despido, sin rencores pero por si alguno de ustedes los tiene… ACABEN CON MI ANTIGUO EJERCITO TAMBIEN!-

El enjambre ataca a los simuladores y perros diamantes, ellos estaban confundidos pero rápidamente reaccionan, algunos huyen del lugar mientras que otros luchaban contra los demonios pero era inútil eran tantos que no podían defenderse y terminaban muriendo mientras que los otros escapaban en todas las direcciones, preguntándose por que había pasado esto.

El nuevo ejército de Hody arraso contra el antiguo ejército destruyéndolo el próximo objetivo era Ponyville.

**El terror simplemente se apodero de todos ahora que Celestia y Luna no estan la unica capaz sera Cadance? No olviden dejar sus comentarios y compartirlo  
><strong>


End file.
